


slipping through the cracks of a dark eternity

by ComposerEgg



Series: i've forgotten how to see, i've forgotten if i can. if i open up my eyes, there'll be no more going back [1]
Category: FanganAcademy Discord Roleplay
Genre: (Maybe I'll podfic it someday???), Actual wordcount: 1219, Character Undeath, Compulsion Magic, Fangan Ronpa: Fangan Academy, Fantasy AU, Gen, Heavy Zalgo, Hurt/Comfort, LIKE big warning for unreality, Non-Existence, Not Screen Reader Accessible, Reality manipulation, Saving Someone From What Is Basically Permadeath, apologies to those with vision issues, but this is not accessible, heavy formatting, heavy imagery, inflated by zalgo, seriously tho like, unreality, void
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:28:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23888989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComposerEgg/pseuds/ComposerEgg
Summary: You do not existYou are not a youYou are nothingness, void, the absence, the inverse of existenceBut a spider has found the holes in his head, has cast his web, and he wants you back.
Relationships: Chun Meilin | Merlin Chun & Sasaki Rin (Fangan Academy), Ono Junpei & Sasaki Rin (Fangan Academy), Oshiro Honoka & Sasaki Rin (Fangan Academy)
Series: i've forgotten how to see, i've forgotten if i can. if i open up my eyes, there'll be no more going back [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1723066
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4
Collections: Crossover Collection Party





	slipping through the cracks of a dark eternity

**Author's Note:**

> UUUUUUUUUUUUH
> 
> Heed the tags!!! BIG Unreality. Formatting!!! Bold and italics and caps lock and zalgo is all over the place!!! There's a LOT going on be warned!!!

Tͤ̌̅̅̔ͩ̓̔̅̒̋ͤͬ͗͐̚҉̰̝̮̦̝̜̻ͅ ̵̗̺͈̙̣̤̱̹̟̩ͥ̎̉͒͗̾̋ͨͮͨͩ͆͡͞ͅo̸̡̦̳̹̞̜̠̳̗̦͉̜̭̲̱͐̎͛̋̕ ̸̨̝͎͇͉̮̦̝͖̫̋̏ͪ̓̇͊͜͜ ̶̡͚̺̣͔ͯͥͤ̓̈̽̿̏̈̉ͦ̈͛ͬ͜͜͟ ͓͍̳̪̞̮̼͎͓̖͍̯͎͓̣̠̯̩ͦ̇͊̉̀ͦ̈ͧ̽ͬ̎͂͋̈̃͟b̵̢̖̱͚̟̝̬̞͉̐ͪ̌͟ ̉ͥͤͩ̎̍͑̎͆̀ͣͪͥ͊ͥͥ̐̚͞҉̯̣͙̞̦̱̣͖̲͍̗̙͚͍̖͜͝e̡ͫͧ͒ͬͮ̋ͨ҉̥̮͓̪̥̰ ̷̷̬͖̠̹̥̼̯̐̇͆͗̒́ͤ̓͐̽͊͆ͩͫͭ̎͝,̧͉͓̫̟̄͛ͫ̈́͌ͯͭͦ͌ͩ͑̋̆̍ͮ͘ ̶̶̳̖͔̰̮̹͚̠̞͕͒͆̎̌̈́̑ͥ͂́̃̉̈́̀̈̿̌͗̚̚͘͜ ̸̻̠̩͙͚̲̦̼̪͓͐̉ͪͩ̐ͬ̔͐͗̏̆̄͌ͭ̎̏ͨͅ ̸̆̓́̄ͣ̑͌͑̓̄̒͆ͭͭ̊̚͏̺̘̰͞oͭ̔ͯ̑̉ͤͨ̍ͧ҉͏̵̺̟͇̱̗͔̳̟͔͖͜ͅ ̵̶̝͕̲̥̩̺̠͎̰͈̺̬̟͇ͭ͗̄ͪ̑ͭ̔̉͜͠ͅͅr̷̦̹̹̰̻̦̯̭̘͛͐ͬ̀̿̾̃͘ͅ ̵̷̧̛̪̜̣̳̺ͤ̆͂̅̃ͥ̽͂́̈̾͑ͬ̚̚ ̸̝̞̞̯̦͎̮͈̣̲̬̣̥͙̩͔͈ͮͧ͗̃͐̈ͫ͛́̐̉ͯ͟ ̢̢̖̖̰̰̙̜̞͚̹̙͍͈̔ͧ̿͞n̩͍̤͕̘̹͇͎͕̘͉̻̺̮̒̃͛̃ͪͪ̈́͆͛ͨ̅̃͞͞ ̶̶̗̰̘͔̯̜̝̪̝̤̣͔̳̹̗̫͆ͪ̽ͯ͑̾̎ͫ͗ͯ̎̎̇̿̌ͫͯ̌͟ͅͅŏ̷̴̢̹̦̻̯͑ͥ̑͞ͅͅ ̶̗͇̼̲͚̟̭̗̱̹̽͑͌̓ͭ͠͝ͅtͥ̂̄̔͊̈̐̔̾ͭ͜͜͟͏҉̝̩͖̦͚̘͇̞ ̴̶̧̙͕͉̖̲̹̈̐͑͗̓̌ͬ̽̊ͦ̂͌̚ ̸̨̛̛̭̥̬͚̺͉̳͉̲̣̤͉̠̟̰͇͙̖͛̃̏ͧͫ̈́̈͝ ̷̨̃̑̿̄̚҉̷̘̗͙͇͔̜͔̩̣̙ͅt̴̰͎̻̬̟͚͍̳͍͉̆ͤ͆͐̃ͥ́̿͆̓ͬ̄̈ͤ͋̂̍̚ͅ ̏͊ͫ̌͊ͬͦ͗͆ͩ̿͒ͯ͂͂͗̉̚͡҉͘͏̱͔̻̥̲̼̲̘̯͕̖̯̜͇o̴̟̱̜̜͈̟͙̥͓̥̠͗̋̍ͬ̈̾̄ͥ̀ͨ̚̕͟ ̌͐̅҉͏̧̛̜͇͔̬̟̘͎͓̖̰̙̳͎͎̥̥ ̨͕̤̮͓̣̥͇͎̰͇̤͕͎̮͚̥͍̩̍͂͒͆ͨͧ̈́̍̎̽ͦ͗͗̅̃͑͆̐̚͡͝ͅ ̵̖͔̱̘̩͔̇̿ͦ̾̓ͭͨ͠͝b̲͉̣̪̫̝̜͙̥̟͚̼̍̓ͯ̾ͥͦ͊̉͋͜ ̺͕̹̳̫͎͎̖͚̪̫͉̼̯͎̝̫͓̲̊̈́ͯ̂ͮ͒̒͂̀̏͊̆̂͘͝͡e̶̫̹͔̥̬̝͙̟̫͎̬̫̖ͬ̊̒ͭͪ̂͐͌͂͐̆ͦ̚̕͡ ̴̢̡̘̦͓͙̦͓̩̳̝̞̜̣̦̞̟͕͔̠̫̎ͤ̿ͣ̌͝:̸̴̽̍ͮ̔ͩͯ͊ͧ̐́ͥ͌̇̉ͮ͢͏̡͍̟͎͍̺̭̼̲͈̫̦͓̗̤ ̴̷̬͕̼̣͍͇̞͔͉͇̝̦͕̦̤̲̲̘̽̒͑̿̾̽ͭͬͭ͊̔͌̂̅̍ͬͥ̍ͅ ̢̓̊͑̃͆͋͊͛ͧ̉ͯ̓̽́̕͢҉̮͔̗͙̖̮̫̟̤ͅͅ ̴̷̡̛̰͓͓̖̱̠̬̬̤̣͕͌͌ͬͯ̈́͆ͬͦ̽͆̉̔ͦ̂͗͘t̶̛͊ͤ̓̌͝͡҉̗̩͙͓̣̖̯̬̞ͅ ̸̷̷̛̺̗̝̘͇͎͙̝͓̞̤̭̠̮̗̙̒ͤ͂ͯ̿̐ͫ̅̂̐̚͝ͅh̴̨͎̺̭͖̟͖͚̺̖͚͚̬͙͔̞̩̪̳̹̒̏̋ͦ͋́ͪ̐̎͂̓͗̍ͦͤ͟͠͠ ̶̶̨̡̞̙̖͉̯̘̗̺̰̰̼̮̦͇̘ͯ̊͂̉ͣ̐͗͡a̷̹͔̰͈̝̯̙͙̫̩̦̮͉͍͓̠̤̖̰̓ͦͥͯ̈́ͮ̄̽̋͞͝ ̛͎̼͓̱̥̳̤͔͙͕͎̲͇͕ͩ̔̊̍̉̆̀̃̅̚͞t̴̴̛͚̦͚̝̬̮̻̳̦̘̲̹̬̜̦͙ͪ̊̐̄ͫͤ̈̉͆̄ͩ̾̇ͪ̆̆̽ͮ͂͟͞ͅ ̶̷̴̮̪̦̬̮̯̦͓̓ͤ͗ͤ̂ͫ ̧̛̖̘̞̗ͨ̓͑ͨͭ̽ͧ͐̃͆͛̿̽̋͠ͅ ͋͋̽͌̓ͪ̐͑̈͒̆ͧ̓̃͌̈̅ͤ̕҉̼̰̯͔͍̳̞̬̗͓͇͖ī̴̧̲͔͕̰̹͚͕̣̺̤͓͕̘͇͂̒̏̾ͦͯ ̵̛̠̟͙̤̮͇͇̖͙̠̲̬̱͖̗̥͍͐͗̍͗ͤ̾ͯ̈̕s̻̬͙͙͖̙̗̖̺̣̥̝ͨ̑ͤ̅ͨͤ̔̃̈̏ͫ̕͜ ́̀̈̽ͥ͆͏̢̦̦̲͚̘̳ ̢̡̲̱͕̻̻̮̤̪̻̗̳͎̠̣̟̏́̅́ͧͅͅ ͮ̈ͤ̑̽̽͋̓ͩͭ̒̉̎͂͑͋̚҉̶̴̺̲̭̪̦̻̥̘̩t̶̨̥̳̙̪̼̤͈̬̰̪̯̝̐̃ͬͤͨ́̔̏͐ͭ̀̅̇ͧ͆̍̚̚͝ ̸̴̷̧̛̼͕̪̼͖̝̯̻̹͍̰̱̲̊̏̃̊ͦh̴͉͓̤͇̜̱̪̜̟̳̞͙̩̻̄͂̐̑̅̍ͣͩͬ̿̕͜͜ ̨̠̲̟͖ͯͬ̽́ͩe̸̷͚̻̭̩̯̭̻̙͔ͥͦ̋͐ͩ̅͊̾̕͠ ̿̀ͯ͒͋̌̈́҉̱̮̝͈̩̫͚̺͢͞͡ ̷̢̛̳̪͔̯̝͍͙̞̲̖̤̙̙̐̿̏͌̒ͧ̐̋̌̑̇͋͐ͧͥ͟ͅ ̵̧̧̻̱̣͔̅̄ͫͪ̊ͭͯ͞q̙̯͔̫͔͙͉̪̼͇ͭ̄̅̓ͮ̆ͮ͌͂̚͡ ̵̴̮̰͖̠̪̞̳͎͎̹̯͉̜̾̓̓̔ͤͥ͟͟ͅǘ͎͙̣͙͙̫̠̱̄̈͒͛̽ͮͤ͆̓ͭ͗̆̚͘͘ ̸̷̧̰̳̯ͮͦ̔ͬͣ͆́̂̇̄͟e̸̎́͂̑ͮ̉͑̍̄͜͏̯̬͍̭̞̻͖̜̲̯̠̜͓̹̲̩̤͍ ̧̱̰̙͚̪̖̯̯̹͛̈́̃̏ͬ̑̾͞s͊̑̆̏̾̎̈̔͞҉̞̲͉̼̥̖̲̝ͅ ̶͙̻̗͖͎͈̳̞̯͚̞̻͙̺̱̝̋͑ͣ̀ͧͦͫͫ̈̅̿͡ͅt̳͖͍͎̠̙̮̦͈̗̪̗͖̖͎̞̀͐ͤ̔͌̾̾̑̋ͯ̀̈́ͥ̇̕ ̉ͪ̾̆͊̽͆ͫ̉̋̚͏̱͚̤̟̟̦̝͔̣̯̠͕̲̻͟͠ͅi̦̯̪̘̓̈̎ͧ̓̏́ͨ̈́ͣ̈̏ͮ͐̒̃ͤ͛̚͡ ̸̩̤̝͖͓̰̺̖͇̤̮̜̺̣̦̔ͫ̋̆̏̋̍ͤ̂͛͑̔̋ͦͦ͑ͬ͑̏ö̸͎̺̠̮̼͖̬̱̘͉̲̗̣ͧͯ̇͐́̿̎ͤ̎ͨ͞ ̸͐͌ͩͯ̆͛̊͋͘͜͟͏̗̫̞͙n̸̸̛̮̭͍̥̝̪̠̓ͬͦ͗͋ ̢̖̣̰͚̺̼̬̳̻̆̎̒ͨ͊ͩ̃̐ͪ̈́̾ͧ͂̾ͧͨ̿ͣ̕͟ͅ:̨̄̑̆ͩ҉͘͜҉̪͓͔̗͍̠̪̲͙̝̳̬͔͇̟ͅ ̷̖̮̪̯̞̘̮̣͍̟̤̣͖̣̮̆̏̎ͮ̆̅ͪ̈́̿̉̌͂̄̏̏̚͘̕ͅ ̵̨͚̞̝ͭͦ̔͗͊͊̎ͥ͊ͦ̆̏ͦ̓͊ͦͧͯ̈́͘͟ ̹̺̬͚̘̲̻ͣͭ̌̕͢ͅw̖̫̞̟̪̜͓̗ͩͩͫ̓ͣͥ̓̀ͪ͝ ̴̷̵̛͈̙̝̤͍͎̫̫͓̗͉̞̞̯̥̬̮̑ͯ̇͆̅̑͗ͮ͂̒̀ͨ̍̚̚h̢͈̥̦̠̞͎ͩ́̌̌̏̔ͩ̎ͥͬͦ̑͆ͬ̍ͯͥ̋̕ ̶̧͙̹͚̦̟͔̩̜͈̗̜͓̯̤̼̇̔͆ͣͣͦͤ̈́͗͟͝ȩ̢̰̘͓͖̭̪̙̫̭ͦ͌̑ͩ͊ͬͣ̉̇ͫͬͨ̚͢͞͡ ̶̧̨͖͓̲̣̹̻͓͈̩͈̭̠͓̟̖͈͖̳͙ͥͤͤ̎̏̒͟͡t̶̵̷͈͕̤͚̩̰̖̜͓̫̤͎͍̫̝͔ͩͧ̋̿ͮͯ̆ͯ͜ ̴̡̹͇̺͙̣͍̹͇̯̱̰̳͖͒ͥ͂͛̌ͨͨ̌͋͋ͮͮͩͪ̈́ͮh̷̷̨͈̹͓̦̫̆̒̀̎ ͕͍̮͙̮̰̘͇͕̜̫̬̼͈͇̞̳ͤ̐ͦ̿ͨ̌͟͟e͉͕̣̮̭̖͖͇̔̓͊̃ͮͮͨ̈́̇ͨ͒ͧ ̢̛͉̜̲̹̾̃ͯ̈́ͫ̃ͬ̑ͧ͆̚̚͝r̊̅ͦ̀͆̋̈́͂͏̳̪̱̰̪̠͘̕͟ ̢̹͚̦̝̰̌̓ͯ̌ͪ̈́̌͗̑ͯͥͭ͡ ̣̪̞͚̠̲͉̬̞̙̓̑̑̈͌ͧͣͦ̐͜͢ ̸̻͎̥̗̹͙̲̣͈̫̲̹̜̒͂̅̈́̄̕̕͞'̵̙͖̖̜͕̦̫̥͍̳̖̑ͧ͊̓̌̾̒̿͡ͅ ͦ̓̐ͫͩ̿ͭͮ̈ͬ̌̒̒ͭ̕҉̷̧̞̜̘̰̫̫͓̞̣ͅt̨̡͇̼̲̘̠̮̤̲̦̗̤̞͈ͨ̓̽͑͒͛̆̎ͨ͘͜ ̶̵̬̻̰͕̤͇̖̗̬̯͙͚̟̠͍̈́̎̐ͭ̊ͥ̉͆ͦ͆̊̎̓͐ͦ̂ͪ̓͞i̳̲̣͉̘̮͉͓̩͆͂̇̐͒̈́͊ͬͬ̓̎ͬ͂̋̕͞ͅ ̵̪͈̟͚͈͚̞̫͓̯͍̝̪̅͛ͩ͌̿̏̔̅̕͢s̡̮̥̠̼͍͔̤̻̙̣̝͇̘̐ͧ̄̓͟ͅ ̋͐ͨ̽̄̉̍̊ͩ͋̉̃̈́ͬ̐ͮ̊ͤ̀͏̡̼̤̫͓̠̮͍̳̭͉̺̪̻͈̻͍̙ͅ ̢̧̻̺̞͔̳̪̟̠̼̪͕̗͗̑̋̉̾̄̏̃͑̑ͣ͒ͥ̈́̅ͬͧ̚͞͝ ̵̴̬̫̮̝͎̞̮̝͓̼ͩ̿ͤ͐͜ͅņ͍͚̩͈̠͓̹̄̊̈́̋ͤͩ͑ͫͬ͊̈́͢͞͡ ̧̹̝̖̭̜̙̽̋̎̉̄̀̏͐̾̋͛̂͒͂͞o̧̢̰̗͉̣͓̼̠̲̳͓̗̟̎͌̑͐̈͑̽̉͆͐̎̈͊ͨ͗ͭ̎͝ͅͅ ̢̙̘̣̯̃̓̋̇͂ͩ̒̇ͤ̐̽̏ͯ͒̚̚b̴̨͔̱̺͈̣̠̮̭̼͚͓̩̣̦̺͇́̈̒ͫͧ̑̅̐̇ͅ ̸̓ͩ͋̃͢͝͏̰̹͇͕̙̭̙͓̜͕͕̥̲̙̤͚̮l̴̸̺͇̮͕̬͍͕̣͎͇̥͂̂͑̋̓ͫͭ̀͛̍̌̇̏̔ͭ͘͠͞ ͊̒ͬ͆̓̔̔̂̑̄̔ͣͣ̔̈́̓̒ͬ͏̳̙͎̠̰͉͖͚̞ẻ͔̘̩̩͚̭͓̊͑̌̄̅͋͋̏ͦͯ̎ͨͩ͑̍̌͝ͅ ̷̢̨̗̫̩̘̹̺̥̞̩͌͐͆͆͛̌͜͝r̢̹̬̝̻̹͚͉̘ͣ͛ͬ͆̈́͊ͣ͘͡ ̛͖̟͓̗̘̳̬̩̪͚̗͓̬̭̮̹̫͕̻̌́̓̎ͭͨͭͨ͐͆̔̌̕ ̌ͨ̊̒̉ͨ̂̋̒̃͆̉̐̉̓ͤ͟҉̣̤͓̗̬̝̳͔ ̴̛̯̘͔̙̹̞̻͙͈̝͚̞̒̊̓ͬ̕͞ͅi̼̲͖̳̟͆ͫ̓ͮ͝͡ ̡̟̹̙̳͎͗̀ͭͫ̚͘͜n̢̢͕̱̲̥̜̫̪ͯ̉̄ͬ̉ͯ̕͝ ̧̓̏ͦ̾ͪͣ͋͌̐͒ͧͩͮ̽̾̿͘͏͎͖͖̬͈̺̜̼̗̭ ̶̼̝͕̳̭̘̼̞̙͍͚̰̙͇̹͈ͤ̉ͦ̽ͤͭ̉̽̿ͥ̌ͯͫ͊ͣ ̶̛̭̖̱̪͓̮̟̗͖̙͎͉̭͍̹͕͓͗͛̑͂ͥͦ͋͘t̖̯̠̦͌̽ͭ̍ͩ̅̏̑̏̓͆̋͂̂͗ͨ̚̕͢ͅ ̶̴̟͖͓̬̘͈͖̻̪̲͍̳̘͔̮̂ͦ͑̎ͩ͛́͡ḩ̴̝͈͚̜̂ͣ̒̈́̐̅̇̌͋̒̾́͊͂̔̕͟ ̴̴̨̧͔̰̦̯̫͇͚ͮͦ̍̍ͭ̋͆́̂̎̏̈́̅͂̎͐ͤ͘e̡̧̯̟̮̠ͫͤͥ̊̊ ̴̶̴͓̪͈͓͕̳͍͕̺͔͖͖̤̘̥̥͐̓͗͛̎̅̉̿ͬ͊ͪ̋͋̚̕͢ ̐ͥͪͫ̋̌͌̉͏̝̗̮̺̗̘̜̱̝̞̲̯͇̖̪̬̲͇ͅ ̶͕̱̲̟̞̮̲̤̬̥̭̤̥͙̹͖͙̻ͨ̉͗̉̅̂̌͆ͬ̿̾̈́̉͢͝͠m̵̵̧̗̯͇̰͔͙̘͈̩̬͎̰͖̭͖̥͈̓̔̌ͮ͌͌̈͝ͅͅ ̸̲̠͍͇̙̥̘͉̝̾͒̈́͐ͩͤ̈́͊̔ͭͪ̃͑̽iͣ͆͋̔͘͜͡҉̙̪̬̭̹ͅ ̛̠̗̙͙̻̩̯̰̩̙̟̱̞̃͐ͧ̆ͧ̽̑͗̑̚͞ͅn̷̶̝̪̖̘͂ͭͩ̎͜͜͞ͅ ̨͑̂͋͌ͨ̽ͯͮ̇ͪ̒ͬ͋ͫ̏̚͞҉̝̝̥̯̰̤̼̟͖̥̺̱̬͖̫̯d̟̦͉͇̮̜̞̪̪̬̺͙͙̰̽̐͑ͣ͑̿̊̈́̍ͬ̚ͅͅ ̵̶͉̼̗̣̙͉͙ͦͣͦ̎̇̌̃͋̇̈͟ ̧͖̩̤͕̝̜͉̗̖̲͉͔̻̭͚̃̇̿̄̾͑ͭͩͫ͊̐̍͐̆͘͝ ̓̉̇ͮͫ̓҉̧҉̲̱͖͈̼t̶͕̯̼͓̹̘̻͕̮̮͚̳̥̰̤͈ͥͫ̈ͨ̈́ͪ́̎ͭ͑͜ ̢̼̼͔͚̘͈̃̍͆̏̄̍ͫ̂̈̅͒ͭ͑͑͟͢͡o͆ͤͫ̽̔ͨ͒̿ͣ͒̊̈́̚̕҉̴̣͉̭͕͈̮̱̺̺͘ ̌̾̽͂҉̢̗̖̹̥̫̮̟̼̬̪͇ ̂̄̄͑ͪ͋͌̊̈́ͤͯ̆ͬ̊͂ͪ͏͏̙̹̥̖̳͉̹͕̬̩̹̠͎̪̝͈͘ ̡̨ͣͭ̑̀ͪ͢͏͕̗̪̪͕̬̱͕͚̬s̳̘͔̤̥̩̩̰̼̱̜̜̥͈͕̦͖̹͕̀ͥͣͯ͘͟ ̡̜̻̮̼̭̥̯͚̻̞̰̪̼̰̣̇͂̿͒̕ͅu̸͋ͦ͋̉͌̆̃͋ͮ͏̧̖̲̪̙͎̻͠͡ ͣ̅̏ͭ̎̃̓̃̇̊͆̅̎̒͑͑ͪ͐҉҉̵̺͈̰̮͈̘̼̮̥̤̰͞f̛̣̠͇̙ͩ͒ͪͩͯ͐͆̇͟͡͝ ̶̜̠͍͖̘̻̣̭̖͖̾ͪͨ̂ͫ̏̓ͭͨ̕f̷̓ͩͦ̊҉͞͏̡̗͇̤̣̪̬̪̟̞͚̯̰ ̡̭̥̣̪͙̿̎̔͗ͤ͒̈́͘͟ę̶̺̣͔̯̯̪ͧ̑͐ͬͣ͋͑ͧ̾ͣ̚͜͞͞ ̡̢ͮ̿ͪ̍ͩ̆ͩ̑̐̀̋ͬ̒ͬ̓̓͢͡͏̠̟̗̘̮͕͖̘̤͈̙̪͓̖̗͙ͅrͬ̓ͮ̀҉̴̷͏̙̻̳̝̥̖̯͝ ̴̸̱͓̤͎̯̟̘̱̗̀͋̍̓̊̂̊ͦͨͧ͗̋͢ ̓̃͛̏̂͛ͩ̎ͪ҉̠̥̙̫̖̱̞͇ ̧̛̮̩̙͙͈̰̖̮̦͍̞̙͙̲̲̠̎̑́ͩ͐ͣ̅͗̀͋͒̓̍ͥ̾̄̕͠ť̸̏͊ͦ҉̲̤̠̟͔̯̻̪̬͜͞ ̡̺̘͇̩̓̓́́̂́ͬ͘̕͜h̃͐ͦ̋ͫ̾̂̔ͦ͛̐ͣ̋҉̖̫̫̱̙̥͖͉̰͜ ̢͑̆̀̔̃̋̋́ͧ̃͞͡҉̦̣̗̙̘̰͍̰͈̙͓̮̭̤̖͡ͅe̹͙͇̯̙̻̟̫̻͔̰̺̞͋͑͗̚͡ ̵͍͇̱̹̙̮̯̰̩̞̰̰̲̗̱̗͉ͣ͛̅̆͂͊ͪ̊̔ͥ̇ͪͯ̒ͭͩ̚͞ͅͅ ̶̷̸̡̬̩̜̼̥̝͇̳͕̬̪̭͍̠̳ͪ̈̎̾ͅͅ ̸͇̥̭̜͒͆͆̀̿̈́͌͋͒̍ͥͧ͗̌̂̋͢͞͝͞s̛̞̬͙̻̰͚͓͐̔ͥͨ́͆̔ͩ̓̂̍̅͗ͬ͌̚̕͟ ̐̌̾͊ͪ̄̒͋̓̚̚͟͝҉̠̭̥̬̙l̶̡̩̟̥͚̙͙̱̬̏ͪ̀͆̌́͢͠ ̡̧̪͈̼̯̺͉̺̖̮̱͎͇̘̲̗̱̯͒ͭ̈́̈́̉̉̾̐͒ͣ̌ͦ́̊ͥ̏̎̕i̶̱͇̬̟̯̼̪͖͎̙̬̺̣̖͚̖ͤͫ͑̏̎̾͒̐̓͋̓̍͑ͅ ̸̇̐ͣͤ̅̃̆҉̛̞̣̭͔̭̬̦̗̩̮̟͚̳̝͡ń̸̸̥̫͈͔̙̗͚̜̱͚ͦ̋ͅ ̰̻͇̠͚͕̪͍͕̩̱̜ͦͦ̾̃̓̈́ͣ̈ͨ͟͟g̛̱̹̺̤̐̓̏̅̋ͮ͑̉̃ͤ̎̃̓͗ͬͨ͢͢͟͞ͅ ̛̦̣͓̪̰̖̰̤̥͙̺͓̝̪͎̒̇̇́̃͌͒ͥ̉̽ͦ͠ͅs͑̈̿̾͏̵̫͙̝̭͔̜̤̫̪͉͔̝̳͖̥͚͙̼͚͘͟͡

̐ͧͫͮ̅̚͏̵͠͏̥̝̭̻̖̩͙͞ ̶̹̠̩̥̻̝̖̥̱͚̫͉ͨ̀̏ͩ̑͢͜ ̵̷̈̃̓ͣ͐ͯ̆̔͏̧͏͙̼͖͇̗͓a̲̼̙͚ͫ̈͂ͩͪ͂̓̿̈͒̄̀͑ͣ̃ͧ̎̒ͣ̕͟͠ ̍̈͛̎ͨ̐҉̖̤͓̳͙̜͡͝ň̛͙͔̠̞͚̰͚̱̋ͫ̄̏͊͜ͅͅ ̷̛̦̼̤̻̱̪̹͓̭͈̌̓̂ͣ͋̇ͩ͛̃̾͆͑ͮ̉̓̊͘͜͞d͆̂̅͂ͧͥ͆̎͏̻̮̝͙ ̶̶̶̛̮̦̞͍͉̮͈͚͑ͥ̇͋̎͐͊̅̌̇ͯ͋́̇ͫ̚ ̶̸̶̞͙̟͖̺̲̳̪͎̫̺͙̓̃̈́̓͆ͮ̆ ̴̵̧̲̼̗̬̣̬͓̭̝̖ͬ̉̃̏̈́̄̂̈̌̑͊̄̽ͬ̃ͥ̚͟a̴̶̛͉̦̝̱̭̞̪̺͓̞̤̟̝̥̠̫̙̯̭ͭ͆̋ͭ͛̒̋ͩ͆́͝͞ ̸̢̩̻̺̟̱͙̟̅ͭͦ͆ͫͬ͋ͧ͜͝r̀ͩͥ͑̀͠͏̛҉̯̪̤̱͓̻̥͔̦͉͉͚̟̩̗͙͕͎ͅ ̡̯͙̖̮̼͖̥̗͎ͮ͑̽̿̔ͩ̏ͤ͋͗̊ͫ͡ŗ̴̶̢̗̙̹͍̰ͬͧ̉̅͐̽ͨ̚ ̴̡̧̻̼̜̩̯̌̏̃̿͛͌͗̿ͩͤ̃͑ͦ͊͂̐ͅoͫ̉͋̽́͏̴̻̬̯͉̹ ̤̤̮̻̥̻̻̭̱͕̙̳͙͚̺͇̥̤͉̑̽ͪ̋̔ͥ̃ͥ̓̏ͦͥ͊ͨͪ̇̿̊͝ẘ̵̸͔͇̬̮̙͉̦̬̼̒̍̽̅̊́̔͂͝ͅ ̳͎̱̫͚̗̳̪̬̻̼̩͔͇̇̅̂̉̂͑̔͊ͥ̈̿̚͜͠s̴̢͙̤͚̲̳̲̳ͩ̆̇͐̉̒̑̎͑͑ͅ ̶̷̢̡̺̘̣̝̱̟͉̬ͪ͗̋́ͯ̉̊ ̢͉̫̩͖͙̻̹͎͚̲̩͔̣͋͋̇̅̌̓̆̒̊̇̏͆̆͋͠͝ͅ ̸̲̬̼͓̜͉̜̖̣̇̎͗̌̀́ͨͬ̐̍͌͋ͬ͌̂̋͑͂͟͞oͮ̓ͨͤ̓͗͏̕͏̹̺̟̼̻͙͖͓̩͇̗͚̯̫͔͇͕̪ͅ ̨̩̱̮͉͍̖̯̹̤̞̭̟̺͖̺̊̐ͯ̒͑͆ͨ͗ͮ̇ͬͩ͊̚͢ͅf̉̓ͮ̂͂͒̀͋҉͎͖̬̠̮͓̘̰ ͨ̔ͩ̿҉͕͕͇̳̤͙̫͉̲̝ͅ ̨̌ͭ̆ͧͣͧ͋ͫ̌̍̑ͥ̚͝҉̠̦̼͇͟ ̃̏ͭ̊͐ͭͪͭ̏̐͋͆̀̽ͮ͝͞҉̤̪̟̙̕͟ō̷̡̩͍̺̹͖͈̻͌͌ͨ̎ͅ ̷̴̬̙̠̦̮͎̲̲̪̭̣̪̩̦͙̤̥̉̿̀̄̎͛ͯ̋́̂͆ͣu̢̍ͤ̃͂ͭ̚͜͞͏͓͓̳̮͓ ̍̏̾̄̔̊́͂̄̾ͨ̂̅̾̉ͯ͏̸̫̙͔͖̜̣̞̻̖̬͖̩̙̥͇̥̱͓t̵̢̹͎̖͍̺̹̺̘͈̗͉̠̺̹̬͕̭̫̘̋̉̊ͣͥͯͣͧ͛ͦ͗̀̽͑̈́͢ ̴̷͍͓̳̥̮͔̫̪͚͛͑̐̽ͭͧ̀̐ͧ́̒͐́ͮ̚ŗ̴̟̙̘̖̬̯͚̣̼͐̉̆̍̓̐̌̽ͬ̊͜͝ ̸̢̪͕̘̰̙̊ͤ̾̈͑͒̌͐̏ͥͭͮ̌̍̽ͭ̑͡͝ạ̶̛̹̖̤͈͖̬̥̦͙͈͂ͣ̾͊͌̓̎͛̌̈́̈́̈́̎̒̇̓̉͢͞ͅ ̄̆̐͒͐̂ͤ̐ͣͦͣͩ͒҉҉̴̝͓̪̯̘͎̱̩̜͍͔͖̫̗͈g̷̴̸͈̳̹̰̪̬̙͔̘̲͚̖͓͓͓̹̫͂ͥ͗ͩ̒̅ͩͨ̂̆͑̈́ͤ͊͛̚͞ ͦ̎̎̌ͯ͒͑̏̂̎̓̏̃̀̎̅͒ͭ̅҉̸̦̝̱͉͢͟ͅe̴ͪ͌̍̇̒ͫ̒̚̚͏̰̙͓̞̟̳̺ ̴̛̺̖͚̙́͛̾̌̅ͨ͆̚͟͞ō̴̵̡̦̱͖̮̎͌̄̌̾̌͛̅ͯ͊͂ͮͣ̕͟ ̴̢̡̱̖̞̠̀̏̌ͨͩ͐̍ͩ̑̈̌ͬ̈̎̅͌͑̒̂͡u̖͚̟̤͉͙̠͒͆̍͑̌̒̓͒̏ͤ̆̊ͥ̂͂͊͟ ̟̜͔̱͉͊͛͌̌́͑̏͌̊ͯ̊̿̓͞ͅs̾̑̂ͮ͏̸͔̦͈̤͙̺̜͢͠ͅ ̶̡̡͍̼̣͈͔̗͖̥̬͗ͯͬ̔̋̑̅͒ͯ̓͋̑́͒͜ ͓̱̫̻͙͚̤̖̬̗̱̲͖̹̰̊̿ͪ̊̄̾̈́̆̆͋͛ͮ̈ͮ̚͘ͅ

̥̭̲ͩ̐ͨ̔̋ͪ̋ͩͥͦ̽͌ͦ̚͜ ̛͕̬͍̝̣̗͙̪̠̼͖̼̩̻̱̭̊͂̌͋̌ͨͬ̓ͪ̈ͤ͒͐ͣͤͧ͝f̶̡̛̞͚͎̟͎̟͈͎̹̯̻̠̪̥̱̏̌ͣ̒̔ͥ͆̎̚͝ ̏ͦͯ̑҉̢҉͇̱͔͚̣̥͉̯̮̲͕̞͔̖͇͍ͅo̵͈̠̣̱̯͈̼͋ͧ̂̌͑̃̍̋̌ͭ̽ͣ̏ͫ̊͐͑͊̈́̕͢͝ ̛͎̼͇̪̖̺͍̭̭̋̌̈ͫ͑͊͛͛̊ͦ͟͟͟͠r̩̞̱͕̘͈̮͎͔͔̳͖͔̮͈̝̲̔ͪ̊͛̂̌̿̔͐̄͆̄̓̍̃̊ͥ̊ͩ͘͟͟ ̯̯̱̤̺̝͍̟͖̪̻͙͙̘̥̃̅́ͭͮ͠ͅt̶̲̘̹̖͔͈̥̭̙̤̟̞̫̙͙͇ͫ̋͆̊̈́̚͘͞ ̡̭̘̪̪̠͕͚̣̌̓͐͆͑ͪ̒ͧ̆͝͠u͉̳̖̗̠͚̻̗̫̖ͧ̉̒̅̌͑̇ͬ͛͌͗̏ͥͬ̚͝ͅͅ ̰̭͕̠͎̪̩̲͍̝̖͎̣ͬͥͮ̃͆ͩ̇ͥ́͋̽ͨ͒ͥ̂̉ͨ̈́ṋ̲̼̰̞͇̞̦̲͖̥̫̫̈̅ͤ̏̑̏͘͘͠͠͠ ́ͪ̎̎̇̐̓̎ͬ͆͆̉ͬͬͧͣͤ͠͏̟̤͍͖͎̻e̸̶͙̦̣̜̥̙͉̩͉ͫ͊͛̓̓ͦ̃͊̋ͨ̆ͣͅ ͍̟͈̝͙ͦ̉ͭ̓ͯͬ͒̄͊̐̈̚͞,̡̛̝͈̥̳͔̯̼̘̐ͦ̔͛ͪͧ͗̾̀̑͋̋ͩ͌ͦ́͝ ̷̧̙̮̘̳̙̞̖͓̪̲̭͐ͪ̐ͦ͒̌̽ͩͩ͒ͣ̔ͮ͘ ̑̏̑̏̾̄͒͏̧͠͏̘̙͎̝̣͓̠̮͙͉̱̼̗͔̣̪̠̻̕ ̧̛̳̻͙̥͚̲̘̞͍̬̍ͨ̆̅ͭ̃̈́̉ͣͧͨ͘͢͝ͅoͯͨ̂̈́͊̈ͫͫ̈́̋̂ͩ̂̄̚҉̸̖͖̹̘̤̤̲͡͠ ̡͙͔̯̻̝͕͔̱̟̮͖͉̻ͬ̔̽̓ͤ̽̈́̍̕ ̡̥̬͓̥̦̪̦͖͈̥̣̻̠ͩ̽̅́̊̍̓̚͡r̄͛ͩͥ͒ͥͯ̓ͧͪ͏̷̧̤̱̦͚̗̠̘͇̮͉͉̻͉̣͝ ̴̷̇͑̈̓͏̹̰͚͉̱͕̼̲̤ͅ ̸̛̠̪͓̱̺̳̮͓͈̰̔͛́͆͆ͧ͆͌ͥ ̨̘̜͔̪͇̰̭͍̫͇̤̹͍̤̖͌͌͊͂ͥ̓̒̎̄̉͒̏͐̏ͧ̈ͤ́͝ṭ̶̶̵̱̮̠̣̭̣̤͈͖̻̥̄͐̓̉̃ͨͭ͗͆̆͑͋͗̓̈̕͞ ̡͇̟̦̙̘̮͉̹̙̗̤̠̳͎͎̘̳̔ͩ͑ͧ̇̅o̡ͯ̃̔͆͗ͯ̆̒̎ͦ̈͑̚͟͏̸̶͉̬̙͙̳̫̝̤̩͙̤̣͔̠̼̼͚̘͉ ̛̏͛̎̓ͯ̐̆̂͂͟͏̬͍̳̖̬̭̘̱̞̱̗̲͈͇͍̺̘̦ ̵̲̤̹̭͉͎̟͔͉͌͗͐̂̄̿ͬ̉͊̾̓ͣ̈̃͢͡ͅͅ ̄̀ͨͫ̄̉ͬ͂ͬ̓̋ͯ̒̚͏̩̲̺͔͔̼͉͓̘̭͖̩͠͝ţ̰̻̞̟̺̗͉̥͇̾̇̒̀̔͗̅̅̍͂̒̓̿́̈́ͫ̓́͡ ̢̨͖̦͓͓̭͓̥͕̥̺͔́̅̀̉̉͜͜ ̸̨̟̩̤̩͎͎̆̓̽̓̃̑ͪ̃̀̆͛̇ͯ̇͞a̛̜̹̪̙̖̞̭̱̲̽ͯ̆̅̍̓̊̐͐̏̌̇ͯ́̍̅̚͜ ̜͔̩̼̤̗̯͙̣̝̉ͥ̿ͮ̂̆̄ͥͨ̽ͪͬ͟͝͝͞ḳ̵̴͍̖̟͔̭̪͚̖͍̫͂͂̈́̇̋̇̉̐̇ͫ̈̂̓̊͜͞ ̷̱͕̟̻̭̻͓̺̼̮ͭͬͨ̎̾̌̾̿͌ͮ̀̌̇̃͟͠ě̸̞̬̠̹͈̽̓̈́̋̂̾ͦ̈́̍̉̓̋͑̚ ̵̅ͩ̔ͯͭ̈̓ͥ͂̏ͥ͋ͭͫ̐͛̕͏̮̼͉̱̩͖͚̘̞̗͉ ̵̸̲̬͇̻̱̥͕͔̬ͤͨ̑̓̇ͩ̆̇̎ͮ̓ͩͫ̿̔ͬͨ ̡̯̙̠͉͐̌ͤͥ͋̀ͭ̇̀̽̄̓͑̏͘͜a̸̢͎̬̣͇̗͉͑̐̽̑́͆͟ ̧̘͖͙͖̯̼̣͍̽̉͐̍͐͋̅ͫ͒ͩ͒̇ͮ̏̀ͧ̂͝ȑ͒̿ͥ̂͂̓̍̓͏̢̳͕̜̝͘ ̨̧̛̜̬̹̖̖͎̜͖͇̭̬̰̻̮͙ͥ̿̐̾͐̔̃̈̍͢m̴̰̰̜̰͙̬͗̈͐ͦ̄̃̏͗ͤͩ̚̚̚̕͟͠͠ ̡̢̹͙͓̳͕̗̰̪͖̭̟̰̤̎̒ͫ̉̐ͫs̢̝̞̲͈̝̰̞̱̯͑ͤͫ̋͛̊͂͘͜͞͝ ̧̣̳̝͓͛̓̃ͩ̎̆͒̽ ̸̺͕̺̉͐̆̔̈́̓ͨ̽ͪ̄͗̔̆̈́̅͢͡ ̛̺͚͍̙̘̰̫̖̲͓͙͕̳̣̥̞̟̭̓ͫ̊̈́̌ͫ̉͟͜͡a̢̡̛̝̫͚̰̯͗ͫ͑͒ͫ̊ͮͬ͌ͯ͐̂͛͐̆̚ ̢̧̧̖̭̭̲̮̱͈̦̭͖̽̉ͦ̇ͮ͊͛ͧͯͮ͘͜g̢̧̗̪̱̻̺͉̱̫͗ͥͮͨ͟͞ ̷̺̥̺̞̜͎̩̣̯͚͚̻̝͍͇̒̇͛̎̓̓̈ͦ̋ͩ̚a̡̟̣̭̬͙ͨ̽̂͂̄ͧ̇ͬ͑̾̏͒̓̔̈͛̀̿ͦ ̤͈̩͚̺̜̪̠̖̈̾̏̄͐̊ͦ̾̿̈̌͘͡͞i̷̢̢̺̲̳͚͖͔͍͎͕̫̦͈̖ͦ̓ͫ̄͂̋̾ͩ̇͒̂͗͌͊ͦͦ͘͝ ̢̢̮̖͔̜̼̜̘̖͙͓͔̙̫̜̮̰͕ͥ̽ͭ̾̽̓̒̽̀̈ͤͮ̽̆̓͜n̸̢̠̻̗̭͙̖ͩ̇͌̊̎̐͌ ̶̛͍͙͉̤ͤ͊̾͌̃̒̉̋̒͂ş̨̛̰̦̖͕́̄ͣ͌̓ͣ͡ͅ ̧͕̜̘ͯ̐̾̂̽̃̈́̾͆͛̿̅̿̚͘͘t͂̈́ͧ̃ͦ͗̎͆͌̈͆̾ͦͮͨͦ͘̕҉̞͖͈̱̤͈̱̫͉̰͞͞ ̓̄̽̎̓̎̍͋͋ͩ̄ͦ̄͆͌̉̈ͧ̄҉̵̺̺̘͘̕ ̂ͪ̿ͪ͊̓̈̍ͬ̐͆͑ͫ͊̎̔ͤ̚҉͏̝̼͇͎̟̩̥͎͕̪͖̳̪̲̻ ̴̧̛̜̥̹̈̑͑͋̍̌̆͂̽ͮ̄̑ͨ̄̈́a̸ͫͧͬ̀͆̋̍̈́͘͟͏̶̪̻̮̤̮͔ ̡̫͎̜̫͓̭̩̫̫̩̥̼̪̰̝ͨͨ̈́́̈́̍ͬ̃̿͂͛̈́͌ͫ̐̐͋̏͘͠ ̵͍͖̺͔̗̦̪̠̐̈͌̇̄̎̄̇͊ ̶̵̨͈͖̜̳͇͕͉͎̟̯̻̞̤͈̤̣͆̔ͥͤͯ̀͋ͥ̈́ͅs̢̛̖̮̰͎̬͕̺͍͙̱͈̹ͦ̂̍ͨ͗̀͋́ͩ́͛͌̍̊̚̚͢͟ ͙̬͚̤̺̟̮͇̞̼͔̟̦̙̿ͮͭ̀̊̈́ͭͪ͢͜e̢̧͗̉ͩ͊ͥͣ͂̔͛̔ͦ̆͂̃̚̚͠͏̫̳͉̣ ̸͈̣̖̦̦̮̦̝̙̥͔͎͔͉̙̰̹̞ͧ̔̆ͦ̂ͣ̕͡ͅa̡̻̖̰̰̖̻̹̠͈͔͉̦͎̤̒ͫ̓̆̈̀̔͗ͩ̐̌͌̐͑͋͞ ̗͙̙͚͈̼̘̺̲̲̹̞̽ͦ̆̋̑̎͗̍̈ͪ̅ ̡͓̣̪͈͈͍̦̜̝̥̩̻ͪ͌͒͒ͭ͑̓ͧ̿̈́ ̨͇̮̬̹͚͕͉͍̖̩̞ͣ͗̂ͬ̍̿̉ͩ̈́ͯͧͦͪ̎̑̒͊̆͢o̢̧ͤ͒̆̏̃̑͂̔͐̄̎̿͌ͣ͏̞̣̯̻̥̰̼͙͈͔͖̪̰ͅ ͧ̈͂ͣ͑̀̎̈̏̆ͧ̐̃̚̚͏̵̡̡̜͖͚͚̯͇̖̰̱͇̰̙ͅͅf̧̻̫̳̯͕ͨͮ̿ͪ̉̄͆ͪ̔ͮͫ̃͟ ̶͈̪̥̟̰̹̅̓̿́̎̊ͩͥ̌͂ͯ̏̄̒͑͛̽ͬ͜ ̬͚̫͈̳̳̺͚̠̖͎̣͈͙̆͆̓̓͛̋̌͐ͥͩ͋́ͯ̏̇ͣ̅̈̚ ̷̧͍̥̣̮̳̫͕̑ͩ̿̒̓͜͜ͅţ̶̛̩̬̗͈̙̮͍̘͉̦̪̰̺̣̬͉͙͆ͣ̋̋̈́͂̅̽̊̅̀͐ͪͭ͡͝ͅ ̴̵̧̭̥̞͇͖̳̘̠͍̦͕̪͓̫̹͚̪͖͙́̿̈́̐͒ͧͤ̒̇̚͡r̵̻̫̠̗̰̭̠̈̉ͯ̈́̄̿ͨ̓̃ͭ̿̂ͯ͂̚͝ ̴̸̴͔̻̰̣̮̻͙̰͓̲̪̦̳̈́ͩ͆ͦ͑̐̈́ͣ̈͒̽͂͋͟o̸̡̹͈̱̥̫̦̫̠͔̤͖̦͉̱͇͙̻̒͑̐̆̓̀ͬ ͭͣ̎̑̎ͪ̊͑ͨ̊ͯ̏̋͆́ͣ̍̈́͏͍̖͉̻͚̠u͕̖̗̩̬͓̪̙̭̙̹͎ͯ̓̋ͦ͡ ̷̨̩̰̪̹̳̲̱̥̙̜̱͖̟͓̹̺͐͂̄̋̄̌͘ͅb̛̟͙̼̙̺̹̮̔ͩ͌̄̌̇ͧ̈́͢͠ ̙̼͙͎̝̪͉̥̖̠͖̼͓̥̭̱̻ͥ͑ͧͨ̈̊̽ͫ̂͒̂͆̿̀̋̚̕l̸̥͍̳̥͈͎̬̗̭̠̺̮͍̮ͬ͋̆͂ͨ̋͂͌̾̔ͣ̆͋̉̕͜͞ ̸̵̢̥̲̩̬̲͎̪̙́ͤͥ̑ͥ́͛͆͗̑ͭ͠ē̡̲̜̼͔̗̟͈̘̭͋̂ͭ̋̿̊̊̐̒́̃ͥ̽̎͜͠ ̨̲̟͎̩̃ͫ͊ͫ̋͢s̶͓̰͉͖̣͔̜̲̫͈͈͖͉͙̲̜̭͎̬̐ͯ͊̿ͩ̌͊͆͊͋͊͑͊͞ ̴̙̣̹̻͓͊͋͌ͥ̅ͨ̐͊̔̓͋̉ͤ̌̌ͨ̈̐̿͟͞,̷̙̬̱̞̳̝̙̥̙̹̯̗̯̯̲̦͖̆̍̏̿ͭͭ̒̈͐ͪͮ́̆ͦ̍͋͑̄͜ ̨̯͕̩͔̀͑͑̓̈̈͒̏ͤ͑ͭ̇̂̈̅̒̌̚͢ ̴̄͒ͫͪ̆͐̔ͪ̚͏̩̟̯̺̻̻̳͇̖͈̗͉͓̜ ̓́̒͂͐̃̿͆̔ͥ͌̈̓̽҉̜͍̥͇̣͕͎͈͖̹͖̯̭̩̗̯̜ͅȧͭͥͪͯ̄̓͌̋͗̀͐̏ͦ͂̆͞͏̬̰̩̦̤͇͡͡ ̵͑͛̂ͫ͢҉̸͇͎̗͙̤̰̥̰̙̪̦̩̼͉̻ņ̷̞̝̘͚̘̥͈̥͓̼̹ͦ̃̒̇͋͝ ̛̰͙͔͇͖̗̦̝͓͍̳ͣ̈͌̔͢d̨̠̲̗̲̼̰̦͕͙͔̫̬̱̦̪͓͔̙̼̽ͭ͛̓ͩͩ̒̆ͯ͘ ̶̣͈̗̣̭̥̹̞̝̼͙͍͎͖̝͇͇͗ͯ͒̈́ͮ̓̇ͦͨ͛̑͢͞ ͗̋͒ͥͨ̅҉̢͎̘̝̫͓̤͇̟̖̭̬ ̨͍̜̦̘̺̗̥̫͓̺̖̘̳̻͐̊̅ͭͅͅb̸̴̟͕̘̫̻͉̞̬̻̿̂͐̆̏ͬ̚͜ͅ ̶̨̞̪͙͉̘͍̦ͯ̋ͮ̂͛͐̂͊̐̾̌ͨ̅̊̇̀͐͡͝y͒̐͋̾̏̈́͂ͦ̾͗̔͂͆͡͏̶̧͈͍͙͖̳̪͖̠͜ ͮ̐̑̉̅ͨ͗͒̂̐̈̊̄̾̍̈́̓̚͘͞҉͔̰̺̘̹̪͉̩̞̖̘ ̸͔̦̻̤̼̠̗̝̫̲̟ͦ͆̾́̓̽ͤͩͭ́̿̏

̵̎̅̓͌̂͋͏̼̘̭̙̜̞̮͓̦͚ ̵̵̳̞̭̘͖̙̱͕̻̩͇̲̯̄̑̄̊ͧ̎͐͋̇̎̿̿ͪ͊͑̇̑̉o̼͇̯̯̯̝̩̜̰͈̤͖͉̙̞͋͆̐̿̂̎̅͐ͣ̇ͤ̈̃̈́ͪ͐̔͗̕̕͟͝ͅ ̷̡̝͔͍̺̲̤̅̂ͬ̃̏ͬ͂̄̿̓̿̌ͯ̅ṗ̋̈͐̈́͗͑͗̏̊̉̍͏̸̖̬̙̯͙̥̝̼̯͘͞ ̡ͪͫ̿ͦ̿̿ͣ́̐͐ͤ̄̅̌ͩͪ̉̔̚҉̴̛͖̮͔̻͈ͅp̷̢̨̙̭̤̟̜̳̠̲ͤ̇̃ͣͩ̔̆́̄̌ͯͩͩ͝ ̷̈͐͛̄͌̃͏̤̭͕͈̳̬͕͖ǫ̳͔̭͉͙͎̞͉̥͍̖̙̞̗̩̜̖̹ͨͫ̾̌̽̽ͨͩ̔̆̈̏̈͒͆̚ ̸̢͛̽ͧͨͨͫ̃̾ͫ̐ͦͩͧ͘͏͍̜̘͎̘̥͞s̵̢̨̙͚͈̤͕̘̦̲͈͉̥̰̣̭̙̬̺̔̄̽̈́̊ͬ̾ ̷̢͈̘͓̜̞̥̯̠̏̑ͪ̆ͨ̓̃̿̅͆ͪ̔ͅi̶̗̰̟̭͉̳̦̣̪͚̯̥̺̠̒̿͛̿͜͢͞ ͇̱̲͓̗͍̬͎̖̹͚̞͉̞͉͖̟͇ͭ̂ͫͪͪ̽ͤ̉ͨͪͣͩ̿̄͌͜͟͠n̵͉̲͙͕̹̯̥̯͒ͬͯͧͤ͛͐͒ ̸ͩ͑ͩͧͭ͂͝͏͖̫͙̮͇̟̤̩̗̲ģ̘̭͔͕͔̖̖̺͚̪͙̦̼̣͎̪̳̓̒̉͑̋ͬ̆̎ͫ̈́ͤ͌͗̑̋̂̇̆̏͘͝ ̡̩͕̻͚͇̱̣̠̇͊̇ͭ̍̐̋̑͘͢ ̶̲̦̭̭͔̥͔̩̲̥̬̗͉̻̈ͫͬͪ̎͋̎ͣ̋̉͑̽͐̑̕͜ͅͅ ͙̠̳̠͚̺̝̰̰̉̽͐͞͞e̟̞͈̫̞͋ͫͪ̐̂͛ͫͯ̾̍̎̓̌͒̎ͬ͑̊̉͟ ̽ͬ̓ͯ̃ͭ͛̈́͋ͨ̎ͦ̔҉̷̭͈̻̺̺̗̲̥͚̦͔̖̰̼ͅn̹̝̟͖̤̯̦͕̝̹̞ͦ͋̓̓ͧ̓͋̚͘͢ ̵̸̧̩̥͓̗̗̊̒ͬ̒́̔̓͒́͊d̶̟͇͉̭͉̠̞̮͎͍͚̫͈͕͇̬ͩ̔̾̃̀̓̏͛ͥ̿̽͂ ̷̢̲͉̤̰̻̼̗͎̮͇͔̱͈͍̰̳̠͒̒ͥ͡͠ ̴̸̳̜͈͖̦͎̰͇̮̤̹̲̟̘͕ͨͨ͗͒̾ͣͧ̑ͯ̽̂́ͫ͑̚͢ ̷̫̱̥̬̪̭̹̪̘͍̤͎ͣͥ́̅ͥ͐̿̔̾̒ͧ̇ͤͥͦͦ̾̏͞t̵̡̨͍̘̝͈̫̘̘̬̘͕̦ͤͨ̾̃̋ͮ͑ͦ̓͑ͭ͘ ̨͈̺̭̭ͬ̓ͥ̌̐ͤ̂͛̈́̀ͣ͐ͩ̎̊̚̚̕͝ͅh̷̶̥̥͈̼̲̿̍̽͑̆ͩͥ̾ͤ͘͞ ̠͕̠̮̙̩͎̤̮͈͛̅̅̽̐̉̄̎ͫ̉͐̀͊̈́͊͜͞ͅe̹͇̣͇̜͉͓̬̬̬̜ͧ̽͂̚̕͞ ̴̵̖͎̜̗͎̻̠͇͇͚̏͐̀ͬ̋̓͑̔ͩ̽͗͌ͤ̃̑͝m̵̸̫̞̠̻̀ͯ̽͊̐̍̓ͫ͛͌͢ͅ ̓ͮͨ͒̓ͯ̚̚҉̸̸͎̗̤?͊ͥ̊̆ͣ̕҉̷̨͔̰͓͕ ̶̧̜̝̹̞̭̜͇̪͋ͭ͒ͭͨ͌ͦ̑ͅ ̨͚̪̺̹̠̠̬͎̠̩̫̲͋ͮ͊̿̎̒ͦͥ̀̔̔̔̈̾̕͟ ̴̨͈̤̺̪̮̞͓͍̭̓͋ͦ̓͆ͨ̿͒͂̎̿̋͌͠͡͞T̵̵͕͔̝̣͚̖͕̳͎̪̺͓̳̥͔ͤͤ͌ͬ̔ͤ̕ͅͅ ̸̴̡̢͚͍̩̥͎̪̼̟̰͕̐̅̈́̀ͬ͂̂̃̄ͮ̎͜ͅo̅̃͋ͯ͑̂ͦ͊̒ͤͨ҉̧̛̙̼͚͎̭͙̤̪̜͎ ̸͎͚̝͍̪̻ͨͮ͒ͦ̒ͭ̅̎̒̒̐̅̚͞ ̢ͫ̄̄̃̌̅͊ͩ͋̆̒͒͂̚͘͜҉̗͙͇̯͉͔ͅ ̸̢̫̯̘͚̩̳̘̙͎̤̫͎̰̭̗̤̼̈́̽̊̿̌̏̅̆ͨͤ̽͒ͣ̔̿͢d̐ͦ̈́̉ͪ̿ͭ̆͆̄͆͘҉̢̗̫̪̬͙͢ͅ ̵͓̯̞͍̝̮͔̱͔̠̯̉̽͒͐͐ͤͦ̄ͣͨ͑ͫ̌͐͘͘͜͠ ̸̇́ͨͦ͋̎̅ͩ̋̎̅ͭ́̌ͪ̋ͥ̐̓҉̷̵͕̤̪̞͔͓̼̹̳̳͞ͅi̷̵̠̥͔̠̲ͮͥ̾̃̒ͣ͌̊͒̉͘ ̸͓̦̜̼̗͇͔̜͔̙͈̜͇ͤ͋͊̃͒͒ͩ̓͒̑̅̊̇͒̏͐̃͊̏e͚͚̘̙̣̘̗̞͕̤̜̊̏̓̉̔ͭͭ͗ͮ̐͞ͅ ̨̪͇̹̻̳̮̣̭̼̞͚̓̏͒̏̇̌ͪͪ͟͜:̢̠̤̠̮̦͚̺̳̫͖͕ͯ̃͊̂̀ͭ̃ͥ̑̅̓̾ͭ̌̏̈͐̽ ̷̡̱͇̣̺̙̠̘̲̙̻̣̔̄͑͆͆̏̐͗̌͆̓͒͛ ̡̨̛̥̪̞̬͓̝̹̫͖̫̤̈́̂̿ͦ̿ ̶̞̺̥̱̲̱͗͌̈̓͊ͥ̓̇͊ͮ̓̒̉͒͆͞ͅt̵̼̯͎̗̲͍̬̖ͥ͛͛͒̈́͋̚͠ ̵̸̻̠̳̬̦̀ͮ́̀͢͞ǫ̶͔̻̭̯̩̗͎̟̯̋̎͆̀̾̑̇̈̌ͤͩ̓ͥ̌̓̀̌ͥ̚͝ͅ ̴̴̸͇̳̩̜͚͙̳̝͈̹́͐̂ͦͩ̾̐ͤͫͧ͗̋̊͒ͥ̾͑ͣ ̂̏̒̌̏͆͏̴̞̙͈̥͘͘ ̅̑̎͋ͦ͛ͮ̒̍̊̓̀͋͌̍ͦ҉̙̰̮̭̫͕̙̗͚͙̣̻̯̬̘̺ͅͅͅs͈̘̙̙͉̠͍̱͉̫̖̮͇͐ͮͩͧ̌̏̏̅ͥ͑͘ ͌̐͑ͧͤ͑ͦ̅҉̦̖̖̟̠͚̝̼̱̳͇͔͜͡͞l̨̲͎̠̜̟̖̳̤͈̬̞̝̩͓͕͈̩̔ͣ̉̎̐̀͑̈̋̿̉̐ͤ͌ͦ͘͜ͅ ̴͓͎̪̲̙̼̥̾̌ͥ̅ͯ͊ͬͧ͒̎͗ͦͮ̂ͥ̂̂ë͙͕̫̊́̍ͮͬ̅͘͟ ͐ͦ̈́ͭ̌͆́ͩ̉̄̒̋̈̈́͏̷̷̷̗͚̘͇͉̮̙̤̩̺̙̭̥̪͜e̢ͮ͒͑͑̐ͨͤ̂̈́̑͆̍̋̇̐͗ͭ͜͡҉̵͕̘͉͚͎̪͙͙͕̣̦̤͕ͅͅ ̛̅ͮ͛̆̓̄ͮͥ̏̑̾̎ͦ͜͏̤̥̯̪p̶̭͕̻̗̫͓͇̥͔ͤ̇͛͋͗̔̄ͩ̀͌̄ͥ̒̾͟ ͪ͆͌͑̆͂͑̆ͦ̔̓̓ͫ͏̵͏̷̮̪̠;̶̡̎̊͌̔́͠҉͙̮͇͕̰̱̩̼ ̸̴̠̰̘̪̥̳̳̳̠̫͕̳͖̽͌̆̽͗ͬ̿ ̸̘̜͉ͮͩͮ̊ͯ̒̓ͬ̐̿̓͗͛ͨ͗ ̛̞̞͈̜͔̘͇͙̠͈̜̗̮̣̘͋ͣ̐ͬ̆͐͗ͮͭͦ̆̅̾̀͘͞n̶͒̔ͯ̊̂̿̉҉͍̹̠̰͎̘͕̪͚̹̹͔̦͓̪̻ ̸̯̘̜̖̩ͬ͆̂̈́̄ͭo̴̞͙̩͚̝̝̞͉̞̺ͥͬ̽̆̿̃̒ͬ̒͢ͅͅ ̢̠̺̙̥̠̩̰̼̦̦͈͇̲̜̱ͬ͒̄ͫ̄ͥ̔͊̓̅̇̔͆ͦ͝ ̏̊͆̌̋҉҉͙̱͍͚͟ ̨̃ͥ̂̇̿̐ͩ̾̐̀ͤ̏̓̆̊̄͏͉̺̫̹̗̲͚ ̳̭̥͖͙̲̮̲̤͉̆̓̎̄͋͞ͅͅm̷̨̧̦̺͇̩̟̼̩̻̼̻͖͓̜̩̟̮̥̠̅ͦ̃ͪ̂̋̃̓ͫ͌̃͋͟͟ ̡̛̻̜͔͚͔̞̗͔̝͓̓ͥͫ̾̇͒̉͘o̒̽̇͋̂͆̄̅̍͟҉҉̬̣͓̝̥̤̣͖͍̲̖̫͇̣͠ ̴ͭ̔ͯͤ͗ͧͮ̓ͯ͗̐ͬͭ̊̓̚҉̴̡̣̻͎̺̪̙̲̭̞̩̰̥̝̲̫̻̬͟r̨̮̯͕̝̞̟͉̜̱̻͂̑͆̌ͫͩͧͯͫͩ͂͗͛̐ͩ́ ̈́ͨͥ̃ͨ̐҉̷͝͏̙̘̟̮̭͎̖̲̥̗̣̘̟̟ě̸̻̬̘͈͇̌̈́ͅ ͬ̓̇ͦ͂͗̈́̓ͧ̈ͭ͋ͧ͞͏̭̜̮̗;͉̘̞̖̜̦̬̯̥̩͔͓͍ͫͯ̋͒͛̎͌ͧͯ̅̎́͜͜͢ͅ ̡̨̛̤̲̫̯̜̠̬ͦ̈́́ͩ͛̌͒̓̑̎̍̄̓ͮ̏͆̉̽͊ ̸̷̶̛̬͔̝͔̯̼̖͎̞͇̩̅ͯͭ͌͒̇͂͛ ͧ̓̀̀͊̌ͦ̄ͬ̈́̒̌ͭ͊ͩͭ̔̊̑͜҉͓͈͚̲̰͝ȧ̴͖͇͎̜̙̗̠̥̓ͧ̑̃ͥ͋̚͡ ̨̛̛̩͕͚̼̲͔̹͔ͣ͆͊̈ͤ̓̏ͤ̒͟n̢̞̥̣̪̹̗͑̇̂ͫ̈́̑̿̈͌͌ͥ̄̅̃̓̂̓ͨ͘͢ ̸̴̗̟̮̳̟͓̮͔̤͕͉̙̯̯̗ͫ̂̓̂̏̈́́̂̔ͣ͋̀ͭ͟ ͦ́̏̃ͭͯ̄͏̞̞͔̦̼̮̲͉̠̹͙̪͎̕dͤ̉ͤͭ̿̄̒͒̔͂̈́̃͏̵̼̗̳͉͇̪̻̱̮̤ ͛́ͥͦ͌ͥ͆͒̄̏̀ͩ͛͆ͪͤ҉͞͏̰̟̳͕̭̪͉͈̬,̧̻̬̪̖͉͚̲̹̲͎͉͚̞͓̩̩̑ͧ͋͋ͮ̀̃͂ͧ̂̂ͣ ̴̷̷͍̰̻̤͎̹̠̰̬͈̫̮͔̼̠͊ͨͮ͗̆ͪ̌̆ͪ̆ͦ ̢̡̱̭̞͇͚̲̲͚̑̒͑͌͋͢ ̢͑̐ͯ̈͛̍͏̧̧͉̹͈̯̼͈̤͇̻̞̜͚̳b̸̨͕̩̰̙̣̙͖̩̙ͮ͑ͦͤ̍͛͆̋̑̀ ̸̴̸͔͓̠̞͔̭̣͍͎̟̹͓̪̅̽ͫ̌ͭͦͭͥ̂͛̽͗̆ͪͯͯͭ͛̚͢͜y̴̡̝̟̲̹̻̳͇̥͎̔͑͛̒ͣ̚͘͞ ̮̣͔̭̭̼̤̯͔͉̣̹͈̣͗͗̄ͥ̓ͪ̍̑ͭ͒̆ͪ̔ͯ̚͠ͅ ̴̧̯͇̮̫͎̱̺̺̱̮̳͖̪͇̤̗̭͆ͥ͛̓͑̈́̽̂́͟͠͡ ̡͇̤̻̗̋ͭ̔̑ͨͥa̢̯̭̲̩̟̹͚͙̖͉͚̘͇̦̭͛̓̍̔̏̈́̇̎̒͞ ̴̵̡̗͇̹̪͎͖̫̰̗̫̥̥͇̣͇̞̅ͣͣ̈́͊͂͢ ̡̆͂ͨͧ̾ͧͤ͜͝͏̮̻̱̤͖͕̫͕͍̬̼̻̠͕͚̘̭ͅ

̷̛͎̩̱̣̬̮͉̟̦̭̹̜̯̖̺͕̓ͧ͛́ͯ̔́̃ͦ̐͆͌ ̓͋̿̒̄̅̉̇ͥ̅̑̇ͣ̈́ͣ̽͏̵̢̛̬̟̦̼̰̦̲̭͎̟̘͓ͅsͮ̍͗ͮ̋̎͒̏͆̓ͭ̃̅͏̶̜̳̯̳̺̹̬̖̼͔̫͇͎̣̰͔̳͠ ̵̻̯̪̠̹̝͙̗͖̦̭͚ͩ̇̎ͬ͑̂̂͆̈̉͌ͦ͒̂̐̾͠͞ͅl̷̨̻͓̣̣̪͔̦̼ͯͯ̅̿̆͛̊͊ͪͤ͑ͨ̄̊̀ͭ͂̑̚͡͠ͅͅ ̢̨͕͔̹̯̱̱̪̈́̈́ͪ̃̒͂͑͊̋ͬͭ̓ͤ̄ͤ͜ę͕̩͙̝̺͈̪͊͋ͭ́̇̾ͩ͜͡͝ͅ ̸̛͎̩̩͍͖̯̞͔͍͉̱̜͕͈̜̲͓̥ͦ̅͒̇͊̍ͣͧ̚e̸̴̢̨̳̫̤̞̖̮̗̮̝̾͊̍̐̑ͦ̉ͩͪͮ̇ͭͣ͑̔͝ ̦̩̩͕̩͙̩͍̣͚̈̊͑͐ͮ̓͆ͧ́̍͂̚̕͜p̨̠͚͇̣̗̩̲̱̲̳̦ͦ̊͆͗̓ͥ̇̎̎ͩ̂ͨ̚͟ͅ ̶̰̜̠͕̻̥͖̜̺͉̻͋͑͆ͨ̓ͭ̊ͩ͟͠ ̬̺̫̥͓̯̰̜̝̘̣̹͓͉̬̞̾ͯ͑ͤ̐̈́̍͜ ̸͋͛̓̈́̄̇҉͈͎͍͖͓t̷̻̻̟̦̝͎̟̳̣͖̥̄͗̃̊͐͒͑ͩͬͣ̅͊ͫ͡ ̏͛̈͋͗̐́͒̅ͮ̓҉̵̧͚̙̩̣̭̦̠̱̻̖̰͍͉̦̝̭͙͕͈ơ̻̘̹̯̤͉̣͚̩̮̫̹̰̝̗̥͙̮̟ͯ̾̾ͩ̌́͗ͫ͞ ͒̈́̊ͣ͂҉̢̨̠̤̗͖̞̦̹͙͎̘̼͈̬͈̩ͅ ̷̱͕̯̝̹͓̪̗̼̝͌ͦ̒͐̉̉͂ͭ̉̍͑̊͘ͅ ͉̫̲̫͓̝̦̱̦̋̈́̌̾͗͐̕ş͒́̑̑̆̄ͫ̌̓ͭ̓ͫͧ͛҉̮̥̯͇̖̮̖ ̓̒̿͗͆̉ͥͣͦ̆ͣ͐̊̒̅ͬ͋̈́͏̸̣̤̻̕ȁ̧̛͚̬̻̱̩̖͚̯͉̠͙͖̙ͫͩ͆͐̋̀̒ͨ̅͆ͦ̅́̉̕ ̑ͬͣ̈̃̊͋̑̂҉̸͍̞̖̱̟̪̜̳̺y̝̰̝̺͈̌ͪͯͯ̓̊ͬ̈́̊͝͠ ̛͕͈͚͓̗͓̲̱̄ͮͮ̋ͨ̔ͩͮ̾͑͟͝͝ͅ ̢̘̰̟̲̰͇͖̠͇̠̲͚͙̳̜̹̟͎͂̒̈́̅̕ ̊͂̓̔͗̿̽ͦ̀ͥ͋̊ͬ̂ͪ̂҉̴͍̰͍̮̪ẅ̧́̔ͯ̑͛̓͂ͯͥ̊̇̈́͠͏̢͎͔͙̺̟̲̺̗͙̩͖ ̵͋̓ͧ̓̂͊ͣͫ̒ͬ͘͜͝͏̩̙̫̥̦̲̖̜̩̟̥ȇ̼̦̝̩̣͌ͭ̊ͣ͐̔̔̾̌ͭͫͮ́͢ ̶̶̴̶̗̬͈̪͈̼͇̙͕̑̌̉̾̆̉̿̽ͨ̉ ̸͉͇̳̣̪̟̗̜͖͔͖͓̯̫͚͕̩̲́͂̀ͨ̈ͤ̈̃̄͗͞ ̵̵̵̣͔̱̻̼͇̖̦̱̹̺̬̺̳̝̰̗̎̏ͨ̈́̒͗͛ͮ̔̄ͫͤ̽̍̋͆̅̿͟͞ẹ̶̶͇͎̼̠͕̟̲̯͔̻͚͉ͤͬ͒ͨ͑͋̈́ͨ͊ͫ͟ ̊͋͆ͬ͛̈́͜͝͠͏͏̻̘̤̻̙͖̫͍̹̜̦͖̱ͅn͉̜͇͚̭̗͇̺̱̙ͪͥͬ͌̅̌̾͠ ̷̴͓̘̘͓̦̻̺̀͌͆̐͌̽͒ͦ͒͐ͣ̀̓ͥ͑̀̑͝ͅd̎ͬͤͪ̾ͫ҉̝̻͎̟̝̣̼̹̼̭̜̹̱̠̕ ̧̧̖̤͖͚̈ͬ̉̓ͯͮ̅ͮ͑͑̚͘͜͜ ̢͓͈͉͙̰͚͚̼̳̩͙͕͈̏̍ͮ̆ͣ͡ͅ ̶̷̸̴̪̬̯̯̭̰͈̥̫̥̙͓͉̟̲̠̆̔̓ͣ̄͌ͣ̔̆ͨ̋̾̅̌̓͆̎͡t̷͌͐̓͋̐͋̋͏̷̸̘̦̹̯͇̰̗̹̫̖̺̩͍̬̤ͅ ̷̛͓͎̳̮̘̗̮̮̮̞̰͇͓̙̦̃́ͦ̂̿h̅ͪ̓͊͛̌ͮͩͫ̀̐ͬ҉̠̩̰̣͖̟͔͕̣͔̫͈͉͘ͅe̸̷̦͈̱͔̙͍̠̭̙̮̻̯͎͈͙͍͊͆̀̄̋̒͗̆ ̨̯̰͔̤͚̘̝͔̹̞͇͆̃̇̅̓ͣͧ͆ͬ̂ ̶̛͓̗̳̗̯̬͙̝̻̥̰̗̦̫̈́ͮͪͯ̈́̅ͥͥ͊̎͊̂̆͌̍̅̚͞͡ ̡̾͊̌͒̎͟҉̡͔͕̖̺̝͓͇̠͈͝ͅͅ ̉́ͫ͂҉̯͎̪̬̟̹̳̺̫̙̝͍͡h̶̴̞̬̳̻̣̮͚͎͖̭̬̺̹͚̻ͭ͊ͣͫ̃͑͒ͤͧͨ̽̎̏ͥ͒̋ͫ̐̄̕ ̧͖͓̪͚͉̰͉̲͕̜͓͖͉̻͎̓̀ͮ̋̆ͭͫͣ̀̒ͣͨ̕ę̶̶̛̲̠͇͍̻̫͖̳̱̜͈̥̦̣͎̫̝̬̟̽ͯ͐͊͌̽̓̔̆̇ͤ̋̄ͩ̉͜ ̵̠̟̰̠̝̟̻͇̘̩̩͔̹̭͇͖̘̲̫ͬͨ̂ͩ͐͌̋̐ͤ͋̍͡a̡̡̯̦̳͓͉̼̩̰͆̔ͣͮ̀̾̃͂͂̕͡ͅͅ ̸̝͓͕͚̗̥̺͉͔͎̳͚̬͋̈́͂ͬ͒r̷̗͔͕̫̋̊͂ͩͯţ̷̴͓̞̻͔̮͍͓͇̭ͮ̐ͥ͒̚͡ ̵̗̘̖̲̟͙͓̫̫͚̬̱̦͔͍̖̓ͭ̇̆̿ͬͥ̋̓-̷̢̖̤͖̯͎͇͔̺͎̝͖̻͖̲̳͚̼̳͔̉ͦ͑̃̍͛͋̿̎ͤ̃̊ͥͣ̂ͦ͜͡ ̡̨̣͕͙̺̥̞̈̅̌̃͌̐ͬ͘̕͠a̴̡̼͚͇̽ͥ̓ͦͥͩ̔͗ͥͧ͡͠ ̵̯̮̫̺͔͙̘̪͚̻͕͎̻͔̪̯̅̉̋̆ͯ̾̊ͥ͒̓̅̎̅̉͘͝ͅc̷̡̱̗̺̝͈͕̳̬̩ͨ̐̍̏̏͋̿̆̇͒͊̆͑͑ͤ̆͌̚ ͧ͑̄ͦͥ́ͬͦ̃͌͑ͧͧͧ̀̏̿̇҉̷̼̻̱͙̫̤̬͔̱͢ ̴̢͈̙͈̩̰͉̟̗͉̳͚̜͓̞ͩ͗́͑̾̈́͋͌̊̎͢ͅḥ̢͙͚͉͗̅̌̐ͫ̂͛̏ͤͭ̽̿͘͟͡ ̛̤̬̭̖̙̪̝̪̤̰̱̳̱̺͓͈̞͐̊͛͊̍͒̽͐ͅe̴͓̣̯͌̾̾̎̆̏ͨ͛͌̓͛ͭ̐͗̕͜͝͞ ̵̀ͨ́ͨ̐͗̍̎ͯ̇̆ͯ̇̓̚͏̘̹͇͔͚͎͚͈͙̩̖͉̯̙̥͎̞͇̳ ̢͚̙̘̻̼̳͈͚̮̿ͥ͐̾͌́͒̋͌ͪ͗͌ͨͫ͂̚͡ ̔̃͒ͤ͗̓̎̽̊͏̧̖͈̬̻̣̫̘̦̤̙͚̘̣̣̼a̢̾͂̔͆͑͂͌ͣ̐̍̐̊̾ͫ͆̕͟͏̙̲̣̜ ̡͖̼̫̙̻̯̼͙̲̖̹̘͈̘̰́͒͛͑ͭ̾͋̔̆̌͛͋̂ͥͣͯͯ̕͜͡n̶̞̥̦̝̺͈̳̺̟̟͎̝͎͋͌̆͐̓͢͜ ̴̨̩̪̲͈̯͔̱̻̖̞̠̲̬̤͚̼͕ͭͦ̾ͦ͑̀̉̍̓͂̇̅͟͝d̨̢̞̳̯̠̫̣͕̺͓̖̪̜ͧ́͆̓͆́͐ͭͥ͌̆ ̡̌͊ͨ̾ͥͬ̅͒̂̒̒̾̾̑͘҉̻̳̟͉̫͍̥͖̜͍̩̩̰̟͓̞̝ͅͅ ̵̞̳̳͖̺̬͓̖̥͉̌̇͐ͭ̌͑͘͟͟ ̶̤̥͈̱̝̮̰͙̤̫̙͇͓̠̙̳̋͒ͦͯ͑ͩ̏ͫͬ̆̅̉ͧ̅͒̚ͅt̴͔̖̠̲̱̬̼͖͕̖̥̱͈͎͈̎̅͋̈́ͩ͌ͧ͒̅̎̊̉ͣͬ̚͢͠ ̢͔̖̤̺͙̭͉̰̗ͩ̾̿̌̓̀ͭ͊̆͒ͦͤ̂̾̓͜͢h̷͉̙̺̣̰̒̋ͪ̓̋͌ͦ͗̍͗̔̉̈̒ ̨̨ͫ͌ͩͩ͑͘͏̦̣̱͍e̳̤͓͓̯͇̟̜͉͍ͦ̓ͥ͌̓͋̊͛̽ͣ͘ ̴͔̙̗̣̲͈̞̣̻̣̣̞̝͕̻ͯ̐ͨ̾͠ ̶̷̨͇͈͕͙̥͔̦̘̜̗̱̳̼̼͖̜̀̏͊ͣ͛͗̈ͥ̍͌̾̇͛̌̑ͧ͞͝ͅ ̨̰͓̰͇̗̜ͤ́͌ͮͥͦͨ̑̅ͫ̋ͩͮt̶͖̹͚̻̰ͮ͐́ͣͦͣ̊͂̔̓̐̿̅͑̏ͤ͋͌͝ ̢̧͉̞̖͎͈̫͚̣͖̖̪̱̱̥̣͍̐͌ͩͅͅh̵̷̟̼͕̥̠͍͓̙̝̤ͭ̃̈́͊͒ͯ̋̏̀̆́̇̎̑͐ͅ ͪ̆ͧ̓̃͊ͪ̐͂́ͯ̃̓͞҉̷͏͈̪͉͙̠͍̱̭͓ọ̡̨̲̜͓̘̭͉͚̻͙͔̣̓̽̍ͪ̿͌̋ͮ͆ͮ̍ͬ́ͩ̇͂͝͠ ̸̛̪̠̱̼͔̥͖͇̝̬̳̻͉̘͓͚̩̲͕͛͊͋̈́ͫ͊ͪ̊̐ͪͦ̏ͤ̇ͨ͐̈́̇͢͝u̵̵̶̢͍̼̞̪̇̅̈̕ ̗̦̦̳̹̤͍̓̅͛̑ͫͤ̊͂ͥ̄̎̔̓ͣͮͬ͌͡͡s̵̷̰̳͚͚͍̜̹̫̭͓̱̪̱̈́͆́̀̊ͭ̔͋͐̍̌̓́̇ ̢͈͉̠̝̘̖̘̖̼̒͑̌͛̃͗̋̒́̀ͅa̧͕̣͔͚̪͈̱̤͖̲̖̝͊̽̄̂͛̓͑͛͊͛̚͡͠ͅ ̇̄͗̾ͬ̒ͦ̒ͭ̇͆̓͆ͬ͏̵̛̤̘̪͎͕̙̫̹̫̭̟͇̠ͅͅn̊̄̄̍́̏̆̏ͥ͆͏҉̱̩̥̯ ̸̣̘͙͖̼͕̳͈͔̰̪̝͖̺̈́ͬ̔ͥ̈̑ͯ͐̾ͮͧ́͡ͅd̴̬͈̥͍̦̲̞̪̠̯̠̮̅̄̏͌ͅ ̸̷̛̥͈̦͉̠̼͂ͭ̏͆ͮ͛͜ͅ ̢̮̤̮͇͈̘̦̺͎̠̮͉̟͓̖̗̽͌̐ͥͦͭ̅ͦ͆̅ͧͩ̊͋̒̚͟͝͡ͅͅ ̷̛̆ͤͥ̇̅̽̎͊̓̇̌̈̅ͨͧ҉͏̛̪͈͔͔̪͍̻̼̝̘̫̯̲̟̰ͅn̠͙̘͔̪͍͍͉͍͔̝͓̎̎̑ͦ͊͋̇̾̆ͩͣ̆̎̊ͥ̊̆̚͜͠ ̸̷̞̪͈͍̤͎͉̭̬̜̙̜͙͙̳̝̭̉̅́̆͘͠à̷̫̭̬͕̲̼̲̮͓ͬ̐͊ͬ̋̆͛͌͢͝ ̡̫̫̦͖̺̠̭̺̠̤͙͓̮̞̦̺̄̐ͭ͋̉͒̆̍ͣ̃̉̚̚͠ͅt̋́̒́̋̈́̓҉̨̜̗͉̥̻͕̰̰̟̭̖͍͍͔͍ͅͅ ̍̃̓̅͂ͨ̋̏͠҉̫͉̥̜u̵̺̳̩͙̺̖͔̙͔̰̙͇̜̰̇ͭͨͮ̾̓̀ͦ̋̏̊͑̾ͫ̽̇̌̚͘ͅͅ ͌̈́ͪ͑̑ͣ̑̔̅̆̈́ͥͪ͑ͤ͟҉̡̳̗̙͙̹͇̱͕͜ͅͅr͐̾̓ͩ͏̪̲̬̤̮̠̩̝̱ͅ ̵̢̛̘͉̩͇̒̏̉͛̿̆ͪ̆̈̈ͤ́̈́̏ḁ̢̛͈̱̹̊̓͛̐̂ͪ͡͠ ̨̳̤̪̬̬̻̥̟̱͇̼͎͙̬̂ͮ̈̐ͯͪ̈́ͬͫ͗͞l̴͋͋̄ͥ͒̏̄̚҉̺̤̯̭̗̼̬̘̻̭ ̺̗̭͕̓ͤ̄̅ͯͪ͘͟ ́ͣ̔̅͋̔ͮ͋ͥ̄̐̅̄̕҉̧͓̥͙̭̦̮̻͈͉͔͚̼͖̙̠͘ͅ ̢̛̳͚̙͖̦̬̲͔̘͍̩̖͉̦̥̲̩̔̒ͮͭ̽̎͐͊͗̀̈̂̌ͫ͊̌̍͜͜͡s̷̸̢̡̖̰̥͕͍͇̝̥̺̪̝̖̲̠̰͔̃͗̂̀̄̊͝ ̨͌͋ͤ́ͬ̒ͤ͒ͯ͜͏̨̝̘̥͕ ̛̳͇̮̣̘͙͖̼̼̤̱̼͕͎̲͍̼́̀ͬͤ͟͞h̤̙̹̣̣͓̲͙̙̭̦ͩ͑̽ͨ͛̽͘͟͠͝ ̨̟̜̝͕̭̼̦̞̤̪̫̭̞̖͓̃̑ͯͪ͐̑ͥ̈͑̐ͨ̊ͦ̒̍̿̍͊̚̕oͬ͌͑̓̋̃͂̃ͧ̓̒ͬ̒̅҉̢͏̴̼͎̳̗̫̬̘̦̺̞͉͙͠ ̜͉̯̭͚͌ͣ͊̀̑͑ͩ̄ͥ̊̓̇̃̓̉ͨͪ͋ͫ͟͠͝cͣͤ̆̽͂̑̀̔͂̊̉ͩͮ͏̵͍̬͎̺̤̲͘͢͡ͅ ̊͊͊̇̄ͫ̑̈́ͫ̈͐̏҉̺̲͚̝͖̱͟k̵̢ͯ̄̉̀̅̄ͩͤ͏̮̫̯͕͇͉͕̙̪̘͈̲̼̮̻͘͜ ̸̼̩͓̝̹͚̾̊͛̈́ͩ͋͌̓ͯ͒ŝͥ̌̈ͬ̈́҉͞҉̬̹͖͎̙̝ ̨̟͎͉̥͍̮̼̬̗̪̪̙͓̝̉̿ͩ̇ͣͮ̌̀̈͒̇ͨͦ͊̃̇̕͟ ̴̖̺͇̼̹̗̰̦͖͍̮̹̘͙̯̬̌͌̏͌̎͑ͭ̎ͧ͑̓̔͌̊̑͢͠ ̨̘̯͇͖͎̼ͭ͌̄͛̀ͯ͐̄t͑̊̎̋̂̀̈͗ͤ̉͑͠͏̛͞͏͈̣͍̪͓̖̣̠̺͎̥͓͓ͅ ͉̮̪̱̱̳̘̞̾̒̐ͬ͋̆̅͒͛̌͊ͫͯ͑ͯ̈͗͘͢͝ḩ̡̣͇̝̦̣̹̟̮͍̪̥̪̤͓̜͈̘͇̠̍͛̿ͤͬ̏̔̇̉ͯ̈́̄̆͟͜͡ ̵̶̡̡͈̘͓͖̘͔̱̺̦̞̳̤͙̣̟͕̞̗̙ͣ̾͗ͪ̽̄ ̢̞̙̣̟̣̞̩̘̙̳̙͈͎̿̑ͣͧ́̋̆ͅa̧̧͙̟̪̠̥͔̜̣̟̞̘͗̓̌ͦ̑ͭ̐͊̑͗ͩͯͣ͑̊͂͗̚̚͠ ̯̖̳̬͙̦̦̭̩̠͔̾͐̈́̋͆͗̏̏̂ͯ̂͒͜t̢̝̩͎̰̦̮͚̺̖̫͈̙͖͉͈̒̓͒̌ ̨̢̟͙͍͙̰̝͍̜̼͍̠̼̭̱̬̻ͭ̀̔̀͆̔̿ͪͯ̊̃̈́͒̿̊̏̚͟ ̖̪̪̤̭͓͉͓̏̈́ͧ̒͒̎̃̓́̃̒̊̌̃ͭ̅̏͆͟͡ ̨̏̾̐ͩͧ҉̬͈̮͚͎͔͔͚̫̰̤̺̫̻͡f̴̢̛̘̞̙̞̝̩̜͍͎͍͕̣̬̣ͣ͆̎ͮͣ͑̊̔̋̍͂ͥͩ͛̾͜ͅ ̖̩̳͙̩͕̬̘̥͕̰͚͋́ͨ͊ͨ̽̌̇ͥͤ̉ͫ͟͟͜͝ͅ ̴̢̢͎̘͈̟̬̺͆́̍̂ͣ̏̋ͬͩͩ͆͂̽l̵̶̢̘͙͉͚̣̞̩̤̺͓͕͓͙͕͂̿̏̍ͬͨ̊ͯ̚ͅ ̓͒̔́̈́̈̎ͧ̔ͧͬ̚͘҉̧̡̞͚̘̫͖̰̠͚͜ę̜͎̝̩͔͖͎̘͓̼͓͇͈̥͍̩̤ͥ̍̎̍ͯ̑̊ͦ̅͜͡͠͡ ̨͐̇̌̇̋͋̇̐̀ͫ̾̉̾̓ͭ̆̄͟͡҉͔̳̳͇̪͕̰̟̼͎͈̭̞̺͎̗̳̘̕ş̡̢̣̭̟̖̣̜̗̳̟͉̫͎͖̖͂̽̏̀̐ͫͪ͜͞ͅ ̶̥͕̻̼͚̺̙ͬ̿ͨͬ̀̎̋̈́̚h̅ͪͭͣ̊̏҉̴̛̛̝͕̙̼͎͈͇̭͙͇̪̣̕ ̶̢̔̈́̾͊͟͟͏͎̼̣͓̲̳͍̺̮̬͚͓̻̱̥͎̬ͅ ͧ͂ͩ̉̒͐ͬ͌̍ͥ͜͏̸̷̧̣̯̪̰̫̻̝̩̘̘ ̡̡͎̖̫͍̻̥̭͖̪͎͈̩̱̦̳̖ͭ̽́̉̉̊̓̋̀͌ͮͪ̐̈̓̿̈́͟͡į̸̉͒̎͌͂̉͌̓ͥ̾̒̅̂̿͘͜҉͎̫̙̰̱̟̲̬̪̪̻̤̠̮̭̦͎̺ͅ ̶ͨ̀ͭͭ̊ͫͬ̇̈́͘͏̦͓̖͚̥͎̪̞̭͕͈̜͉̙̖̹̜͝s̛̄̑ͧ̍ͫ̈̉ͤ͐ͣ̋̓͏̤̣̬͕̮̯̮̙̠̬͟͡ͅ ̢̼͉̞͍̪̹͖̣̥̂ͧ̉ͭ̃̌ͭͨ͟ ̛̭̯͖̞͈͎̬͉̯̳̦̍̓̆ͬ͆͆͑͑͜͝ ̝̣̙̤̜̹̩̗̠͔̪͒̊̐̔̐ͥ̚͘h̵̬͓̼͓̭͇́̍̂ͩ̈̉ͯ̉̓̃̊͝ ̴͆̐͋̓̈́ͭ́̽ͬ̽̚͘͏̡͈̬͙͙͎̼̲̼̙̗̤ĕ̸̶̢̢̗̩̘̹̻̺̣̥̪͆ͤ͛̋̈́̏̆̈́ͨ̈́̚̕ͅ ̛͕̜͌̾ͬͩ̌̔ͣ̉̃̃̚͝ͅi̷̸̧̝̗̲̭̩̦̦̤͔͕̤̥̰̜ͣ͆ͨͮͨ͜ͅ ̓ͨͥ̐ͯ͐͛̎ͯͮ̃́ͬ͏̺̪̞̥̩̤͔̭̯̬͡r̴̀͂͒́͐̌̄͠͡͏̤̹̟͍̥̖̮̼͕̱̣̙̲͓̞̲ ̶̸̨̨̟̤͔̗͉̝͙͎̟̖̤ͧͫ̋ͫ̔̇̔͋ ̧̨̩͚̮̯͖̥̝̩̺͇̖͈̩̻͉̳͇̗͔̉̀͋̓͑͂̔̍͋ͧͦ́̚͠ ̴̛̈́͒ͪ͂̎̄͌̅͆̐͑͂͒̄̿̿̉̚҉̖̪̗̖̘̯̩̪̼̙̬̪̬͕̥͉͠͠ţ̵̶͍̦̰̙̳ͮͮͬ̏ͩ͌̓̆ͧ ̧̜̗̞̪̍ͪ̉̇͗͆̇̔͋̆ͥ̎̒͗ͯͤ͜͠oͩ̓̔͆͋͊̂ͫ́̿ͦͧ̎ͤ͐̚͠҉̩̝͔̞͙͉̯͔̺ ͐̈͊͒̎ͮͬ̔̀́̿͏̮̙̘̘̩̳͎̲͚͖͎̟̩͚͚͍̤̮ͅ,̛̞̥͙͕͚̜̦̫͔̖͇̑͋̃̂̄̈́̔̾ͯͭ̌̆͞͠ ̢̢͎̲̖̣̳̮͌̉̆̆͂ͩ̍̈́̐̇͂̋͛͊̕͡ ̶̼̯͔͓͑̄̽ͧͦ͜ ̷̢̤͈͇̬̈́̅͋ͯ̄̊ͦ́͂̓̏͛̃̿ͭͧ͢'̸̣̬͔͓͙͓̝̮͚͚͍̖̲̭̋́̓͆̉̎͌̽̇͆͑̽͂̎͆̿̂̏͢ͅͅ ̨̡̧̮̤̳̣̦͌́͛ͬͪ͟ ̲͔̹̫̤͉͎̻͈̓̍͆̏ͪ͌͒̋͊ͦ͡ͅt̡̮̖̪̱̩̞͉͚͚̖̝͓͗͑̏ͣ͂ͬ̅̚ͅ ̴̸̵̹͕̫͇͇̮͙̲̗͎͇̣̖ͯͣ̑̎̀ͤ͌̓ͮ̏̈́ǐ̴̵͔͍̟̤̙͎͉̦̲̙̲̗͖̪̂̅̓͝ ̢̡̥̫̤̮͎̬̟̖̮̳̰́͗̃̅ͭͧ̚s̒̆ͧͪͨ̀̓́̑̂̔ͨ̓ͭ͊̆̍̚͏̷̣̣̬̭̱̠̟͇͖̟̘̪̠͓͞ ̷̶̯̫͖͍̪͓̳̭̜̺̥͓̳̹̎̈ͮͥ̏̍͘͞ ̷̡̦͍̘̜̻̑̋ͨͥ͛̈̽̿ͧ͝͞ ̃ͭ̀͛͊ͮͦ̂̏̌ͪ̋ͨͣͪ͡҉̷̤̹̝͙̭̟͉̠̳̣̪͉̣̫̩̙͘͞ͅa̶̡͊͑ͮ͏͔͇̞̻̺̪̩̮͕͉͖̖͔͓̻̱͈̩̦ ̵̴̗̣͎͈̫̠̬̯͕̏̓̋̈́̅ͪ̿̽ͦ̾͌ͫͦ͊̚̚͜ ̸̡̛̠͓̯̻͙̬̱̪̘̖͐̾ͦ̋̑ ̷̴̧͉̭̼̙͙̮̗͔̘̞̹̖̼̻̜̦͍̊̓͛ͪ̔̆ͯͥ̂̈́͑ͤ̌͒̈́̂̏̂̚c̶̢̛̀ͥ͗͏̫̤͍͔̮͔̮̩͎̳̫̹̺̞̦̪̱ ̴̴̨̥̲̲̖̟͕̱̥̠̳̺͚̗͍̳̬̙̍̓ͯ̄ͅo̧̥͖̼ͥ͐ͥͨͪͥ̒͑ͯ̎̈́̍̚̕ ̶̣͍͉̬̹̭͈̼̹̩̘̋ͮ̇̾ͮͧ͂ͩ͑ͫ̍̓ͫ͋̚͜͟͝n̪͉͍̲̲̩̥̫̼̂̃̅͒͗̔̇ͥ̆̿ͮ̕͜͡ͅͅ ̷̡̡̟̗͙̫̗̫͉̭͇̭̍ͬ̿ͧͫ̇ͯ͑ͥͤ̈́͜s̙͕͖̫͓̹̗̹̱̞̜̝̓̈́͆͆̿̈́ͭͤͫ͑͗́͝͡͝͠ ̠̭̳͈̯̎̆̅̒ͬ͐ͫ̏ͬ̀ͤͮ̽͘͟͟͜ų̒͗̃ͬ̄͂͗ͥ͛҉̨̗̤̮̤̥̯̰̤̻̪̥̗̪̥͖̬̹̻̰͝͞ ̡͉̠̯̜̬̲̳͙̗̬̞͎̘̠͇̺̓̌́̃̊m̸͎̭̺͖̰̤͙̲̞̼̘̫̩͇͚̳͎͒͆́̅̎̏̔̏̇ͣ̇̈̓̂̑̈ͮͬ͘ͅͅ ̨̲̝̜̮̱̰̞̠̹̳͇̼̪̣͖͇͍͙̽̈̿̄̍͒ͬ̅m̂̉͂͑̾̋̄̄ͭ̓̅͑ͫ̾͛͏͎̭̦͉̪̭̪͖̕ ͬͨͨ̒͛҉̗̯̮͎̱͈̥̯a̶̡̻̰̰̣̝̹̘̱̞̣̦̬̘̺͔͖̩̜͓ͫ̐̔̆̐̆̓̾͛̏́ͩ̏̄͠ ̜̤͉̠ͭ̅̉ͥ̌́͂͋͆͑ͭ̏̉͊ͪ͜͜͟͝t̷̳͇̗̝͇̥ͮ̄̅͌ͬ̕ ̶̧͎̤̭̖̯̭̺̰̻̖̫̝̤̰̌̒͂̐͛ͪͣ͡ͅͅį͓̹͙̳̩̱̺̾̊̎ͤ͂̌̊͊̈́͌̓̽ͤ̿̈̽ͯ͆ ̸̹̖̤̳̝͔͓̍ͯͣ͗̃̾́͂͂̒̅̽͞͞o̢͕̥̗̗̦̝̝͙̰̼̞̽́̔͆̉̔ͫ̍̈́̃̾͠͡ͅͅ ̻̣͖̝̘̈́̋͊ͥ͋ͩ̈̐͒̋̂͞n̷̸͚̗͎̣̲͇͈̗̜͗̇͊̌ͧ͊͂̇̍̍̔͊͂ͪ̕ ͕̗̰̫̞̥͇͚̲͈̪̪̬͇̩̮̙͕̔ͯ̔̔̍̌ͩ͛̕͝ͅ ̛́̂ͩ̍́͐̔ͯ͠͏̴̛̺̹̗̲̬̝ ̵̸̠̱̫͇̗͙̳̖̝̤ͪ͐̔̔ͬͣͪ̀͟ ̡̥͈̹̗͈̤͒̉̓ͪͮ͋̄̈͟͠͝d̢̯̰̺͕͎͕̱̹̜̩͍̬ͨͩ̔ͥ̽ͧ͑ͥ̔̐̌͆̓͐ͤ̾͟͡͡ͅͅ ̛̭̤̺̥͚̺̲̻̦̰̳̬̹̩͓͕̣̮ͩͭͫ̾̍ȩ͓̰͚̯̗̟͖̲̳̲͕̭̹͋̒͑ͤ̿̋̊̈͒̒͋̔͗͛̏͐ͥ̐̚͜͠ ̠̲̜̟̲̥͉̳̠̘̠͓̗̮͚̪̑͛̄̅͋̉͛̓ͩ̔͑ͯ̎̋ͭ̆̕͟͠͞v̅́ͬ͛̓͒ͭͥ̄ͤͧ̀͆̇͒̀͏͍̲͈̥̯̠͕̙͍̭̠̰̬̻̮̥͞ ͊̈͆͂ͨ́̂͏̨̰̟̤̼̯͍͜͝o̯̫̞̥̥̭̝̪̭̝̞̼̖̣̻̤̾̑͋̅̃̓ͩ̓͐̌̉̎ͯ́̕͢͠ͅ ̴̢̛̠̼̭͖͈͗͊ͯ̄͂͐̌̌ͭ̍̎̾̔̋̇̈́̃̕͜ǘ̷͙͈͈̭̬̯̪͈͙͔͕ͮ̿͂̏ͣ̄̓̂ͣ̈͋ͥ̄̚͞ ̧̦͚̞̳̜͚̘̬͖̗̜̯̳͚̥̣̐̂̓̒̓̂̅̒ͪ̈͊ͧͬ̂̒ͪ̕t̨͈̙͓͉̠̬ͣ̃̾͋͐̎ͥͮ̉̀ͪͮ̔ͫ̈́̿͒ͮ ͇̰̥̹̙͓̫͉̾̏̉̌͐̍͟͢͞ͅ

͇͕̪̥̭̭̥̈͌̋͗ͬ̾ͣ́̐ͧ͌̔͆͛̉̽͞ ͐ͩͬ̓ͣ̔̍͒͆ͩ͊͒̅̌͋ͦ̀̇̒͏̶̵̸̢̻̠͓͓̥̻̪̤̗̩l̶̢̰͈̠̘͕̘̭͔̮̖͓̞̞͙͔̏ͬͤ͆̋̆ͫͣ̚͘͘ ̵̸̛̰͎̫̬͔̳̝̖̹̭̮̬͕̥̬͚̳̱̿ͯ͒̾̅̃̽ͦͯ͛̿̔͡ͅy̡̲͙̖̣̫͙̖͕̝̱ͬ̇ͨͤ̅̋͋ͪ̑̈̃͘͡͡ ̵̵̧̡̅͑̆̔ͮ̒ͨ̑͗ͣ͗ͩͧ̚͏̳̲̹̟͇̭̳͉̝͎̤̮̘̼̥ ̷̵̲͎̦̲̲̝̦̤ͣ̍ͪ́͗̋ͯͥ̉͒͋̄̀̾ͮͦ͝ ̢̛̛͎̖͙̬̘̦͙̭̜̫͚̞͙̟̜̹̟̬͆̂ͫ̈́̏̆̓ͮ̄̄͛ͯ̃t̶̡̮͚͕̳̰̝̬̖̠̜̘̭͚͍͓ͧ͗ͧ̓͗ͥ͛̃͛ͅ ̸̤̬͍̖͙̦̜ͪ̈̅͋̾͒̕ȯ̵̢̲̱̖͓̲̭͖͎̩̬̱̊ͬ̔ͮ̎̆̋̇̈ͫͬ͜ ̷͉̖̞͈̙̯͚̖͖̞͇̼̙̪̠͈ͨͣ̈́̓̀̂̎̌ͩ̽̅̍͐͟͟ͅ ̡̮̤͙̮͎͕̗͎̱̍̔̊ͥ̾́ͩ̔̓̔ͤͪͬ̇̓͢͠ͅ ̴̅ͭͬ͠҉̯̝̘͎̜̠̺̟̰͕͈̖̳͔̰̩̙̯̱b̸̡̦̪̪͙̘̑̎͛ͪ͑̌ͥͤ̚͢͢ ̷̷͈̯̯͈͖͔̙̜ͫͭͭ̕͠͡ȩ̵̛̯̗͍̰͙̝ͨ̈́͂̂̉̊ͩ̓ͨ̈́̈̇͂̂ͩ̈͛̚͟ͅ ̵̨̠͍̰̳̤͖͔͎̪͚̬͇͙͈̩͈̌̋̈́̇̉͋ͥ̀̽̈̇̇ͬ͞͝ͅ ̴͋ͫ̓ͧ̈́̇̇ͧ̍͒͑̂́͐҉̵̢̥͕͉̮͔̞̬̺̲̜͎̰͍͕̱͞ͅͅ ̶̵̧͍̗̳͙̞̖̮̙̘̻͚ͯ́̔̒̄̃̎͋ͭ͊̀͂͆̂̓̍͘w̸̡̻̰͈̣͓͙̞̭̼͉͔̠̖̘̥͎̲̘̠ͪ̑̇̾̉ͫ͌̌̒̂͊͒͂̚͢ ̶̶͖͎̱͎͙͈̳͊͌͆ͪ̽͗̓ͭ́̕͜͡iͯ́ͤͧ̈́̌̃͊̀̿ͨ̏͗ͣͪ͛͑͆̚͞͏̨̥͈͓̣̖̜͈̹͇̦͈̬ ̰̠͍̯̼̜̟͉͙̣̜͉̰̖ͫ̍ͥ̾͋͗͛͊̓̍ͫ̅̾͆ͦ̆̓͜͢s̵̪̻͉͖̺̭̩͚̝͙͕̦͇͈̗̞͉̩̜̄̆̿ͧ͜ ̷̧͓͕̟̝̇͒̓ͤ̂͊͋͆ͮ͂́͑ḧ̸̛̲̫̩͎̰̠͉̘͇́̀͑̓̐ͦ̓ͦ̃͒͌͋͑ͭ̓ͯ̆ͪ̈̕͢ ̅̆ͤ̈̃ͬ͛̑̀ͮͨͮͮ͒͂͆̈͡͡҉̜̠̦̼̬͙̳̬͞'̴̧͐̽̒̑ͨ̊͗̀͒҉̢̬̗͖̘̬͕̺͉̣̹͎͇̤ ̄̎͆̾̽̾̄̂͛ͦ̾͝҉͕̱̩͡ ̡͖̞͚͇͖̇̉ͨ͋ͬ̆ͩ͑̀͊ͥ̓́ͧ̍̒̋͘͡ḑ͊̓͂ͩ̓͐̏̂ͭͤ͊͂ͬͤ҉̲̣͙̣̯͉͍͙̯̳͉̱̳ ̴̩̣̙̥͚̼̦̭̺̱̫̬͍̙̱͙̙͒̌̍̑͛̓̔̌̂ͯͩ́̕.̨̲͇̼̜ͤͨ̈́̆̾̒ͪ ͦ͆͒̏̔̈́͏̴̡͔̦̱̞͍͜͝ ̶̡̟̬̞͉̥͇̺̼̘̖͙̤̝̣̞̦̲͔ͫ̅̎͂͘͟ͅ ̧̡̥̯̖̻̙͖̠̝̹̟̦̘͂͌̂ͧ̈ͩ͐̂ͭ͝ͅŢ̪͔͚̻̲̮̆̀̈́ͮͬ̍̒ͮ̍͆̐ͦ̆̓͟͠ ̧̘̘̙̥̞̞̱̻̝̝̾̊̑ͯ̑̑ͣ̂͋̀͡͠ö̴̷̧̖͕͚̺̠̗̩͕̪̠̘̦̝̳́̐͒͗ͥ̏̐̾̅͑̽ͩ̽ͫͭ̃̚̚ͅ ̶̴̱̰̪̻̰̪ͥ̓ͩͤͣͮ͂ͦ̂̏̿̋̚͜͠͠ͅ ̨̧̧̫̥̟͉͖̻͙̄͗̊ͦ̔̈̌̊̈́͡͝ ̴̛̥̰̳̗̞̠̺̱̻̅͊͒̐̓̍͆͐̐̂̎͟d̰̝̯̝̙̦̮̲̫͖̘̯̯͇̝͇̙͚ͦ̽̊̽̿̏̕͟͠ͅ ̲͇̪̝̋̏ͦͭ̿̐̈́̎̃̀ͤ̌̍͑͝í̍̾̚͠͏͏҉͔͖̦̯͉̦̩̱͔̯ ̡̱̪̰͈̺̳͚̯̫͙̼͓̹͈̮͔̱͖͌ͤ̈ͤͪ͌ͮ̎̎͞ë̛̞̰̜͇̆͑ͩ͆ͬ̐͑͗̏̈́ͮ̌̎̏͆̓͜͡ ͫͨ̈̉ͭ̂͌̋͊͒͗ͭͭ̉̑҉͇̦͉̠̝̬͓̺͢͠,̜͚͖̬̩̤̟͉̏̓͂ͪͮͦ̈͊ͩ̀̑ͪͮͣ͌ͬͧ̚̕͘͝ͅ ̯̯͔̱̻̙͎͕̮̠̩̥̝͇͙ͯͭ͑̓ͨͣ̐ͨ̒̍͢ͅ ̧̢̧ͩ̌ͪ̏͝҉͚̤̜̘͕̯͎̦̖̹̝ͅ ̫͍͎̜͍̖͎̥̩̘̠͈̬̿ͯ̑ͯ̈͗̑ͨ̊ͯ̀̈̉̈̚͞͡ ̵̢̗̮̱̦̳̱̲̻͓̣̰͉̫͈̘́̌̑͊̇̄͆ͧͨͬ̀͌̏ͯ̆̚t̶̛̠̺̝͙̼̯̯̪̭͕̖̅͆̈̓͂̈͋̅̓͂́͒̾̿̈̊̈ͪ͡ ̶̡̘̫̲̫͇ͨ̀ͩͨͫ̉ͪ͆ͧ͛̈́ͯ̀͂͟͡͞ơ̡̯̖̜̱̯̈̃̓̌̅̏̃͆͗̓̋̋͂͌ ̡͓̼̦͚͈̺͚̲̯̯̼͇̞͂͋̃̓̒̑͆̋̕̕͜͜ ̛͕͍̺̩̮͇̞̞̘̺̦̤͎̗̮̞̖̌̔̔ͭ̋̓̈́ͬ͠ ̢̳͕̺̥̮͍̺̟̼̖̹̖̊̍͆͋͟͜͠͠s̶̡̊ͨͬͭ͑ͫ̾ͦͪ͑̉̍̽ͣ͌̀̔̃͢҉̥̥̪̟̖͙̠̲̮͓̫̮̠͔̭ ̯̜̫̘͔̹̥͉͌̆̒ͧͬ͟ļ̨̇ͭ̄̊ͮ̀ͮ͋̍̕͏͇͚͚̻̬̠͖̯̼ ̵͚͖̝͓̖͖̰̲̗̦̫͙̱͖͍ͤ͂͋ͮ̏̈e͂ͭ͆̅̿͏̹͉̙̻͍̜͍͇̜̱̕͜ ̷̴̢̧̛͉̹͖̪͔͖͔̙̊̋̅ͧ̎̓͐̎̂̽͗̅͒̏̏ͬ̄ͅe̋̾ͯ̓ͯ̊̋͆͋̓̐͋̿̑̔̂̍̚͞͏̶͉̙͈̘̮̭̙̼̙̜̪͉͈͍̳͎̱͇ ̷͇̖̼͋͒ͣͥͫ̔̾ͪ̊̕͟͢ ̵͎̖͕̹̝̺̟̬̳͉̥͎̗̘̪͓̥̜͊ͩ̂̆̔ͣ̚͜͟͠p̴̧̗͎̘͈͚̻̻̲̝̝ͩ̃̐̀͂ͦͣ͝ ̧͚̰̟̺̯̩̺̯̙͔̥̫̏̔ͬ̄̍̚͡ͅ;̨̪͈͙̗̰̟̹͓̘̣̝̲̆ͥ̉ͩ̏͝ ̈́ͦ̂͛̐ͯ̈́̔̒̽̌̇̽͒͌ͨ̿҉͎̲̦̩̖̗͘ ̡̛̬̟̯̲͔͎ͣ͒̓͆͆̾ͬ͗̑͗̚ͅ ̴̴̧̺̜̪̱̭̭̯̺̘̞͆̒ͫ̅̅̇ͬ̂̓̔̈́̊̓͌̚͘ͅț̶̞̱̾̓̓̈̎̇ͮ͂ͩͮͥ̏ͭ ̛̦̺͎͖̗͚̣͎̪̺̱̱͍̣͚͂̃ͩ̅ͥ͗̀̈́̋͡ͅͅo̶̼͈̫͇̖̩͎̘͖̫͉͉͐̈͑̎̇ͬ͡ ̼̦͕̰͕̖͚̱͙͔̽͊̑̊ͪ̀͑ͩ̀ͅͅ ̸̪̼͖̟̫̂̽ͭ̒ͯͤ̔ͬ̕ ̸̖̖̯͎͇̤͈̯̠̓̋ͬ̚͢͞s̸̢͚̖̙̦̰͍̺͈͔̻͓͎̰̤̾̾͆̓̓̅̍ͣ̒ͮ̿ͪͪ͜͝ ̶̢̏ͥͯ͗͑͌̔̐̒ͯ͗ͬͨͭ̆̃҉̮͙̹͚̱͟ͅͅl̷̡̬̲̘̪̟̜̻̠͕͍̭͎͈̱ͬ̒́͐ͧ̎͟͝ ̶͍̯̙̞̰͉̜͓͙͌͂͆̈̂e͊̆ͣ̐ͨ͂̓͊ͬ̋̊ͮ̈́͋͑̚͏̧̗͉͇̪̙̩͉̻̟̬͉̭̜͘͟ͅͅ ͖̤̪̯͙̥̼̞̩̬̪̦͚̦̠̥͐͛̋͑ͤ̎ͮ̃̀̉ͣ͒ͩ͑̚͡͞e̓̐̽̏ͮ̔̐͛ͭ͌͂̂ͫ̂̈̚̚͞͏̵̨̱͈͍͎̺̥̘̞̳̯̦̫̝̲͈̺̟͉͚ ̥̹̇͐̔͋ͥͩ̃̉̐̽̎̽̃͂̔ͬ͟ͅ ̷̧̓̒ͫ̂ͧͤͧ̚҉̪͓̪̱̗̲̥̳̯̤͖͜p̢̮̭͇̯̙̠̃̆ͦͤͥ̚͘ ̸͓̳̠͎͔̳̩͔̱̩̳̦̟̺͚̆̂ͫ͂͋̃̇̏ͫ̋͐ͧͬ̕͜͠͡ͅ:̹̝̮̰͇͉̥̽̀̉̉͌̅ͩ̇͂́̓̂͆̚͢͜ ̵̧͕̰̜̭̱̲̗͈͚͖̮̜̰̤̦͙͑̍ͫͦ́͂̇̽̈́ͣ̊͛ ̨͖͖͎͎̯͔̖͍͚̰̰̪̺̥͉̪ͬ̽̿̃͑̌͊̓̋́͆̿ ̧̛͖͓̖͇̞̳͎̠̻͙̲̺̩̏ͥ͌̍͐̒̂̎ͨͫ̚p͓͉̜̻̣͚̠͎̟̦̘̻͉ͭ̐ͧ̈́͑̅ͤ͒͜͝ ̭̻̠̰͖̣̜͔̖͉͈̭̼̲̖̺̭̲̔ͮ̿͂̇͐̈͊̎̀͂ͤ̌̾͐ͫ͟e̸̵̵̙̳͎̪̞̦͎̠̻̳̬͉̞̺̗̜ͮ̓ͧ̾̃͒ͤ̎̔̃͆̈́ͬ̚͘ͅ ̴̸̨̼̠̹͚͔̥͚̞̹͓͔̖͇͔̱̘̻̮̈́͐̾̓͒̃̒̈́̾̎͒̀ͪ͊̓̚͟r͕̻̣̘͖̠̝͚̩͚͎͚̻̱̦̃̀͛͒͛͊̄̈́ͩ͋̅ͣ̍̚͟͟ͅ ̴̧ͨ̍̈͐̿ͧͨͮ͋̒̾͂ͦ̕͏̩̤͖̝̣̹̯̖͖̹͙͔̘c͔̗̘͇̈̿̆ͦͮͬ̓̐̾ͨ̒ͩ̈͑ͨ̏̕͝ ̸̹͈͖͖͇̙͙͉̩͕̙̯̫̻̠̻̲͓̤̃ͨͩ̉̅̂ͩ͌͗͌͜ ̡͎̞̝̭̺̣͙̦̗͍͖̪͖͕̦ͨ̀̊́̀̓̂ͮ͐̍͘ḩ̸̨̫̦̥̝̜̼͓̇ͪ̓̃͋͐ͭ̊́ͣ͐̅͜ ̴̡̧̡̛̠̗̪̗̜̞̗͈͇̥̱͓͕͎͙ͩ̓ͫ͌̃͐̿͋̒͗͂̀͑̈ͩ̌ą̲̹͖̤̠̺͔̘͔̘̞͓̖͚̟̹ͯ͒ͮ̔̉͊̍͐̋̌ͫ̑̿̃̄ͥ̈́̚ ̵̸̷̞̪̤̫̳̹͖̲̮͍̜̠̬̩͔̱͖̮ͬͫ͊̓́͗̔̐̾͋͒͒͌ͫ͋ͧ̂̃̚͞n̨̛͎̼̳̭̤͈͈͎͇̯̥̖̫͙̿ͫ̾̚ͅ ̸̢̧̩̭̫͎̮̳̰̮̺̩̩̰̲̌ͨ͛͆̈́͌ͦ̔̃̽̾ͥ͌̔̏̾̾̈͘c̢̢̢̳͉̭̖͙̯̖̱̝͉̳̓ͬ̐ͩ̆͒ͧ͆̑ͬ̽̊̓ͧ̓ͦͭ͆̚͢ ̨̧̥̻̻̫̦ͫ̀̇̃̿ͫ̏̆͜ę̵̶̡̣̪̜̩̳͇̤̲ͦ͛̓̇̑̄̑̅̅͊̎̍̚͘ ̵̷̦͕̥̩̰͙̤̠͓͔̤̉̑ͤͣ̉̍̒̃̇͑͒ͯ͛̈̉̊̕͟ͅ ̵̷̸̨̦̹̯͓̘̹̫̗̬̱̱͖̺̦̤ͭ̋ͮ̈́͒ͤ̑͊̋̚ͅ ̧̿̏̎̑҉̵̨͖͍͇̱̥̺̭͎͙̠͉̥͕͚͎͉̼̮ţ̞͓̤̠̺̖͔̺͔̼͕̣̼̫̱͚̘̙̠̑̍ͩ͑ͣ͞ ̴̻̺̝̪̲̙̦͉̮̺͖̹̩̩̳̅̿ͧ̋͌̍͝ͅő̴̪̜̜̥̮͚̓̌͂ͣ̍̔ͦ̏̃ͫ̏͟ ̸̈́̓̊ͬ̎ͥ̽ͣͩ̀̈́̋̊ͧ͡҉̶̢̫͈̱͍̬̬̜̲͈̪̟͇̰̩͇ͅͅ ̵̨̡̛̠̫̝̲̯͖̪̫͓̥̰̲̈́ͣ̊̑͗ͥ̿͌͗͝

̷̲̦͖̉͛̀̇ͫ͋ ̼̬͉̤̞̝͓̘͍͓̦ͯͣͫ̒̀̑̚͘d̸ͯ̋̀̽̓͌̀͐͐ͮ͐̓̽̓̚̚͘͏̠̖͔̤͕̭̬͉̟͈̟̩̩͉̟ ̨̧̢͈̪̹̼͇̻̥̗̼̀̔̊ͦ͡ͅr̽ͣ̆ͮ͊̽̽̒̓͊̌̆͋͟͏̞̮̫̹͈̠͟ͅ ̶̶̡͉̜̱̲ͨ͐̂͐̌ͤͩ͢ͅe̓ͤͦͦ̿̈́̏͂͛ͪ̚͏͏͓͚̮̖͙̙̱̣̺͓̝͚̲̞͓͉ ̴̧̳͔̰̥̮̪̬̰̼͇̺̩͉̲̗̉̒̓̄͜ͅ ͪ̊̒̑͗̎̎͊ͯ̔ͣ́̎̀̎҉҉̻̲̰̗̯͓͙͔͙͇̘͖̱̬̪̟̥̕͢ͅa̽̓̌ͭ̽̓̌̊̂̐ͫͬ̆͏͙̖͍̩̤̫̙͞ ̸̴̦̮̗̲ͭͣ͊͛ͤm̶̸̡͔̙͚̬̬̰͉̼̩͉̰̬̗͖͔̯̫̰ͦ̓ͯ̑ͮ̓̋͑͜ͅ ̸̻̺̗̩͖̣̭̞ͮ͐ͯ͒͑ͩ̉ͯ͝͞:̸̡̮̙͉͙̞̬̲̻̟͚̖̼̠͍̬ͫ͆̑̅ͦ͒ͤ̓̕ͅ ̶̴̈́̃͗̇ͥ͛̂ͦ̒ͧ̓ͪ̐̋́͒͜͞͏̜̳̹͍͙̰͓ͅ ̛͍̱̙̘̩̦̭̥̞̭̠̱̘͉̻̒͊͆ͣ̅̀̾̌̑ͬͮ̓ͮ̏ͯ̽͗ͫ̌ ̧̧̤͎̖͈̺̬̥͗ͫ̐ͣ̄ͯ̅̅ͭ̈ȧ̸̢̰̩͔̺̦̻͚͇̹̼͉̙̳̭̱̊ͥͩͦ̚͢ ̷̷̇͒͑͌̏̊̕͏͏̺͉̦̩̤̬̰̩̩̗͔̩͕yͧ̒̂̌̅ͣ̔͊͛͑̚҉̫̼͓͔̺̠̖͚̣̰͙̱͓͔̟͕̘ͅͅ ̵̛ͦ̂̅̄̐̏̉́̃̀̄̌̓̆͏̸҉̲͈̹̩̩̫̥̭̪̺̲̙̙͖,ͩͫͧ͛̆̔̆͊́ͮ͋ͥͪ͗͗̋̾̑͏͏̨̙̭̺͉̜̼̗͖̰̯̣̝͈͓͇̭̕͡ ̛͔̠̲͉̙̩̲͉͔͈̜̈́̇̂͛̓͜͞ͅ ͖̳̜̯͙̲̽͆̀̽̏̈̎̓ͪ͛̋ͬͭ̿ͯ̾͂̀̚͞ ͂̾̏ͬ̅͛ͧ̇ͦ͜͏̟̪͈͉̯̩̲̠͓̯t̛͋ͨͭ̈́̄͂͛ͤͮ̽ͧ̍ͪ̄ͭ́̚҉͢҉̱̙̱̱ ̊̌̓͌̍̾̏͛̈͋̋̓ͤ̓͛̇̈͊͡͠҉̧͈̮̬͚̼̪̗̼̦̗̰͍̠ḩ̶̶̙̝͓̮͍̮̺̞ͫ̍̎͊́̐͑̇̋̍͛̌̽̚̕ͅ ̸̑ͩ͂̇ͦ̋̓̉ͣͯ̐͏̜̫͔̖̻͔̬e̸̥̠͔̣̹̹͖͇͔̻̠̣̎ͦ͊̂ͅͅr̸̛̖̯͇̫͎͕̘ͣͥͪ͐̃̄ͮͫͫͬ͆ͯͦ̈̌̿͊͞ ̸̡̥͙͇͕̘̔ͫ̿͋ͦ̄͘͢͟ ̰̺͍̫̖̗̳̻͖̦̳̮͙͖̺ͣ̋̄̾͆̐̈ͩ͒͌̈ͪͧͧͭ̓̕͡͞ͅę͚̫͔͔̜̥̤́ͩ͊ͤ̂̃͐̑̑̾͟ ͙̪̜̼̯̯̣̼̰̤̪̝̭͕̞̟̼̉̒̎ͣ̇̅̾̒ͥͪͥ̐́̃͘͡͝'̶̡̹͉͖̗̤̜͖͗̒̽̅ͫ̓͗̉ͯ̒̕ ̷̣͉͖̯̥̜̄̈ͨ͂ͣ̓ͅš̵̡̧̬̠̗͖̬̥̤̗ͣ̄͌̂ͤͩ̐̈́̄̓͆ͣ͗̋ͣ̊͟ ̛̖̻̬̰̠͙̩͕̝͒͐̆̅̾ͦͧ͊̍̽ͣ̚̕͘ ͇͍̦͙̰͚͔͉͕̫̙ͬ͌ͥ͛̈́ͭ̂ͦͯ͂̊ͭͦ̔͗̎̂͘͝ͅ ̸̠̳͙̞̲̭̞̺͕͙̜͕̳ͬ̋͋ͤ͐̀̒́͛ͧ̽ͤͫ̇̒̊́̊͞t̶̤̤̭͓̭̗̱̗̆̿̐̈́ͭ̉̾̈́̓͊̓͂͛ͭ̆͛̉͊ ̴͖̮͙͚̖̦̣͇͎͎̮̬̟̬̽͆̾̓̈ͪ̓͘͞ͅh̢̥̻͈̣̲̆͊̀͛̿ͫͨ͌̑̉͋͋͘͢͝͠ ̨̤̲͈̭̬̦̦͓̬̳͉̮̳̟̯̟̟͒̾̏͑́̓̋͌̕͢͜ę̴̨̻͚̞̪͙͙̖̘̞̙̱̦͓͗ͧ̂̊͆͘͠ ̨̢͂̓͆̂ͯͥ͌͒ͫͭ͛͛ͥ̒̏͂̓̐͞͏͖̥͙̳̤̠͇̼̺̳̬ ̢̪̰͎͈͈͍̮̹̦̖͖̰͖͙͕̭̥ͮ̂̋̆ͧ͛ͬͦ͑̄̀r̵ͩ̑ͯ̋͐͢͟͏̖͇̣̩̪̝̳ ̷̸͔͍̱̮̖͇͙ͤ̔̅̓͛͠ ͫ̈̈̾̉͗ͨ̅͒̆̒ͣ̋҉̢̢̥͖̜̻̺̙̮̘̟͓͉̥̯̕͜ȗ̡̨͔̪͈͔͔͚̘̘̥̟͊̔ͪͫ̍ͩb̸̨̛͑̅͛ͥ͌͏̳̼̠͓̥̦̹͔̹ ̡̅̒̒̇̒̾̃ͨ͟͏̱͔͚̬̜͚̹͟ ̏̏̉͊̂͏̵̸̧̙͖͎̬̳̻̤ͅ;̧̢̛̠̹̞͙̤̠̠͎̥̭͉̬̩̰̘ͩ̉̅̆͆͐ͭ͒̾ͭ̾ͯ̋̔͛͞ ̵̵̛̤̭̠̲̝͓̞̦̗ͤͥ̏ͩͭ͒ͩͧ͋̍̑̑͗͜͜ ̷́ͤ̎͛͐̔͂̚̕͟͏̸̭̹͇̤̙͇̫̘̤͎̻̤̠̫̖̳̗̣ ̡̱̤̩͚͉̺̖͉͚̣̙̺͉͚͆̏ͬ̒ͦ̂̆̇̍ͪ͘̕͞ͅf̨̞͚͖̟̰̭͎̩͕ͭ͌ͩͥ ͪ͒͗ͬ͑͂ͫ͑ͤͤͩ͑ͪ̍҉̸͔̞̝͚͎̰͍͎͖̩̣̳͚̣̦̟͙͓͜͞o̪̝̘̙̮ͥ̈ͤ̊̒ͦ̏̿̄͂̄̄̚͘͟͠r̨͕̣͎̠̩̮͑̆͂͑͐ͤ͜͠ͅ ͂ͮ͗̀͏̳͉͓͉͉̦̙̬̪̪̜̪̩̲͚͇͖͇̦͘ ̷̸̶͈̯̦̜͙͖͚͖͍̖͎̳̯̫̗ͫͮ̈́ͤ̇͒ͥ̅͛͊̿͐́ͣ̓ ̛͈͍̤̖̯̖̳͚̪̲͙̇̉ͩ͋̈͛ͥ͒́͗ͣ̿̋ͥ̒ͬ̀̑ ̸̢͇̦̠̻̲̮͇̻̩͈ͬ̂̄̃͂ͬͩ͌ͭͪ͐͂̚ͅi̸̶̷̥͇͔͖̠͙̭̝̟͓̤͈͖̯̓ͧ́ͣͬ̐ṇ̸̮̗̳̤̯̹̣͕̳̌ͧ̋ͭ̏̂͂̀͜ ̴̧̨̤͙͍̻̝͕͕̤̈̑̆͒͐̆͗ͩͫ̍̒̈́̒̿ͤ̑̏̽̃͠ ̷̖̗̰̲̏͗̄ͬ̿̉͘ͅ ̉́ͬ̈ͮ̏͏̴͉͍̙̰̼̳̬̼̼͔͚͓̬̲̣̖͘͠ͅͅ ̴̵̡̲͉͙͙͔̜̝̖ͧͬ͗̂̈́͆̔͐͑ͬ̎̽͒͑͡͠ṯ̸̱̟͇̦̙̦̳ͪ̆͆ͯ̌ͤ̇̾̈́̆̐ͤͣͧ̔̓͢͜͜͠ ̵͖̺̜̥̞̖̯̥̞̹͔̓̄͐̇ͮ̓̑ͤ̿̃̊̐̓͊͋͡͞h̷͕̰̰͈̙̠͑͗̈́̓̑ͪ͋̚̚͘͡ ̶̈͒͑ͥ́͒͆̽̈̍ͪͣ͋͂ͥͧͥ̎ͤ͏̨̧̬̮̱̹̰̗̫̙̣̭͇â̅͂͗̐ͣͯͫ̂̌͏̯̰̦̱̘̻͉̰͇̕ ̸̡̫̻̞̺̦͎̟̩̠̲͔͙͖̲͇͈͂̄̈ͫ͒̓͑̈̽̓ͮͣ̒̚̚t̴̴͚̺͇͎̦̜̟̲̞͓͔̳͚̗̘̻ͪ̋̃̑̄ͪ̄̑̆͟͝͠ ͊ͫ̎ͥ̈ͫͣ̅͆ͣͮ͒ͥ̎̋̃̏̄̈́͏̟͍͇͉̻̥̹̘̠̦̯̠̩͕͓͙̗̞͘ ̵̫̤͉̝͍̜̐̿̌ͦ͟͡͝ͅ ̅̄ͫ͋͂̌̌͗͌́̐ͨͪ̀͆̏͏͙̭̙̦̳̹͇̪̥̫̗͎̘̞̙̳͜ͅs̸̭̜͎̠̗̠͉͍͓̔̅̋ͬ̓̇̍̆͐̏̑̏̋͠͞ ͑̌̽̅̓͆͌̊͐͌̊̐̿ͨ͜҉̥͍̣̯̯̼͙̻̙̫̳̱͕̲̳l̶̘̮̤̘͕͉͎͔͍̖̣̊͑̈ͫͣ̍̎ͦ̄ͣ̃̔̽̈́͘ ͖̻͓͕̲̼͕̣̞̞͎͉͕̯̦̤̼̀͒ͨ̈́͒͐ͧ̈́̽̂̓̍͂͜e̡̨̬̝͓̯͍̫̣̲̯̫̺̗͚̦̦͕͐̎ͯ͂ͤͪ͛̾ͨͅ ̸̧̺̱̹͇͇̺͙̈́̿̊̐͒̾̽͛ͤͬ͋̌̃̅͑̏͊͆͘͞e̡͕̩̣̟̬̬͕͖̳̦̖ͯͧ͂̏ͯ̔ ̷̧̛͙̠̗̥̥̣̗̰͖̰̪̠̙͚͕̟͚͈͙̇ͦͣ̿p̸̵̱̟̗̩̘͍̠̱͚̫͍̬̪ͮ̎ͮͬ̽͛̾̉ͧ̌͌͗̆͜͝ ̴̛͎̰̖̱̥͇̝̭͔͉̘͉̆̅ͬ͢͝ ̟͈̘͓̼̩̝̜͔̪̞̖͈̞͇̍̌ͭ̊̇͛̾͌̕͢ ̵̢̦̜̞̼ͤ̈̈ͪ̽ͪ̃ͣ͊ͣͧo͕̪̯̜͙̭͉͖̠̗̺̯͕̾́̌ͩ̔̀ͫ̓̊ͬ̆ͧ̍̽̈́̋͐̏̔̕ ̸̨̡̗͍̥͙͓͙̩̩͂ͮ̈̐̊̍̔̈ͭ̈́̍ͬͦͫͥ͒̋̕͝f̨͇̫̘͓͕̥͕̙̻͕̝̝̩̩̰̞̫ͫ̐̑͊̆͑̏̆̍ͣͦ͑̋̎͗͆ͥ͝ ̧̖͖̹͓̪̼̹̺̣̗͉̱̖͕̱̬̓͑ͥ̐ͪͫ̽ͤͫ͒̾̿̋͛͌̓̔͋̕͜͡͞ ̵̴̺̖͔̬̮̏͑ͪͥ̈̆͋͆ͦ͊́͋͜ ̴̸̛̛̹̰̱̝͎̹̰̉̀̉ͬ͒̈́̊͜ḏ̷̫͚̟̝͔͖͈͖̞͇͖͊́ͫͩ̏́ͬͮͯ͛ͯ̔̈́ͣ̾ͣ̚͜͞ ̸̭̞̗̟͇̮͈͔͉̪̗̲͎̟͕̩̣͚͌͐̍͛̃̔͗̌̃̔̈́̀ͦͯ̋ͭ̅͒͝͝͡ē̘͉̜̟̮͙̬̯͙̼̻̫̭̣̮ͬ̇̐̃̊̑̓ͭͨ͟ ̅͑̀͐͆͛̔͏̶̣̪͓̭̼̹͚̣͍̞̯̗̠̫̺͍͚͈̕̕ä̷͓̬̖̩̘͓͍̻̻̺́̍̇͆͗͗̅ͧ̒̅̒̃̏̏̀͐ͨ͘͞ ̢̼̦̟͕̳͓̳͍̮̗̱̭̱̙͙͎̭͋̅̊̐͂ͤ̔̑ͫ̆͘t̡̡̟̭̮̬̤̥̰̟̱̙̤̭̘̜ͭ̎̋ͨͩ̿͆̾̇̉͊̀̾ͤ͡ ͨ͐̑̏̂̌̔̆̓͋ͯ̌̊ͭ̇͆͐̚͏̟̠̗̼͙̺̘̠̙̝͙̻̹͝ḩ͈̣͍̥̩̣̣̮͎͚̯͓͚̯͐ͧ̅̌̂͂͜ ̷̨̗̗̟̜̙̹̦ͮͣͮ̋̃ͥ̋ͩͦͪ̔ͯ̍ͨ͝ͅ ̸̧̬̪̖͈ͣ̈́̂̈́͌̒̑͛͐͛ͩ͐ͦ̊̚͠ ̴̧̈́͋̍ͬ̾ͧ͋̊̒͏̻̯̼̤̦̲͚͇͖͇̮͍͙w̴̡̺̠͎͇̱̣̼̖͖͚̟̽̐͐̉͑͛̓ͥ͘͝ ̧͔͔͈̺̘̫͚ͧ̌ͭ͆̇ͨͮ̏ͣ̕̕͢͜ḣ̷̢̢͈̻̰̳̼̟̥̲͓͉̖̬͔̘̮͔̆̂̊̾̎̀͌̽ͯ͂̿̔̃̐͛̈́̍͌͟͢ͅ ̞̖̺̠̅ͮ̋̇̄ͭ́ͧ̑̏̾̄͗͘͠ą͓͓̝͕̹̭̠̗̩̤̦͈̙̬͎̝͂ͪ̓̽͊͛̕͢ ͚̭̖͙̣̖̪̹̩͙̪̮̪̙͎̀ͨ̍ͥ̈́̀͊͘͘͡͞t͔̩̼̤͙̼͖̩̩̦̘̤́̂͂̑ͧ̾͟͜͠ ̵̶̢͔͎̱̣̜̊̈́ͥ̔̔͆̇̅̍ͨͭ̎͐ͧ͑ͅ ̵̅͛ͧ̋̽̒ͪ̐̓ͣ͟҉̴͎͕̜̰̰͖͖̰̖̱͕͚

̵̨̝͚͈̦͒̿̋ͪ̃́̿͒̎ͭͦ͂͑ͩͪ̅͘̕ ͂͛͐͗̌̓̈͛̈́͏̡̤͖̦͟͝d̿ͩ̿̓̽͗͗̋͏̧҉̺̪̻̘̥̹̳̺̲͈̥͍̖͙͖͎̪ ̶̡̖͚͓͍̥̞̝̝̙̎̓̐̋͒ͭͦ̀̈́̓ͫ̕͝ͅr̛͐̏ͩ͒̌̌͜҉̷͕͖̩͈͉͙̹̻̣̖͉ ̸̷̈̊̿͐̋̂̑͗̈̈́͂ͯ̄̉̒͢҉̛̺͙͔͇̳̦͎͚̼̭͙̥̘̠͉͉̪ͅe̴̢̛͇͕̞̥͙͖̱̙̠̯̬͎̯͆́̏ͯͥͤ̔̋̋ͮ̅̔̄̊͡͝ͅ ̢̙̬̻̪͔͖̗̰̟̦̯̙̰̻̟̀͛̑͐̋͑ͨ̐́ͣ̀̑͆̚͠ͅa̶̱̱͍̱͔͙̞̼͇̙̜̩̹̦̓̆̒͆̌̇͆̃̄̀ͨ̉͊̕͟ͅͅ ̶̟̘͇̲ͮͦͨ̈́͗̽̕͠m̷̵̟̺̼͈̱͍̟̼̘͍͍̬͕̭̝̹̮̗ͯͦͪͣ̎̍ͪ̊̒͆̑̈́̑̾ͯͭ ̛̣̯͎̻̗̫̘̫̙͇͕̞̝̻̗͎ͯ̆ͥͨ̄͑̚͢͡s̛̞̲̬͓̼͔͓͉̪̣̝͇̘̭̰̘͔ͨ̔͗͗ͩ̓͠ͅ ̛̏̑͑ͤ͑̈́̏̋̔̌̑͑̍͂̋̆ͭ̅̚͏̢̨̤͍͈̺̤͜ͅ ̴̋̽ͤ̈́͗͐ͮͨͯͤͨ̇҉̧̨͍̞̙̘̜̻̰̲̣̬͔̻͎̗͙̰͜ͅ ̡̨̛̮̥̹̥̩͙͖̒̃͊͒͆͒̃͒́͌͒̑ͪ̈́̅̕mͦ͆͋͌̈ͧ͏̢̛̝̘̯̖̪̩͖̗͘͢ ̵̦̠̯̙̘̾ͯͫ̍̄̅͂͋̾͑ͯͬ̾̿ͧ͒ͦ̏̕â̄̌̌̄͒ͦͪͤͮ͘͝͝͏̫̮̙͖̝̺̲̟̖̗̘̜̹͉̘̱͟ ̜̪͈̣͎̝͚͍̙̺̪̰͈̤͈̯̫̘͔ͯͯ͋̍̎ͯ̀͊̿͛͞͡͝y̴̛̪̫̘̋̓ͬ̋̈́̈̄̀ͯ̍͆̓́̾ͧ ̷̨̙̤͍̩̜̠̱̯͇̜̈̽̏̆͗̄͑͐ͤͮ̕ͅ ̵̂ͭ̅̐̽̌́͆̆͐ͩͬͨͯ̊ͣ̕͏̗̝̞̖̮̝̦̹̲̭̘͍̳̝̻ ̴̪̟̖̤͔̣̮̘̼̫̼̳̇̄̍ͧ̆ͭ͝͠c̷ͫ̏̓ͦͣͬ͛̃̀̔̇҉̗̻̝͓̼͓͙̟͖̺̤͓͇̙̪͘͢͠ ̵̮̱͓̹̬̯͔̤͔̗̮͈͛̍̉̅̆͟o̸ͮ́̈́ͩ̋̈́̒̈́͛͐ͦ͐̐̎̆ͥ̇̚͏҉͏̮̺̦̩̠̩̳̫̻̯̦̣̜̥̬͇͙̙ ͇͈̹̠̿ͥͨ̽̑ͥͫ͊͌̋̋́̅̇ͬ͒̚͘͝ͅͅm̷̵͙̙̼̭̪̠̜̄̈́̀̎ͮ͢͟ ̧̡̛̜̣̗͇̺̰̗͔̰̭̤̥͓̟̭̮̗ͥͣ̀ͧͭ͆ͪ̆̚̚ͅe͔̻͎̮̯͕̟͒̒͛̔͋͊̓̽͋ͫ̽ͣ̀́̽͂̕͞ ̸̫͚̩̺̘͚̟̥̝͚͕͕̒̓̅̏̄ͥͪ̀͌͑̚͜͠͡ͅ ̧̗̻̜̺̺̞̯̬̭͎̟͎̣̩̊ͦ͌͛͊͛̎ͭ̈́̚ ̸̢̢̤͙͎̪̙̲̭̬ͣ̂̔̌̐͗͗̽ͫw̴͈̮̮̫̖̞̯̘͖̺̞̫͚̃̔̅͡͡ ̨̰̭̟͖̳͎͈̟̀̐̉͐ ̈͐ͩ̓ͪͦ̈ͥ҉͙̯̺̠̦̘̮͇͘ͅḩ̑̊̋̈́ͯ̆͊͑ͨ̐͊ͩ͂͛͏̷̧̹̖̥̗̖̬͎͓̮̲͡ ̨͍̹̤̹̜̖̬͇͖̥͇͉͎͇̝̣̫̔̂̓ͮ͒ͬ̔̀ͧ̉͗͑ͥ͒̚͠ ̙̞̩͔̩͔̹̹̗͚͑͊̂ͩ̌͞eͮ̋̈́́̃̀̍̿͛̔̄̌҉̛͍̪̝̗͖͚͇͙ͅ ͦͤ̍ͧ͒͒͏͈̙͓̫̼n̛̛̻̤͕͕̔ͧͬͬ̔̋͞͡ ̡̹̲̲̣͙̼̘̦̣̥͈̈́ͪ̊ͧͬ͋ͭ̔͜ ̶̵̨̝̣͕͙̜̱̼͖ͧͯͧ͛͋̑ͯ͆̈̒̉̏̃̅̔̽ͧ͜͠ ̡̪̜͙̖̳̱̺̟̺̞̟̰̞̜̐̌̍ͬ̓̉͋̃̎͠͝ͅw̶̴̷̵̷̬̭̟̹̱̗̹̥̪̎ͮ̐ͥ͑̐̿̎̑̒ͮ ̽̂̍̈́̽̇̆͝҉̱͕̠͕̼ę̴̛̖̜̹͉̞̩̲ͭͤ͂͗́̓̂̉̈̽͑̃͑͑ͧ͛͛̓̕͡ ̢̨̳̺̘̱̤͉̙͓͓͔̗̝͊̊̉͂̈ͫ̿̍̃ͩ̊ͪ͛̐͑ ͙̙̖̼̦̟͈̥̾ͣͤ́̆́͆ͩ̚͝ ̷̡̮͕͍̝̥͍̲̤̬ͬ̄͊̒͂͂̈ͥ̊͊͋̌̾͐̀̑ͅ ̮̤̝̤̰̹̗͔͔͔͖̄͂͌͌̎̏ͮͣ͐́̚͠ͅͅḩ͗̀̔ͤ̔͑̍̉́ͤ͒҉̴͕̪̦̰͇̹̟̟͚̣̖̰̗̫͎͉̕ ̷̪̲͖̤̩̞̞̼̼̻̼̱̪̺̋̈́ͫ͐ͨ̂ͭͨ̅ͨ͋̆̽͑̕͜a̴̺̖̠̗̼͇͍̹̙͓̦̭̠̱̱͇͂̔ͥ͛̽͗͡ ̵̸̩͉̦̤̜͈̙̗̲̎ͬͯ̊͑̓̚͝v̧ͦͫ͆͂ͪͮ͗ͯ͏̡҉̠̮̖̜̻̘̫̺̦͈̖̹̜̖͙̹ ̛͓͚̘͖͋̃͐̂̏̐ͭ̐ͬ͢͞e̵̷͖̻̮̥̮͉̩͎͕͖͙̮̣͖̜̠̭͙̊ͣ̓̎̓ ̨͖̪̳͇̻̖̩̱̯̃ͣͭͤ̒̑̃ͧͯ͑ͨ͢ ̸̛̭̻̣̝̞͚͔̝͈͕̻̳̖̭̔ͮ̓͊̕͜͝ ̴͔̦̼̠̱͍̹̘ͮ͒̇ͯ͛̓̈́̆ͣ͆͆ͪ́ͅṡ̶̈ͪ̾ͫ̅ͮ͛̍͑͏̵̸̡͎̱̝̩̥̼͉ ̩̱̰̝̙̬̟̲̫̰̳̱͍͇͍̓͐̑̿͗͢ḣ̶̛̝̞̠̫̬͓̓ͧ̍̒̍ͬ̑ͨ̅ͮ̆͛̃ͯ̃̎̕͢͞ ̴̢̨̛̤̬͚̖̺̯̻̮̞͖̖̹̩̘̼̳̍̂̅̌ͮͣ̂̈́̾͑ͪ̏̿̿͛̈́ͨ̾ͅͅų̸̵͍̼͕͈͖̼̗̬̲͌ͤ̈́ͅ ̴̡͓̭̬̘͎͕̞̬̳̼̗̗̞̺̜̪͇̊̈́͛̕ͅf̴̺̬͉̞͇͉͕̼͓̪̜̝͚͈͍̦̆́ͮ̾͆̀̔̑̂̇͛̆̔̈́ͣͥͮ̊̒̕ͅ ͇̗̞̎̔ͯͩ̓̄ͧ̇̄̒̉̿̽͒̕͟͝f̷̼̩̼̙̲͚͙̄̓̏̀ͤ́ͭ͋̅ͯ̿͐̇͢ ̴̷̢̡̟̗͔̱̩̜̤̳̥̫ͭ̐̄͑̇̇ͪ͗̍ͮͯͧ͊̓̇̊ͫ͐͜ ̶̯̞̣̣̜̪̦͕͎ͣͤ͆͑̀̎̾͠͞l̽̃ͧ̆҉̵̯̪̟̞̟̜̘̹̠̲͇͚͕͈̠ ̶͔̩̥͚̼̟̻̬̪̖̗̮̾ͩͣ̂͞ͅe̡͐̅̍́̍̂̓͂͑͒ͤ̓ͮ͂̿̀̊̀͛͘͝͠҉͉̦̰̺͎̜̲̦͈̥̲̠̪̟̺̗̰ͅ ͇̙̜̖̪̖͈̹͇̙̟̤̫͍ͤ̊͂͆ͣ̃̈̎͂ͪ̔͊͡͞͡͡d̴̡͉̪͔̬̃ͬ̽ͮ̓͛ͥ͆͌ͪ̽ͪͧͪ͑͋͟͠ ̎͒ͤ̄̐͒ͩ͢͞҉̩̦̱̱̗̳͎̲͍̫͉ͅ ̧̮͓̪͔̣̩̩̼͓̙͈̬̣̱͍͕̩̦͗ͦ̀̃͆ͬ̍͋͋ͩͣ̄̋ͧ̆̎̚͠ ̸̑̔͆͗ͥͨ̓̈ͭͤ͏͍̭̖̱̦͇̦̣͎̙͈͢o̝̮̫̲̺̲̻̦ͦ͋ͥ̇̅͂ͨ͊̂̽̀̑͂̈́̓ͫͦ̈́̚͘͘ ̽́ͭͭ̍ͩͥͥ̑ͯ̚҉̙͉͔̘̥͍̯͍͞f̃͆ͯ̀͆̐̉͋͋̉̈́̓̈ͯ̇ͤ̒̒҉̡̨̺̹̦̙̟̦͎̕ ͒̂ͣ͂̔̒̉̚҉̸̶̞̩͙̼̻̞̖̻̭̠͔̥͕̦͕̜̳̳͠f̷̛̭̗̞̰̻͒̽͛ͬ̾̍ͫ̒̓͜͜ ̷̸̬̙͉̙̎ͤ̽ͬ̆ͭ̏ͪ̄̈̂ͭͨͫ̈̈́ ̸̫͔̰̩̯̤̰̜̦̙͉̝̓̅ͭ̾̅͛ͣ̊̇ͧ̽̾̓̂͜ ̈̑̄́̉̋̒͢͝͏̖̤͔͙̰̞ṭ̶̨̭͎̪̮̭͋̈ͫ̓͂̑̔͂ͩͩ̏̅̀ͨͤͣͫ̔̈ͅ ̴̙͉͇̻͓͚̭͈̝̟̍̇̇ͪ͐̋̋͢͜ ̧͙͎̲̹͕̹̼̉̇̊̄͌͌̇̕̕͠h̡̢̝̘̩̼͇͎̔͆̉̌̄ͬ̇͝ ̶̶̸͕͍͔͕̯̪̂̉ͮ̉̏ͮ̌̚͟i͒̏̊̉̔̈́̂͊͋̈̏̓ͬ̚̕҉͙͈̦̱͕͚ ̴̛͉͙͎͍̝͇̙̹̺̼̞̤̘̖͕ͤ̂ͭ͐̈́ͬ͒̑͊̚̕͡ș̷̛̣̳͎̱̹̖̞͉͕̥̖̣͖ͭ͌ͦ̆̾̌ͣͬ̔͌́̓̆̇̕ ͂ͥ̔ͯ̌ͧ̊ͮ̃ͫ̚̚͜͜҉̴̼͔͖̩̤͍͖͢ ̧̺̪̖̞̮̤̘̲̯̫̩̦̱͕̲̙ͣ̆͂͌ͥ̏͊̋͒̃̍̚ ̴̛͔̠͎̹ͮ̃͐ͮ̇̑ͩ̈̀̂̚͜͝͠m̵̷̢̖͕̥̬̙̲̗͍̖͇̣̑̔̋̄ͫ͋̉̐͐̽̆͘ͅ ̵͙̤͉͈̺̹̍̆̆͌̎͌̐͌͂͊̈́̐͒͢õ̧̬͇͍͈ͬͭͧ́͆̇̒͐ͥ̇͢ ̸̡̛̖̳͚̪̝̞̮͆͂̋̉͊ͭ͗͛͠ͅr̵̴̩̞̘͇̉́ͤ̎͜͝ ̸̡̱͇̙̳͈͓̩͖̰̹̺̌̊ͤ͆́́̅ͥ̏͞͠͝ẗ̙̪̜͕͚͔̻̪̱̤́͑͐̽͐̑ͮ͑̈̃ͥ͟ ̷̷̹̰̯̥͒ͮ̎ͮ̓̾̑͆̂̉͞a̟̬͔̺͈̬̺̻͍͉̣̻̖̯̟̩͈̘ͤͫ̾ͬ̏ͯ̂̏̓͆ͥ̿̀̑ͯ̿̕͜͡ ̶ͮ̈̃͗̉ͫͬ̒ͩ͐͗ͨ̽ͮ͑ͭ̊ͬ͝͞҉̹̙͔̱̜̫͍̱̱̳̯͉̜͕̮ļ̻̣͚̭̪̜̖͙̮̦͇̗̫̝̼̱̫ͫͯ͋̄ ̶̢̦͓̭̖͕͖̣̪̼͖̯̻͙̞ͯͦͭ̓̎̒̾͡ͅ ̹̱̗̹̘̭̪͍̬̫̱̯͉̼̮̪͕ͨ̎̔ͩ̓̍ͣ̈́͒̈́͊̈̐̎͐ͮ͋̇̕͞͠

͛ͩ̌̌҉̲̦̙̥͔͝͠ ̢͎̘̱͇̹͚͎̦̗̘̗̩̠̰̹̍ͪͨ͌̔c̸̵̛̯̺̹͙͇ͩͪͧ̐̽̚̕ ̴̼̰̥͖̫͚͔̻̻̞̟ͮ͆͐͂ͪͮ̌̆̉͘͜ͅȏ͒ͦ͑̃̎ͣ̾ͣ͂͊͊ͬ̇ͧ̐͒̇҉̖̹̳̭͕̩̟̞͚̬̱͓̯̺̼͈̦̞ ̼̦̫̦̭ͤ̏̑́͛͠ͅį̊̃ͩ́ͮͫͤ̄̂̈́̐͛̈̚͞҉̛̗͙̰̬ ̴̢̝̻̟̝̜̳͇̙͉̰̪̺͓̠̠ͪ͋ͧ͛̂̅ͤ͌̾̃̅̿ͧ̌̈́̄͆͠ͅļ̸̪͖͙͕̭͕͓͖̲̗̤͖͒ͮͣ̆͐͐ͅ ̧̩̩̱̙̺̰ͤͭͣͯͦ́̾̀̃͡,̡̮̘̘͙̝̦͇͚̤̫̦͈̪̘̓̀ͤ͊̅ͬͥ̽ͧ͋̎̉̆̊̓͢͟ ̵̶̥͖̥̏̽ͨ͐ͮ̆͛̐̅̂ͨ̽ͬ͜ͅ ̴͌̈ͨ̋̊ͯ҉̶̺̦͙̝̩̘ͅͅ ̩͓̝̰̫̱̹̣͛͒̿̇̀͐̄̽ͥ͒ͭ̍̒̽͘m̨̭̭͎̭͚͚̊͐̀̅͡ͅ ̴̩̲͖̰̩̪̼͔͍̗͕̟̥̋ͤ̆̓̌̔ͥ͆ͮ͜͝͞ư̧̼͔̳͈͖͓̭̲̩̬̗̮͖͉ͫ̆̓̆͘͟ͅ ̵̞̳̝̳̺̺̰͇͈̥͇̐ͯ͊̎̌͛͋͋ͪͥͣ̎ͯͫ̈́ͪ̽̂ͫͅs̷͉̹̤̺̠͓͎̞̱̟͈͙ͦ͂̆ͪ͊͛͗̽͂̕ ̹̙̣̝̺̪̺̟͎̰̰̟̐̀̊̔ͭ̀̚͜͠t̴̴̛̪͔̱̮̃̃̈͒̂ͥ͊̕̕ ̡̢̜̫̳̖͙̮͖̹̄ͬͪ̐̾͠ͅ ͣ̀̉ͬ̅̀ͭ̓̏̇̔̔̇͛ͭ̚҉̛͇̞̳͚̼̙̺̳̺ ̌̈́̊͆ͮͬ̌̀̆ͫͪͤ̊̔̚҉̵͎̣̻̗̲̜͎͚̙̗̫̯̗̤g̲̲̯͚̺̜̠͚̩̲̹͙̾̃ͧ̉ͭ͐̓̕͢ ̢͉͓̥̩͇̙͚͕̗ͥͤͩ͗ͫ͋̈͛̒̈́͑̔̾̊̓͠͝ ̷̧͚͇̞̙̜͇̰̈ͭ͊̐̇͒ͫ̇̅̂̃̓ị̶̳̳̹͚̻͚͍͍̬̭͇͂̓̄̋͒ͥ͡ ̴̧̢̺͈̫̻̖̻͓͕̋ͩͯ̐̂ͩͩ̌ͨ͋͌̊̐v̓̐ͨ́̈́͗̂̓̎͋̂͛ͭ͋̆͏̱̟̭̳̼̮͟͠ ̞̜̥͉̹̪͔̪̮͔̠͗̌ͪ̃͌̄͐͌̇̉ͨ̏̎͆͂ͩ̒͌̚͟͝ͅe̖͓͕̣͉̙̩̯̺̫ͤͥ̆͂ͨ͆̾̊̈́̒̄͂͋̃͋̚̚ ̶̡͓̫̪̠͉̲͎̟̯̾͂ͯ̋ͨͪ̓̌ͣ̏͆̌ͨ͟ ̛̙̩̠͎̠̹̩͖̺̯̼̦̦̲̒͂ͤ̔ͫ̍̍͑̂͝ ̢̗͙̦͉͓̎̂̓̋͑̎ͫͯ̕͢͠ͅͅu̷̟͚͇͐̆̇ͧ̈̒̎͊̓̅ͮ̑̿͌͠ͅ ̴͈͙̘͈̠̗͔̦̲̙̃̓̃̂̕ͅs̷̨̨͙̞̮͉̹͓̗̈͐͂ͮ̃̏̀͒͊͘ ̴̸̢̫͍̳̣͎̦̦͈͚̻͇̗̮̻̠͙̪̪̤͋̃̉͊̇̾ͯ͑ͩ̐̓͆ͫ̒̀ͮ̈̈́ͩ͜ ̹̘̜͇̰͔̂̄̿ͭͭ̄͌̒͐͆̚͡ͅͅ ͌̊̊̅ͫͨ̄͆ͭ͘҉̶̩̣͎̘͇p̓ͭͪͭ͋͒͒͊ͯͬ͆ͤ͑ͦͭ̚͏͎̣̣̼̯͠ ͦͫͬ̂͂ͯ͗ͬ̓̆ͪ̇͌̄̐̐ͧ̽͢͜͏̝̙̞͙̖̺̟͖̩̹̠͖ͅą̸̛̩̗͔̫͈̥͚̳̠͈̤͉͍̯ͫͥ͌ͦͧ͒͊̆̋ͮ̌͗̽͝ͅ ̏͊̔ͩ̑̅́̉͆͆̚҉̘͈͎̫͉̺̲̟͘͝u̡͉̰̱̙̮͉̼͙̖ͭ̒͛ͧͩ̔̓ͤͧ̉̽͒ͩ͗̆̕͠ ̴̧̙̼̼͚̰͔̣̬̬̲͕̺͎͍̦̲̮̫̈ͤͮ̑ͨͯ͌ͪ̾̊̊͘s̷̶̛̩̮̬͕ͦ̂̀̂̆͋ͩ̌̓̅͗ͤͯͫ́͠͝ ̶ͧ̒ͥ͒ͬͤ̑́ͭ͒̅̀̃̿̈̊͂͏̴̡͔̝͙̬̭̥̹̙͓͖͇͎͔̤̲͙̫ͅe̱̙̣̗̩̖͓̐͗͋̏̅̏͋̇̿́̽͗͗͡ ̧͓̙͈̥̠̬̩͋ͥ͐ͪ̀ͧͨ̑̐͐̾̂̐͘̕.̶̵̨̮̞̠͔̣̟̘͓̃ͨ̊̉͊̈̈ͤ̀̔̀ ̷̸̷̤̮̟͚ͫ͒̔̂ ̷̣̻̯͖̱̯̜͍̖͙̹̗̙̳̗̦̖ͯͦ͐͂͐̒ͬ͗̎̚͜͠ ̴̍̐̀̿͗̆͏̥̠̬̦̼̠͍̗̩̖͝T̗̯̲̖ͥ͗̋̈̊̾ͪ͆ͫͪ̅̍̇́͛̄ͯͫͩ͠ͅ ̸̓̿ͬͧͤ̈ͨͦ̄́̐́̋͗͜͏̹͙̹̟̺ḧ̦̬͇̲̠̮͚͈̼̞͕́̉̿ͧ́ͪͥ͛̃̆̀ͫ̑ͭ̿̄͘ ̶̵̷̡̢̤̟͇̝̘͙̥̓ͭͥ̓̊͌͂̃̂ͨͮ̄͛͂ͫ͋͂ę̛͔̖͓̜̞͓̳̦̤̥̥͙̾͐̿̎̑ͮ͠ ̸̛̳͓̦͓̮̜̦̥ͬ̾̓͐͆̿́͗̂͂ ̡̛͖̮͖̦̻̖͈̫̫ͯͬ̓̂͌̅͜͠ͅr̸̨̲̥͉̘͔̮͚͍̖̻̼̗̮̱̺̜̬ͧ́̎̏ͫ̅̀ͬ̃̓̏ͫ̂͠͞ ͫ͑ͥ͊ͯͩͪ̿ͪ́ͬ͌ͦ҉̹͉̫̬̗̮̫͔͓̫͇͕̱̦͍̕ȩ̜̘̗̰̥̻̠̤͇͐͒̆ͧ̄ͯ̓͗͒̊̌ͮ̈̊͜͝ ̢͇̭̝͕͈̜͚͈͖̤͙̟̺̺͔̯̙̖ͮ͑̾͛͌ͯ͜͠͠'̞̮͈̿ͬ̈́ͦ̎̈̈́̐͊̈̓̍ͫ͢ ̸̴̲̫̦͎̆̃ͫͩͧ̿̽̎̊ͯͬ̒͡͞s̛̽̓͂͋̎͟҉̨̥̝͉̟͉̦̹͚̰̰ ̶̜̱̘̺̪̳ͬ̊ͯͧ̔̿ͩ͡ ̶̶̴̯̯̙̞̲̤͓̦͉̠̭ͫͨ́ͩ̿̒ͦͤ̐̍̾̋ͩ̚̚ͅͅ ̛̜̙͉̹̫̳̥̞̣̪͓̒̑ͫͯ̃͑̾̕t́̏ͮͩ͡͡͞͏̩̤̟̼͍͍̯ ̲̪̞͎̊ͨ̂͊͆͊̆͂͡͝ ̈͑̒̈́́ͬ̆̔̑̏ͬ̊ͣ̀͛̉̂͞҉͍̮̮̝̼͚͉̥̹̻͓̦̪̺͘͢ḣ̛̘̭͇̬̜̤̞̞̠̦̮̯̥͇̻̫̻̲͓͂͛̋ͧ͛̆̌ͦ̒͒ͣ͘͠ ̶̰̜͎̻̰̞͙͈͉̹̩̙̤̜̙̹͖̐ͫ̌̓̋̊ͦͫ̅ͦ̄̿̒̉͒́ͬͥ͜eͨ̏͌҉̛̛̹͔̱̻̯͜ͅ ̴̶͓͖͚̬͍̼̼̍̅̊̍̐̑̏ͮ͘͡ ̭̞̟̱͉͍̰͖̌̏̓͆̈́ͤ̀̓̄̐̕͢ ͨ͑̆ͥ҉̴͚̮͍̤͚̜̞͎̩̳̹̰͔͈͉̕r̃ͥͨͪ̍͂͑̉̓ͤͨ̾̍͆ͦ̐̍ͣ̚͢͏͕͈͚̮̪̦̞̞͉̺ ̢̡̮̥̻͓͕ͫ̋ͦ̏͂̂́ͦ͌̾ͧ̚͜͠e̶͑ͦ̉ͥͫͨͣ̔ͬͧͪ͞͡͏̙͓̫̱͎̬̻͖͇͈͇͞ ̷̬͙̘̺̞̫̖̬̍̓̿̎ͥ͝ͅ ̴̧̯͔͎͚̣̺̋ͫ̅̍ͣ̐̌̈́̅̎͜͝s͈̜͖͈̯̰͕̱̰͎̈͂ͣͭ͝͠ ̢̡̛̹͎͙̠̺͍̩͖͖͙͙̈́̓̍͋̎ͨ̀͆̇ͯͦͮ̆̃̏ͨ̌̍͟p̿̀ͦ̔̏̌҉̤̥̦͈̼̗͉͍̼̻̭͍̻͙͡ͅ ̥̠̳͍̝͍̭̣̦̭̱̖̠̟͕̟͕͚͗̓ͦ͑ͯ̓̓ͨͦ͌͞ͅe̷̳͎̩͖̙͐̀ͩ̑͂͑̊̐ͨ͊ͯͭ́ͨ̃͗͝ ̶͉͕̮̘̘̮̝͍̥̪͈̜̼͉̱̄̎͋͐͠ ̴̛̲̝̮̪̲̻͈̗̭̫̫͙̫̏͆̔̊̓̓ͦͨ̽̋ͥͦ͆ͦc̷̟̹͓̻̹̞̞̣̜̝̪̩̙̯͌̅͌̓̄ͨ͊͆̋̌̌̋̒̿͘͘ ͣ̑̒̄ͧ̿̍̿͑͗̔ͯ̓̎͝͏̳͔̭̺͠t̶͕̭͖̰̟̝̥̭͇̗̄ͦ͑̾̆̀̂̐̒ͤ̋̐ͨͯ̔͒̌̂̀͜͞ ͒ͯ͛́̕͏̻̮̼͖̺͠͝ ̛̖̬̭̠̺̤̩̘̖̋̿͊̐ͤͯ̑̎̾̈͋̾̑ͤͪ̃͢ͅ ̵ͯ̆͑̓ͭ̇ͬͧͫ̅͐̉͋ͣ̄̃ͨ͛̚͏̴̛̯͈̲̰͢tͥ̑̌ͫͥ̓̌̏̍ͦ͠͝͏̶̫͔͚̹ ̵̩̹͖̭̖̭̲̫̗̫̙̼̰̳̘̳̆ͥͣ̆̋ͨͪ͒ͤ̈͆̿̅̏ͮ̿̑͗͛͢͜͟ͅͅͅh̵̸̙̳̗͎͚͕̤̾̆̐ͮ ̴̨̱̬͙̯̤̥̝͉̠̼ͦͧ́ͫͥ͂̑͊ͭ͒̏͆̔͞ ̶̡̩̖͓̮͕̘̼̥͌̽̀͐̔ͦ͑̍̈́̑̅ͧ̍̍͆ͣ̓̑͌͟ȁ̂͊̊̓̌̋͂ͬ̾̌̚͟͏͙̙͉̻͈͇͇̥̳͚̤͖̱̣̼̙̘̳ ̵̴̢͛̅̒̅̅̒̈̊̇͐͑̌͢҉̪̝̻̟t̸̶͕̫͍̞͙̥̯͓͒̊͛ͫͯ̈́ͪ̂͌̂̆̂́̍̈̚͘ ̶͑̿ͥ̈ͬͥ̉̅͌̏͠҉̦̠͇̼̹͖͔̜̥͎͓ͅ ̴̨̡̟̥̲͇̰͖̜̮̝̅̐͊̈ͬ̈̈́́̇ͧ͘͡ ̓͛ͧ̀̈́̇͏̲̯̱͍̲͈̠̺̞͘͘m̵̨͛ͭͮ̏ͤ͏͟͏̦͚̟͙̱̺̝̻͍̤̠̟͍̟̟̣ ̷̜͖̰͙̱̾͊̔̆ͦͬ̂ͬ̾ͭ̒ͣ͋̐a̤͖̹̫͇͖̭̦͚̰̻ͮ̍͋̅̍ͭ̽͘ ̷̶̯̝̪̙̜̼̠̱̟̹̬̤̩͔̱̰̱̳ͧͥ͗ͥ͌͐͆ͪ͒̑ͥ̏́͞͝ͅķ̸̜̥̪̙̳͓̦̤̘͈͚͕̘̟̯͖͓̉ͦ̽̉͒̈́͟ ̡̧̗̮̼̟̦̫̝͔̘ͪ̿ͤͤͥ̄̕ͅę̴̮̻͙̩͙̦̤̻̗̯̦͓̤͕̜͖͙̊̔̈́̌̿ͤ̍̏ͯ͒ͩͥ͌͆͒͆̓̃ͫͅ ̨ͤ͂̍ͧ͑̆ͮ̒̄ͧͬ̚̕҉̡̪̯̱̠̻͈̱̳͕̺̮̭͈s̶̴͓̙̘̰̎̄̎ͦ́̋̅ͭ̓̈ͧ͟͜ ̴͆ͯͣͫ̓ͬ̍ͯͨ͑̄̔̿̊ͭ͂ͣ͏̷̨͖͖̩͉̳̰̰͈͉̻̝̻ ̸̷̨̯̫̯͓̭̖̬̦͈͚̥̱̯̭̳̌̑̂͋ͣ͛̐̅̈̅ͤ́̎͛̆͠͡

̄̀̽̓͘͏̜̜̺̬̮̺͇̩̝͇͍̜ ̸̴̧̲̹͈̙̠͕̘̲̙̘̱͇̲͔̦̖̀͂̓̽͋͋̍ͅc̷̴̷͓̱͎͙̜̪̺̼̹̅̓ͦ̽͑̈́͒͐̄̎̇ͬ̎̇̅̚͘ ̶̨̭̫͉̞̩̠̥̰̠̹͕̋̅̈́͗͋̕͠a̷̸͔͚̣̺̼̦̱̟̣̳̱̹̞͈̤͉̲ͩͫͤͨ̿͒͆̎͂ͩ͒̄͐͝͝ ̧̘̣̱̺̝͇̥̪̼̩ͥ̂ͫ́͛̽́̊͢ļ̤̥̖̼̺͍͔̗̹ͥ̓̑̕͟͝ ̴̟̗̪̟̟͙̱̠̱̖̬͕͙͙̬̠͆͐̃̅̈́̓ͬͤ̉ͯͤ̔͡ͅa̎ͪ̊̄͊͗͏̬̥͇͕̠ ̲̥̜̜̬̂͒̈́ͣͩ̇̽̃ͨ̅̎́ͮ͂̚͢m̦̻͍̲̺͇̥͍̫͓̞̩̬ͫ̐͐̋̂̃ͪ̊̎͢ ͛͊͐̋̋̈́̍ͨ͆͂̂̉͂̓ͭ͏̧̛͎̪̩̲̟̼͚̖͖̗͇̲̪i̡̞̱͚͇̿͂͌̍̊̆ͨ͂̌͊̃̓̾͝ ̽̃ͭ̓͏̫̹̣̦̪͕͉͇̮̜͖̩̖̪̬̻ţ̷͙̮͚̦̭͓͉ͪ̄ͯ͡͞ͅͅ ̶̊̎̿͐͐̏ͬͦͪͬ̑̒ͪͫ̽͘͏̖̰̲̘̺̹͔̻y̵̛͓̱̬̪̥͇̔̽̌̔̿ ̵̵͇̰̯̼͚̣̺͚͍̻̙͉̱͖̖̼̞̬̅̓̓̏͢͡ ̒̿ͬ͊̌ͧ͐͏̧̘̱̦͍̲̟͓̩̯͉͍̣̺͢͠ͅ ̊̓̃̿͆̋̊̇͏̙͍͔̬̥͓͈̥̪̹̝̳͈̬͕̣͔͜͡͝ͅó̧̘̪̮̼̤̣͈ͪ͊ͭͦ̃̽͑ͮͤ̈̏̓̀ͤ͊̕͜ ̴̼̹̝̖͕̝̼͍̮̦̺̜̰̫̜̦̣̖͂ͮ̋̈́̋̇̑̈́̈͜͠ ̼̤̱̪̟̭̰͇̭̹̙͖̜͉͖̋͗̈́͆ͫ̋͡ͅf̷̧̘̺̱̦̙ͥͫ̎̏͋͛̔̆ͬ̆͛͒͑ͮ ̷̛̼̦̗̠͎͔̣̿̀ͥ͋ͬ͠ ̵̤͕̘̟̩̰̝͍͎̹̣̤ͭͩͪ̑̕͟ ̶̢̾ͬͬ̋̽̈́̈ͪͪͪ̑̊ͥͦ̿̉͊͏̤̯̫̹̼̤̤͉͔̖̖̬̻̹̥̲͘s̸̶̪̖̳͉̥̟̪̫͙̱̣͎̯̼ͫ̀̓̃̑ͪ̉̒̊͗̊͗ͪ̎͗̈̏̚ ̷̡̩͎̹̗̬͓̙̠̖̠̬̟̭̹̓̎̓̈́̽̔̓͌̎͋̉ͭ͋͒o̎ͭ̽͆̄̎̚͏̵̨̜̺̤͖̙͍̬̟̦̮̪̤͘͜ͅ ͧ͐́̔ͫͯ͂́̔ͯ̅͊̄ͪ̚҉̱̠͉̙̤̠̩͎͎͈̣̝͈͈̳̜̦͟ͅ ̧̳̹̰͚̜̙̩͙̥̮̹͖̲̙͚͐̏ͤͫ̉ͮ̑̄̃ͧ͋̾͆ͩ͠͠ ̡̞̳̰̲̠̗̺ͮ̆̇ͧͫ͂̕͜͡͡l̵ͭͦ̉ͬ͝͏͟҉̭̖͉̰̗͇͍͖͖̫̲ ̍̄͗ͮ͌͛̑ͥ͂͆̎ͯ̀̓͂̇͏̶̵̛̳͕͙͖͚̲͙͙̼̬̺͖̺̼̳͜ͅo̻̻̣̮̣̙̠̫͕͓̓ͣ͆̓̀̽̀͑͟͡͞ͅͅ ͦ̐̌̀̒́̚҉̴̝̞͎̰̮̙̜̫̰̺̟̟̥̯̣̕nͤ͊ͤ͗̑̎̈̋ͫͩ̉ͩ̊ͧ̚҉̸̷͖͓̭̭͖̤͚̯͎̤͇̬͕̝͘ ̴̡̛̛̤̗̖̰̘̥͖̼̙̦̦̯̪̦̗̠͎̺̣ͧͯ̓̃ͬ͛̆͌͒̓͗̋ͤ̍͑͜ḡ̸̴̡̛͚̫͙͖̠̞͔̺̫͍̲͉̻̯͍̆͑̾͒͌͊ͯ͐͐͢ ̵̸̷̶͇̺̰̻͉͖̬̠̖̣͇̤͓̿̎̆̾͌ͩ̋͐̔ͫ̑̇̌ͥͤͧ͞ͅ ̸̡̟͔̦̳̝͍̥̫͙͓̰͉̗̹̜̜̻̄͐̄̓̿̒̇ͩ̿ͅ ̷̷͖̲̠͙̭̺̲͔͙͓͇̺̂͒̀ͧ͜͠a̵̢̳̪͈̪̻̦̼̠̬̔͂́̐̄̒ͭͧ̃̉ͭ͑̽̽̇̔̉̿̈͞͝ ̸̨͇̪̺̰̩͔͑͗̐ͯ̄̋͗ͪ̒ͤ͗ͯ̚͢ ̸̴̡̜̱̩̫͉̳͖̯̯̼̥͇̈̂̽̋ͮ̈́̍͜ͅ ̷̧͇̜̹̦̞̥͓̩̫̟̱̠͖͎͂͆ͧ̃͑͘ͅļ̥͉̤̙̺͍̱͙̗͚̩͓̺͉̩ͯ͗̒ͣ̿̈̽̈ͦ͜ ̢ͧ̂̉͒ͬ̆̉͂̈̒̒ͭ̾̒͂̾͒ͬ̚͘͏̢̨̗͖̣̞̮̩̗͇̗̰̟̜̤̩̻̯i̸͈͇̪̯̠̍ͫ̏͑ͣͨ̊̂ͦ̐͐ͨͤ̕ ̴̢͇̱̳̟͇̰̹͙͓̗͔̤͉͛͆͗͒́̉̾̔f̠̳̖͇͍͓̝̙̪ͩ̅̋ͪ͛͜͟ͅ ̷̢̭̱͔̞͖̻͕̬̪̬̮̄̾̀ͥͪ̎̀ͬͩͯͫ̚é͙̘̙͔̼̟͈̾͊͂̒͋̄̌͂̿ͩ̑̾͌̐͊̌͘͘͢͟ͅ ͯ̿̐̓͏͕̣̫͎̙̻̝̺̟͈̤̥ͅ;̸̴̭͍̥̰̰͍̼͈͓̝̲̣͌̌̎̔̋ͮͣ͌̋ ̇̍̋̂҉̙̠̖͍̝̬̱̥͔̙̭͔̮͞ ̶̓̈́ͭͫ̓ͨ͛ͣ͛͑͏̡̡̬̖̼̰̟̠͓̹͕̜̥͔͇͇̲̘̠ ̡̡̳̙͉̫̼̼͉͙̩̞͍̀ͫ̎̓ͭ̂̂͊̀͂̚͟ ̶̛͇͖̟̗̰̪̾ͯͯ̄̒ͪ͛̓͂͒ͮ͐̓͐̋͒ͨf̴̝̫͇̪̲̫̿͑͒̃ͮͦ͗ͨͩ̑̐ͪ͊̾̀͘͠ ̷̶͔̬̗̭̙̼͙̮͕͖̹̱̹͇̞͆͐̊̾͌̊ͅo̵̴̤̳͖̘̯̤̼̻̺̯̝̳͔̯̻͊̈̉̌̾ͯͯ̅ͥͣ̽̊ͪ̑̌ͮ̽͟ͅ ̸̎ͯ̂ͯ͑̾ͯ͡҉̰̙̳̭̫̰͇͈̭̠̰̦̰̞̬͢r̴̢̤̤͉̻̠̞̞͋̿͐̒̅̈́̏̊̃ͪ͐ͪ̎̀ͤ̑͆͜ͅ ̶͖̤̙͚̠̗̣̜̲̇̏͆́̌͐́͒ͥͧͣ̑̾̒̇̓̓ͤ͌͢͢ ̴̭̗͚̬̞͇̖̪͍͉͚̗̈ͥ̋ͨͯ̐ͤ̃ͫ̎ͤͤ͐̏̚͝ͅ ͥ̃̃ͤ̊͐̓͐͋ͭ̒͟͏̻̰͖̙̱̬̣̻̣̕͜w̵̵̫̩̩͚̙̮̱͎̭̱̱̖͕̥̘͗̅ͥ̄̑̆̅ͣ̾̒́̚͝ ̸̷̧͖̤̯̦͓͉̟̜͎̦͔͍̜̟͉̆̔̓ͧ̂ͯ͂̆͋̉ͥͭ̐͒̿̋͢h̢̖͚̹̗̯̬̭̘͖̻̼͙̫͊ͬ̆ͪ̌̄ͤ͆͗̿̃ͭ̈́̒̕͜͠ ̵̷̭̤͎̟̠̟̬̮͇̭͆̑̍ͮͮ̂ͅơ̛̼̬̝̳͉̜̜̘̱̬̘̺̟͙͊̎͛̀͡͝ ̶̸̡͕̙̜̟̥̞̱̺̣͖̪̦̭̺͔ͮ͊ͫ̓̏̃ͥ́̐͐̒̚͝ ̵̨̢͚̙͚̺̺̜̮̞̙̖̱̗̲̮͋̒̉͋̈́̊̏̃͗̽̔̆ ̸̗̣̩̤̼͖̩̠͍̹̺̺̞̳̞͎̰͎̒̎̓͆͒͌ͥ̕͟w̛ͩ̆̇ͯ̑̒̑̾͑̂͏̷͙̗̺̩̲̺͉̕͞ ̴̨̹̳͈̱̤̦̰̰͍͍̇ͭͪ͐̉̿̂̚͟ơ̤̜̫̱̠̦̭̪̤̙̻̰͉̪̥̰̦ͥͯͬ̋͆͝͠ ͐ͩ̇̋̅͂̏̍͏̖͇̻̱͍̯̣͘͜ǔ͍̯̰̯̲̘͍̜ͧ̒́̋̋͋͂̄̿́̎͐́̊ͤ͊͟ ̶̡̩̖̳̘̳̲̱̺̦̮͓̣̦ͥ̆͒̆̍͞ͅļ̞̦̗̤̘͍̭͎̺̫͔̼̭̘̝̥̻̬͚ͦͣͤ̐ͮ͛̔͗̈͋̓̑̿̚͟͞ ̛͍͓̤̥̰̱̼̱͇̫̱̮ͩ̅̅ͬ̐̐͒̕͝d̤̜̟͉̦̖͇̩̫̫̈ͮͣ̈̊ͤͭͫ̆̓̓̐̈́̂͢͟͞͞ ̮̗͉̌̿͗ͤͫ͗͠ ̴̱͓͕͔̽̾ͨͮ̿͆͂̓̈͋̎̋̅ͧ̓ͫ̿̎̚͠ ̵̨̣͇̭̘̩̝͔̳̺̯̰͍̺ͧ̾͆̔ͩb̶̏̂̈͊͘͞҉̜̜̝̙̳̗̝̱͎̯̬ ̴̨̹͉̗̜̩̥̞̯̫͓̱̏ͧͬ̌̚͜͠e̛̫̭̠͔͇̻̯̱͙ͤ̿ͭ͌̒̎̔̿ͣ͟͝ ̡̡̠̰͎͚͐ͣ̒̑ͪ̿ͮ̓͐͋ͬ͐̆͑͊̓̚͞a̸̷̛̦̬͙̬͉̟̖̞͐͗́̄ͨ͐ͤ̏͋̑̀ͤ́̇̿̃͢ ̴̸̡̗̭̪̹̭̮͇̻̠͔̰͉̟̝̖̩̠ͥͩ͒̾ͧ̀ͣ͗͆̽͝r̓̉͆̿ͦ͗ͯ̑̑̉ͭ̓͗ͬ́͋̚̚͟͝͏̷̮̞̤̰ ̨̛̹̩̙͍̞̣̠̣̫͕̐͂ͦͧ̓͐ͧ͑̓́͋̚̚͢͢ͅ ̉̋̿ͥ͊͒͐͋͒̀ͣ͠͏̧̳̠̮͔̩͕̣͇̣̞ ̸̨̠͈͕̭͚͈͇͔̤̝̠̜̻̠̭̙̩͖̓͒ͥ͋ͦ̓͟͡t̶̵̓ͥ̏̐ͨ̂̾̀̾͌̿̓̊҉̞̹͉͓̯̰͝ ̷̢͚͙̹̣̞͈̝̥͙̖̺͓͍̅ͬ̋̀ͩ̿̑͑̎ͥ̐ͩ͑ͬͦͤͪ͒̕͟͡h̴̷̝͓͙͚͔̓ͮ͗ͪ̆̈́͑̈́͊̔̽̐̕ ̸̧͉̦͉͍̝̯͖̥̼̖̗͓͉̻ͬ̂ͯ͒̎͝͠ͅe̶̡̻̙̘̟̰̺͖͇͆ͩͫ̽͝ ̉́ͨͯ̈́̆̉͌̉͂ͦ̈̓҉͍͍̳̠͍͕͈̼̼̼̠̰͓ ̸̧̠̮̻̞̣̗͇̣͎̫̹̓ͧ̓ͧ̉́ͮͯ͝ ̴̘̩̰̗̯̤̘̮͚̤͈̦̩͉͔̲̻͈͗͂ͯͬͣ̐̏ͤ̆̿̕ͅw̧͕̙̹̰͖̫̜̟͖̝͍̭͙͙̹̝̦ͫ̐̽͒̐́͗͞ͅ ̶͔̞̳̲̣̭́ͮ̒͋̏͋̓̐͒͊̕͘͘ ̢̩̖͙̼̂͑̉ͩ̓ͧ̿̅̀͆̋̀͑ͤͤ͋ͨ͘͜ĥ̷̘͍͚̲̥͖̰͔̤̰̖̹͍̬̺̼̮̋̈́̾ͦ̔̈́͆̃ͤ̾̂̇ͩ̎̒̀̅̈́͝ ̢͖̮̮̜͎̝͕͔͚̟̮̘̺̪̗͑̒̓ͦ͟͟į̡̓ͥ̽͑̃̎̍҉̻̟̤̪͎̪͙̙͡ ̷̗̼͍̖̮̽ͯͩͣ̿̃̚̚͘͜͝ͅp̸̢͉̙̱̠̱̖͎̲̻̱͉̄̿̂͆ͭ̓̈́̈́̿ͣ̕͞ͅ ̴̲̠͉̭̠͍͔̺̹̱͉̭̜͍ͣ̄͌̍̽̾̓̍̇̒̐̎̅̚͞ş͗̐̓̽ͩ̆̾ͮ̈́͑̇̄̔̓ͬͣͧ͠͝͏̵̦͖̳̟̹̮̗͉̻͔̘̮͙̭͙ ̨̢͎̟͙̱͙̝̠̦͉̰̝̠͎ͣ̋̓̅ͨ̅̑̈̀͗ͪ͑̉͊͘ ̶̝̙̖̲̞̗̞͚͛̾̈̽

̆ͧͩͦ͒̽ͩ҉̴̱͕̮̦͇̺̲̞̬̘̟͘͡ ̴̌̑ͪ̅͌̌͊̌̎̎̽͑̾͑ͧ͑͡҉̱̰̪̳̰̙̗̹̙̤ͅa̧̝͚̻̫̬̺̬͓͉̬̙̟̽ͣ͛ͥͨ̇ͤ͊͟ ̫̬̬̘͓̄̇ͤͧ̿ͨ̆ͮ͛ͧ̓ͯ͒͢͞ṇ̷̡̬͚̹͉̪̲̻͖̹ͨ̌͛͌̐̽̿͊͐̉ͣ̐̽ͬ̑͊͘͜͜ ͋̓̾͆ͮ͆҉҉̶̺̱͚̯͙͍͓̭͙̩̗̗͍̯͜d͍̝͓͓̹̻̹͖̳̤̤͔̰̩͐̋ͣͤ̚̕ͅͅ ̷̦̙͔͍͙̟̦̤̲̟̲͎̙̗̇̈̈ͣ̾̐̊̍ͥͤ͊ ̠̦̹̰͇ͨͭͥ̀̽ͧ͗̊ͭ̓ͬ̉͝ ̔ͧ̎͑ͫ̊̒ͦ͏̯̺̭͓̩̟̟̲͇͕͎̣͘͞s͎̯̤͕͙̤̠ͯ̎͐ͥͥ̆ͮ͂̽͋͘͜ ̆̿̄̐ͦ̀͒̈̎̆ͯͯ̒͂̾̍ͦ̑҉̡͍͔͍̫̘̺͎̥̼̤̪̰̭͙̬̩̱͠ͅͅc̨̭̠̫̣̝̝̜̮͙̮̝͓͈͎̹̩̱͂̌ͥ̄̅̑̋͞ ͕̪̱̙͙͈̦̼̞̞̦̯͒̎ͧͧ̇̔̅͘͢͡ͅo̧̱̟̞̤̯̬̞̤̬̫͋̂̍̓͂̉̈ͬ͑̍̅ͬͥ̅̏͂̾̚̕͢͡ͅ ̢̧̗͔͇̟̺̯̰͎͙̭̭̱̼̬̤̹̘͊̌̅̍ͣͥ̔̇͌̎̿̆ͅr̡̺͚̮̻̜̩̹͎ͭ̉̎͆̾̓ͤ̿́ͫ̌̕͢ ̸̧̛̛͓͍̙͚̥͇̬̃͋͗̇̒̂̀ͮͯ͛ͯͮ̃ͤͥ͊̊ͅn̽̎͐͛̑ͦͬͨ̌͆͌̊̓ͩ҉̜̩ͅ ̢̛͓̙̦̳̦̰͎̦̯͈̠͖͎̙ͤ́̾̐ͮ̃̃ͤ́̌ͥ͐ͦͯͅͅs̢̭̹̟̗̑͂̈̉͆ͣ̆̔ͤ̈́̍ͭ̀ͮ̿ ̴̢͇̥̝̣̠͚̫̮̻̗̘̗̬̓͐̾̂͒̾̏ͧ͜͡ ̬͓̲͇͚̰͇̰̻ͨ̀̓̈́͂̔̚͟͡ ̴͈̰̳̥̥͍̘̮̱̯̩͎̔̅͛ͥͥͨ̓̽ͧ͆̂̓͌͟͞o̸̟̖͕͖̠̭̗̮̦̣̱̥͇̓̇ͭ͊ͮ́̔͒̒̏ͤ̓̋̒̓ͧͥ͢ ̖͈̝͓̖͍̈ͯ̓̓̈́ͭ͜f̸̛̬͚̭̠̞̪̦̥̣̺̝̘̙̻̝̭ͣͣ͌ͯ͞ͅ ͮͯͦ̃́͋̉ͯ̇̌҉̡̢̟̻̼̰̤͇̗̳̘̥̜̹͎͜ ̶̸ͤͮ͆̋ͬͪ̃͌̃͏̯͚̞͎̫̠͖͙̜̭̘͕̤ ̢̨̨̿̋̔ͮ̑͐ͩͨ̊̓͏̶̬̺̝̬̣͔̣͓͙̼̟̰̝̙̼t̴͚̯̳͔̬̝͚͈̤̰͇̫̲̼̭̊̔͂̂̓͆̾͒͒̊́͘̕͘ ̢̯͚̯͓͍͈̫͇̬͉͋̋̏̍ͮͨ̈́i̵̸̡̡͍͉̯̜͔̪̘̐̾̓̂ͬ̉̉͆ͯ̌̋̂̄̃̍͋ͅ ̶̡̛̛̼̰͎̙̜̓̉̐̔̋ͬ̐̔̑ͨ͗̉̊̇ͬ̿̆͂ͬm̷̢̛̜̳̗̘͙̣̭̘̜̲̝̤͚̙̣͎̰̊̇ͣ͐ͅ ̸̛͈̼̩̠ͨ̓ͤ͗̌͋̇͘e̛̟̭͈̝̲͕̺͓͈̙̤̣̗̥͉̗̮̓̐͗̃̏̓̾͠͠ ̓̑͌ͩ̈́͘͠͏͉̗̮̼̣͓̳͖͙ͅ,̛͊̈̾ͯͨ͗̋ͣ͗ͮ͒̓̃͌͏̷̤͙̙̭̼̝̺͔͎͇̥̟͖͇͞ ̵̢̽͗͒͒̀̓͑ͨ̒̆ͫ͊͏͏̪̺̠͚̰̠̝͚͉ ̵̮̰̮͇͇̻̰̰̭̣̜̹̠͈̦̤̝̳͕̈̆̂̉̄̚̕͡ ̧̑̿ͥ̀͑͊̌̚̕҉̘͚͔͈̯ṯ̸̨̢̜̬̬͍͎̥̘̺̝̝̯̠̮͖̅͛̏̒͡͡ͅ ̶̡̘̦͇̠ͫ͛͐ͭͫ̔̃̈́ͥ̄ͫ̚̕͟ ̲͍͈̟͔̋̽̒ͬ̕͜͝͞h̴͉̩̞̝̦͎̯̙̥̤̰͍̽́̋̐ͩ̈́͋̍͊͌ͨ̀ͮ̒̋̚͢ ̢̧̰̲͍̫̮̝͚͔͓͍̣̻͔̰̔̂̈́ͣ́ͬͪ͆̈́̎̍ͭ͂̾̒e̛͕͙̭͇͉͕ͣͬ̇̔̇ͯͩͩ̍ͣͤ̒̓̌̉͒̚͘ ̢̛̣̬̯̼͈͙͚͇͙̱̖̫ͧ̆́̒͆͜͡ ̶͙̙̫ͬ̀͒ͬ͂̿ͯ̋ ̶̷̻̼̝̍͊̒͆̈̉ͨ̔̃̀̔̉͢ơ̡̢̦̯̯̈̑̄̓͊̒ͩ͊̓̚͢ ̷̷̤̺̬̮ͨ̓ͦ̏͌̅̒͌̊͒̉̒̚̚̚͜p̵̰̞͕̻̰̰̯͉͖̼̪̹̯͓̼͋͛ͤ̿̉̄̾ͮ͟͡ͅ ͩ͊͂̊̄̿̌̓ͪ̉ͤ͌ͭ͏̨҉̵̪̹͖̯̝̙͔͓͎̟p͕̙̺̣̱̫̦͔͙̮̮͙͔̾ͭ̄̑͒͂ͮ͛ͨ͡ ̶̢̱̠̦͉̂̆ͬ̔͢͡͡ͅ ̵̵̡̝̦̜̱̗͕͉͓̱̱͇̬͇̼̼͈̮̏̓ͫ͌ŕ̶̆̒̎̅̇̓͆̈́̔ͮ̎̾҉̞̺̮̩͎ ̨̰̣̙͙̻̤͓̰̹̺̾͆̓͂̓̎̋̏͒̉ͩͧͬ̄ͧe̶̢ͮͫ̾̓͂̃́ͬ̌͢҉̬͖͓̣̥̼̹ ̜̰̫̪̺̻́ͪ̍̈́ͦ͘͘ş͌̅ͪͤ̐͗ͩ̽͐ͮ͜҉̗͈̻̼̰̗̻̱̥̗͓̫̯̼͓̖͙̤ ̵̧̧̞̤̹̱͉̦͎̥̠̏̽͆̇̎ͮͦ͂̒ͯ̀͛͂̓̒̚ͅs̶̷̡̪̯̯̤̞̳̞̩̖͔̙̠̒̍̈́͐ͧ͌̿́͂͂̊̐̽̑͋͋̅ͪ͌͜ ̴̸̷̧̢̮̖̜͉̺̦̥̩̳͈͆͌̎̅̇͋̓̚ͅͅǫ̛̯̰̻̜̖͎̙̰͓͖̙̗̩̗̲̭͉̬͑̔̂͑ͦ̊̋̌ͩ̑ͤͥ̽͒͘͘ ̴̢̑ͪͬ͒͏̻͖̤͓̥͇͈͇̮ͅͅ ̶̶̸̫͓̜̼̔͗̎͑̓̈ͨ͊̂̽ͧ͟͜r̴̟̜̻͖̘̹̆ͪ͗ͨͭͯͫ͊́̃͑ͨ͗̍͠ ̨̎̓̆̀̈́̍̀̾̐͂ͯ͑ͤ̉̈́̈̑͞͏̧̤̘̪̟̝͎̺͎̤̩͝'̂͋͂ͭ̈ͩ̓̈ͥ̓ͬ̉̋ͯͯ͢҉͏͇̦͍̮͓ ̨͕͍̮̮̩̹͎̜͈̙ͦ̓̃̀́ͥ̉͌ͮ̋ͮ̋ͭͤ͒̊̌͘s̄ͧ͌͋ͣ̄̑ͦ̿͒ͧ͜҉̢͖̩̟̮̱̠͚̱̪̗͕̮̰̙̰̙̫̟̹ ̷̢̪̳̮̥͈̦̖͇͙̞̳͖̺̰̫̫̂̂̌ͭ̂ͪͥ̋̏ ̧̣̜̱̳͎̺̹͉̺͎̫͈̟̠̮̠̣̖̟ͧ͂ͥ̌ͣ̓͒̍̓ͭͩ̆̓̂̉́̈́͢ ̓͋̑̌ͭ̂̓͆̂̓̂̃̉ͯͩ͏̷̢̳̖͈̼̪̙̩̠̬͎̦̯̝̺̬͎̩̱w̢̡̡̤̟̖͔̻͇̭̿͊̆ͯ̉ͭ̽̿͐̇ͩ̚͜ ̧̦̲̦͉̪͎̜̪͑̌ͧ̌̑ͧ̌̔ͦͤͧͯ̓̀̈ͪ̀͆̑͟ͅr̴̶̢͇̟̤̪̜̜͎ͯͣ͐͒͋̿͂̅͞ ͍̼̥͔̖̞̬͌͂̓̂ͫͦͯ͘͡͠͡ȯ̔ͧ͌͐ͣͭ͑̂̌҉͜҉͎̳͍̜̪̹̹̥͉̭̝͙͈̗͈̬̮ ̵̑̄͒ͤ̊͟͏̶̪̖̙͠ņ̸̡͕̝̠͕̪͎̘͙̮̳̜͇̯̣̝̟̻̬ͥ̂ͫ͠͞ ̵̡̨͍̬̱̦̳̤̖̰͙̖͔͔̭̗͍̻̣̏̊̒ͭ̉̎́̎ͩ͗̏̒̄ͫ̉̑ͬ͒̿͜͡ͅg̞͍̞̥͂͆̀̾͟ ̶̤̬͇̺̬̤ͯ̏̃ͩͦ̒̔ͫͨ̊̔͗ͮ̀̋̏̓ͅ,̷̢͍̮̣͔̫͇̠͈͖̹͖̰̈́̀́ͯͬͩͣ̍͆̿ͨ̓ͪͯ̍̚͘ ̴̢̳̟̪̹̻̳͍̯͚̹̰͈͂͒̽̈́ͭ͆́̄̕ ̵̨̤̮̩͖̩͙̬͍̗̘͈̯̺̦̦̹̱̌͗ͦ̇̅͐͛͒ͯ͘͘ ̶̨̻̥͇͈̟̝͕͑͋͌̉̉̀́͒̀́̀̿t̡̢̼̤̠̻̬̥̝͔͓̫̜̥̳̺̰̮̩̠̺̋͊̅̐ͨͩ ̧̳͎̯̻̪̣̝̻͎ͥ̽̈̑̔͑͆̂̍̓ͮͣͩͧͨͫ̚͞ḩ̷̨̡̮̠̥̝͕̘̼̅ͯ͒̋ͮͨ͜ ̧̧̡̢͙̬̘͙̺͍̠͙̦̪̺̯͆̄͛͆̾̉̆̍̂ͫe̶̶̙̠̦̬̯̲͎̓ͣ̒́͋͐͑ͬ̌͊͞ ̸̡̮͍̺̮͖͕̙̼̭͓̈́̂ͭ͂̉̏͛̓͊̽̂ͦ͂́ͯ̅͋̒̚͢͜ͅ ̸̛̳̗̟̦̣͔̙̪̙̫̤̼̗̠̤͖̙̽̇̿͑̈̓̍̉̄ͩͥ͞͝ ̛̩̘̻̖̑̈̄͐͟p̨͔̳̤͔͎̬͎̰̹̝̺̰͚̜̝̼̣͆̾̓̏͜ ̡̭͎̖̮̠͖̻̳̘͕̩̑̎ͬͨ͑̄͛̒ͭ̀ͯͥ̕͡ͅr̹̖͈̱͙͌̄ͮ̊̓͋͑̄̎͗ͪ͌̈́̕͝ ̵̸̡̤͎̦̬͕̲͖͕̦̊̓͒̎̅͆ͤͮ̈́ͯͭơ̧͙̗̘̯̘̥͎̻ͨͣͪͣ͒̐̅̄̔́ͭ͟͞ ̢̙̰̰͔̪̪̲̖̫̹̮̠͌̈ͮ͐̈̕͜͡͡û̗̮̦̟͙̈́ͩ̊̔͒̀͘͝ ̵͋̈͑͛̔ͣͫ̇ͨ͋̆҉̸̭͙̤̲̻̩̬̱̥d̶̛̊ͤ̌̏͛ͤ̑̚͏̣̘̘̙͈ ̷̺͎̺̭̻͈̤̊ͧ̉͗̐̐̾ͬ͛̏̈́̊̅ͫ̕͟͝ ̴̴̢̠͓̞̙̤̠̬́͗̒͂ͨͨ͌͋̔͋͑̂͆̂̈ ̭͓̳̗̰̙̫̠̞ͧ̍̊̿̓͂̋̔̓͆ͫ̽̇ͤ͞ṁ̶̨̬̘̗̭̖̘̯̝̖̻̭͎̰̪̰̝͌̌͆̉ͪ̑̓͑̚ ̱̘̫̰̳̘̥̯̻͎͕̏́͗͆̆͌̔ͤ͂ͯ̕͜͢͡ą̨̡͖͖͙̖̯͖̟̯̤͇̦̖̺̳ͪ̏͗ͣ̏ͭͬ̍̌͑͑͢ͅ ̸̵͈̣̞̲̙͔̺̬͕̩̭̬̽̌̆ͮ̏ͤ͟͠

̸̷̽̌̑ͨ̃ͬ͗̇̓̍ͩ̿̋̈́̓͟҉̶̥̭̘͙ ̵̸̱͙͚̫̲̬̲͕͓̫̼͍̮͙͖̄ͩ̿̑́͆ͯ͑̊͌̚͟͢ǹ̵̢̳͕̪̦̻̺͙͉̙͙̹͖̝̱̃ͩ̀̿̈́͊̀͗ ̋ͤ͑̇̈̂͋ͤ̊͌ͯ͊̊ͥ͝͏͎͇̜͙̩͓̼̝͇'̴̢̯̝͈͍̠̪̘ͧͦ͆ͩ͘͡ ͑̋̏̾͆ͣ̈ͥͨ̏ͦ͑ͫͯͭ̍̌ͣ̓҉̶̢͓̘̪̞̠̪̖͙̻͓͉͈͚̗̙͍̰͢s͓̗͓͔̣̹ͨ̑̾͒́́̿͊̉́͗͂ͨ̈́̈͘͟͡ ̷̭̹̭̝̟̪̘̯̖̦̜́͛ͤ̊̈ͪ͑̌̾̚͡ͅ ̸̶͍͈̪͔̠́̄ͤ̔́ͯ̂̍ͪ̓̏ͨ̐̈ͨͣ͢͡ͅ ͈̺̜̱͈̗̳͙͖͚̮͗͛̅ͤ̒̉̿̄ͮ͛ͬ́͂̈́͆̒͗̌͠ͅc͚͔͇̤̝͉̭ͧͮͤ̿͌ͧ͒͂̆̅ͩ̇ͫ̾̾̍͒̕ͅ ͥͯ̽̈͋̌ͪͪ̅̋̊ͯͦ̊̉ͦͪ͆ͨ͢͜҉͕̭̫͎͙̹̗̫̥̲̪̟͔ŏ̲̦̩̼͈͓͍̖͕ͭ̍̂ͣ̐͊̆̂͂͛̎ͤͦ͠͞ ̵̨͖̱̠̤̼̜̜͙͎̦ͬͩ̈̈́͘nͪ̄ͦͨ̂͊ͦ͗̔̉̋̋̌̽̓̾̍̂͊҉̫͖̺͖̗̪̙̻͉͓͎͍̗͍̩͙̕͢ ̸̡͍̱̹̻̭̠̭̣̘̣̝̮͊̒̅͐͟͢͡t̷̖̩̞̯̦̟̝͔̮͓͉͔̰͉̖͐ͯ͒͊̒ͥͤͤ̌ͫͮ͢ ̒ͨ̈́̏͘҉̧̺̥̬͓͈̠͖̘̬̟̫ǔ̢̢̦̮̳̥̙̦̦̣͖̞̭͇ͨ͋̇̀̓̾̄̾̇͋ͅ ̶̡͈̯͙̱̖̣͎̱͈̼̭͓ͯ͐̏̋͑̃ͨ͌͂̕͡m̸̷̯̹̫̞ͮ͊ͥ̈̃̈́̏͊͒ͨ̃ͫ̌ͭ̈ͫ͝ ̵̭͍͔͈̟̞͙̱͓̰͉͍̦̻̻̣̎̍̍ͭ̃́͆͘͞ͅȩ̫̤̳̮̬̜̮̫̣͙̯̝̹̞̙͙͖̣̘̒̃̄̿͗̏̐ͧ̿̚̕͟ ̸̴͚͎̘̭̖͈͖̹͔͓̘̥̱̀̂̒̿̀̃̒̉ͭ͋̌̉͋̽͢͟l͌͂̓͌ͥ̒ͯͫ̆̄͛͏̵̧͙̙̭̜̳͇̝͓̝͙̣͜ͅ ̴̵̣̪̱̙̭͑ͫ̔̋͜ͅy̢ͯ̉͌̓ͯ̓̃ͣͭ̊̑͠͏̟̟̱̼͢ ̸̨̩͕̼̳ͧ̓ͬͨ̌͛͆ͤ̿͌͂̑ͥ̐̋ͭ̍ͣ͗͞,̣̖̟̘̣̬̬̭̻͚̼̝̖͍̗̹̞̼̏͛̒̀̉̉̾̋̎ͩ̚͜͟͞ ̡͎͈̼̳͙̜̔̋ͦ͑̇̾̾̔̆ͩͨ͊ ͈̮̭͓̎͗ͫ͛͊͛̈́́͋̈̎ͯ̒ͤ͒͐̚͜ ̸͈̤͔̲͇̤̤͇̲͇ͪ̎͛̂̌ͫ͛̔͞t̸̰͍͍̹͎̫̼͈̟̠̼̽ͬ͛̓̽̿̋̿ ̋ͭ̊̔̉ͫͧ҉̷̷̶͙͚̱͖̠̰̤̪͙͕̖͕͍̝͠h̸̴̡̦̘͍̱̠͎̞̎ͥ͗̆͗ͨ̐͊̀ͩ̆ͩ͢ ̾̽̑̆͑ͤ͛̒ͮ̑ͦͮ̈́ͫͪ͂҉̵͙̜̣̦̹̗ͅe̶̸̵̝̪͎͍̥̫̫̲̳͛͋͆ͯ̎́̅ͣ̚̚̕͢ ̡̝͎̙̫̩͕ͯ̏͑̒̇͆ͣ̈́͐͞͠ͅ ̷͍͉̙͚͈̠͎͙͍̲̩͚̳̤̦̌ͭ̃̅͂̑̍͋̇̓͢͝ ͒ͨ͛̏͂͏͏̢̲̮͉̰̮̖̰̟͓͖̤̮̼̲̖̲̳̯͙p̎̓͆̏̇ͭ̇̏̀͛͒҉͜͏͓̺͖̲̝͕͕̫̹̮̻̞̬̞͉͔̻̪͕͢ ̢̱̯̺̦͎̻̰̣̪̜̩ͦͫ̄ͭ̎ͮ̾̔ͯ̅ͣ͜͟ͅͅa̷̶̶̛͙̼̮̭̯͎̪̥̙̝͖͔͈̰̹̫̺̋͊̾ͨ͂͂͂̅̂ͭͭͫ̎̍̏ͪ͡ ̨̬̖̠̬̤̼̘̠̻͖͖̮͕̙̝͕͐̅̇͑͑̃͐ͥ̚͟ ͒͑̆̑͋ͥͣͩ͑ͯ̄ͧͬ͡҉̧̡̭͓̼̥͉̟̦̬͇̯͙̪̪̯͓̫͞ͅn̢̠̞̱̭̠͔͖̮͈̮̣̪̰͈͍̺͉̎̓ͤͯ̽̈́ͤ̌̚͢͜ ̵̨̡̟̱̬̫͈̭͈̌ͣͭ̔͊͐̒͆̏̾͘͢g̨͂͑͂ͯ̊̌͛ͫ҉̼͚̭̦͇͕̦̫̪̦̼͇̤̜͇͍̳̹̫ ͖̮͕̹̮̯̪͍͙͖̤̟̅ͥ͂ͪ̅̋̍̎ͮͮ̎̕͝s͈͉̜̫̮̻ͨ͋́̆̃̂ͮ̒ͥ̽̎͗̃̕͢͞ ̨̢̙͈̭̘͔͉̤̅̉ͭͧ͋̐̏ͫ̊̈́ͨ̄ͥͧ̚͜ ̸̴̵̢̮͓̣͔̫ͥ͗̐̄̏͒̂̾̓̃̈́̐͞ ̏͆ͣ͆̿̆̏ͭͬ͛͋ͯ̀ͨ̍̈́̚͟͏҉̵͚̹͓̼̰̟̝̼̬̼̳͎̙̳̭͕̹ͅo̢̿̆̄̃̓́̃͌̓ͧͧͮ̿͘͜͏̦̤̯̣̭̲͢ ̸̵̵̠̗̰̲͍̖͕̲̮̣͓͖̗͕̗ͤ͒ͧ̃̎̈ͤ̓̓̊͌ͤ̂͊̒͆ͭ̚f̧̢̺͍̼̺̭̫͕̺͖̪ͬ̅̊̐͒͆̎̈̽ͬ͒̓̓̔̿̚̕͝͞ ̡͍̫͍͎͙͈̝ͤ̒̽͐ͨ͊͢ ̨̝̣̺̬̭͎̮͔̙͔̥͈̯͒̑͂ͮͮ̒͐ͬ̉ͩ̎͋͆ͧ̂͘ ̴̨̛̞̳͍̰̤̜̘͍̖̯̮̩̤̮͚ͨ̾̑ͭ̄͛ͨ̿͗̽̇̾͜͞ḑ̨̻̗̮͇̝̻̣̣̟̺͔͖̪͆ͮ̈́̅̅͢ ̨̢̧͈̫͓͚̟ͥ̈́̿̓͊̒̚͜ ̶̨̙̘̖̙͓̟̩̻̻̭̮̪̼̮͖̲̺͊̊ͩ̓̓̂̓͡͡ͅį̻̝̗̮͙̲͎̖̟͉̖͛̽̀͆̽̃̓ͨͤ̓͒̌͗̿̉̆̉̈͌͜͡ ̽̋̔̎͊͊̇̍͏҉̭͚͚̬̫̳̘s̴̶͉̣̥̬̬̳̑̾̉̊́ͥͩͧ͘͡͡ͅ ̧̧̱̩͎̤̰͙̹̻̗͑͆̋ͧ͌̓̉̓͗ͬͩͪ̑̉͒̃͜p̨̢̩̮̝̜̪̦̻̠̟̝̱̯͖̪̩̰̼͉̰ͮ͌ͯ̋̕̕ ̴̶̵̖̝̙̝͎̘͍̲̗̝̯ͫ͆̑͂͢ͅr̵̷̗̹̮̰̖̗͇͎̎̎̋ͣ͑͟ ̵̵̢̠̠̠̲͎͉͉̭̲̱͙̬͉̥̽̊̄ͬ̊ͤ̊̇̕ͅi͗͑ͧ͒ͤͥ̌̿̉̾ͫ͒̾ͮ̚҉̴̸̶̯̫̣̞̺̺̗̲͍̲͚̻̝͓͈͓̭͕̞ ̵̧̹͚̘̤̓ͨͧ̿̀̆͂ͨ͜z̛͈̟̲͕̝͓̅̏ͣ̈͑͗̽̋̉̅ͬͦ̈̒́̕͢ ̴̶͊͒̍ͪͣͨ̈́ͤ̓ͮ͝҉͕̣̮̟̹'̸̉̇̀̈́̇ͣ͊̈ͫ̉̀͛ͤ͌ͮ̈͒͐̉͝҉͎̱̣͓̺̤͓̩̞̮͎͚̱͇̹͙̗̪͖͡ ̸̝̥̥͎̫̩̲̫̝̟̩̝͇͍͍ͬͨ̽̍̓͘͢d̏̉ͯ̄̇ͣ͝͞͞҉̘͈̯̘̜ ̶͓͓̠͍͍̺͔̯̗̻́ͤ̒̍̈̏̄͟͞͝ ͙͓̫̘͔̹̤ͪ͗̑̔͑͐ͮ̆ͥ̑̂ͭ̑͂̿ͥ̚͡ͅ ̡̎͆̌̿ͦͫ̀ͥͮ̒̿ͦ̎͏̷̦̠͓̳̖̝̤̥̬̗̤̱̗͇̩̣͎l̛͍̣̯̮͖̰͈͍͖̪̮ͩ̃̎ͩ̋ͦ͋ͫͬ̀͗ͦ̆͘ ͚͕̣͚̹͇̻̹̌ͧͭ̉͑͛̈̋̈́̋͆̓̄͑̒͂̈́͢͟͜͡͠o̶̢͈͍̻̮͈̝͐̇̏ͨͧ͊ͭ͝͡ ̵̢̹͈̣̫̖̮̟̤̘͈̦̘̙̟ͣ̋ͩ̃̔ͯ̆ͣ́͋ͦͭ̽̂̋̚̕͜͟vͯ͐ͫͩ́̈͏̴͚͇͇͎͎̦̫ ̸̶̛̻̦̠̝̼̺̪̱͈͇̩̽̽̋̅ḙ̷̦͓͉̤̳̝͗ͩͣ̒͗͒͋̽̉͗̒͑̽͐ͩͨ͝ ̢̲̣̳̟͓̖̙͙̙̱͒̈́ͣͪ̒̋͒͟,̨̟̠̠̹͈̪̥͎ͦ̑ͤ͋͑͆̆ͪ̏̚͟͟͜ ̨̯̲͕̟̹͓͍͖̗̻͕̋ͯ̔̾̇̑̽̏̇ͥ̎͜ ̵̫͙̺͔͙̗̖̳̻̫̲̫̜̩̤̞̥ͪ̓͂͛̓̍ͨ̈̃͢͜͡ͅͅ ̧̛͎̰̝̱͎̼̘̗͔̱̹̰̙̅ͮ̌̋̇ͪ̊͂̈́̐̍̃̋ͤͩ̓ͅ ̧̖̻͕̪͚̲̻̱̹̟̋ͣ̆͗͋̋͛̄ͭͦ̑̿ͯ̔͆̔͠t̖̺̙͓͚͈̗̪̗͉̭̪͋ͬ̌̑̅ͭ̒̾ͧͫͯ͐̄ͭ̊̄ͮ̒̐͘͠ ̡̡̲̯̤̯̰͔̆̅̑͂̋̽͐͊͋ͮ̑̉̚h̴̸̸̡̼̼̝̞͇̭ͦ̍̑͌̄̉̄̄̏ͫ͑ͨͧ͊́̀ͥ̈́̚ ̧̡͉̮̘̝̜̼̞͖̰͎̘̩̯̰͓̫̾̏ͧͯͮͦ͂̾̈́̅͛̇͑̅̚ę̧̡̫͖̺̳̹̗͍̭̳͉̗̮̯ͭ̄̄ͫ̃ͥ̆͗̔ͤͮ̆̑̆͊ͧ̐̽͝ ̴̮̲̞̰͇͉̟͈͙̣̣̤͎̘̩͐̃ͥ̓́̔ͣ͒ͣͯ͞ ̖͍͉̳̳̪͔̹̲ͨͭ̐ͪ̅͑͑̽̉̈́͐ͥͬͣͨ͛͗͆̆͜͟ͅ ̯̱͓̜̤̙̲̯̬̥̲͉̙̲̘̮̜̈͊̂̿̏ͭ͠lͤ̔̓̃ͬͩ̓͑̿̏ͨͮ̓̄̊̈́̃͠͞͏̧̫͍̻͈͙̮͓͙̺ ̴ͯ́͊̍͊ͫ͒ͩ̄̒ͮ̆̐̄̽͊̍͑̇͡͏͜҉͕̟̗͎̜͉̣͍a̧̧̲̘̦̝͖̙̭͇̱̤͎͂ͫ̀ͮ̑͒ͫ̈́̊́̈ͫ̀͋ͦ ̸̡̼̻̰͉̮̗͍ͯ̈́ͯ͆̾̉̉̇͗̒ͮ͆̚͠w̴̢̞̰̗̣̳̖̘̠̩͚̫̤̯̆ͩ̊̃͛̽̃ͧͭ̋ͩ͑́ͬ̂ͨͬ̈́ ̷̺͔͕̙̜͇̮ͩͥ͒̾ͯ̒̓͐̆ͦ͗̽ͪ̈̚̚͝͞'̛̩̣̯̠̰̳̦̘̠ͮ̓̐̔ͬ͛̽̐̌͒ͮͩ̍͋ͬ̊̚͟ ̶̵̪̞̰̺̘̭̬͖̟͉͈͇̝̱͍͙̹ͬ̂̐ͪ͘͢s̷̺͎͇̖͙̞̯̦̙͚̹̙͇͉̫̑͛ͦ̑ͨ̇̓̃̀̂ͯ̐̐̄ͭ̿ ̇̒́͗̆̄̑̈̔͆̎̓͂ͫ͒ͭ̔̅̒҉̧͎̫͙̙͚͎̹̣͈̲̹̪͚̗̭̳͓͝ ̴̸̧̨͓̮͙̼̺̬̘̰͕͓̌̒͗͛̉͌͋ͨ̐̀͡ ̗̟̟ͣ̓͊̎̅ͩͭ̄̉ͪ̈ͭ̓̌ͦ̅̓͢ḍ̰͕͇̩̭̯̣̮̙͛̅̑ͨ̕͠ ̡̢ͪ̌͗̌̊̉͋̃̃̐̓̂͏̖̞͉̼͓͉̪̖̪̣̩͍̗̘͔̘̼͢ę̸̷̨͈̖̤͚̱̠͈͚̝͕̮̻̼̫͈͒̓ͨͭ͟ ͬ̈́ͣ͞҉̷̡̺̹̣̫̘͙͚͈̼̜̯̘͎̼̝̜̣̕l̴̡̨̼̦͕̺͚̥̳͚̬͔͕̼̲̳̙̗̟͇̩̐̔ͧ̍͗ͧ̀͐̆ͧ̑͊̐͂̈͂͟͝ ͉͎͔̣͎̫̖̮͎̭͚̻̾͑̇̿ͫ͐ͩ́ͧ̆́́͛ͭͤ̂̉͒̕a̢͖̼͍̙̳̬͙̫̫̲̻͕̹̯͍̤̜̞ͣͧ̍ͧͮͫ̓̋͝ ̷̷̸͊̎̈́͗͘͏̦̝͕̭̦͙̞̫̭̦͖͇̟̩͈̳̤ͅỳ̧̼̺̱͉͕̬̜͍͇͙̈ͥ̈̊͗̅ͦ͋ͫ͗̐ͮ̄ͩ̎ͮ̚͜͞ ̢̢̩͍̮̺͚̞̫͖̖̜̜͔ͦ̌̽͐̀̉ͪ̈́̽̊̅̄͠ͅ,̧͇̭̻̗̱̙̻̠̱̋͗ͪͤ̄ͦͫ͌̾ͤ͒͐̈́̌̒͐ͫ͜ ̸̸̧̗͇͖̥̪͊͋͗̌̌̌̄̍ͪ̚̚ ̴̧͓̭͕̭̭̣̭̲̊̈̐͗̒̀ͭ̿̚̕ͅ ̴ͪͭ̌͌͂̎̓҉̨͚͓͍̲̘̖͙͕̞̥̫̤͟t̾̔ͭ̒ͪͦ̚̚͏̷̸̛͈̬̝̳͉̟͞ͅ ̰͙̮̀̾ͮ̍̑͜͠ ̠̰̰̻̮̺̤̰̞̻̦͉͙͓̅͐͑̾͟͠͝ḥ̨̣͚̻͔͉̣̦̙͓̣̜̬̺͈͚̍ͩ̑ͩ̌ͨͩ̀̀̊̔̋̎ͮ̚͞ͅͅ ͩͨ̇ͦͣ͛ͯ҉̖̘͈͔̖̝̱̥̕͢ę̸̻̥̱͇̙̰͓͛̇̃̔̈̽̃̚̚̚̕͠ ̢̧͎̣̱̦̙̟͚̝̦̂͗̄̃͋͌̃̓̽̽̃́ͥͣ͂͛̈́ͭ ͖̩̼̩͑̆̔̑̒͋̃͂ͧ̑ͩ̔ͧ͗̃͟ ̴̡̯͖̩͙͍͙̝̠̭̫̬̟̜̟̫͙͚̥̩ͩ̑̉ͥ̂ͯ̅͛̑̇ͨ̿̐̂̍̚͡ĭ̵̭̮̗̜̹͎̱̺̝̹̪̻̦ͥ̍͗̃ͩͯ̑̾̒̑ͣͯͨ̃̅̚ ̡̍̀̒͗̋͊ͧ̒͒ͨ̍ͨ̉ͮ̇̏͝͏̣̟͔̳̻̫͙̼͚̜ͅṇ̸͉̭͖̪̣̰͚͍̜̟̼̗̰̠̜͉̒̾ͣ̿ͦ̑͐̿̾̚ͅͅ ̴̨̻͍̫̰̓͑̆͛͐̀͂̒̓̽̐ͪ̓̇ͨ̕͟s̢̖̤̜͎̠̩̗̞͍̺̩͈̘͙͉̻ͨ̍ͩͩ̒ͪ̋ͬ̌̈̈͑ͩ͗̚̚͝ ̵̛̼̰͕̭̫̹̞̼̬ͦ͒̐͌͂̌̃́͆ộ̴̘̲̳͇ͯ̍̈́̒̑͗̅͊ͫ͆̎͗ͩ ̨͐ͫͫ̾̐̆͆͆̓ͨ̄̓̽̓̎̈́̆҉̼̩̭̠̝̹͖͓͈̹̯̤͉̬̠l̶̥̭͈̱̱̹̻͔͕͇̣͈̫̤̺ͫ̑ͣͯ̊ͤ͋ͥ͑̃ͦͦ͐͡ ͍͕̗̗̰̘̤͙͚̞͈͔͍͉̮̯̬̂̽ͥ̐ͦ̽ͣ̂̎̍̽̓̓̾̀͒ͧ̚̚̕͡ͅͅe͛̌ͬ͒ͮͭ́̌ͥ̎͗̄̒ͣ̆͏̶̢̳̲̯̝̱̙̖̜͚̜̼̯̟͞ͅ ̷̪̮̰̟̜͓̯̹̺̼̑̅̍̈̋̎͌̀ͩͩͥn̴̋͋͆̐̑̽̇̽͜͝҉̤͍͎͡ ̡ͪ͗͆̅͗̑̽ͤ̎̅҉̴͓̞̳̹c̛̪̲͍͖̺͙͉̏̀̐̈́̋̓̍̇̍̎̇͂̽̔̅ͬ̚͜͟ ̵̶̷̔͐͛͑̏ͦ͋̇ͤ̎ͥͪ͊͌̽҉̘̣̝̫̩̙̣͎̫̖̰ ̸͗̎͗̆̈̓́ͫ̎͏̱̖͙͉͓̪̗̺̖̪̺̹̲̕͠ͅe̸̷̢̲͇͈̮͙͋͊͑ͨ͋̈́̈͗̔͋̾͌ͧ͋̓͗͢͡ ̶̢̊̌̀̄ͧ̍̂͏̯͖͕̲͙̮̫̜̮̟̬͔͇͙̱ͅ ̴̧̲̭̗̠̘͔̙̾̂ͫ̓̓͛ͮ̓̾̃̆̊̎̿͑͘͜͝ ̷̝̣̤̮̳̪̲̥͓̳͍̲͚͙͙̲̝̊̌͆ͫ̈́̊ͧͥ̊́ͣ͜͠͞o̸̖̮̭̤̱̭̲͔̼̻̖͛ͦ̌̏ͭͨ̅ͪ͛̚͜͢͢͞ ̵̛̓͆ͭ̈̒̅ͤ҉̮̩̻̝͇͇̯̠̠̻̟̹̘͠f̨̧̨͎͖̠͔͉͔̙̹͕̹̲̫̹͍̮̳͕̾ͥ̈͗͒ͦ͆̆̒ͫ̈͡ ̶̛̻͖̺͓̻̘̓̌ͬ͌̉̕͟͜ͅ ̴̵̵ͪ̌ͩͤ͏̮̪̖̭̫̯ ̧ͨ͊̌̑͆̏ͤ҉͙͈̗̪̥͇̻̻̠̠͙̘͎͘͘ͅo̧̡̯͙̳̤͎͎̫̠͛̄͊̂́͊ͣͧͤ̈ͤ̽͋ͬ̅̽̃̚̕͝ͅ ̶̡̛̣̰̝̝̞̬̻̣̹͉̘͇͍̩̺̣͎͈̎ͫ͑͗̊̄̂͂͐̇͐͂͢͞ͅf̧̢͈̞̗̺̺̼͎̺̪͓͖̝̘͚̃ͧ̀͗̾̃̋̾ͤ̏́͟͠ͅ ̃̉ͮ͐ͨ̌̽̽҉̶̹̞͙̫̻̖̬͕̤͙͙͉̘̫̼̦̱͞͠f̰̫̥̯̖͈̺̻̱̰̥̱͖̰ͧ̓͐́ͨ̅̍͋̈́͑ͫ̌̆ͭͣ̀̇ͮ͜͠ ̶̞̖͈̝̅͊͊͐͛ͩͩ́͛̍̈̌͒̆ͪͭͦ̾͑͟͞i̧̛͕̮̲͕̩͈̳͕̰͓̬͆ͦ͛͑̒͊̔͐ͮ̈́̈̅͛̏̚͢͜͠ͅ ̶͍̖̘̯͎̲͉̘̲̈́͛͆̎̐̽͐͊̽͘c̗͍̱̫̗̝͎͇̗̹̦̩̲̗̜͙̠̄͌̽̃ͣͧͤ̐̉͌͊̾̀͆̄͑͝ ̽́̄̓ͮ̐҉̷͍̝̝͈͖̯͡ͅ ̴̴̷̧͙̪͈̞̳̗̩ͪ̎ͪ̏e̛͂ͤͨ̒̆ͥ͏͡͏̧̘̜͕̹̜ ̶̢̱̗̞̬̤̜͍̘͕͍͈̼̹̞̼͕̗͂ͯ̈́̾̀̃ͪ̌ͦ̈́̈̓̈́̆ͨ͐,̹̜̞͎̫͓͈̹͍̗͂̈́̃̀͗̏͟ ̡̛͔̗͓͓͕͇̬̲̗͚͓̱̖͙͑̃̊̇ͮ̐̏ͩ̀̀́̒̄̚̕͡ ̧̨̮̤͍͇̣̠̤̲̺̙͚͖̼ͫ̈́̏͊̉͘͠ ̸̸̰̩͚͇̱̖̪͈͇̣̙̜͖̰̳ͣͣ͐͑ͯ̿ͪ́̒ͭ̏ͤ̽͌͂ͯ̓̃͜ä̛̊̒̒͒ͭ̄ͦ̔ͦ̇̑͒̑̉͑ͮ̚͘͢҉̛͎̗̺͎̲̲͖͇̠͕͙̘̗̝ ̷̛̤̝̟͚͙͖ͤ̾̾͂ͥ̈́͊̾ͥ̍̏͢͡n̤̜̤̜̣̝̭̼̙̩͍̥̗̤̜̯̩̫ͦ͂ͪ̏̿͋̏̚̕͝ͅ ̵̶̹͚͚̪͔̮̞̭̟͙͈̼̐̽͆ͣ͋̊̃̀̽̍͑̂͐ͩͪ͋̍͐̚͟͟͞d̶̷̺̼̬̮͎͙̫͓̺̣̲͕͍̣̖̣͗ͨͬ̆̍͋̑͊ͪ ̢̜̩̲͙̦̤͓̞̟̳̠̻̩̍̉͂̓ͭͮ̃̂ͣ̊̃͒̒͐̚͘͡ ̡̼̭͔̥̮̞̙̲͙̙͈̰͖̟̬̽͋̉͊ͧ͒ͩͬ̈ͫ̑̐ͥ̕͜ ̷̡̧̠͕̥̙̲̱͎̠̲̭̠̹̼͐͛̓́̓̍̇̂̾̇͑̈ͮ̉t̢̛̪̰̹̬̼̦͖͉̺̙̙̮̹̟̰ͫͫ̈̂ͪ͆̎͆̓͆͑ͨ͢ ̷̛̰̤̌̾̋̐̇ͣ̔͐ͪ̐̔ͅh̛̠̖̯̲̯̻̾͐̇ͦͭ̏͘͢ ̛̣͓͍̲ͥ͑̓̇̾e̶̖̙͕̗̦̙̞͎͙͛̄͐̈́̒ͯͧ̚̕ ̞͇͎͕͈̩̲̙͉̬͉͙̣͍ͭ̀͑̾̊̂̓ͭͦ̃ͣ̚͜͞͠͝ͅͅ ̧͕̭͕͍̦̩͖͓͍̒̎͆ͦ̅̀̐̀͞ ̡̳̙͇̜̠̥̰̰̜̺͔̄͋̾̊̍̎ͣ̍̈́̐̈́͛͒̚̕͝s̀̇ͯͯ́̃ͨ͛ͣ̊̏ͭ̑̊͌҉̷̰̪̞̜̯̱̖̮̦̘̣̣̯͉̹ ̻̗̦͉̬̙̫̙̙̗̪̬̯̘̩͌̑́̂͆̈͂͛͑͐ͭ̏͗̆ͦ͘p͙̤͓̦͚̝͎͓̦̮͈̩̼͈̺̹̥̎̿́̂̄͑̈́̂̏͘͢ͅ ̸̼͖̙̩͈͖͉͚̼̭͍̘̯̪̦̋ͤ̉̃ͮͣ̽ͦͩ̃̋ͭͪ̐̚u̴̙͙̦͛ͯͬ͒̉̑ͦ̕͘͝ͅͅ ̶̙̺͇̲̜͙̒͛ͣͧ̃͊͢r̛̝͍̪̭̤̤̙̮͈̻̮̪̙̜̤̥͖̓̋ͣͫ̓̓̓̄ͨ̊ͯͮ̊ͥ̍ͣ͠ ͛̋ͥ͗͌̊̃͐̑͝͏̠̰̟̞̣n̅̈ͤ̓͏̺̙̲̰̠̰͍̟̫̖͈̮̤̟̤͙͟ ̴̶̘̱̻̹̩͖͙͇̺͕͓̰̩̼̰̞̹͍͆̈ͦ̊̿̃̌͂ͪ̂̾̔̏ͣ̊͢͞sͬͮͨ̽͊̾͊̽͗͏̢̠̼̙͍̘͕̝̥̹ ̢̛͈͇̳̟̗̩̠͖̣̯̰͚̜̺̟̮̯̪͓̏ͮ̄͋͆͆ͦ͐ͭ̂ͮ͐̈́ͣ̇͞ ̷̵̶̵̢͖̟̫̬̗̗͓͔̱̺͇̥̰̦̭̺̉̏ͥ̎ͣͭͬͮͭͥͅͅͅ ͫ̽ͦ͋ͯ̇̀͌̂̿ͨͤ̈́̓̑̽ͣ̕͏̢̬͕̬̜ ̷͕̺̗͖̥͉͙͙͖͗̉ͭ͐̕t̸̶̡̘̖̲͓̜̞̳͍͙̰̞͈͍͙̘͗͂ͩ͆ͬ̈́̅̉ͨ̏̇̂̀͂̕͢ ̶͔̭̝̺͇̃̾̎̃ͯ͒ͯ́ͯ͘͢ḥ̸̤̟̳̻͕̭̞̦͚̘̹̘̎̅̉͆ͯ̿ͥ̃̅̑̎̓̒͞ ̴̡̱̗̗̝̞̤̩̟͉͓̫̪̻̮̻͉̦̱̤ͩ̒̒̅͂ͯa͓͙͖͚̰͍̪͓̩̯̲͙ͨ̆̓̀̆̀̿̉ͩͫ̅̒̈́͗͂̽̅̀͞ ̶̛͖̮͖̗̱̟̪̪̲͈͗̅͆͂̓ͮ̄ͬͫ̈́͑̾͝t̒̉ͯͬͣ̿͗ͨ͐͒̆̈̈̓̌̚͏̧̼͓̫̤̫̲̻͔͔̬ͅͅ ̢̧̯͍̩̹̄̔̎ͫ͊̃̒̚̕ ̵ͩ̋̾̄̈́̉ͦ̿͂͌̆̿ͣͦ̈͗ͩ͛͠͏̨̛͍̬̹̭̝̺̤͖̭̠̙̭̩̲͕̙̦ͅͅ ̵̢̛̠̖̱̦̞̣̲̥̻̦̯̻̖̖̫̻ͫͯͬ͆̓̇ͬ̚͡p̷̘̗͈͇̭͕̼̻̪͎̺̘̺̰̼̾͌̎ͧ̍̃ͤͮ͐ͮ̑͡ͅ ̸̴͚̰̰͕̬͖̣̞̥̲̲̉͛ͣͫ̐͋̅̎̒̌͛̎ͮͮͫ̆̑ͣ͟͞ą̞̲̗̺̥̫̲̝̘̞̮̰͈͓ͥͬͮͪͤͮ̀̏͗ͯ̑ͮ̾̊̓̊̉̚͜ ̡̩͍͈͍̲̰̤͔͖̲͍̓ͬ͌̈́͞ ̢̬͇̘̯͙͉͕̘͎͔̩̈̓ͥ͛ͣ̓̒̈́ͫ̾͢͞ͅt̑̒̌́̈͋̄͏̧̩̯͖̣͓̘͝ ̶̯̳̣̭̲̗̺̩̪͓̟͒ͧ̊ͩͦ̅ͥ͠ͅi̵͇̥̫͉̣̣ͮ̀͑͑̍̀ͮ̎͢͟ ́͑ͩ̊͆ͭͪ̑ͩͨ̾ͩͬͬ̍̽̅҉͖̝̖͖̻͍̙̤̕e̡͑̍͋ͥ́̆̾̉͂̄̾͂̏ͬͮ̾̚҉̵̟̱͎̞͈̗ ̧̡͂ͩ͋̃̔͏͙̳̟̜̙̜n͔̻̟̹̬ͥͬ͆̓̍͜ ̶̫̘̠̙̞̮̮͎̦͖̫͖̗̣̠̜̈́̏̾ͥ̅̆̊͂̍͆̔ͨͫ̀͋̈͛̃ͣ͡͞͠t̵̰̲̮̲͊̑͆̇̃ ̨͚̘̤͖̰͕̗̠̳͆͒͋̎ͣ͐͋̓̃̒ͯͭ͑̽̚͠͠ͅ ̵̫̮̝̮̬̫̗̓̅̉̍ͯ̀͂ͯ̊ͮ͑̓ͧ

̸̍̆̽ͧ̃͢͏͙̩̹̯̯̦͓͖̯ ̡̤̰̝̰̩̱̙̘̗̥͋̂̆ͬ̌͜m̷̳̬̺͔̍͗̇̉ͧ̈̓͌̔͊̚̚͠ ̷͕̻͓̱̞͗̎̔̏͗͑̅ͥͥ͗ͨͣ̍̑͂̈ͯ̚͠͠e̴͂ͪ̀̾ͤ̐͑͋ͨ͋̈́ͭ̋̒͏̸͉̖̳̥̫̼͙̻̣͈̫̲͔̭̩͇̤͔̘̕ ͙̭̼̪͈̲̜̝̭̠̞̦̘̹͇̿ͥͯ͒̅ͣ̑͂r̴͚̞͍͎̖̼͙͇̱̯̮͚̮͉ͮ̀̑̿̌̈́̐̐͊ͫ̉̒ ̸̡̠̤̟̠̜ͥ͌͐̂̏̃ͯ̉͆͛ͤ̚î̛̘̙̮͉͍̺̟̭̞̜̰̺̬̖͐͊̇ͦ́ͮ̀ͯ̽̾͋ͪ̓ͫ̽͟ ̸͇̙̣̠̬̹͚̪̹̙͕ͫ͆̈̐͌̍́ͨͨͫ̀̑ͤ̃͛̚̕͝͠ͅ ́̇͆̒ͥ̈́̋ͦ̐̿͋̓̊͒ͧ́̌͛̎҉̶͖͚̘͉̙͖͖̰̝̠͙͇͜͢t͈͚̟͎̫̖̪̙̠̭͍ͪ̀͑͗͛̎͝ ̻͚̪̭͎͚̘͉͕̱̦̳͔̩̮̩̗̰̔̋ͦ̈́̒͠͠ͅ ̢̠̝̬͍̣̒̂͊ͩ̄̇̾̋͟ ̶̷̙̟̗͖̺̟͎͕̭̻͖͍͈̲̓ͫ̿ͭͣͮ͂ͯ̀͗ợ̧̳̮͓̣̳̻̼̰͎ͣ̾̇ͭ͑ͥͮ̒̆͂ͦ̀͆̅́̽͜ ̅̀͊̔͆͑̈́̉ͥ͊ͭͣ͋̿̋͗҉̶̤̭̗̯̤̰͠f̸͓̹̞̺̟̺̙̖͎̲̘̑̍̇̋͒͂͂͗͢ͅͅ ̵̨̳̣̹͎̼͓ͣ̍ͮ̄ͩ̔͊͞ ̴̨̻͈̗̻͙͔̤͈͇̱̱̠̌ͩ̃̀ͬ͑ͭ̊ ̸̷̢͇̳̰̰͖͇͚͍̹͇͙͙̳̘͙͍͐ͧ̂͑ͮ̑̄͊̎͌̾͐ͫͅt̷̫͙̤̠̟̥̮̲̪̓̋ͯͩ̈̓ͨͥ̊̈́̒̐̇̿ͧ̚͘͢͝ ̵̛̺̰̣̠̭̣̪͐͆ͤ͒͜͟͠h̶ͧ̀̒ͭ͆̉͌̄ͦ͒ͬ͒ͫ͂͗̄ͧ̚҉̵̤̜̹͇͔̙̰̻̭̞̩̲̯̬͕̤̺͝ ̧͎̘̰̩͚̥̳͖̭̗̠̼̥͙̱ͩͦ̃͂ͮͫ̉͗́̎̂͑ͦͦ͗̎͘͝ḛ̶̢̱͔̙͇̼̫͇͍̺̺̫̺͍̓͌ͯͯ͐ͤ͂̆̐̈̅͑̄ͯ̒̈̚̚͡ ̡̳̮͙̺̝͚̥͖͉̟̠̰͍̳̻̪͚̦͖͌͑́͆͐̕̕͢ ̵̯̙̦̼͚̞͍͈̥͔̱̍̎́̀̍ͭ͊̇̌̒͐̓ͪͦ̈̓̚͝ ̾͛ͥ͂̀̈̆͂͋͊̓̊ͮ̆̈͏̦̫͙̼̰ụ̴̴͇̰̮̻͔͕̟͔̦̭̯ͧ̑͊ͬ̀ͥͭ̊ͬ̌̓͛͋̉ͬͅ ̵̸̴̨͇̮͉̻̭̝͎̯͇̠̹͎̫ͭͬ̒̈̾͛ͣ̊̆̐ͥ͠n̵̵̹̭͎̱̤̪͐̐̈́͂̑̚ͅ ̃ͥ̏̓̈́ͧͨ͋͗͐̔ͯ͛̑͏̧̧̤̮̟͍wͦ̽ͬ͆҉͏̵̵̨̲͉̰̫̠͈̲̼̻̬ ̡̡̙̰̹̓͒͑̒ͯ̄͝ ̛̯͇̻̭̣̀̋͐ͫ̾̂̕ớ̶̙̯̜͖̙̣̼̦̺̪̖̣͎͕̖ͨͤ̒̾ͯ̾͛̽̉̍̋̚͝͠ ̨̛̝͍͍̲͉̫̲̤̟͔̭͔̘̹͙̯̮̲̦̃͋͌̓ͦ̈͑̿̌͐r̡̜̰͎͉̱ͮ̀̒̓̔͛͜͝ ̧͂͒̈́͋͑̽̄͊̿ͫͮ̅ͣ̽͌ͫ͗҉̢̧͕̠̟̫̮̖̬t̴̵̯͕̘̥̪͉̠̥̹̺̖̞̺͍͙͒ͣ̃̃͋ͣ̊͗̎̓ͩ͌̋ͫ̓̾̚͝ ̢͖̖̺̩̟̼͍͎͍͓̰͍͔͈͎̲̈̒ͦ̇ͪ̈́̑̈́̀͛̇͟h̵̤̖̳̫͇̯͛̑̄̓̈̄̄ͭ͒͐͡ ̶̙̞̼̝̪̏͒ͤ̒ͅẏ̟̼̹̲̻̙͔͌̊̉ͦ͋̿̈́̑̊ͪ̅̓̂̄̚͝͝ͅ ̻͈͎͓͇̪ͧ͑͂̈̋̓̍ͥ̓̉̍ͣͭ̿͢͡ ͕̠͙͔͛ͦ͛̆̆͗̐̂͆͛̉͗ͥ̐̌ͧͤ͘͜ ̸͊̃ͬ̋̒ͧ̆͐̅̀͗ͬ̽͛̃͟͏͍̭̞̫͈̟̥̩̘̳͔̩͚̜̜̠̖͝ͅt̩̥̣̖̱͕͈̯͈̞̬̺̬͚̺̹̒ͪ̅̍ͭͭ͜ͅͅ ̷̓͒ͧͤ̄̄̆̅͂̀̓̐̽҉̶̵͖̥̣͈͓̯̼̥̥̮̤ą̶̛̳̘̥̠̯͇̝̗̣̱̲͆̿̂̈̉̋̅ͮ̚͜͡ͅ ̴̪͍̗̗͔̤̝͇̖͕̦̪̘̩͉͙ͮ̈͌̇ͭ͢k̸̢̝̦͕̪̈̇̎̀̈̅ͩ̅͒̏ͧͭ̀ͩ͒̊̒̚ ̪̭̽ͫ̆̇̑̓̊ͮ̔ͣͫ͂̑̾̉̀ͬ̄͠͠ͅè̂̾̆̓͘҉͈̤̱̙͕̟̞̤͉̥ͅ ̶̤͔̻̯̫̻̘͙̗̤̏ͦ̈ͫͭ̃ͤ̿̚͟ͅs͂͂͊ͩ̿͆̌̑̈̀̀ͧͯ́̒͒̄̕͏̧̹͙͔̺̬͔̱̬̗ ̛̲͍̣̫̭̪̑̌̓͗ͣ̆̉̀̅̀͞ͅ,̢͙͖̹̱̲̦̼̹̱ͫͧͫ̌ͫ̎ͦ̈́̀͐ͪͦ̕͜͝͡ͅ ̾̄̒̆̚҉̸̴̹̲͖̩̘̖͔ ͔͉̼͉͕̫͔̯̙̥̦̰̖̌͋ͩ̓̕̕͜͝͞ͅͅ ͓͙̮̱͖̱̙̉͒̇̉̓͗͂̆̄̅͊̽̇̒̈́̇̋͘͟ẉ̶̸̜̳̯͖̪̝͚̯͔̜̲͕ͭͦ͌ͤͤͮ͜ ̦̟̩̟̗͓̬̩̩̞̞̭͔̥̻̖͎̠ͨ̔ͥͭ̃ͣ̀̇ͬͨ̾̅̆͒ͮ̽̕͢ẖ̴̡̯̹̤̤̋̽̉̊̂̉͊̑̒̂ͬ̒̕ ̡̡̋ͧ̌ͭ̅ͧ̂̑́̓ͨ̑͡͏҉͈͙̲͎̭͎̱̳̪̯͎̟͔̤̺͓͈ͅe̪̰͇̯͖̜̻͓̬̲̪̟̯̲̰ͯ͒̊ͧ̿̔ͯͪͤ͋̿̎̊́̐ͤ͡͡ ͩ̽̂͒ͤ̾ͧͪ̌̿͑̎͊́͋ͧͧ̋҉͡͝҉̺̜̮̼͎n̶̛̳̘̞͚̪̳͓͇̘̟͍̳̝̞͓ͭ̃ͩ̈ ͖̙̻̺̩͙͍̭̜̥̤̯͚̖̱͆̿̾͆ͣ̾́̒ͪͮ͛̈ ̢̛̻̠̗̩̝͓̞͓̪͈̻͚̯͈̗͆̔̀̽ͤ̊ͅ ̤̬̞̱͔̙̤̗̹̱͓̽͂ͩ̚͟ͅḩ̴̛̪̱͔̥̯̣̰͔̖̹̤̻̗̳ͤ̍ͫ̈́̍̋̂ͬ̆̂͝ͅ ̧̤̬̤̜͖̤͖̻̗͇̩͍͂ͮͣ̒̄͌ͬ̾͜ ̡̧̯̟̥̍̐ͦ̊͂̏͆̓͑ͬ̒̏̏͐͑e̴̴̗̜͉͈͚̞̝̦̝̓̾̿̿̐ͪͪ̊͗ͩͬ̓ͩ̌ͭͬ̋ͥ͟ ̛̛̳͓͎̤̠̰̤̞̩̘̟̻̖̬̮͍̟̿̈̔͐́̊ͨ̐͢͝ ̆̏́̾͊̐ͮͧ̔̐̄͐͏̵͇̼̫͍̞̫̯͉ͅͅ ̛ͪͩͣ͌̇̏̎ͮ̒̒ͧ̀̈̀ͯ̄̋̐͏̴̡̱̯͔̠̫͇̦͢h̶̶̛̛̪̮̝̼̣͓̬̥̫̠̺̰̹̳̮ͩͤͫ͐̐͜ͅ ̡̡̟̫̹̰̲͓̝̲̬̘̲̖͍̖̰̝͂̃̔̌̌͆͗ͪ̄͗̿̇̒̆̓̆̍͡͞͝ͅi̵̺̗͙̯̭͔͇̩͔̜͇̺͍̙͊͒ͨͭͫ̈͆̍́ͧ̒ͭ͢͡ͅ ̷̵̛̺͉͕̼̪̗̦̮̮͍̣͇̭̣ͪͭ͐̐ͯͨ͆ͧ̓̄̾ͬ͒͡͝m̶̡̛͉͖̼̮̮͙̩͙͓͇̝͖͕̙̰̫͈̥ͤ̉͗ͧ͑ͬ͌̒̌ͤͭͪͮ̅̃̀ͫ̇͐͝ͅ ̶ͥ̂ͥ̂̆͐ͩͧ̈́̐̓̈́͛ͫͭ̿ͦ͌̕͏͏͖͕̦͍̝̳̣͓̻̮̜̳̬̠̬͕̘s̮̳͎̫͙̯̼̟̝̹̠̠̙̻̩̅̓̐ͯͣͮͦ́̈̆ͫͤ͘͘ͅ ̮̬̪͚̪̮ͬͣͥ̆̇̄͗̀͜͢͜e̷̽̏ͭ̉̋ͯ̍͗̅̚͏̺͎̭̟͇̹͕̹͚͙͖̞̻̰͙ ̸̫̗̰͚͙̝̥͈̤̮̠̈̌ͪͧ̅̍́͘͘͢͡ļ̸̫̫͍̮͙̤͚̩̻̲̲͈̣̳̹͇̘̯͙͗̑͐ͯ͐̃̐̐ͣ̈́ͬ̀͟ ̴̷̤̝̦̺̰̟̗̅ͫͯ̈̆ͪͫ̌ͦ͜͞ͅf̴ͮ͛̉ͫͣ̐̿͒ͪ̇̔ͦ͟͏͖̱̮̦̟̯̲̤͖͚̘̯ͅ ̣̝͇̼̺̽͗ͮͤ͊ͦ͛̇͌ͨͯ̓̕̕ ̵̸̫̳͉́͆ͯͧͅ ̷̳̹̮̟̝̖͕ͭͤ̍̓ͨͬͭ̋̽́̾̓͝m̷̐̋̇̊͑̉̈́҉̵̡̜͇͍̺̦̪̹̯̭̖̮͎̤̗͙̥ ̛ͤ͗̓̄̈͑͗̄̇̇ͦ̒̎́̿̈́̂̓̿҉̴̞̖͉̪̱̮̗͜͝i̸͑̅ͧ͛҉̱͓̳͖͉͚̞̫̳͉͕͉̗̤̻̩͈ ̋ͮ̄ͨͨ̐̄̒̌̉̔ͣ͑ͯ̿́҉̧̧͕̬͕̦̖g̢͉͙͙̻͈͙̯̦̹̯̜̖̟͉͈̗̣̲̏̑ͬ̒͆̇͊ͭ͟͝͡͡ ̷̼̳̞̹͚͚̞̥̣̌ͥ́ͣ̿͑ͣͫ͢ͅh͑̒ͬ͆͘͘͏̗̩͈͕̣͎̳͍̣͉͚̱͍͙̮̗̪̠̮ ̸̨͎͈͎̯̬̯̳͚͍ͧ̎ͭ́̂͗̚̕ẗ̶̜̞̞̝͙̳̟̰́ͧͩ͊ͪͮ͆͂ͭ ̛͙̻̙̱͇̩̹̳̜̣͕̫͇̲̪͇͉͌̏̓̅̀ͨͣ͐̆͆̚͘͢͠ ̡̛̛͕͓̼͎̥̗̻̹̟̗̝̲̪͚̦͌̆̔ͧ̾̅ͬ͋ͨ̌͂ ̧̡̨̮̘̣̼̻̖̼̤̫̗̭̺̜̻͇̮̙͈̑͆ͮ͛͆̉̿ͮ̔͞ḩ̷̳͉̼͕͈̜̲̲̖̝̝̬̄͐ͩͨ̐̿ͩͥͭ̾̚ͅ ̸̙̲̖͓̻̒ͦͬͭ̕͜͠͞i̧̖̲͕̝̫̩͕͔̮͚͇̬͓̥̔̉ͧ͆̽̿̌ͬ̍ͫ͟͟͡ ̨̪͓̝͙̫̦̊̊̊͂̃͞ͅs̟̩̜͕̮̟̟͈̯̞̙̖̤̯̖̤̟͖̟̓ͧ̍ͣ̾̒͛͌̆͐͑͝͝ ̅̑̓ͪͬͥ̒̑̍̍̿ͪ̉͡͏̛̳̭̣̩͚̖͙͎͕̙̯̦͎̟͖̫̝͜ͅ ̴̡̨͓͉̮̰͒ͬ̈́̚

̨͖̖͎͈̯̠͓̟̖̞̥̬̰̝̈̃̓̈ͥ̐́ͬ͟͡ͅͅ ̧͛͒͊ͯ̒͢҉̷̗͎̝͉̟͔̪̲͈̭̞̯̘͕̝q̴̯̦̜͍̝͉̙̭͂̾̐̽̀ͭ̓͐ͮ̄ͥ̌̊ͥ̑͘͢ͅ ̑̅ͨ̎͋̎ͧ̌̌̇ͯ̑̓̕͏̨̪̟͎̯̬̰̥̗͚̭͕͚͈͈͜͟ͅu̵̸͍̥̗̤̜̻͈̜̗͎̖͈̪͔̳͍ͤ̉ͧ̄ͭ̑̃͗͗ ̛ͯ̏̆̿̿̽ͪ͂ͣ̋ͧ̾̂͂҉͓͓͔̰̣̦̻͚͎̯i̶̸̹̞̩̝̤͚̭̥̩̼͇̝̤̘̲̖̟̇̂́̽̀͡ ̷͖̺͎̝̲̦͇̜̫̻́̔̓̓̉̒͊̏͐̾̆͘͟͢e̸̴͖͎̩͚̟̹͕̘̤̍ͦ̉̉ͨ͝͠ ͭͤ͆ͫ҉̧̳͍̱͙ ̛̌̂̈́̀ͧ̈͏̘͕̯̮͍̼̦̳̹͍t̶̷̸̡̘͔̯͍ͫ̀͊̌̋̃̃̉̑̐͂̅̌͐̌̎͝ ̦͚̯̥̟̤͍͚ͤ̃̌̈́͗̅͌̆͐͛ͣ͆̋̄͒͘͜û̠̪͔̳̙̙̟̻͚̰̞̣͎͔̲̠ͫ̑̽́ͩ̐͟͢ ̷̢͖͙͓̞͈̼̣̻͔̥͚̜̪̼͐ͪ̄̄̄͋ͅͅs̫̥͕̤̲͖̲̱͕͈̩ͨ̿ͪ̉̈́̽̅ͮ̽̍͋̋͗͟͞ ̷͍͉̭͍͍̜̬̮̒ͨͫ̒͐̐̂͟͞ͅ ̡̎̽͗̃ͪͧͬ̈́̓ͭ̚͏̙̣̤̖͕̼͔͓̤̬ͅ ͦ̏̈ͨͭ̓̆̄̏̇ͪ̄̈́̚͜҉̜̫͍͉̼̫̯m̵̢̨̫̥̞͕̪̝͈̺ͧͤ̎͒̈́̄͂̓̌͒̉ͨͦ̐̂̾̈́͟ ̶̛̳̫̰͚̖̰ͤ͊ͤ̄̔̑̒ͩͯ̈ͨͧ͟͝a̷̧̻̠̗̰̗̜̦̙̭̲̳͓̫̝̝͇̠ͩ͋̂̀̾ͧ͒̈̉͋͞ͅͅ ̶̷̛̺̩̝̻̩̼̼̝͎͒ͭ͋ͥ̽͂͟k̶̶̷̛͖͈̭̟̼ͯ̇̿ͯͨͯͦ͠ ̿̾ͮ͐͑̓ͭ̌̐̂͗͏̶̨͙̫͕̥̗̫̤̺̪̲͝ȇ̶̡͐ͮ̽ͪ͗ͤ̃̋́ͯ͡͏̛̳̮̯̘̭̱ ̵̧̢̞͍̼̺͇̱͒͌̏ͧ̋ ̑̅̔̋ͩ̓̒̌̐͝͏̴̹̩͎̭̲̺̤̥͎̠̗̺̱͎̼̪̣ͅ ̵̹͚͉̮̲̫̇ͬ̀̉͜͡w̛̠̬̪̤̝̦̆̍ͤͨͮ̈ͦ̃̄̍̏̐̆͑̚̕͝͝͠ ̨̘̠̦̗̘̔̎̓ỉ̷̵̧̺̬̘̖͎̭͈̪̘̖͖̗̼̟̟̩̯̓ͬ̓ͮ̓͑̈́̆̅̌̊̃̍ͤͫ̚͜͞ ̷̜̫̭͇̔͒̈̐ͨ͐̿ͨͨͭ̾̇͟͜ț̛͍͈̦̦̻̱̯̭ͫ̏̽͒͢͠͞ ̛͂̓͛̓͆̊̂͐ͭ̒ͬͨ̆̂ͭ̾̓̇̕͜͝҉̥͕͈̜͎͔̦̜̩̳̜ ̌ͦ̏̔͢҉̵҉̳̞̭͠ͅh̴̷̢͐́̑͆͝҉̬̗͎̰̤̘̰̭͇ ̗̱̥͙͇̟̞̼͕͓̫̲͚̲̪͍̱͑̏̄̓͋̑̂ͨ͒ͤ̊̕ ̵̵̻͔̝̬͍͓̘̰̠̜̤̦̗̟̺́ͨ͒͂͊́ͮ͊̚͠ ͩͮͦͬ̑̔͐ͣ͒ͮͭ͛͋ͩ͟͠͏̢̯̪͕̦̱̹̲̫̲̩̼̟͈̼̭̠̮a͋̈́ͥ̔̑ͦ͂͏̻͎̣̭̜̖͖̬̜͈̻̕ ̷̧̈́ͥͬͭ͂̎̋͟͠͏͙͓̲̖̙̤̺̞̤̟̮̮̗̹͎̮̣̟ ̽͛̐̐̋͌͐ͭͦͦ͊̽͛̚̕͏͏̵̬̼͍̫̻̺̘͇̼͈̺͚̞ ̶̢̧͙̬̰̣̟̠̩ͪ̿̆͆ͮ͋ͪ͋̉̈́͆ͬ̉͐ͪ͋̿ͬ͜͡b̵̢̠̗̮̖̘̝͖͕̯͚̝̬̫̹͇͙͈͍́ͦ̅̂͐̒ͦͮ͐ͪͣͬͮͥ̈́͠͠ ̖̠͚̺̩͖͓̘̪̯͕̱͓͖̖͉̒̀͒ͥ̋͗ą̵̮̙̫̺̤̫͙͙̪͆̈ͮ̍̔̄̎̔ͨ͊͐̈̈́͆͌̄ͭ̓͘͝ ̢͐͆̍̑̅͆͛͐͗ͮ̅̾̈́ͭ͏̛͏̱̤̣̻͔̟̩͍̣r̷̨̰̞̠̮̈͆̑̾̈́̋͌ͤͭ͊̓̍͆͂ ̡̧̢̠͔̫̲̬̞̠̯̝͕̮̖͒̊̉ͤ͋̒ͬ̀̾ͬͧͭ̇ͬ̀̅̑̚͜ͅȩ̸̷̜̘̝͍̣̙͉͔̩̯̠̥̪̿͋̄ͧ͂ͧ͊ͭ̈́͊́̉ͮ̾̈́ͦ̚͝ͅ ̸̴̭͉̟̯͈͙͕̞̠̜͔̳̟̫͕͖̳ͩ̇͒̏ͦ͊͆ͣ̃ͨ̈́͒̚ ̨̛̦̫͕̬͚̟̔̑̏ͭͭ̎̔ͩ͢͞ ̛̛̲͙̬͇͔͕̖̬̪̥̯̼ͥͤ̿͛͋͆̂̀̉͢͝b̽̏̏ͮ̾̀̂ͫ͗͌ͬͨ̅͂̄̅̚҉̸̴͖͇͈̫̠̣͖̱̩̤̞̝͔̮̭̝͎̱ͅ ̡̺̞̫̣̜͉̜͚͎͍̣̻͈̩̙̣̘̃͑̋̇ͦ̑ͦ̊ͪ͢ò̡̼̹͎̟͕̰̥̬͓̭͔̻̤̹ͣ̏̽̅̏̄ͨ͢ͅ ̵̨̪͖̳̱͔͎̗̟̺͎͚̞͕̼̞̮ͤ͒̈̉ḍ̶͓̥̦̘̮̜̙̩̟̬͙̺̬̫̓͛ͬ̊̇̍ͥ̍͋̔̅͝͞ ̢̢͚̖͉͕̙̟͇̺̩̝͓̠ͣ̌̌̿ͬͬͬ͌̈́̆̚͢͜ķͬ̓̄̋͗̓̆̽͆̎́ͭ̋͊ͪ̀ͣ̚̚͏̤̮̲̤̘̞̠͓̬̮͓̙̤͖̠͉͝ ̵̧̻͓̩̟̺̮̦̈͐̍̈́ͩ̾̓ͧ́͊͑͢i̥͉̼̱̙͔̥̲̭̝̪ͮͥͤ͂̅ͨͯ͆̽ͯ͒ͮͬ͛͜͡ͅ ͎̗͕̹̘͙̪͖͓̯͍ͣ͒̅ͦ̒̀̾͒̍̆͑̋͂͐ͩ͊̊͢͢nͪ̄ͭͣͪͧ̎ͨ̆̓͂̌̒͋ͬ̏͢͞͏̻̫̹̩̯̦͖̝̯̫͚̙̮͝ ̶̡̪̯̘͉̱̠̼͙̠̓̑̀ͨͥ̈̉̔ͮ͆͌ͩ̏̾̌ͪͯͤ̽͞?̸̷̢͎͎̲̹͎̼̝͓͇̩ͥ̎̏̄̈́ͤ̐̿̎̎̍͂͞ ̵͎̩̙͎͈̤̳̗̱ͪ̍ͧ͑̓͌̀̔̔͂ͬ̋ͪ̄̈̓͜͝͞ͅ ̧̢̹̣̯͉̬͚̙ͭ̏̊̇͑ͩ̇͒ͣ́͂͑̕͟͜ ̯̬̬͖̮̬͔͖͉͔̱̼̘̭̲̗́ͭ̀ͩ̇̉͌̏́̕͜͡W̔̈́̅̆ͩ́ͧ̄҉͏͈̩̘͍̪̯̰̕ͅ ̨ͨ̈͂ͦ̏ͣ̚҉̵̯̝͎͇̦͙̭͈͖͈ͅh͙̲̦͍̖͖̗̠̺̼̤̱͖̘̠̋͂͒̊ͩ̔̈ͪ̉̂ͣ͐̎̔͟͞ ̷̷̡̻͍͉̪̠̱͕͕̰̲͙̥̙͖͉͔ͣ̄̌ͥ̐ͦͪ̿̍̉ͣͨͯ̈́̚͠ͅo̓̈́̊͐̓͊̌̌͑̏ͣ͋ͥ̾ͩ͢҉̨͙̟͇̘̟̰͍̲̫͓̖͚̩̠ͅͅ ̠̖̲̲̘̩͎͍͇͇̘̠͍͉͕̟͆͑͛̈́̔̉ͦ̕͠ͅ ̧̢̨̱͈̼̦̲̬̖̤̪̪̋ͬ́̂ ̷̶̸͓̥̭̪̜̖͍̖̞͈̫ͦ͋͒̄̓̑͂ͪ͛ͅw̸̡̭̗͈͍͈̗͇̪̼̦̲͍͎̠̟ͣ̏̾͋ͨͪ̓́̒͢͡ ̵̃ͩ̈ͣ̐͆ͧ͂̆͑́ͯ͟҉̜̰̠̟̖ǫ̷̵̬̘͕̰̭͚͓̰͉͕̹̫͈̩̟̈̌̏̈́̔͒ͯͥ͒̂ͪ̽͘͞ ̡̢̗̘̟̻̦͓̟͉͖̲̺͓̫̆̓ͧ̎ͥ̄ͭͫͤ̓͊́̋ͫ̄̇̂͊͞ͅu̳̲͙̝̥͕̠͍͇̫̞̙͈̯ͭ̄̏̊ͦ̈̿͋̽ͣ͛̂ͯ̊̄̊̍̋̚͞͡ ̶̨̺̞̺̠̼͍͇̙̟ͣ͒͐ͯͭ̓͗̽͐ͥ̈́ͪͫ͋ͯ͑ͫ̈̚̕̕͟l̡̯͕̻̝̻͇̝̼͇͚͙̮̩͚̳͈̾̿ͪ̓̅͒͜ ̶̧̨̻͉̫̾ͧͫͦ̕͝ͅd̴͇̪̮̜̊ͫ̌ͪ͋̕͟ ̡̛̤̠͕̤̯̙̲̣͔̤̞͚̳̈̉͗ͦ͛̾ͯ͊ͯ͆̾̒̀̿͘͡ ̷̱͍̼̟̙̩̫͎̙̙̦͓̠̝̺͎͈̤̀͐̆̎̉̅̔̋̿̄̈́ͤ̔ͭ͜͡ ̑̾ͨͬ͘͜͏̱̲̼͙͎͖͖͙̦͔͕̺̹̜͕̙̯͇͟ͅ ̴̵̩̜̖͎̱͖͖̼͎̥̙̣̣͕͍̺̳̘͆ͪ̑̀͌ͨ͝f̸͕̣̥̱̳̜͍̤͔̼̂̽̎ͣ ̧́̽͐̆ͦ͊̐ͮ͋ͩͫ͛̅ͩ͜͞͏̴̫͉͚̲̫͙̳͓̼̣̝̥̪̞a̰̙͓͕̱̹̱̬̯͙̯̜̮͎͙̜̖̞̺ͥ́ͮ͛͋̒̀͑͊̅ͭ͂̾ͬ͞ ̡̧̲͉̺̘̯̓͋̿̂͒̔͂̽͊͌̈́͂̑͌ͤͨ͜͢͞ŕ̡̙͕̗̣̼̰̝̫̻̤̖̘̘͕̗͓̬͓ͥͦͪͣ̏ͭ̒͐͂ͬ̔ͮͬ͐̍ͅ ̸͙̤̦̲̝̟̱͈̻̮̭̳̥͍̒̏ͭͨ̄͊̆̈́͂͌́̀͆̒ͨ̆͆̚͟͜͝͝d̴̥̱͉̳̞̝̘̰̮̠̱̩͐ͣ͐̿͐͒̋̽ͦͥͥ̒ͩͭ̿͡ ̏̔ͥ͆̐̏̓͑ͮ̑͌̿̔̓̑̑͌͘҉̱͓̱̲͉̣̱̠̱̣̫ȩ̼̝̪̫͔͎͚͎͉̯͚͓̃̄̄͆́̕ ̡̇̋̋̾͊͞҉̧̥̘̬̤̬͖̺̰͇̪͚͚͍̺̗͠l̦̱̤̭̜̘͉͕͇͇͚͙̭ͣ̓̅ͦ̀ ̷̛͒ͧ͗ͥͣ̂̐̏̍̎ͪ̑̈́͌̅͟҉̘͍̝̯͚̞s͗̐̇ͬͨ̊̌̆̄ͤͯ͌̂̉͂̇ͩ͛͏̪̣͔̪͔̲̯̞͔̪͚̯̭͘ ̸̡̡̤̦̦͇͓̙͇͕̫̭̤̹̠̬̣̣ͯ̍͂̊ͩͤ̾͌͝ͅ ̏̑̍̃͌̌ͥ͛ͧͤ҉͏͚̺̱̫͓̭̹̬̼̭͘͠͠ ̀̑̇͊ͯ̚͏̢͓͙̙̠̥̫͖̩̼̹͍̜̜͎̪͢͝ ̴̷̡̛̛̯̭͙͇͇̭͚̦͚̬̬̱̩̝͕̱͎̎̌͗̍ͦ͊͌b̸̮͓͍͉̥̞̻͇̝̾ͧͧ̇͟ ̵̘͖̼̲̹͇̱͈͕̤̤̩̬̣̠̺͖̄͛̍̎ͭͮͨͭͨ̐͒ͣͪ͘ë̬̺̱̣̒̏͐ͦ͌̓͠͡ ̧̛͔͙̥̰̠̼̘͖̻̜͓̂̂ͯ̆͝͡ͅḁ̘̙̟̠̹̮ͮ̇̽̈́̉͛̈́̔̆ͪ̄̑ͪ̄ͩ̉͐͝ ̶̶̱̘͙̬͇͕͍̘̩̺̠̙̙͔̱͓͚̠̭̓͂̓̆͋ͫ͒͑̅ͫͦͫ͋͋̄ͩ͟͝͠r̢̢̖͚̺̘̙̻̣͎̜̠͒͆̂̅ͤ̓̎̽̊̌̏ͧ͗̍̚ ̝̰̞̝͕̤̭̼̞͖̺̎̔ͤ̋͐ͭ͛́̓̉͑̊͜͜,̴̦̜͇̲͎̺͇͂̀̓͗̊ͦ͘ ̔̂ͩͪ̾̏̎̍̌ͤ҉̗̩̳͕̜̪̘͈͡ ̵̛̲̬͕͉̼͙̝̟̪̹̬ͤ̒̂́̒ͧ͌ͫ̀̿͋̈̇̓͢ ͎̝̗͈̻͑̆̌̍͗̉͘t̴̰̙͖̥̤̘̯̲̝͕͈͇͓̗͈̤͙͗̊ͫͭ́͛̒ͩ͂ͥ̽́̽̆ͯͅ ̙͚̺̪̒̇̃ͤ̔ͬ̒ͫ͆̕͢͝ó͖̭͙̙ͭ̑̃̽̈́̇̆͗̏̄ ̸̧ͪ͋̆̉̚͘҉͓͉̯̯͉̤͡ ̶̙̭͇͙͐͑ͤ͊͌̐ͬ̏́̆̎ͣ̋͂̂̚͝ ̵̷̑̀̈ͭͣͤͨ҉̺̦̺͔̭̼̤̙͔͍͕̰̦̰̞̘͉̪̺g͈̣͖̯͚̯͉ͮ̔ͪ̏̉ͯ̃̐ͥͨ͝͞͝͝ͅ ̸̨̦̗̯̥̤̹̰̩͕̫̤͓̺̼̗̿ͣ̏ͥ̄ͮ͒̋̍͡͝ͅŗ̫̱̤̲̠̖͚̦̙̘̮̠̼̭̫͉̞͔ͭ̆̐̆̑̓ͪ͂̚͜͞ ̝̣̳͕̼̲̰̟͍̲͔͔͍ͦͥ̂ͭ͐̑ͩͯ̑̈́̑ͨ͐ͩ̔͟ừ̘͚̜̟̲̬̯̺̱͓͉̮͔̻̞ͯ̉ͤͩ͋͝͞ͅ ́̾ͦ̂ͮ̅͌̂̋̌̌͗ͮ͆̓̉͒͏͇͚̩͎̙̺̜̘͈͓͈͇̭̟̖̲͢͡ͅn̶̛̜͔̠̫̮̜̯̰̂ͩ̑̈́ͨ̈ͥ̓ ̢̛͙̙̯̖̜̪̼͙͚͕̫͔̱̞̥̰̮̼̒͛̉ͣͬͮ̂͑͋̍ͦ̚͘ͅẗ̶̢̮͙͇̮́͐̈̆͗͝ ̵̨̬̙̫̰̱͙̓ͮͧ̋̔ͫ ̶̢̨͕̯͉̳͔̥̼̠͕̱̹̯̟̬̲̦͕͒ͥ̊̃̒́ͫ͗ͩ̋̋̚͞͝ͅ ͛͗͌́̍̂ͦͣ͊ͥ̐̉͆̂̌ͦͯ̊̒͏̸̨̥͓̜̘̗̳͓̺̩͇̞̪͔a̸̙̱̼̩̍͌̾ͣ̚͠ ̇ͫ̏̌̑͛̍̕͢҉͎̰̮̟͇̱̮̳̺̺̳̺͖̤̳̤̯̮n̲̙̜͖ͨ̑͐͊̆̊ͥ̃ͦͣͣ͋ͥ͐ͤ̑ͬ͑͜͢ ̸̫̣̱͙̲̼͔̟̭͎͖̰ͥ̐͂ͣ̅͑ͬͭͩ͆́ͩ͂ͣͨ̾ͧ͒͡ͅͅd̙̗̭̖̺̘̫͈͎̫͍̝̣̮̞̣ͮ͐̎͌͒́̾͐͛ͤ̂̓̂ ̨̢̖͕̻͇͕̪͓͉͖̰̠̖͚͖̤̰͌͌͋̂̌̆̈́̐͑ͯ̅̑ͩ̚̕͟͞ͅ ̧̡̧͇̬͎͖̗͙͙̪̙̹͖̭͑͑͂̓͆ͭ͑̋ͯͫͪ̋̏̇̎̚͟ͅ ̏̄̿̂ͬ͆̊ͭͤͤ̄ͩ̅̄̈͏̨̺̦̱̟̦͍͔͚̥̘̥̻s̛͍̺̲̦̖̼̦̰̖͈̜͆̌̄ͤ ̶̯̰͔͔̝̰̞̖̬̟̻͉̈ͬ̄̓wͫ̈̒ͥ̿͘͢҉͍̘̪̝̱͈̼͍̻̩͓̗̦̰̩̭͉ͅ ̴͈͔͈̺̰͔̻̼̤ͥ͋͋ͮ̂̔̿͛̔̽͛e̢͓̲̟͔̜̗̣̱̜̮̥̥̫͉̠͋̉̈̿͆̂̌̍ͯ̚͠ ̸̸̧̨͙̣̘͙͚ͫ̽̂ͩ̄̓ͣ̓ͥ̃ͥ̍͡a̷̡̛̝̝̤̼͓ͮͦ̆̇͌̽̍̕͞ͅ ̡̳̳̘͖̘͇̩̺̙̇ͨͤͪͭ̄̎̀ͭ̇̊ͫͦ̓͆̂̐ţ͍̳͍̖̯̖̼͖͎̠̠̟̻̝̳̿̂͗͑͑ͬ ̔̂̅̽ͭͮͨͥ̆̕҉̢͙͔̣̺ͅ ̸̤͙̱͇̺̠̤͉̄̃ͦ̐̂̽ͩ̓͂͊ͣͨ̎͡ ̸̧̣̻̮͉̤͎̪̹̹̼̰̪̯̗͛̿ͤ̉̾͊̇ͥ̓̍̀͌̓́ͮ̔ͩͨ̚̕ͅͅu̶̢̙͍̻̲̟͙̝͇̟͇̝̟̙̘̮̙̠̥͋̈́̽ͪ͛̒ͮ͆͒̿͛ ̵̴ͪͥͥ͂ͪ̃͆̋ͣ̄͒ͪ̏ͦͣ͘͏̝̝͔̗͇͉͕̝̳̰nͯ̄̄͑ͦ̈ͧ̅̓̄̈́̋̿̌̆ͨ͡͏̙͍͇̼͕̦ ̇̍ͥ̒ͩ͌̅̓̃̾͏̵͎̜͓̻̜d̴̅̏̎ͧͧͫ̌́͌͐͐ͮ͗̽͗̇͏̫̞͖̱͕͙̹̦̙̳̬̖͉̳͖̹̱͇ͅ ̇̒͆ͯ̔̎̃̀͡҉̙̪͖̻͍̻͙͙̣̳͈͚͚̳͢e̵͖̪͇̗͈͖̲̲͊͐̆̆̔ͣ͐͊͑ͩ̃̓̄ͥ̊̇͋̃͗͞͡ ̶͔͎̺͕̪̠̎̃̉̀͐͊̐̇̓̿̏ͬ͠͠͠ŗ̨̖̝̝̲̟͐͋ͨ̅ ̨͎̜͍̲͇͈͇͖͚̭̪̳͑ͤͧ̄ͦ̌ͅ ̢͍̭̗͕̭͙̼̣͔̪̏͂̌͗ͨ̍̽͒͞ ̛͈̬͉̈́͗̌ͬ͋̆̔ͥͤ͐ͨ͂̄ͮ̔͞ͅa̛͐̊͑͑̃͑̏ͥ̏̽͏̯̗̱̘̪̞̗̹̗͔̗͍̹ ͂̑ͧ̆̀ͧ͒̄̒̐ͭ̅ͨ̂̿͗͛̚͏͚̥̜̜͇̙͘ ̵̨̢̑͂ͫͨ͏͖̝͍̰̳͎̻̤͎̠̪̘̖̖̺̲̱̪w̵̡̢̟͙̙̝̯̭͚̩̘̮͉͖̣̠̼͓̭ͩͮ͆͗̈ͨ̈́̓͆̚͡ͅ ̴̥̻͎̬͓̟̝̙̼͔̦̥͕̳̈́ͨ͒̉ͩͯͮë̷̶̬̝͍̝̗̫̜̼͇̱́͛͛̓͠͞ͅ ̡ͬ̓̆̐̐̐ͩ̀ͧ͐̋̑̄̉̌ͧ̒̚͏̸̟̙͈̠̤̮̦̤͎̺̲̪̣̯̻͈͚͜͝ǎ̴̷͓̤̙̳͍̭̰͇̙͓̮͑̂͂͞ ̨̓̒̓̚͘͟͠҉̹̠̗͕͓͍̝͇̻̘͉r̴̷̖̰̲̟̫͙̹̞̟̣͈̦̥̯̈͑̇̓̉ͫ̊̾̚͘͟ ̢̞̻̥͓̱̬̗̞̝̠̲̠ͪ͋̈͋ͭ͂̀̒ͪͮͯ͑̌̐ͫͤ̀̍̈͡y̙̟̮̞̯͔ͣͯ̅͂͘̕͜͢͡ ̨̡̝̤̪̺̃ͥ̽͐̾̓ͯ͆ͯ̀ͥ͂͗̚ ̷̗̱̟͚̦̻̲̪͇̥͙̊͑ͦ͐̓̚̕͝ ̶̰̠̹͕̰̪͖̓͑̓͌̑ͭ͑̓ͤͬ͊̓͐ͬ̉͊̊ͨ͗ ̢̨̤̰̘̭͖̮͉̭̔̓͂̒̑͌̐̐̌ͭ͌ͬͦ̓̔̿̃̆͜͡ļ̸̵̝̟͉̯̜̏͛͑͊͑͡ ̀͋̀̈́̉̾͏̢̭͇̗͚̞̪̤͕̩į̢͙͚̦͕͉̟͖̞̹̣̮̌͂̐̏̃́ͯͮ̌͑͐̑̐ͬ͗̕͘ ͎̫̪̖̻͙̹̪͖̙̹͔͕͊ͨ̈͗͘̕͠f̼̪͎̮̣̯̟̥͇͇̲̙̟̋̉̔̓̊̾͐͑ͥ̍̕͠ ̧̌ͧ̃̍͒ͥ̈͞҉͓̟̤̩̗̜̺̫̯̫̗̥̘̗̻̠̘ĕ̶̷̈́ͩͫͨ͒̚͏̭̥͖̥̦̺̹̼̯̳̖̯̟ ͚͕̝̮̬̲̰́̓͛̄ͯͭ̑͘͘,̶̧̧̞͖̱̘͈̜̖̙̗̫̒̎̇͂̇ͮ̂̏͒ͤ̔̚͡͡ ̸͙͍̼͍̭̹̜̳̱̥͙̦̯̤̖̾̏̃͐̌̽̈ ̡̜̠̥̱̹͙̪͙̮̘̤͕̖̙͎ͧ̆̉̂͋͡͡ͅ ̸̸̷̡̞̻̱̗̼͈̹̰͔̲̯̥̖͙̜͓ͧ͂ͨ̿̔̑̑̈́͋͟b̵̸̨̹̥͈̠̤͈̭̓́ͩͣ̊ͦ̉͝ ̸̡̦͇͍͔̗̝͊̓͋ͫͬ̌̑̚u̡̪̞̤͓̺͈͐ͥͦ͒͊ͦͪ͋̽͑̓͊ͦ̽̎͛ ̸̸̨̯͕͍͓͚̙̲̍̃͂͐ͭ̍ͤ̆̇ͭ͋ͪͥ͌͟t̷͍͔̠̤̜̯̦̬͈̰̥̻̺̘͋̈́̾͋̇̀͂͊͗͊ͯ̇̍ͭͤ͢ ̶̷̢̬̞͙̲̫̝͙̹͓̺̳̣ͣ̋ͩ̓͌̉͆̒͆ ̸̴̢̱̪̞̠̮̖̥͈̹̯͒̊̾̂ͫ́̓̌ͅ ̷̷̢͚͈̘͓̥̱̼̞̀̂͑̊̂̔ͧ́ͧͧ͝t̴͋̂͒ͭ̏͌̆̐ͦͧ̾͋͊͜͏̞̟̗̳̖̪̗̰̙̱͞ ̅̓͑ͨ̅ͩ͐ͭͯ̅́͆̂̏ͥ͝҉̮͉̤̰̩̟̺̼̼̝̺̼̙̰̬͖̙̦h̶̡̲̥̞̹̠̗͉̊͋͛ͭ̾ͩ̈ͯ̃̚̚͡ ͇̻̣̗͈̙̳̳̼̥̟͔̱͍̳̩͑̿̄ͭ̋͐ͥͧ̈́̈̃ͩͦ͒̑̚̚͜ȃ̀̾́͛ͮ͆͗ͨ̿̑ͩ̂̓̂̋͒͐̽͏̵҉̱̞̠̱̬̳̜͚͕͈̥̻̪̯ ͩͬ̿͌̔͟҉̗̻̭̗̬̙͍̲̼̣̪̘͙͘ͅt̢͈͔̞̰͎̲͕̻̗̫̭̑͛̍ͣͯ̎̊͐ͨ̾̑̽ͯ̍ͥ̚ ̧̬̤̪̖̬̠̲̩͙͍͖͚̮̳̗̘̪ͧ̄ͭ̆͘͠ ̶̶̸͙̻̣̰̉̐͋ͦ̿ͫ̋͛̄̿̿͢ͅ ̛̯̜̺̗̦͓̻̪̖̣̻̙͍͇ͪ̃ͣ̽̍ͣ̑ͪ̆́̓̾̆̊̈͗̄͘͡ͅt̡͛̈́̓́̓ͩ̓̅͗ͣ̚͡͏̖̫̘̯̭͍̻̳̰̟̫͚̝̠̣͇ͅͅ ̴͊͗͆͛͑͑̏͗͌͑́͏҉̣͕̠̤̠h̶̸̝̱͎͈̜̘̻̤͂̎̈́ͯ̓ͯ̐͗̈ͯ̓͝ ̷̥̰̱͖̖̳̟̗̖̬̪̗̲̳̺̝̩̖ͬ͊ͥ́̽͐ͦ͒ͩ̈ͫ͞͝͞e̵͉͖̖͚̓̃̅̓͌̒͛̑͂̈͌͛̿͘͡ͅ ̶̥͈͍̰͍̗̺̲̦͌̈́̌͛̑͂̌̆̽́͒ͯ͡ ̸̛͈̺̤̞̜̤̘̜̩̲͍͖̱̜̻̯̰̞͎ͬ̌̍͛̈́͟͝͡ ̶̸̪͉̙̻̘͍ͦ̀̔̆̃ͨͤ̂ͣͤ̂͞͝d̴̨̙̯̮͍̳̗̀̃̋̽͗̌ͤ͌ͤ͒ͥ̂͂ ̷̵̷̡̛̥̬̯̪̮̫̤̠̰͕͓̺̦͍̼̯̝ͮ̅̐͌́̒̂ͪͦͣ͒̑̚r̴͕̮̣̳̬̻̜͚͉̯͈ͯ̐̃̿̓̽̎͢ͅ ̵͉͇̠̘̬̺͚̝̝̤͉̗͙̞ͭ͊̏͊ͦ͐ͦͩͫ́͊͑ͅͅe̢͕̬̼̪̱͙͉͙͉̦̫͋̏̅̾̌ͥͭ͞ ͕̹̱̖̙͈͇͉̃̀ͮ̈́͂͂̔̇͛̆͡ͅȁ̡̮̙͎̳̗̼̈́̒̅͞ ̧̰̪̭̝͓͙̑̈́́ͭ̔̉̂̄͂̽̈̚͜dͧͣ̋̏̈͊͏̦͇̟̹̥̼̰̙͎̝̱̮̗̣̰̫͉̬͠ ̸͖̫̘̮̪̦̲̋̌ͤͯ̂̈̀ͭ̒͊̅͟ ̸̼̥̬̫̥̥̪̻͙͇̘̀̂̋ͭ̈́́ͥͬͫ̐ͥ̉̋̿ͨ̕͟͞

̄͊ͯ̀̄̾̋̾͐ͦ͏̞̙̝͇̘̱̳̺̲͚̬͞ ̡͇͈̣̫̜̭͉͓͈̣̂ͨ̄͊̽̃ͨͫ̾̂̚ͅͅö̷̩̲̹̹̠͚̱̩͚̪̱̖̠̤̼̰̭́ͭ͛̈́̃͊̈̾̊̈̒̀͌͆ͨͭͬ͆͡ͅ ̶̧̥͕̖̺̣͓̱͎͔͙̯͙͔̬̮̪̯̤̻̀ͬ̃͂ͮ͒̇͆͌f̝̼͓̞̰̩̹̫̩̯̭͕̠̦͕̪̾̓͋͂͟ͅ ̶̈̐̌ͮͦ͂̑̿͊͗̀̏͐̒̕҉̤̲̖̝̳͇͖̺͕̤̠͉̪̩͓̟͝ͅͅ ̋͐̄̌̿̔̆͐͗̆̊̄̓̓͒̔̌̚͏̴̬̝̹̫̺̲̘̦̠̩͚̺̦̻̼͟͟ͅ ̧̳̬̤̙͕̱̼̏ͦ̏ͫͧ͒ͨ̑̋̅͒͒̓ͤ̄ͩ̂̕͠͠ͅs̡̨͙̺̜̟͔̘̼̥̱͉͖̺̳̈̎ͭͨ͑̂̋̊̀ͪͩͧͮͤͧ͐̉̔ ̡̨͚̹͓̮͙͓̖̩̜̲͙̥̩̥͖̻̗ͧ̎ͤ̽͋ͧ̓ͯ͋ͨͨ͌͐̊̀̚ͅoͪ̍͐̄ͦ̓͞͏̶̱̭̺̦̻̹̞͉̥̙̭̘̥͟ ̨̝̹̻̱̦̪̝̹͓̲̹̭̥̬̝͌̍ͣ̄͑̾͊̄̉͌̚͜ͅm͂̌ͨ͆̀͏͝͏͓͙̙̤̞̹̘͕͓̲̝̹͖͇ ̴̨̢̯͚̥̺͙̗̲͉̭̞̋̓ͮ͒̔̌̇̂͂̽ͣ͑̿ͪͯ͂̉̈́͡͡e̵̜̹͖̙̣͚̥̤̳̜͚̬͔̘̗͙̮͙̺ͣ́͗͑ͬ̿͝ ̨͉̬͙͓͕̜̱̹̘̫͇̩̿ͮ̑̎͑̌ͩ̆̒͛͒̈̃̅͟t̴̬͓̘̝̹̰̫̜̟͚̰͓̻̪̺̺̥ͨ̃͒ͯ͋̃̈́͋̿ͥ ̲̳̲͈͕̞̣͚̤̰̫̤͚̗͚̘̐̋̒͋̍͜͝ͅ ̢̛̟̜̻̄̓̽̌̄̚͟h̳̖̞̹͚̭̘̤̜̥͓̳̣ͩͥ̆̒͆̇̽ͧ̓͟͝ͅ ̸̿̍́̄̅ͥ͗̋ͧ̔͌̃̅̕̕҉̹̻͖̲̻̱i̷̺͖̮̭̜̙̖͍̰̹̙͔̞ͮ̒̋̋ͩͮ͊ͥ̄ͧͥͫͪͫ̎̐̔͘ͅ ̨̛̥̥͇̭͇͇̘͕̣̥̘̙̼͐ͦ̆̿n̢̘̪̩̦̜̾̇ͥ̅͗̾ͣ̽ͧ̃̏ͩ̆ͥͬ̌͠ ̴̸̋̄͋̍ͫͤ҉̢̗̼̼̗̤̼̭͔͇̼͓̗̦͟ͅgͫ̌̾ͤ͐̾͏͏̧̖̻̮̻̥͇̺̥̗͇̟̠̪̘͍̯͠ ̸̡̉̂ͭ̓̿͊ͭ̓̃͏҉͉̺̠̯̦̤̜̘ͅ ͛̽ͩ̈̊̎̎ͩ̚҉̞̥̦̜̲̣ ̢ͩ̑͆͂͂ͧ̒͊̾ͣ̉̋̋͌͏̘̞͓͈̺̖̮̮͖̰̭̞̪a̶̬͉̲̦̞̝̫͙̟̼̗͎̳̲̠̞ͪ̔̒́̌ͩ͗ͭ͟ͅ ̸̛̽ͥͫ͐̐̑ͦͬͫ͐͑̽͂̽͋͢҉̪̯̗̣̭̩̘̬̩̤̬̺̠̤͕̞͉f̨̘̟̰͓̩̭̱͔̟͇̟͈͙ͭͫ̏̒̏͆ͅ ̟͎̦̼͔͙͈̭̙̻̦̦͈̲͉͔͑̊ͩ̂̀̏̇̓̆̚͘͜t̛̊̅ͦͯͯͧ̇ͩ͊͌̒҉̴̲̩̼ ̐̌ͧ̿̓̾̕͢҉̦̹͎̜̰̪̞̙͓̯̻̥e̴̴̮̻̪͖ͬ̃ͯ̏̑͑ ̰̥̗̗͙̲̲̳͈͆ͥͣ̾̑̓ͨ̓͞r̵͕̳̥̯̦̮̍͐̆͂̏̀̓͂̐̇̂͗̕͜͞ ̷̨̜̹͚̮̜̺͕̪̮̏͊ͧ̈́ͨ̑ͫ̂̄ͮ͑̚ ̡̐ͧ͆ͦ̂͑͒̏͘͞͠͏͉͕̠̣̙͍̯̜͙̼̥͍͖̪̲̖ ̴̡̢͈̺͉̼̲̤̩̤̘͖̞͔̻͉̬͙͍͕̎̄̂ͩ̃̉͐̾͟d̵̶̥͉͖̮̫̱̗̥̱̖̘̭͎̤̜̖̪̍̃ͦ͌͂͌̅̔̿̒͋ ̨̛̤̯̗̗͔̖̳̳̝͖̯̖͙͕͍̫̺̍̈ͥ̇͒̈͋̔ͩ̎͋e̶͒̀̑ͬ͂̕͏͏̧̰͎͚̬̝͕̼̥̖͍͕͈̯͉͕̣ͅ ͤ̂ͬ̌̂̊͌͛ͨ͑̾̎̍͂̓ͨ̓̚̕҉̹̥͎͈̣̦̦̞̭̪a̸̵̢̪̞̣̻̮͎͙͎͎͍̲͎̝͈̎͆̌̆ͦ̈́̾̂̋͆̈́̌͋̂̏͞ͅͅ ̵͖̟̜͎̖͉̬̝̪̝̫̮͈̥͎̙̥͐͆ͮ̔̓ͭ̄̇͐́̄̔͆̾̾͟t̸̢̹̪͉̪̼̞̖̹̪̼͔͇̥̂ͩ̎̓̅̀ͮ̽ͮ͐̿͘ ̝̳̺̫̳̹̀̽ͯͨ̄̃́ͩ̕͜͠ͅhͧ̾̔̉ͪ̏̽ͫ̋̐ͮͤ̑͛ͬ̈̂̔̕͏͔̠̝̝̩͓̺͡ ̉́͂̏̍̾̆̓̽̔ͥͯͫ̏͛͏҉̢̖̠̥̭̳̩̱̩̰͟͡,̸͎̫̦͛ͧ͛̓͆͑͊̃͊ͤ͑̏ͤ̚͘̕͝ ̵̸̶ͣ͊̉͐̐͐̏́҉̮̞͚͓͍̺͉̯͈ ̴̸̨͙͓̟͔̤̇̆̌͆̔͟ ̶͓̪͍̤̜̫̜͉̠͔̳̯ͫ͊ͫ͛̾̈́ͭ̓̊̎͌̄̓ͫ̚̚͢͡ẗ̵̛̜̼͚̻́̉̇ͥ̄̋ͯ̅ͯ̄͊̇͗ͧ̓̅̄͟ ̡̬̫̪̩͇͈̳̬̐ͦ͊̒ͫͪ̀̅ͥͥͫ̑ͩ̈̄ͭ͑͟͝ḫ̵̨͚̱͇͕͚̹ͪͮ̐ͨ͛͌ͅ ͗̌͛̓̂̆̏ͭͬ̉̇̏ͭ́͏̵̨̮̥̣̣͉͙̬̦̮̬̹̻͚e̵̼̻̭͔̜̪̝̗͙̦̺̼͉͊ͮͩͨ̉͒ ̵̷̧͚͇̜̣͕̜͎̰͎̳̦̩̮̂̇ͩ̒̋ͭ͞ ̡̘̳͕̘̯͓̣̪͕̣͓̥ͦ̄̉͋̀̍̔͑̐ͭͣͮ̎͆̌ͅͅͅ ̸̓̿͋̾͋͌̑͡҉̬̺̬̟ ̶̨̧̨͍͓̥̲̮̤́ͥ̉ͭ͊ͪ̋̇̂̃̇ͬ͗̍͗̎ͩų̸̤̥̰̥̻̤͎̮̜͚̺̭͓͚̝̎ͧͨ̑ͧͣ̌ͯ̽̓͋̒ͥͣͤ̓͜͠ ̸̧̧̣͔̩̞͈͈̼̮̰̙̱͔̫̘͆͂̓̓́͂̃̈́̈̊ͬ̀̚͜n̡̠̼͎͍͔̫̪̣͌̅ͭ̑̿̏̅̌ͭ̋̚͞ ̧̡͕̰̯̜̬͒́̔̏ͮ̂ͧ̎̑̎̚̚͠d̵̡̛͎̟̫̭̭̖͚̦̈̍̎ͨ́͊͌̈́ͣ͊ͧ́͟ͅ ̿̇ͭͮ͛͂ͧ͛͌̕͏̵̵̼̰͎̦͇͉̘͖̤̬̠̫͍̖̯̰ͅiͩͭͦͥ̕͜͞͏̶̹͕̮̩̠̠̟̮̬̗͓͎͉̰̦̣̙̤̬ ̸̛̣̯̫̱̱̘͕̝̹̲ͩͩͣͩ̔ͦ̑͗̉ͫͨ̈ͩ͞͝͡s̢͓̯̼̰̤͋͆̂̌͡ͅ ̒̽͒̌ͭͤ͗҉̺͉͕͓̘̗͍̫͉̠͇͇͝c̸̶͈͙̻̬̥̯͍̙͙͓͉̝̞͇̦̩̑̌̌̀͝ ̵͕̫̯̠̺̳̦̄͊̎̓̈ͧ́ͤ͊ͧ̇͌̓͋ͮ̂ͅͅȯ̂ͦ͛̊͏͎̝͎̬ͅ ̸̶̣̼͈̻͍̹̰̹͍̟̯̺̼̩̹͇̯͈͒̿̂ͩ̿̾͘͜v̢͙̘͉͓̘̼̱̥̠̮̼̦̪͕̻̳̌ͨ̓̒͝ ̡͚̬͎̝̯̼̞͎̣̬̹͎̲̱̓̽ͩ͛ͩ͑ͥ̄̓ͯͦ̚e̴̵̜͓͓̘̦̲̣̭͔̻̙͚̣͖̞̾ͭͧ͂̑́̋͂̍͌ͫ͒̃͐ͧ̔̚̚͝ ̛̦̳̘̦̲̭̞͖̗͈̠͚͍͓̗̮̣̅̅ͫ̂̆̎͗̈̀͜͠rͯͥ̅͛̑ͧ̔ͥ̈̒̓̚҉̨̟̰̺̗̻̘͉͓̠̜͚͠ͅ ̷̨̱̥͎̼͔̙̦͈̣̙͇̘̗͔̯̬͂ͧ̓͊̀̑̏̓̚'̛̠̝͎̭̞̲̣̭͙͍̯͎͎̝̥͕̘͑ͤ̒͂̂̇̀̐͘̕͢ ͈̩͖̅ͥ͒͂ͧ̓͑͐̋͌̏̿́͊̚͡d͛̄̓ͥ̆̒̾̇͑̎̚҉̶̻͚̩̟͠͞ ͥ̇̀͒͏͚͚̮͎̗̰̜̤̟ͅ ̵̗̞̺̪̤ͯ̆ͫ͆̐̎̃̉͒̚͠ ̧̝̩̦̣̘͓͍̪͎̬̼̝͍ͫ́͊ͬͭ̑͞ ̵͎̫̝̪͎̞̦̹̟͔͉̈͊̆̈̌̉ͯ͋̀̚c̴̛̛̠̜̱̭̜̻͓͉̭͇̟̄͌̄̇ͦͫ͋̈́ͦ͋̈ͦͤ̚̕ ̌ͯͤ͆̎̇ͧ͐͑͟͞҉͉̹̤̲̦̼̯̪̘̹̣̥̬͍̼̕õ̢͎̖̣͔̠͔͔̯̀̃̀ͪͩͧ͊ͫ̏̆͌ͨͨͬ̍̓́͘ ̸ͯ̓̈́ͦ̓͛̌͛ͪ͐̉ͥ̉̈́͆ͭ̽ͩ̚͏̻͉͎̣͚̬̠̙̘̖̝̞͙͈̼ű̷͓͖̘̮̭̳̝͋́͗ͪͩ̒͆ͦ͆͆ͣ̄̏͒͂͛̉͜͞͠ ̛͗̀ͥ̈̀ͦ́ͦ̆̌̽̆̑̋͋̐͛͟͏̩̼̜̫̳̫̱̻̮̲͔͟ñ͆̌̀ͬ̐ͧͣ̐ͤ́̉͗͆̍ͤ͟͏͚̯͎͚͉͙̹͓ ͍͖͓̲̤̫̜̥̪̼ͩ̇̈̈ͯͬ̐͜ͅt̸̡̠̺͎̜̭̊̎̈́̊͂ͯ̉̏͜͞ ̵̡̜̪̦͔̖͚̲̠̻̣̮̫̜̝ͪ̊ͥͨ̅̐ͅř̨̻̩̪̫̖̰̆̏ͪͦ̔̇̆ͮͫ̊̎̂͑ ͒ͯ̈͐̐̌̉ͣ̄ͨ͛̉̓̆ͤ̅͑͏̴͙͚̣͚͎͙̼̟̮̘̩̺̩͙̪̺͘͝ͅỵ͇̬̭̝͎ͥͫ̆̽̌̋̿ͭ̆͐ͩ̅̿̌͆ͪͥ͜͡͞ ̷̨̱̤̱͗ͨͭ́̂̊̿̓͒͘ ̛́̆̋͊͒ͮ͛ͥ̂ͥ̒̚̚͝҉̹̹̟̩͇̱̮̠ ̵͋ͧ̂ͬ͑͒̃̆ͧ̍͒҉͔̫̫͇̰̕͜ ͩ̓ͥͩ́̄͊͂ͪͨ͒̈́͘͟҉̛̳̲̺̩̜̫̦̮͈̟̘̘͓̳̲̝f̙͇͎̙̻̳̥̲̯̫̫͓̥͆ͤ̋̈́̾̐̉͜ ̨̭̥̪͔̻̱̣̯̳͎̈̾͗̌ͩ͗ͣͮͫͦ̒͂͊̈͡ͅr̅̌̂̌̋̓ͯͭ̿̓̎͛̅͆̚̕͜͡͏̡̬̞̻ ͚͙̗͉͖̫̬̮̟̰̣̐̈̑̉̚͘͘͟͠ơ̧̦̙̪͍̟̝̺̹̲̪͛ͥ͋ͫͯͧ̓ͬ̇ͦͩ͐ͪ̍ͬ̂̂ͤͯ͘ ̩̪̟̫̿͐͑ͪ̅́̿͗̉ͩ̊̿͜͠͝ͅṃ̶̷͇͔͙̹̹̖̻͈̩̣͇͔ͪͮ̌ͣͭͅ ̴̨͎͎̥͔̞̤͈̗̭̙̠̳̲̳̜͎͂͂͐̃͠ͅ ̵̧̈̍ͣ̒͆ͪ̓ͧ̑͡҉̠̲̟͈̤͕̝͈͇͚̟̦̰͕͓͎̼͇͞

̡̲̘̺͚̙͔̦͍͔̮̫̤̝͉̜̏̂ͦ͌̽ ͧ̊͂̈́̔̓͂͜͞҉̻̺͚͉̺̞̦͕͉͎̖̠̲̹̰̹̼̖w̶̨̝̜̮̦̎̐ͪͥ͒̀͑ ̟͖̥̳̩̮̲͙͕̈́͑̂ͤ̎̈̕͝͠h̘̹̤͉̹̩̹ͨͤ͆̚͟͝ ̴̧̧̼͉̤̜͓͎̘̣̺̩͍̜̦̳̠͎̟͓̎ͭ̎͌̍̽̓ͯ͛͛ͩ̃͠ͅõ̷͕͖̹̼̜̦̟̹̬̝͙͂̎͑ͬ̃̋ͨͥ̓̋͛ͧͧͥͪͣ̓ ̶̨̘͚̣̰̦͚͑ͨ̏͆ͣ̾͊ͣ͒̓ͭ̇̐s̛͇̦͓͖̞̬̱̪͎͎͕͖͎̫̻͕̝͗̑͗̽͋̊̈͋̐̆̂̐̈́͌͑ͯ͐ ̴̭̬͎̖̭̦͉̻̘̠͓̗̪̜̮͋ͬ̇ͭͩ̈́̌ͧ̈ͨ͂ͭ̽ͬ̇͠͠ͅe̴͎̰̟̱̭̟͙̠̞̗̳͎̓ͭͪͦͦ ͊͛ͭ͑͜҉̨̡͇̤̹̟̣̪̗͎̳ͅ ̵̶̵̜̘̺͖̤͈͖̭̩̞̬̘͆̒̇ͫͩ̆̽ͣ̚͜͡ ̛͓̘̝͉̜̳̞̗̖̺̃̽̍͐ͯ͐͆͢͝ ̴̶̷̛͕̦̲͎̠͙̰̦̜̜͈̣͇̙̥̗ͪ̊̄̽̉ͦ́̔̉̄̿͌͒ͮͮͣ̒͑ͅb̈̓̓ͨ̿̇ͬ͗ͭ̐͑͌̈́ͨ͏̵̦̲̞͝ͅ ̨̥̭̭͈̖̘̥ͣ̊̊̀̈ͫ̽̏ͫ͊̿̍̽ͣ̂́̇ͪ͑͢͟͡o̡̔̽̄̂͂̇̌̓̊̂ͨ͒ͥͤ̎͆ͨ͏̦̺̩̭͖̯͉͔͢͟ ̭̩͍̖̩͕̰͕̪͍̦̯́̉̓̾̽̈͌̌̽̾̊̕͟ǔ̢̨̌͗̿͊͑͂̍̏̄̕͏͖̦̱̝͡ ͔̮̝̼̠̤̬̻̭͍͇̪̫̫͗̀͋ͩͧͯ̊̉̍͞ͅͅȑͯͫ̈̏ͦͭͤ̉ͣ̌̂̍͛̀҉̛͎̠̖̞̹̻̞͜ ̷̖̪̗̤̰̥̜͔̭̖͔̻̦̺̉̿͂ͪͮͭͫ͋̈́͂̀ͭ̋̈͊̅͆͢͟ͅͅṋ̶̲̲̺̝͓̼̘͙̩͓̂ͩ̊̚͟ ̛ͤ̔ͮͨ̃ͭ͂̐ͨ͌̍ͦ̏ͤ̒ͣ̿̄͘̕͢͏̗̤̤̼͔̞̱̻̬̣̙̪̟͚͎ ̧̖̼͖͚͓ͤ͊ͨͧ̆͡ ̨̭̜̮̱͍͎̞̹̂́̆̿ͦ̄̋͢n̵̟͈͉̮̬̺̥̞͔̰ͥ͐̐̑̔̊̄͛͡ ̶̪̤̞̯̮̹̤͓͖̟͈͉͙͔̯̯̟̌ͮͮͣͭ̅̆̀̂͒̏̓̂̊͘͝ͅͅơ̵̢̰̙͉̻̱̹̘̲̤͎̯̞̠̗̏̐ͬ̒ͥͮ͒̊ͧͥ̔ͣͣ̀ͣͣͥ̋ͬ̕ ̴̴̷̧͈̞͖͙̙̳̬̼̱̬̖̋ͤ̿ͯ̐ͣ͛̆͆͋ͦ̏̌̍̚̕ ̵̌̈́ͮ̀̋̄̿̚͏͉̲̳̬͖̠͍̥̮͕͕͈ ̵̡͔̜̦͈̼̼͚͇̟͔̑̎͑ͥͦ̆̈̋̓ͯ̚͠t̡̯͎̟̯̖̞̹͚̻̞͉͈̳̏̑ͬ͒ͮ͊ͭ̑̈͒͊͆͋̽͌̾̄͘͡ ͬͤ̊̏̂͑̈̈ͩ̉̅ͬ̊ͩ͛ͨ͐̐̆͢҉̮͓̝̘͓͕͔̘̩̜͎͚̙r͎͓̤̦̐̃ͥ́̐ͥͩͮͮ̒̓͒͋͜͟͞ ̷̮̱̙̮̯̗̟̝͔̮͕͎̼̼̼̞̖̻̦̍̐ͦ̒̋̃̎ͭ̾͐͜a̵̴̻̗̦̯̙ͭ͋̈́͗͠ ̵̶͕͓͓̰̫̣̮͚̺̜̩͙̦̩̐͆ͯ͒̉̎ͦ͢͠v̷ͯͬ̒̅ͫ̍ͯ̽̋ͨ̿͏̶̝̜͎̥̮̘͖͕̙̥̠̙̜̮͚͕̭̩͉ ̏ͪͥ͋ͯ͗̃͝͏̺̯̫͙͔̻̦̯̙̲̥͇̻͓̬̯͍̪ͅe̵̵̖̯̣͚̹͗͆̌͑̋̅̆ͦͫͪ̑̂ͪ̄͗̆̆̃̕ ̵̡̧͎̟͓̭̼̟̪͉̟̥̝͇̰̼̰̦̗ͣ̆̈ͮ̄̌̒̈́͒̊͑͐̾̋͑ͨ̚l̸͎̣̣̝̮͎̬̲͖͙̙͉͖̙͎̔̄̊͢ͅ ̧̟̥̩̦̜͖̆̈́̆̎͗ͪͯ͠l̓͌ͪ̇̈́ͤ͗ͤ́̅̈́̌̉ͭ̆ͧ͏͖̹͚̞̲͚͈̺̫̕̕͜ͅ ̴̷̟͉̱̘̺̪̪̪̯̻̦̟̩̲̙̆ͮ͒̎̄̅̃̔ͣ̉ͨ̍͗͆̽̌̍͘͠ĕ̩͇̤͔͖̥̱̹͉͔̖̜̯̺̖͚̹̦̉ͫͧͪ̌ͣ͋͡͡͠ ̷̾̔ͭ̌̔͑͜͞҉͍̠̟̰̕r͛ͩ̓ͥ̈́̅̈͑ͬ̈́̃͏҉̗̖̹̺͚̦̗̠̟̫̺̜͚̯̻ͅ ̔͊͋͏̯̝̥̳̲̗̤͎̰͓͓̥̜̘͕͜ ̸̴̶̼̣͉͚̩̹̬̘̠͚͚̝̝̬̃̍́́̉̆͐̅̉̅̽͒̌̇͆̚͠ ͧ̐͂͂ͩ̈̚͏̢̜̥͙͓̮͚͕̳̤̹̟̗͘͠r̢̛͔̘̖͚̯̣̤̣̻ͮͮ̃̋ͧ͐̒ͬ̍ͥ͘͡ͅ ̡̤̮͕͈̳͉̖̩͓͕͖͚ͮ͊ͮͫ̔͛ͥ͑ͥͮ̈̇ͭ̒̎͘͢ ̵̛̖̞̰̜͙̟͉͊͒̿̒̍̑ͯ̐̒̋ͭ͊ͧ̚͜͟͢ê̛̺͙̩̝̲̼̓̀̓̾͌̊ͤ̐̄̑ͫ͌̊̚ ̵ͦ̌ͬ̾̋̈́͆ͬ͛͆̅͗͢͡͏̘͖̦̱̼͇̭̙̩̤̙̮͕̝̞t̡̹̺̥ͧ̋̏̃ͫͤ͡͝ ̢̻͓̗͔̩̻̞̺ͤ͑̉̒ͤ̒͗̆͘͢ͅu̶̿̑ͯ̂̊ͨ҉̨̮̬̰̟̤̱̬̲̭̝̻ͅͅ ̷́̿̈́͐̎̿̎͑̍҉̧̘̼̦̩ŗ̔̔ͭͧ̄͂ͥ̀̔͢҉̗͓͚̖͎̤͍̼̣̟̫͞ ̌͆̇͗̍̍̅͌ͬ̚҉̢̝̜̱̠̪̻͙̖̘͖̜͉̼̦͙͍̻͎ͅn̷̴̡̛̫̲͖̼͙̱̘̩̠͑̓͒͆ͭ̇̾͒͗͗͗ͫͣ̍ ̎ͥ͗̈̇ͥ̓̂̉̈̃͆͒ͨ҉̤͓̹̺͘͠ś̛̬̦̠̺̻̲̝͕̝̗̓ͪ͂ͫ̿̎̒͗͌̐͒ͤ́ͅ ̵̸͊̌̎ͨͪ̐͏̛̣̟̰̗̦̼͎̮͕̖̭̘̝̟̜̟̹,̧͕͍͇͍̳͓̖̻̘͚͇̯̙̬̙̺͔ͬ̓ͥ̂͘ ̇ͬ̓ͥ̽̌͢͟͞҉͖̩̖̘͇̜̗̪͚͇̺͙͇̹̘͍ͅͅͅ ̵̢̈ͧ̔ͯͯ̅ͨ͢͏̧͍̠̩̜̦̟͎̞̰̯̥̬̘̻͍̯ ̨̝̘̥̦̝͇̺̈͆ͯ͒͗͂ͣͤͮͭ̈ͯͮ̐̚͘p͖̥̩͔͍͈͖̮̝͕͑ͬͮͯ̈̇ͪ̓̿͛̐͋̀̎ͯͯ̅͐͢ ̸̷̶̩̱̯̘͍͕̮͇̗̭̺̮̝̔̂̄̆ͨ͒͒͂́̌͗ͧͨ̊͆̚͞ͅuͫ͐͒͌ͤ̓̀́̆̆҉̧͚̣͉͕̭͈͙͓͚̼̼̲̭̪͈͘ ̷͕̥̣̮̫̖̦͍͇̠̳͓͑ͤ́̾̐͆ͩ̄͂̂ͣͯz̸̡̖͍̬̹̣̩̜̣̜͖͉̞͇̼̱̲̹͔̾̇ͣ̾͂̎͑́͆̌͗̋͊̃̚͡ ̟̹͔̼̟͚̞̥̪̄ͧ̄ͣ̓͐̅ͩͫ͐ͣͩ͝͝͞ͅż̥̮̥̜͓͚̪͖̦̥̖̩̄ͣ̋ͤͦͨ̋̌̎͊͋̑̄͊̚͘͝ͅ ͖͎͔̩̤̺̬̖̳͚ͪͣ̽̂͂̐̉ͦ̄ͧͫ̆ͫ̽̓ͩ̌̚̕͝͠l̵̻͓̱͉͎͍͓̖ͧ̿̏ͯ͊ͤ͂̐̐͑̐̉̈́ ̶͖̦̫͙͍̗̮̠͕̱̟͙͕ͤͩ̽ͣ́͡ͅȩ̿ͪ͑̈ͥ̔̏̓͞͏̸̢̺̖̦̝͚̻̝͔̖̫̜̲̳̣͚̹͔̟ ̵̟̦̯̠͕͖ͪ͑̾ͫ̿̊͛̂ͦ͛̒̀ͥ͆̑̑ͨͪ͡s̵̗͈̦̥̱͙͎͙̠͖̻̰̼̽̿ͯ̏̂̅͛ͅ ͒͊̓͌́͏̯͕͉̘͚̜̫̺͚̭̼͢ ̴̵̵̖̪͙̩̠̹͓͉̩͕ͮ͋̒̓̓ͬ͐ͫ̂̃ͮ̒ͫ̑͆͂̐ͯ͝ ̶̡͍͕̻͇͔̠̼̯͓̜̪̝͈̳̀ͯ̈́̆̒̅ͥ͆ͦ͂ͦt̸͍̠̩̬͖̱͓̺̪̬̺̟̱͖͓̣͍̥ͭ͑̈́̾ͪ̉́͢͡ ̄ͨ̄̆ͪ͌̑͏̛̙̱̗̻̰̜̰̰̫͕͙h̵̯̰͕̮̭̟̫̦͔̥̮͍̜̪̒̂̿ͥ̌̏̊̎͂̍͋̄̂͛͂͋̚͞͝ͅ ͮ̇͊̍̇̐͂ͩ͗͏͍̯̲̩͈͔͕̬̘̼̖̘̬͖͡eͩͭ̿ͬ͌̿̌̃ͤ̐ͭ̚͏̟̬̗̪̱̰̟̕͜ ̓͐̑ͭ̈ͮ͛̀̚͏̵͏̷̖̟̜͓̫̰̻̬̯͕̬̝̗̤̠̗͜ ̧̡͐̓̽͌͛̃̔ͪͥ͛̃̔̌̑̽ͭ҉̷̸͚͇̟͔͕̞̥̙̭̺͖͉̻̺̮̲ ͓̜̭̯̪͖̝͔̞̙̲̯̺̭͇̄ͮ͋̂ͪͦͥ̓͂̽̓͋ͪͬͥ͟w̘̜̙̫͙̫̮͉̟͕̦̤̬͍͇̠̯̋̏̄ͦ̇̈̄̉͑̏͆ͤ̋ͩ̿͡ ̓̓̀͌ͭͭ̏̂̑̊ͯͮ҉̧̯̱̱͍̹̱̱̤͈̪̤̹̟͈͉̮̺̞͘͠i̴ͣͫ́́҉̸̴͏̗̦̭ ̢͊ͫ͌͛̄̿̓̽ͣ͝҉̧̗͕͚̻̻̗lͥ̆̿ͫͯ̉͡͏̠̮̖͇̦̼͓̜ ̵̶̛̬̜̻͇̣̫̱͉̰̯̭̒ͬ͆̎͠ͅl̷̷͚̲̠̫͋̓͗ͥ̅̏͂̍̎̋̑ͣ͜͡ͅ ̸̴̧̛̱͖͈̠͍̪̥̪̱̝͎ͤͨ̔͠ͅͅ,̵̢̣͇͈̹͎̹̪̫͈ͨͨͥ̂͡͡ ̡͈̣͖̼̱͈̰̼͈̟̥̬̦͔̖͈͂ͦ̔̌̇ͣͦ̕ ̛̹͍͇͙̫͉̱͖͉͚̜̙̪͕͎̩̿́ͫ̔̎̈ͭ͑ͯ̿̂̊͊̎̎͝ͅ ̐͊ͯ̽̒͏͟͏҉̫̤̙̹ ̡̼̼̬̤̦̬̪̰̝̞̙̞͕̘̞̹̻̎ͪ̎̑̓ͯ̂ͫ̒͗̔ͅa̢͚̜̗̗̘̤̮͈ͣ͐́̋̈͛͛ͦͬ̈́͆ͦ̌ͤ̆̚̚͜͞nͨͭͩ̎ͭ̇̄ͩͯ̑ͣ҉̶̭̻͓̩͖̩͟ͅ ̸̴̡̛̲̤̼̗̳͇̬̩̭͔̼̺̈́͛ͩ́̾d̍̓̏ͨ̾͂̇ͩ͋ͮ̓ͨͤ̃͌͂ͫ̑҉̸̖͓̗̫̳̮͖̣̯̜̼̠̫̭̘͈̦ͅ ̡̨̹̱̻͎͕̱̙̯̯̭̯͖̜̦͂͒́̀̓̓͟ ̶̹͙̗̟͓̗̹̥̙̪ͦ̈́̈ͨ́̈́̌͆̔̓ͨ̋ͩ̾̐͆̔͜

̨̨̬͖̗̪̻̱̺̳̩͇̌ͦ̈ͧͮ̌̉̈̒ͭ͐̓ͫ̔ ̛̣̳̭̹̬͔̮̦̜̮͓̥͖̫̝́͊ͪ̇ͫ͆͌ͯ̑̃̅͊̓͊͂͌͆͆͊ ͙̻̠̣̦̲̳̇̎͐ͭ̊̇͂͘̕͡m̵̢̘̥̺̞̞̪̲͎͉͂̎̇̾ͧ̅̇͐̾ͧ͐ͧ̑͆̑ͦ͠͝ ̵̨̱̗͚͖̯̹̮̙̻̠̼̤͔̪ͧ̆̅ͤ̆͋͌ͪ͂ͩͫ͆͗̎͡͡a̧̡̘̼̘͔̟͙̙͍̗͚̅̈́͑̈́ͬ͘͜͢ ̷̢͍̞͇̫͎̣̥̻̫̰͙͇̭̦̦̭͎͈̰̀̉ͤ̔͛͑̈́̈́ͦ̂ͤ̂ͨ̉̑̽̈͑̉̕̕ḳ̸̢͇̭͖͔̩̺̮͖̱ͨ̍̽̆̔͐̆ͣ̾ͣ̽ͨ̂̂̑ͧ͗ͯ͟͞ ̡͕̺͓͈̼̯̭̹̤̥͓͚̺͛̍́ͪ͒̆͒͠ę̨͉̜̝͎͖̻̬̤͙͕̝̫͚̘̺̹̥̺͎̓̌͋ͯ̂ͮ̎͑ͮ̈̆͘ ̭̘̰͉̼̩͍̤̝͓̘͕̪͎̝͍͉̯͔̓ͬ̆̒̀ͩ̐s̢͍͍̩̮͉̭̫̽̍̇̈́̎͗͐̌̏ͨ̈́̄ͨ̾͠ ̨̤̯͎͇̳̰̳̣̞͒̐̒͐͆ͣͬ̈́̆̂̿̋͌̋ͦ̃͢͞ ͨ̋̾ͫ͌̇̐ͩ̌̂̈́̋ͪ̒͌̔̈́̚̕͞҉͔̼̞̹͖̬̙͡ ̢͕̹͉̥̰̫̳͖̰̗̫̻̇ͭͫ̓ͭ́̔͗̾͂ͅu̶̥̻͈̗̰̱̺͈͇̮̳̺̹̥̜̞ͮ̔̂ͥ͐ͅ ̶̴̡̖̼̥̹̰̣̮͙͈͍͔̗͍̌ͦͩ̋ͣṡ͛̈́ͥ̌̾ͫͩ̚͠͏̨͚̬̞̹̹̻̭̯͇̫͘ ͂̅̓̈̈̆ͤ͗̀ͣ͂̚҉͏̶̝͎̩̤͍̩̜̭̱̻̲͎͝͡ ͌̉̃͑̆̔͌̓̃ͪͦ̈́̈̔ͯ̍ͩ͑̚̕͏̧̙̼͔͈͓͕̥̝͟ ̸̈͐ͩ̽̆ͥ͏̯̥̭̠͖̗̤̤̦̗̺̩͕̻̦͓̥̠͙͠r̴̨̙̘͈͈͙̖̘̲̬̬̃́ͯ̔̚͠ ̧̙̜̥̮̭̎̐̓͗ͧ͘͠͠ ̴̷̨͓̤̹̦̺͙͎̤̳͇̼̹͔͖̯ͨͩͨ͟͠aͬ͑ͧ͋ͨ̚҉͔̳̺̦̩͖̩͇̫̺̹͖̗̥̦̯̼͎͟ ̷̢̱͍͈̗̬̗͖͍͉͈͍̹̙͔͊̋̀̈́͆̔ͨ̉̈́ͩͪt̸͎̦̟̀̀ͣͫ̃̆͋͟͢͞ ̢̞̪̞͉̙̼̪͕̗̦̝̹̫̦̤͉͋̔ͬ̒ͣ̊̆͋̾ͮͦ̉͟ͅhͥ̈́̋͐͂̌̈́̒̆͋ͬ̂͗̅̎͆̚͏͏̴̯̬̙̲̘̗͙̜͎̦̥̩͓̭̞̕ ͚̼̲̪̜͓̙̓̂̽͌̑̒̓ͥ͗͠e̵̡͔̙͕̞̖͙̳̹̥̠ͫ̒͑̽ͭ̅ͫ̏ͮ̃͑̊ͩͯ̌̚͞͝ͅ ̃͒̾ͨ̇̈́ͯͧ͑̏̏̄̋̈̐̚͏̱̖̳̣͚̩̝̣͔̪̟̳͕̰̲͔̕͝ͅȑ̷̗̞̺͔͓̥̫͚̳͙͇̘̝̟̝̤̱̟ͣͨ͒͗̃ͯ̃͒͜ ̷̏̈͂̂ͨ҉̡̫̣̞̱̻͖͙̳̗͖͖͇̥ ̡̞͙̜͓̖̺͉͖̦̎̂̈͑ͬ́͋̎͊͗̍͢ ̵̢̌ͣͪͪͫ̀͢҉̦̭̦b̨ͨ̒̿ͭ͒͋ͦͧ͗͆̍̂ͣ̋͟͏͔̥̱̣̖͎̝͕͔̝̪̫̜̖ ̵̸̰͈̻̩̭̪̦̬͙͚̫̼̺̞̞̳͇ͯ̆̆ͮ̄̓ͧ̃ͅe̵̱͍̝̱̙̲̘͙̼̤̹̪̩͎͇̭̬̥ͮ̂́ͥ̊ͪͅ ̅̒̇ͦ̄ͮ͐ͯͣͧͣͫͦ̄͊̿̚͏̖̺͕̗̞̪̫̙̣̠̭̹͠ͅȧ̵̾͗̉͆ͬ̇ͤͮ̔͢͠҉̰̝̖͎̰̹͉̦͍̲̗̲͎̝̕ ̴̘̬̰͉̮͍͎̬͍͕͉̳͈̙ͭ̎ͥ̉͌͢r̸̎̅̏͆̓̓̈̃̈́ͫ̽ͧͩ̑ͯ̇͂̽͏̤̹͉͍̩̝̠̱͓ ̨̏̊͋ͨ͝͏̘̖͙̠̙̞͚̺̦̜̳͖̫̫̣̠͍ͅ ̢̒̒́ͧͩ̏̍͗̇ͧ͏̵̞̰̺̲͇͔̼̲͡ ̥͚̺̞̖̮̪̯̼͖̺̫̺̮͉̲͐ͩ̈̿͋ͧͫ͌̍̋͐̔̿̕͝t̛͕̬͕͓̠̬̹͈̳ͣͧ͆ͭ̑͋ͪ͢ ̧̹͚̩̯̲̫͚̙̻̮̀̾͒̈ͯ̓͜h̴̜̭̗̰̖̣͍̘͊͋̎̓̓ͩ̿̒̑͑̃͘̕͠ ̛̥̼͚̭̹͓̖̪̺͈̝͚͉͕̲̩̈̾͂ͬ̐̒̆̍̊̊͊ͨ̎̂ͥ͑͘͢ͅo̢̥̩̣̖̳͕̮̘̲̾̎̎̓̔̏̒̾͗̃̓͆̈́͆̈͆̋ͫ ̹̱͚̩̟̰̩̩͚̃͋͌̌ͧ͆͡s̶̷͎̫̬̳͔̭̘̬͉ͧͨ͒͐̌̔ͧͯ̏ͣ̄͌ ̧̡̬̺͓̥̱̪̃̒̓͊̂͐ͩ͗͂́̈́͘͝ẽ̢̥̰͖͍̞̘̟̭̙̥̲̳̝̾͌̏̎̋͌̏͒ͨ̒͑̌̈̈́ͣ̚̚ ̇ͫ̂̄̄ͬ̌ͧ̽͌̓̐͢͝͠͏̴̦̥̲̦͉̲͖̘̫̫͈̪͍̤͙̲̞ ̴̧̙͇̗̯̺̭̻̺ͯͮ͑̒̃̿̔͂̂̈́̋ͪͭ̇̏ͯͨ͒͐ ̷̡̞̘̤͇̘̯͙̹̝̪̻̜̳̙͕͕̀̊ͪ́ͩ͋͑̂ͦ̎̈́ͯ̇ͦͦͧ͛̚͢͝ï̧̝͈̱̱̣̲̟͎̙̺͈̘̩̳̹̲̬̲͂͑́͡ ̧͎̦̰̪͓̮̘̖̼͔͈̺͔͖̙̖̟͇̮̾̿̽̿̆̏̀̿ͩ͗͗̈̒ͣͭ̚̚͝͠͞l̶̶ͦ̂́̉̚͘͡͏̮̩͎͔̭̩̥̰ ̸̷̝̫̣͔̗̮̣̞̙̬̼͎̼͔̳ͤ̔̌ͩͮl̢͊́̔̊̏͂̓̑ͭͪ̾̍̊҉̴̵̤̭̝̫̮͕̳̩͔͖̩̱͎͝ͅͅs̵̜̹͈̠̠̳̣̱͍̗̲̩̦̘̹̖ͮͩ̋̊ͯ͌͒́̇̓̎̄͋͢ͅ ̷̷̷̸̩̠̺̲͙̟̩͈͑̏͗̄ͧ̂̎͜ͅ ̵̷͎̲͍̬̥̤̟̳͇̠̮̠̻̎ͨͤ͑̄̑̀̈́̍̚͟͠ ̏̒ͧ͏̧̨̙̦̟͍̟̤͖̝̹̜͙̹͙̬͚̹̝̹̪͢ ̵̧̳̹̮̞̦̜̬͚̓͗̋̌͐ͨͅw̷͈͚̪͕͍̫̭͇̺̹ͧͬ̏̎ͫͦ̈́ͤ͑̈́͂̎̏͌ę̷̙̠̯͙̝̰̭̘͓͉̮͐̏͂̾ͯͨͨͮ́̾̈́̆̏ͫ͡ ̩̪̭͇̦̬͕̲̩̹̱̤̬͎̊̐ͦͧ̆̓̅̽́ͯͩͯ͐̕͟ ̷̧̰̣̻̣̘͕̳̝̫͎͇͈̞͈̜̟͈̲͈̆̈́͂͋ͥ͂͗ͫ̐ͩ̀̓ͩͪ͘͘ ̴̢̣̙̠̙̜̝̣͖͎̗̠̬̞̞͈͊ͧ̉ͧ̄̀̏̿͋̕͠h̷̛͎͓̣̥̖̗̝̤̗̱̼͕̤̆ͯ̓̏͑ͣ̂̇̒ͥ̇̌͛̂͗̾͜͞ ̶̶̢̠̺̗̰̦̗̯̬͎̪̞͇ͬ͒̓̍ͮͨ̍̊̓̐̒ͥ̀̓̎͟ͅá͛̑ͬ̄̓҉͚̬̹̙͕͜ ̷͙̬̼͓͓̭͖͙̭̜͖͇͂̈́͂̈́̓ͬ̌̈ͩͫ̐ͮ͛̉̈̐ͪ̓͢ͅv̧̌̈́̐̀͐ͧͯ͌ͭͮ͌̄͂͋ͯͤ̎̚҉̧̛͕͉̖͘ͅ ̶̢̘̗͔̬̭̲̓͗̇͐͐̄̔̒ͯ̉̄̄͗ͧͣͩͫ͗̕ě̶̊̃͛͑ͨͯ̔͒̍̽̂͝҉̶̙̬̼̹̬͚ ̸̧ͧ̌̃̀҉̥͚̱͙̫̫͕͉̼̮̮̰̞̹͓̤̣̻,̼̣̜͎͎̺ͥ͒͗̋͗̚͢͝ ̸̹̞̼̤̻̼̳ͧ̍̍͋͗̕͟͝ ̴̴̪̦̤͇̪̬̬̜̅̔ͮ̇̔͋ͤ͒͌ͬ͋̋ͬ́̓͜͠ ̈̏͋ͨ̂̔̀ͯ͒̂̎͒̌͘͜͏̘̪̖̯͚̭͔̱̬̙̗̞̜̣ͅͅͅt̸̴̠̝̤͕͕͎̫̲̯̣̳͓̪͒̈́͒̾͗͆̈́̎̓͗ͫͭͯ͌̑͗̉̕͜ ̵̘͕̝̪̞͖̗̫̘͔̞͔͈̞̳̫̍͌ͨ̎̍̌͋͑̿̃͛ͭ̄̽ͭ͢ͅh̸̶̟͕͍̰͖̖͕̮̰͈̞͐̑̇ͨ́̈ͮ̿̑͆ͮ͗̆̂̈́̈́̚̕ͅ ̨͚̲͓̘̣̬̫͓̜͕̹̳͚̪͇̋̂̆ͯ̀̚ͅa̧͇͚͎̜͎͕͎͌̂̏̓ͮͬ͋̊̈̀͠͞ ̷̶̸̡̭͓̮̼͓͚̖̲͓̘͇̩̰̣̥͈̖̘ͪͬͦ̈́ͪͥ̌̌̌ͬnͬ͋ͧ̅͒ͧͥ͗͌͆҉̤̝̠̤̥͚̦̹̫͈̖̭̠̕͘͡ͅ ̈ͦ͂̉͏̸̶̮̻̝͚̟͢͠ ̢̝͚̞͇͕̫̖̺̰͖̫͉̟͓͎̬ͪ̓͂̿ͧ̃́̓̒͂ ̵̷̴̛̛͎̳̖̗̙̟͈̹̦̙̰͓̗̞̗̋̋͑͒̆̾ͤͅ ̸̧̫̞̹̮̳̱͉̲̺̟̩͓̟̜̩̱̤͚͒̓͋̽̃̒ͮ͂ͦͪͧ̓͌ͤͅf̨̛̻̘͚̺͇̖͖͖̯̘̠̳̞̰̖͕̩͖̝ͧ̏͛̂ͮ̽͆̆̓͂͜͝ ̶̄̄̈͆ͥ͂ͨ̿̓ͣͭ̂͗̐͝͏̝̼̞̩̞͓̹̝͓̝̲̘̳̼̲̘̳l̛̘̲̖̖̪͎̙̜͉̣͕ͨͤ̒̈́ͯ̉̄̚̕ ̖̻̳̫̫̝̩̯͙ͤ͐͊̑́͑͆̊̄̃̓̊̿ͦͭ̌ͩ͜y̢̡̫̗͕̠̠̱̝͍͉̰̘ͮ̒̆͂́͋ͨ̾͆̂ͦͥ́̑̉ͯ̔͡ ̡̹̫͎̬̰̹̯͓̮̙͓̪̞ͩͣͧ͑ͥ̋ͩ̍̈͊̒̋̋͗͑̄͝ ̡ͦ̉̉͛̀͐̇̽̀͂ͧ͝͏̱̮̞̳͈̼̳͈̮͟ ̷̷̢̖͈͉͖̼͇͈̱̲͍̞͉̣͚̠̍͋͗ͪ̇͂̈͂͆͊̈͆ͅẗ̷̢͈̬̮̞͙̝̠̥̭̪̦͇̝̲̙̼̰̩̜́̾ͨ̈́͐͊͑̓̉͐̈̀̒̽͠ ͑͊̂ͧͫ͌ͦ̽͆̄̌ͨ̑̒̇ͥͪ̾̈͝҉͕̘̻̬̺̺̲̹̪͟ ̸͓͉̺̘͙̳͍̞͓̻̙̦̠̺ͮ̍̐̎͋ͪ̕ŏ̶̩͖̥̗̣̟͕͖̮͖̱̤͎̺̤͙ͬ̍̃̇͑ͩ͌ͬ̓̈͠ ̡̯̹̯̫̳͉̪͈͂ͬͮ͐̋̔ͬ͛͡͠ ̧̜͖̯̘̤̤̹̫̳̪͍̉̉ͧ̓̐͑̾̓͒ͭ̽ͧ̌̊͘͠͠ ̸̡̛̹̟̳͙͙͔̯̪͇̤͙͎̐͐̓̓͌̐̚ͅo̾̾ͧ̔͐ͨͬ̀ͮͫ̽̉ͧ̒̽́͏̷҉͍͙̙̹͖̙͖̜͙̼̟͕ ̨ͪ̾̅͗̌̊̿̄҉̵̟͚̮͎̦̥̣̭̰̝͞ṯ̢̧͕̣͙̤̫̗͔̘̬͍̿ͫ͆ͧͮ͂̕͡ͅͅ ̷̵̸̖̝͓͈͍͇͈̞͓̘̳̯͖̼͙̑ͤ̿ͥͨͯ͒̽̈̈̏̎͜ ̨̈́ͣ̎ͥ͂͑̎̚͟҉͏̲̳̖̞̳̳̳̩̙͇̖̹͓͙͎̪̫̳ͅh̵̷̫̲̫̙̯̣̙̪̜̳̥̼̝̩͛̐̏͊̄ͤ̉ͪ̇͊ͦ̿̐ͮ͡͠ͅ ̧̘̦͎̤͓͈̬͓̤͉̮̣̦̟͓̱͈̑̒̎̀ͬ̃̾͡͡͞e̹̟̜̺̹͖ͣ̓̋ͫ̈́́ͮͥ̾͛̉̿̈́ͨ̓͡ ̵̹̳͕̤̝̖͓̝̈ͬͯ͑̓̓ͩ̈̊͋͐͋̀̄̿͋̇ͫ͢͠ͅrͪ͌ͮͧ̒͊͊͂ͪ̏̊͆ͦ̅͋͏҉̣͔̹̞̼̭͓̘̤̳̻̦̱͍̬͔̪̞ͅ ̬͖͕̲͎̹̞͕͕̰͈̜̩̰͆̌̅͌̑̍̉ͦ̒̽̋͑͞͞͞s̓̀̈́ͨͩ͆̋̍̃̎̏ͥ̋̚͏̴̧̠͇̯̲̼̟̣̯̘̪̤ ̸͉̫͇̪͍̬̘̞̻͔̝̙̰̻̹͍̪̟̈̍̔̔͌̕͜ͅ ̶̶͉̹̪̮̞ͤ̇̂̊ͫ̔͆͂ͣ͐͡ ̴̖̳̬̪͇̟̻̤̬͙̦̺̀ͬͨ̏ͣ̇ͦͮ̍͠͞ͅt̨̝̙̰̮͕̲͍̮͉͔͓̱̦̳͛̐͛̎̓̂̓̆̾ͩ̌̎̽ͬ̈́͑̿͘͜ ͓̳̬͇͉̲̭̦̖̣̜͎̮͒̉̈́̅͝h̸͕̰̳̫̩̫̮͔͚͙͆͌ͦ̆̊̆ͫ̾ͭ͊̾̎̚͟ͅ ̵̴͖̤̗̹͔̭̗̰̦̊̑͐͑͛ͪ̚̚͟͞a͔̺͇͖̲̽͂͛͆̾ͩ̎͂̋̊ͧ͡ ̶̷̮̰͓̥̰͚̖͕͖̪͖̹̰̓̄ͪ͒͊̊ͯͭ̓̍ͯ̔̕͘͟t̢̛̗͕̞̰̣͓͖̣̖ͮ͊̌̌ ̴̨̛̰̫̱͙͈̹̠̤̭͉͗͒̆̎͘ ̵͍̫̹̝̮̳͚̫̳͉̮͓̰̠̳̝̅̅̃̚͠ͅ ̐̌̊ͫ̈͛̆ͯ̚͏̶̹̞̹̹͈͎̠̻͎͚̝̥͕͓̰̘̞͞w̲̝̘͚̠̖̯̥̬̯̥̺̬̠̪͂͛̋̄͋ͨ͌͋ͭ͊̍̎̂̃̍ͧ͒̚͡͝ ̸̯̦͚̠̠̗͖̞̒ͥͩ̄̎͌̏͠͞e̴̢̛̦̺̙̰̬͂ͥͧ̿ͯͫ͒̿ͯ͞ͅ ̵̡̼͕̺͍̂ͣͫ̎̑̋͌ͦͩͤ ͚̺̼̖̩͉̺̹͔̯̦̞̙͕ͤ̽͋̀̄ͦͤͧ͗ͣ́͋͜͠͠ ̶̛̜̣͔̮̻͂ͤ̃̄̔̓͋ͥ̆͐ͦ̎́̿ͪ̅ķ̸̛̭̟̬̰̜͚̥̼̰̪͔̰̝̣͍̓́̍̒͗ͮͩ̓̀͑͂ͯ̿͞ ̌̀ͣͪ͌̎ͬ̀ͦ́ͫͦͮ͛ͥ̇ͩ̚̚͡҉̤̺̩̖̮͓̜̯̠̳̲̣̼̯̼̻n̴̨̢̈́̋͗͏̦͉̦̖̟͕̟̪͇̰̬̤̜̥͇̰ ̠͈̫͎̱̩͇̰̩̤̼̳̰͔̜̝̥̎͛́ͥ̅̓̏ͣ̔͟͢͡ơ̶͕̩͖͚̭̘̬͇̫ͮ̌̓̾͂͌ͭ͗ͮ̾͂̃ͮ̚͘͝ ̀̓̿̀ͥ͊̊ͦ̓ͧ̇ͭ҉̤͙̮̺̫͉̼͈̩̖̠̞͢͠w̧͕͙͔̜̹̪͔̐͐͋̽̒ͮ̈́̐̅͂̌͆̅̔̊̎ͬ ̹̩͖̭͚͓̘͖͔͎̤͚̻̜͉̂ͪͯͯ͆̕͢͞͠͡ ̷̫̠̝̹͓̮̫͓̝̟̪͚͚̬̟͓̤̗ͬ̇̐̊͝ ̫̱̫͔̱͕̳͖̦̞̦̙͇̹̫̋ͭͨͧ̋̂͛̏̃̕͡n̴̨̢̨̘͉̦̘̙̠̬̣̆͗͌̿͑͂̌ͫ̃ͣ̇ͪ͊ͨ̒̾̀͟ ̵̮͓̯̞̥̬͈̼̳͇̠̖̝͚̙̺̘̬̤ͪ̈̀̎ͯ̑́ȍ̴̔̓̄̓ͩ͐̂͏̷̳̳̟͎̖̭̰̫̙̗̱͖̠͍̣̝̤̖͘ ̶̴͖̟̙̱̮̃̾ͩ̑͊ͦ̃̏ͤ̑͑ͮͩͮ̀̿̿̚͜͝ţ̷̋͊̈́͊̍ͭͦ̅̾̈̋̏̎ͦ̓̅̚͡͏̷̖͕͕̮͙̰̼ ̢̹̟̣͎̳͈̣͓͆͋̇ͤͬ̍͐̄͡ ̐͒ͩ̐͆̓ͫͫ҉̡͖͓̣̟͈̺̳͇̦̗̮̞̤̤͇̟̱ͅͅ ̒ͤ̔̈ͪ̈́͊̕͟͏̪̤̗̮͙̺̯̭̥͎ ̵͑̂̏̇̚͏̝̼̦̝̹͙͖͈͉̥̘͚̖ö̠̗̳̯͓͙͔̟̣̻̘̪̙̩ͬͮ͂̕͢ ͋͐̈́͑͏̴̸̧̖͖͚̟͟ͅf̶̧̥̥͍̙̣͙͍͓̪̰͖͈̤͉̯̰̯͉͚͂ͭ́̍͢ ̱͎̤̝̺̟̱̹͕͕̞͎̪̲̻͂̉ͣ͆̿̎͌̿ͅ?̨̧̛̩̱̹̠͕̙̱̖̱̙̜̠̹̬͖͍̭̅ͪ̎͐͛ͥ̉ͫ͊̿̔̑ͫͨͦͧ̆͘͠ ̸̛ͥͯͦͥ͑͊̽͞҉̦̱̗̘̲͇͉̘͔͖̲̳̠͔̬̠̦ ̠̮̝̝̺̜͈͇̟̭̦͕͕̞͇̈́͗ͧ̃̎͋͟͠ ̶̅̅̑͏̰͈̲̭̼̞̝̟̳̭͔̱̰̤̺͕T̵̸̢̥̯͓͓̲̫͈͙͈͓͔̳̫̐̍̊̏ͧ́̕͡ͅ ̶̐̈͑ͧͪͫ͐͌̾͒͜͏̖͖̳͎͖̮̕ͅh̶̸͈̬͓̲̪̙̬̦͉͍͎̺̽ͥͤͦ̀ͤͪ̈ͯ͊ͬ́ͭ̅̌ͤ͠ ̶̬͙̻̝͔̽̉͊ͧ̎͗͐͌ͩ͋̂͊ͨͤu̳̙̫͈̥͕̻͓ͣ̃ͨ̋̽̏̒ͬ̎̒͆̋̐ͨͮͥ̄͞͡ ̛̗̙͚̭̜͕̝̝͔̯̪̪̠͍ͥͩͯ̔͆́͐ͫͣ͊ͮ̏̄̌̄̌͝s̷̰̙̻͓̫̼̘͖͎̖̯̩͇̘̹̰ͩ̈̊ͪ͛̿ͧͪ̓̓ͩͦ͟͝ͅ ̧̢̗̳̗̙̠͑̔͗͆͋ͨͫ͘͠ ̷̻̱̞̻̳͔̭̐̽̏̄̈̐̀͌͛̋ͤͣ͜͠ ̷̞̟͓̟̺͈ͤͤ̈̌ͦ̒̆̾̓̎̚͠͠ͅ ͐̎̍ͯ̇̑̌͑͆̅̄ͧ̚̚͏̫̭̱͓̰̟̣̩̻̯͜ͅc̷̙̣̬̣̻̹͉̯̰̻̣̟̞͉͙͕͑̉͋̄͑̏̐̃͂͘̕ͅ ̢̘̫̤͉̯͙͍̱̏͛͊͐ͪ̎̊̓͗͜͡ǫ̷̵̗͈̜̳͕͖̹͖̮̮̲̩̮̲͙ͯͬ͒̄ͫ͛̇ͦͯͯ̌̇́͊͌ͪ͑̚ ̶̢̘̘͔͖̣̠̖̩̿̎͋̿̃̐͒̓ͦ̐͑n̷͂͊̓ͮͩͧ̀ͮ͐͆̀̽̂̅̾ͫ̑ͬ͏̴̫̳͉̦͡ ̦͎̳̠̺͖̩͌ͮ̐̃͂͐̐̿͗ͦͣ̒ͮ͌̓͞͝ş͗̾ͧ̀̉͐̾̑҉͈̗̗͉͉̝̝̥̩̬̝ ̷̫̬̙̺̲̟̫͙͕̟̥̮̘̰̭ͫ͆̓͗ͫ͌̈́̊̌̽͊ͤ̚͢͜͢͝ͅï̻͇͔̣̖̯̹͚͇̜̳̝͙͔͙̮̦̍͂̍̒̆ͬͮͬ͢͡͡͠ ̛͔̪͖͍͍̥̲̰̗͍̜̥̟̠̼͍̪ͫ̾ͥ̂̄ͦ̚̕͢͡ͅȩ̤̮̣͙͉̺͖͈͈͔ͧͤ̒̅ͧͭͪ̂̅̅̕ͅͅ ̵͖͉͇͔̳͕̗̫͇̰̩̟͉̓̅́͋̿ͮ͋̏̆͌͂͌͐̾͗̕n̷̝̜̬̗̔͆ͧ̃ͅ ̷̡̛̰͈̻̰̦̫̘̣̣͖͕̬̭͆͌̾͐̈́̑̀̉ͫͮ̿ͧ̽ͯͥ͌ͩ͢͢ͅͅc̦̤̗̹̦̗͈̞͇̺̦͇̙̤̭̈́̓͌͑ͮ̅̆̓ͭ͡͠ ̛̲̲̠̗̦̤̾͒͆̾̓ͮͨ̽͆̊̊̿̄͡ę̧̓̎̎͂ͪ͛̓̓̆ͤ̌ͤ͂̀͋̃̆̑͢͢҉̱̙̜͚͔̤͚͖̠̼̰̹̻̦̘̫̠ ̶̢ͥ̑̎͒͊ͩͧ̒̚̚̚̕҉̹̩̪̬̯͍̝̥̹ ̛̺̘͙̟̟̻̘̩̱̫̱͇̠̜̰̣̺̣ͭͫ̓̉̂̌̿̉ͨ̊ͧ̚͟͢ ̸͖̩̪̳̻̞͓̯̹͓̫̱͓̟̝͔̟ͤ̔̓̀̔͂̓̈́̉ͯ͊̎͒̒ͨ̀ͭ͂̕ͅd̴̛̒̑̓ͫ͟҉͇̻͈͉̙̭̳͍̝͇̲̩ ̷̃͑̈̿ͨͨ̇̉̾̊̎͋͆̄͗̒̾ͥ̚͏̳̱̪̖͔̝̰̻̭̲̬̼͈o̵̴̲̦͕͍͍̮̬ͭ̃̃ͨ̐́͡͠ ̰̻͉͎͕ͬ̍ͪ̒̽̀ͭ̓ͤͮ́̆ͪ̕͝t̷̙̜̤͈̳̤̖͓̫̓͗͆̔͐͋͗͂̅̋ͧͨ̏͛̚͞ ̈̂͒ͦ͜҉̡̤̺̮̝̩̪̲̼͖̪̲̳h̶̹̝̪̜̙͙͕͉̳͍͓̪̙͎̪͎̺̤ͩ̓ͩ̑̈́̍͐̃̄̀͌ͪ̐̈́̆̔̇̚ ̢̐̃̑̌̆ͮ̉ͣ҉͕͉̹͎̮̹̠̼͇͎̠͚̝͘ ̴̠̩̺̙̩̲͖̗̱̳͔̱̭̤͇̹͇͇͛̓ͮ͊ͮ̊ͬͮ͑ͨ̂̉͂͋ ͆̏͑҉͏͚̖̼̺̟̱̻̪̫̹̬͈͖̤͝͠m̆ͪ̑̍͆͛̀͂̇̔̊͜҉̴̢̭̳̼͚̭̖̞̙͈͉̭͎͉͚ͅ ̸̧͇̲̲̫̯̮̺͓̰̻͇̱̫͙͉̑̆̔͌ͤͫͦ̌ͫͪ͗́̈̚ä̴̧̢̡̭̰̲̙̲̭͍̜̗͇̯͉̲͎͇̤͓́̏̓͂ͨ́̑ͮ̌͑̿ͬͤ̚͜ ̴̷̲͚̦̘͚̰̰͓͇̪͇̩̲̮̯̿̅̒ͤ̒ͪ̿̐̚k̴̨̡̬̻̪͉̫̤͍̯͇͍͉̗̥͎͕͍̓̅ͤ̄̽͛͆͋͋̀͊͗́̏̂̈̈́̔̊͟ͅͅ ̴̗͉̥͎͖͎̲̩̥̻̜̞̥̘͂ͩ̓ͤ̌̕͜͡͞ĕ͙̬̥̲͆̉̐̎̏͛ͨ̑̔̎̇͌̃ͦ͒͜͠͡͠ ̩͇͔̖ͧ̎̈̑͐̊ͬ͟ͅ ̷̭̣͖̬̼̜̜͇̳͕̖̹̹̬ͧ̏͗͒̓̐͋̎͐ͣ̓͡ͅ ̨̢͂ͫͫ̿ͨ̿̈́ͬ҉̛͚̯̗͙͔̞̣͉̦̲c̵̖̮͍͓̩̩̫̩̐ͩ̅́ͮ̊͒̑ͪ͛ͦͦ͗̅̽̓̾͂͢ ̴̶̨̗̭̙͚͉͔̠̞͇͙̲̻́̋ͯ̏̚͘ǫ̞̻̖̬̮̝̦͖͙̀̂͑͐̑̽̃ͦͮ̈́͒͂ͮͥͧͮ̽ͦ͝ ̦̫̳̗̬͚͈̣̲̦͓̝̯̭͆̂ͫ͑ͯͤͮͮ̉͝͞w̡͔͈̹͓̳̤͇̳̣̖̏͊̓ͮ̐ͣͯ̓ͨ͞͡ͅ ̢̟͓̝̫̪͉̹ͪ̈̈̇ͤ̃̆͢ ̷̠̣̖̦̯̯͎̠̳͕̺̺̠̩̖̈̈̓͌̆ͫ̔͋ͤ̒͌̏ͤ͒͒̚̕͠ͅa͑ͮͭͯ͒̂҉̴̴͖̜̮̜̳̮̬̜͞ ̨̣̹̻̮͙͎̻̞͇̬̺̼̝͖ͥ̂ͮ̒̄͜r̢͚͍̹̯̱̹̞̯͍̼͙̯̣̯͂̓ͧ̈̒͞ ̸͊͆̇̇̔ͣ̓̇̈́ͯ̚͡͏͎͈̟̙̲͉̹̻d͕̺̗̲͓͎̮̥͚͚͉̽͋͌ͪͧ͌̓͛͘͡ ̴͒̾̔̓̄ͤ͑́̽ͥͤ̚͏̯̹̬͖̩̦̗̮̖̺̩͢s̵͊́ͨ͆͛ͮ̉ͪͫͥ̆ͥ̈́ͬ͝͡͡͏̣̥̣̩̙̻̯̪̬͚͓͉̖̫ ̎̆ͪ̿ͭ̑͗̓ͪ͂̌͒ͬ͂̓ͫ̚͞͏̴̱͎̩͉̗͇̦͍͞ ̵̡̿͛ͧͮͭ̅̔̏ͫ̚͜͏̝͔̙̰͕͎̻͚̺͍̦̳̼̹̦͚ͅ

̷̖͈͉̺̮̗̥͈̤̆̉̎͒͂̆̎̎͘͢͢ ̶̫̼̣̠͖͖̣̻̞̜͓̔͛̇͐ͦ͆͝͝͠o̶̡̬̩͖͕̟͍̽̈ͤͯ̒̐ͩͯ̌͠ ̴̡̬̰̗̗͙̲̠̍̃̄ͬ͐̿̒ͦ̇͞ͅf̧̢̏͗ͬ̃̎͏̶͙͕̣̦̤̣̠̰͙̥͓͇̪̣͘ͅ ͂̃͛ͯ̓ͭ̂́ͭ̇͑̄̏͊ͤͭͫ̍ͭ͏̦̺̫̠̠̝̭̹̭̥̮̤ ̸̨̖̝̭͚̤̦̬̳̜͈̮͚͔͕̰͚̟̤̥͋ͧͬͦ̍ͤͯ͋͂ͦ̑ͨ̄̎̚ ̛̫͔̹̦͔̼̘͕͎̯̮̪̀͌ͥ͛ͧ̉͑̂̔̄̃̓̈́̉u̷̢͔̮̹̭̻͎ͪͬ̋̃̎̓̑̈ ̸̨̔́ͣ̅ͯ̇̊ͥͭ̏̍͏̶͈̠͈̣͇̱͙̺̤̩͉͈̹̥̰s̷̡ͧ͆̍̓̐͜͏̘͙̤̱͓̗̣͇͎̰͍ ̧̛̟̙̱̝̮̼̬͙̜͇ͯ̌̔͛̄̒̀̄͞͠͝ ̨͙͍̮̺͖͚͛̎͂ͭ̽̓̅ͤ̚͡ ̧̔̆̎̀͋͛̆̐̏̒ͧ͗ͫ҉̢̺̹͈̮̠̣͎̺̣͕̩̕͠ͅ ̡̺͎̙̬͑ͪ͆̑ͥͨͪ̂ͨ͘ͅà̙̳̝͎̟͉̼̲̫͎̪͈͕̭̹͓͋̐͋̌̽ͪ͋ͥ͞ ͓̙̰̙͙̗̰̟͍̬̦̯̥̪̼̈̌͛ͪ͌̍̂͒ͥͫ̉ͮ̾͆̚̕͞ͅl̯͔̙̱̭̜̰̻ͨͫ̇̽̓̋̓ͤͣ̂̄ͥ̕ ̉̇̆̒ͩ̍͒̒ͭͦ̋ͯ͏̴̤̟̩̩̣̟̺͚̰͜ͅl͊͐͊̈́ͫ̈͐́̀͝҉̵̵̥̙͖̼̫̗̤͘ ̴̧̠͖̲̬ͦ̀̃ͫ̋̒ͩ̌̈́̚͢;̡͚͇͈͉̇ͫ͊ͪ͢͠ ̢̙͚͇̤̹̺̐ͤ̔̒̕͢ ̶̪̘͓̗͇̼̤̟͍̻͔̯̟̞͙͊̂̏̋͑ͦ̍͌̈̈́ͥ ̷̲̠̟̼̰͎͇̦̻̙͓̙̼͚̿͆̔͌͊ȁ̶͔̰̘̯̝̼̪͍͕̪͔͆̃͗̓ͭ̋͊͗̓̉ͤͧ̐̍̕ ̴̤͈̝̭̼̆ͩ͊ͩͧ̽̾ͧ̔͗͗̓̕͝ṇ̸̵̞̜̺͒͆̍ͭ͐̃͗͒͑̇ͣ̉͗̆͊̚͠͞ͅ ̸ͤ̆̔̓͋ͧ̇ͧ͆̑͟҉͙̼̦̭̺͉̭͙̯dͥ̈́ͣ̈́ͭ̏̆̓ͣ̒͊̍ͨ́̔͐̍̚̚҉̤̥̲̪̪̲̝͓ ̡̗͕͔̦̤ͦͫ̃̌͞͡ ̡͚̭͉͓̦͔ͦ̈́̑̈́̐͢ ̟̜̣ͦ͛ͮ̅̽ͩ̊͊ͫ̽͂ͫͪͨͨ̾̑͠͡ ̷̯̼͈͚͍̲͍̞̠̯͓̟̤̭̘̄̈͐̓̂ͣͤ̽ͪ̅̎̇̽̊ͣ͢͞͠ẗ̴̝͓͈̮̫̬̺͈͎͈̙̝̹͓̳̠̤̝̞́̑̑̄ͣͧͦ̌ͫ̔͘͘͟ ̢̛ͦ͂̍͋̑̒ͦ͐ͮ̒̈́̂̈ͨͪ͛ͩ̇̿͡҉̱̭͎̺͖̤̙̳̱͈͚̖̼̻̣̗͎ḩ̸̪̫̠̦̫̐̔̀͘ ̴̴̴͉̹͍̫̭͓ͧ̍̍̄̓͞͞ũ̆̑̑͒ͧ̇̾̀̏̋ͣ̚͞͞͏̰͚̰̰̪̪͓̦͍̦̬̹̝̲̤̮͉ͅ ̫̰̯̮̣̦ͦͫ͑͂ͩ͝s͈̘̪͎̲͕̭̣̻̻̖͕ͦͯͫ̓ͯ̾̆́̇ͯ̋͌̆͛ͮ͘ ̧̯͚̪̝̖̭̲̥̱̘͕͍̩͙͙ͤ̐̃̃̊́̍̐͋̃ͭͩͯͯ͌̑̍̔͘͞ ̸̸̹̘͎͈̀̾̌͐ͭͥ̏͂̓̇ͫͅ ̢̺̺̲͕͇̦͈̬̘̖̻̪͖ͧ̔̈ͯ̎ͦͮͣͣ̌͟͠ͅt̩̺̫̹̯̹̳̘̹̍ͣ̽̈̒͘͟ ̩̫̱͎̙̯̘̖̱̘͖̱̠͉̠̞̫ͯͬͩͭ̌̃̔͠h̻̦͍̘͇̤̟̝̤͈͍̘̺̍͊͂̆̑̅̍͑̒ͮͬ͊ͪ̓ͨ̔ͨ̅͘ ̧͈̹̗̪͖͎͍̤̃͋̏̾̂͗ͣ̔ͬ̌̃̀̓͢ê̵̙̠̲̺̻̫̳̞͕͔͛̌̄̌̈̾͐͢͜ ̸̶̴̡̥̼̳͈̺͉͕͎͖̩̖̖͙͇̼͋ͯ̔̉͌̔ͧͪ͆̆̉ͮͧ̀̐ͤͪͯ͡ͅ ́ͤ̀͊̄ͬ̌̌̎ͥ̅̉͝͏̧̦̟̖͇̤̗̰̲ ͧ͂ͯ̔̓̽̑̐ͭ͛̀͗ͫ̅͏̥̞̜̖͓͕̥̯̼̖n̸̡̘̥͔̯̱̞͚̠̟͍̭̠̼ͫ̌̍͊̑͆̒̏̓̎ͯ̉̿̎̔̎̚̚ ̶̶͉̞͇̫̪͓̻̫̦͚̭̞͙̼͙̙̪͉͋ͬ͂͂̀͐̍̓̓̾ͫ̈̍͂̉̒ͧͥͪ͟͢ͅa̷̘̝̯̪̤̬̼̮̣͍̙̣̲̥͛̓͐͊͗̆ͩͯ̄͂͛̋̀̏͌̾̌́͢͞ ̡ͩͯͧ͛̄ͫͨ̊̊ͤ̽̔̔ͩ͗ͯ͗҉̩̭̰̭̥͓̠̺̬̗͞ ̷̵̢͙͚͈̹͇̠̪͙̹̹̹̦̺̔̑̐̿ͨ̿͘t͙̤̥̠̥̱̤͎̝̻̤̝̰̼ͤ̄͋̐͗̂͌̃ͯ͠ ͛̈́̑͒̎̒̓̒̈̂ͭͪͭ̾҉҉̫̻̤͖͔̠̼̯̘͎͈ͅͅͅi̸̴̸̡̨̘̞̱̟͈̪͕̟̮͍̳͓̅̌̿͑ͣ̚ ̸̢̰̤͖̣̳̮͔̣̭̗̬͔̦̪̺̺̻̗̈́̂̏͒ͭ̑̔̿̏͂̐͂ͨ͛̚ṽ̡̮̤̪͖͉̯͍̲̬̗ͩ̋̽̆̊ͭͥ͐̓͝͡͞ ͧ̾ͭͬ̒̇ͧ͋̓͒̏͠҉̬̳̭̜̗͉͇̼͖̟̖͍̦̳̖̟e̸̥̳̬̟̪̬̟̖̖̗͎̪͚̝ͧ̑̽̾ͧ̈̿ͫ̽ͪ̾̔ͧ̾͗ͧ ̏̉ͧ̓͒ͫͨ̾͌̔̅̆́ͩͭ̋̓͑͏̴̧̹͚̥̺̺̲͔͓̠̜̘͕ ̭̩̘͚̼͈̭̯̘̭͙̯̣͚͓̳͍̦̞̅̐̈́̎͆̾̋̌ͪͧ̀͛̀̇̀̕͟͝ ̴͋̑͐͗͛͒͛͂̒҉̵̨҉͕̣͖͙̦̜̤͕̹͍͕h̵̞͚̱̠̭̯̰͙̙̘͎̏̈̈̐̀͌͛͌̋͟͡ ̓̉̎͂̎ͬͤͩͯ̾ͫ̆̋̄̐̍͏̟̯̺̖̕͞ų̧̲̪̞̠̉ͮ͐ͣͦ͐ͯ̒͊ͫ̈́ͪ̚̕͟ ̛ͦ̓ͤ̐̆̏̈́̄̍̄̋͂̓͟҉̯̤͍͎̲͇̫̥̫͔̪̻̝͎ ̡̛͚̥̭̻̩̟͎͍̖̺̬͔̦͇͈̣ͮ̐̀͞ͅę̐͋ͨͦͯ̿ͯ̓͢͠͠҉̮̙͍̺̹̮͙̪̱͙ ̜̥̟̝͉͍̺̼ͭͬ͌͒̓͐ͭͪͦ̏̈́̑̊̓̄̚͘͜ͅ ̨̳͕͎̤̻͇̠̥̳͖͙̱̎̀͒͌̒̋̄̀̀̋̏͋͗̃͌ͤ͟͝ ̴̯̤̹̗̣̗͚͕̲̬͍̟͍̹̗̍ͪ͂ͭ͒͛̍̓͌̇̂̕͜͢ͅo̵̐̽̋͗̏̈͊̏̂͊͐҉̫̱̳͍̪̼̠͕̼̟͕͎̬̫̲ͅ ̩̞̱͉̪͓̼̠̦͓̎ͥ̀ͤ̑ͥͩ̑ͨͬ͛̑̃͝f̨̟̥̜̅̓ͧ̓͑̍ͩͨ̔͆ͪ̓ͦ̒̆̃̓ͅ ̡̒́̐ͩ̿̆̾͐̉ͬ́̃̑̓̂̂̚͘͢͏̟̖͙̙̝̺̦̺͓͕̯͙̭͕ ̸̞̥͔̖̗͕̗̳͚̳͎̈́̽̂ͩ͒̐͋͛̑́̊̒ͩ̀͌ͮ̑̊̕͞ ̢̛̹̰̯͓̖ͮ̋͆͗͛̽̐͒̓͆͑͆̔̿̊ͮ͒͗̚͟͡ŗ̶͔͓̲̟̆̂ͫ̾ͦ͘ͅ ̵͙̬̺͍̫̼͖͇̥̱̹̙̮̗̻̑̀̾̓ͯ̌͌̇ͤ͐̄ͨ̿ͫ̌̀̍̚e̡̤̯̥̱̜̟̳̯̦͍̻̟ͯ͛ͦ̿ͤ̆ͨͭ͆ͪ̊ͣ̒͐ͤ̚̚̕͠ ̵͒͒̇̐̒͏̼͕͇͈͈̙͟s̡͕̖̱̼͎̯̉ͬ͋̀͌̔͛̇ͧ͟ ̵̨̤̤̯͈͖̤̝͈̭̀ͮ̐ͧ̌̋ͭ̓͐̈̍̐͊̚̚͡ͅͅo̢ͭ͊͆̏ͬͬ̾̄̄ͩ҉͏̙̹̝̯̹ ̨̛͙͇͔̺͍͓͖͖̭̬̥̯̱̦ͦ̓͐̊͐̾̂ͅl̢͔̰͈̩̳̻̜̿͗̋͋̆̚ ̶̩͇̰̠̳̱̟̈ͫ́̌͐͐͟͞ư̡͓̪̮̠̼̜͖͕̖̳̠̬̖̤̼͇̠̑̌͑́͞͞͝ ̥̞̘͇̳̫̖̜̳͚̜͖̺̞̘̣͎́ͧ̈̀͌͗͗ͣͫͬ̇͆̋͊̽͆̊͋̇͢͢ͅţ̶͚̗̭̪̘̻̳̭̪͙͍̟̮̤͙̟ͤ͊ͩ̋̇ͮͣͫͤ͂̚ ̵̧͉̣͓͓̦͈͓̰͙̼̪̝̲̜̑̈͛ͫ̀̀̈́ͪ̌͒ͭ́ͪ̀ͬ̃͋̋̚ị̝̲͙̰͉̭̘̊̑̂̔̕͠͞ ̝͓̻̱͉̖̲̣̱ͣ̔͐ͮͨͫͤ̓̀͊̔͑̾͟͠o̸̪͈̥͔̬̫̫̙͍̗͇̬̱̞̹̠̪̥̖̾ͬ͆̄ͪ̑̽͟͞͝͡ ̛̫̺̖̪̮̺̣͖̤̬͙̟͈̺̥̑̈́͋ͮͤͫͥ̈̆̃̽ͯ̐̉ͧ̇͊̕͝͝ͅņ̸̜̙̝̫͖̞̹̥̮̼̦͎͔̘̗̦̈́͐ͭ͛̂ͦ͗͒̐̚̕ͅͅ ̵͚̤̼̟̲̞̟̭̥͔̜͓̪ͥͧ̌ͨ͞͞ ̬̮̹̪̲̱̠͍͕̬̺̻̦͕͍̯͓̤ͥ̒͆ͨ̒ͫͥ̈̍̆̈ͥ̄͋͗ͯ̐͟͝ͅ ͐̓̌͌͂̓ͫ̇̓͊͒̽͏҉̴̛̣̳̣̭̻͙͚̮͓͍ͅͅi̾̄͛̚͠҉̡͈̱͍̬̟̫̹͓̖ ̡̾ͥ̐̿͑̒̏ͥ͜͠҉̳̥̮̹̻͕͇̥s̍̔̓̋̊͋̇ͪͩͭ̅̿́̈́̐̆ͣ̆͢͏҉̷̡̝̳̙̮̩͚̜̹͙̠̠̜̥̻̜̞̣̙ ͖̻̮͔̲̟̜̰̯̰͈̣͙͉̝̱̙͒ͬ̓ͩ͟͝͠ ̧̠̹͈̟͉ͤ̾ͯ̀͗̎̈́͑̽ͣ̐ͮ̇ͦ̑͝͝ ̷̨̗̜̝̻̥̝͕̲̮̱͔͎̦̭͉̆͛̃͗͑͑̀̾̌̓́͋̇̐̚ŝ̵̶͍̲̘͇̠̮͓̼̥͈͓͖̬͐ͩ̕ͅ ̧͚̦̯̩̱̜͍̘̘̥͔̬͊͆̋͂̆̽̒͗ͯ̐ͥ̓ͪ̑ͧ̋̚i̢̢͎̤̖̤̪͉̫͚̟̜̼͑ͭ̆ͯ̈̋̓̐͊ ̶̡̒͌ͫ̔ͣͩͣͩ̈͛̿̀̋̈̓̈̚͝҉̘͖͓̫͎̞̲̮̬͕̣̳͖c̴̷̴͖̟̥̝̺̻̹͔̫͓̳̈̆͆̅ͫ̓̾̇̃̌͆̕͜ͅk̴̯̼͖̬͉̼̫͎̥̟͇̱͚͕̞͐́͆́ͬ̈́͆͊ͬ͌ͩͥͬ͐ͩ̎̚̕ ̷̹̥͇͓̥̑̽ͧ͂͞l͕̲̺̰̿́̆͊͌ͩͬ̓̓͐ͯ͠͞i̴̵̖̫̝͍̩̩͕̪͍̳̩̳̤͉̞̹̘̠ͪ̈̔ͣ̿ͤ͐̅̈́̇ ̴̢̛̺͈̟̖̮̗̜̱̣͙̝͉͍͓̰͓͎͙ͩ̍͆̒͆̓̔͘ͅe̶̸̩̥̦͇͉̪̻̖͙̠̔̃͋̈ͮ̀ͯ̋ͯͥ̔̐̀̆ͯͤ͛̚ ̝̰̲͍̤̮͔̮͋ͫ̎ͫ̀̽͜͟͝͝ͅḏ̗̳̦̜̥͍̇͗̄̈́͒ͮͥ͛ͬ̾̕͞ ̎̏̅̏͌̄̂ͨͩ̄̔̄̔̚͞͏̧̼̠͖̪͇͙͙̠̠̦̱̯̝ ̴͓̟̲͇͙̻̣̞̭̯̈̌̌̑̒ͤ̇̌͐̇̌ͪ̂̄͘͝ͅ

̵̯̤̖͕̰̗̬̝͓̒̈̄̇ͯ͑̋̋͛̒ͧ̀͆̒̃̄̾̒̚͞ ̜̣͕͍̰̜̭͉͇͕͚̘̰̹̖̬̞͂͛ͨ̒̓ͪ͝͞ͅọ̡̰͎̩̖͎̱̣̝̟̫̭̻̜̮̻͔̐̌ͫ̄̍͑̀͆͐͐̐̓ ̛ͭ̾͒ͦ͐҉̧͔̳̬̠̰͔ ̌̉̅͗͂̑͂̏̉̆̌ͣ͆̚̚͏̨̤͈̟̯͓̭͙̩̙͎͍̗̬̝͟͡ͅ'̴̴̱̗̫̹͌́̋̎ͦ͢͠e̓͑ͮ̓̂ͥ̊̋̍̓̄̃̑͟҉̛̝͇͔̳̝͓̜̻̭̱͉͙͈̻̟̩̠̼͘ ̵͔̞̰̣̫͚̲ͩ̈ͦ̈́̇͘͢ͅ ̸̛̦̥̼̲̲̰̠̦̘̺͖̩ͧͪ̈́̾͑̑͞r̷̘̰̼̺̝̮̥̮̭̠̗͎ͦ̌͗ͥ̕͢ ͬͨ̏ͦ̇ͨ̆ͪ̀̕҉̳̥̯̰̤͈͓ ̣̲̜̤̘͓͉̬̹̪̫̹̗̞̟ͩ̐̊̈ͬͫͥͮ͗͘͝ ̴͇͉͔̦̽̇̽̏͒͑͛ͫ́̄̿̒͐ͦ͜͝w̻͔͙͈͉̻̞̼͍̠͍͕̩͖̥̣ͩ̊̃͒ͩ̈́͑̐̿ͬ͠ ̓̈́̌͐͛̏̑̍̈́͑ͦ̇͑ͣ̾҉̷̷̡̛̖̗̤̘̜̤̼̙̗ĭ͇̮̹̳̘̹̞̩̳̭̠͓̮̬̎ͤͮ̂ͮ̇̆ͧ̑̂ͣ̐͝ ̴̸̨̛̫̼̬͕̻͉̃̔̄̆̆̿̄̀̄̄͌ͭ̃͂̽ͪt̢̒̃͐̽ͭͮ̑ͤ̒̋ͭ͏̵̥̖̮̲͈͍̱̞̗͕͈̠ͅ ̵̊̈̅ͥͪͭ̀̇̓͗̑͢͡҉͚̟̩̞̻̞̬̬̻̲ḩ̸̴̈́̌ͪ͛͗̈̃ͨͧ̔̚̚͝҉̱̯̯̼̜̖̙̦̥͇̲̟̙̣̺ ̧̑͒ͮͥ́͋́͗͏̪̘̠̭͍̖̲̺ ̢͂͒̒ͯͧ̐̉ͭ̽̾̂̀̄̆͜҉̜͚̠̤̼͉̠̖̜ͅ ̴̢̢͖̣̭̰̬̫͙͎̱̤̼̜̠̪ͣ̍́ͮ̇̄̊ͨ̚͠͝t̸̘̦̬͓̤̩̼͈̝̗͍̹̼̬ͮ͆͑͒̂͆ͭ̌̎̐̕͝ ̫̦̲̘͉̟̲̞̱̜͖͚̣̺͚̱̦̝̀͐ͧ̚͢͞͝h̀̇̅͊̃̏͡҉̶͍̳̕ͅ ̸̶̴̧̥̙͕͕̱͇͈̬͓̞͚͔̙̤̩͆ͧ̐̽ͥ͛̃ͣ̉̈́ͦ̄͛ͩ͛͠ ̷͍͎̱̭̹̰̩̹̻̙̫̟̤̼̻̜̄̃ͮͦ͗͗ͮ̐ͤ͗ͬ̓̉͛ͮͯ̔ͨ͘͟͠ͅe̒̾ͩͦ̇ͫ͌ͫͮ̓͐҉̷͏͙͍͈̮̘̱̤͠ ̢̢̯͎̣̳͓͔̱̥̹͍̠̳̭̩͚̳ͤ̃̀ͫͫ̃́͐̄̑ͅ ̖͕̦͎̤͉̬̱̯̬̣͚̙̰̤̀ͥͮͩͪ̚͞ͅ ̸̷̱̣͖͇͓̻̩̰̟̩̟̜̺̭̤̼̫̟̖̆̋͒ͪͫ̇ͬ͌́̎ͥ̄̉͗̏̈́͗̚̚p̨͔̦͇̻̥̂̄́͐͛͊̎̒ͯ͌̀̽̌ͬͮ̊̕ ̡͖͎̣̟͎͉̲̩͔͌͂̎͂̐͋̂ͦ͗̆̀͛̂̂͆͌͘ã̷ͫ͋ͬͩͧͩͮ͑͋͊̆͂̔̀́̒̍҉̱̺̟̼̣̹̜͉̟̩̗̙̝̗̼͇̘ͅͅ ̧̰̭̜̟͉̯̮̲̮͓͖̈́ͤ̓ͤ͑̆ͩ͢l̴̸̛̠̺͓̪͎̝͔͍̩̼̞̟͚̣͔̥̆̏͛̒̕͜ ̴̎ͫͩͣͣͯͪ͗ͦ̀҉̻̮̫͉͕̰̼̝̫͖̺e̶͔̗̼̪̗̬̖͔̬̺̝͔͎͈̯̜̦͚̥͑ͯͤ̓͂̋ͨ͝͝ ̟͖͕̺̖̬̭̈́̓̿͂ͩ̿ͤ̓͆̽̒͂̔ͦͨͪ͒ͦ͢͡ ̶̶̢̙̰̜̱̭̖͍̹̩̬͚̪̻ͭͣ͐̈́͋͊́̎͜͠ͅͅ ̸̸̪̳̘̠̬͇͎̖̠̜͖̹̣̂̒̅̾̄̋ͯͧ̿͂͊̽c̷̦̩̥̫̩̤̘̮͍̗̜̞͉̪̳͉ͯͮͯ̅̇ͥ͆͊͗̏̆̽̐̚̕͡͝ͅ ̧̼͉̥̼̅̽̏̍̊̄̈́ͮ̾ͨ̐͂͐̚͠͞aͫͭͤ͒ͬ̿̓̋͑ͣͦͤ̽̽҉̶̨̛͍͉̣̟̖̘̣̞͕̠͚̱̦̠͕̥̘̯̕ ̶̫̠̣̘̟͈̟̝̙̞͚̘͕̥̈́͊̾̊̕͢s̡̝͎̲ͫ͑ͩ̾̐͆̕ ̦͎̱̼̹͎̳̯͈̖̰̦̦ͭͤ̇̂ͤ̓̏̈͂ͧ͟͝t̷̵̶̤̠̘̥̮͉̜͌̽̑ͨͭ̋̍́̇̔͆͑ͥͦͦ̆̌ ̶̮̪̤͈̪̦͔̖̥̽̍͋́̿ͥͥ̇ͨ͛̇ͣ̍̓̿̕ͅ ̷̢̧̛̬͔̮̞̗̻͇̯̣͔̬̣͓͓̤͚̭̭͌̀ͯ͛̍͂͑̓ͨ̊͜ ̶̖̼̞̫̘̹͚͙̦̒̑ͪ̆̈͆̎ͪ̿̂̀ͤ̍͝͞͞o̿̃̾̓͏̴͖̘̭̼͉ͅ ̶̛̅ͧ̈͐̒̿̎̀̌ͩ̔̉ͥ̉̎͊́ͬ͢҉͕͖̺͎͈͔̞͎̳̦͉͔̗̮͡f͔̙͎̠̰̬̰̘̜̩̫̬̹͐̈̊ͧ̍͂̊ͭ̿́͊̀ͥ͂̊̏̔̈́ ͗͐͒̚҉҉̼̭͈̙̠̺̬ͅ ̴̗̰̼̜͉̜̺̻̟̯̘̯̀̆̃ͤ̐̍̽ͬ̊̓̋̀̍ͣ͂̕͘ ̔͐̐ͥ͌̎̏͡҉͙̘̟t̴͊̄ͧ̀̊͂̎̒͜͏̩͔̱̭͉̗̕ ͍̼̰̙͓͔̘͎͓́ͦ̑ͫ͆ͨ̚͠hͧͨͪ̐͜͏̵͕̙͍̼͍͈̮̣͖͕͈͖̯͇̫ ̡͒̉͌ͥ̑͒ͣͦ̂͂̇͑͠͝҉͕͈͉̹̗͖̖͎̼͇̣̳͇ͅơ̷̺͚͔̮̮̩̹͓̥̬̹͕̱̖̹̑̽̍ͭ̎ͪ ͙̩̤͖͎̳̗͇̐̎ͪͭͥ̒͘ͅu̸͖̻̝̟̖̫̙̺̹͍͕̠̻͚̯ͮ̎ͧͬ͗ͦ̑̈́ͮͤ͋͑̉ͦ̃͝͞ͅ ̶ͩ̀͌̌̽̽̎͗ͫͭ̎ͫ́̅̚͞҉̟̼̪̤̻̬͓̻̹̲̙̖̖͍̬͍͠ͅg̰͚̤̩̯̞̻̞̬̭̼̮̗̭̹̗͇̞̾͐ͪ͋ͭ̐̈́ͭ̈́̄ͤͥͪ͊̒ͧ͞ ̸̫̩̮̱͙̥̫͕̤̜̳̲̱̘̜͆ͥ̂̽̈ͫ̈́͘͜͝h̢̜̲̲͚̣̜̘̞͎͇̭͉̙̘͓̮ͧ͌ͧ̄̌̃ͮ͘͝ͅ ̵̧̟̮̜̙͙̠̝͇̣͎͚̰̈͛ͩ͆ͨ̽ͨ͝ẗ̵̢̧̳̩̯͓̰͚͖̳̻̭̤͐̎͛̓ͬͧ̇̍͐͊͠ ̨̢̺̯͕̘̝̰͔̘̘͙̞̙͔̭͍̬̘̗̋̀͊̑͂͒͋ͥ̑̋̓ͨ̇̄̆͐̏̽͘,͎̟̘̠͔̞̖͂͑̇͋̎͋͢͞ ̶̧͔̜̥͎͇͖̱̩͉̞̺͈̼͇̟̠̹ͦ͑̃͗͝ͅ ̴̸̗̬͔̼͖͍͖͇̮̹͉̝̱̦̘̫̏̇̂ͧ̔̽̐̕͢ͅͅ ̘̺̳̋̈́ͪͧ̕ͅ ̋̓ͧ͒ͪͯ̚̕҉͏̢̖̞̝̘̤a̵͖̘̯̮̯ͪͧͧͨ̀ͬ̓̿̃̽͆̍̍͝ ̛̫͔͈̞̞͉̬ͬͧͯ̾͊ͤ̑͌͛ͩ̒̎ͮ̊ͯ̅̄͜͡ͅn͂̒ͩ̑͂͒̔̄͝͏̵̜͙̥̟̰͇͞ ̡̛̛͎̲̻̬̩̯̖ͪ͋ͧͨ̂̇̔͊ͭͭ͆ͩ͠d͌ͥ͑̏ͥ̎ͤͮ͆ͭ̇͆̚͏̶̼̘̹̹͚̱͔̯̳̳̩̼̫͔̗̺ ̡̈̎̈́̾͢͏̯̘͚̫̖̹̝̝̙̥̯ͅ ̷̨̼͍͖̗͖̩͎̟̬͓ͧͫͪ̿͛ͮͭͦͪ̅̍̉ͦ͗̃ͣͩ͌̚͢͡͠ ͥ͋ͦ̃ͦ̿ͣ̿̑ͦ͊ͯͫ͒ͦͯ̚̚҉̙͖̮̥̩̭̜̩̹̻͙̰̹͇͚͡e̶̛̗͉̤̞̥̻̽̂ͣ̏͐ͫ̍̓̋̒̅͒̚͘ ̡̣͉̼̟̥̼̘͚̲̣̦̙̖͈̭̦͇̂̇ͬ͌ͭ̇ͤ̋ͣ̐͟͜n͊ͧͦ͆͆ͩ̔̋̊̏̿ͫͫ̀̿ͦ͞҉̩̝͙͔̥̖͉͔̹̖̦̝͝ͅ ̻͇͖̣̦̤̱̯̽ͩ͌͞͠ͅţ̪̼̻̗͔͕̫͎̘͇̩͉̠͈̬̟͕̗̀̒̄̂̂̈́ͨͫ ̛͉̘̺͇̣̩͍͉͙̹̙̟́̊̓ͪ̄̊̋̒̃́ͦ͒ͨͨ̇̏͝ęͧ͂̽ͣͦͤ̓ͦ̓̾̑̆͒͗ͨͯ̊̌̚̕͏̞̮̦̩̖̲̟͖̹̜̦͎͕̪̤̫͉͝ ̶͎̘̤̮̾͊ͧ̈́͘͞ͅr̶̭͇̠̞͕̥̤̗̘̎ͧ͆͛ͥ̈́ͨ̊̇͜͜͡ͅ ̧̘̝̯͖̣̫͙̪͙̟͇͇̱̘͖̓̍̑̄̈́̒͒̃͗̔̍ͧ̽ͬ̀ͫ͂͌͠͝ͅͅͅp̵̡̨̻̖̼͚͙̯͉̳̭ͬ̑́͂̾̀̓ͯͭ̎͌̏̀̉͐͌̈̚͡ ̜̻̭͇̼͈͙̥͚̯̬͓̜̙̲͙̣̲̈͊̏ͣ͗͋͢͡r̷̛̙̼̣̩̘̲̩̬͍̦̘̺͚͚̻͓͓ͫ͆͛̅̐ͅ ̡̂ͩ͒̄͒̾ͬ͊ͩ̔͏̸̨̛̜͈̙͉̲̬i̴͎͕̙̦̤̯̲̣̫̦̳̩͉̎̒̒̂̆̅̓͒̆̈́ͩ̍̿ͫ̉ͩ̐̓̕͟ ̵̢̜̜̟̝͈̬̖̲̙̑ͯ͛ͬ͜s̷̹͈̖̗̒̒̇ ̇͒̆̀ͧ̎́ͥ̚҉̛̗͖̜̣͚̦͇͚͕͎̯͖͕̤̣͓ę̵̙͙͚͖̩͔̦ͤ͌ͦ̃̂̒ͪ̔͒͊̎̓̚͢ ̰͍̣̦̤̐̓̐ͣ̓̇͢͝š̶̰̖̗̼͔̯͉̖̟̠̝̗̖ͩ̇̀ͨ̏ͫ̃ͮ̃ͨ͛͊ͭ̇̽̚͢͝ ̸̺͇͔͎͐ͦͭͣͫͭ͋͒̉ͣ͐ͧ̚͡͡ ̵̨̘̲̻̗͖͕͚͓̺̟̘͍̭̼̈́̂͐̈́̃͂́̅̌̔ͥͭ͑̄̚͜ ̈͑ͬ̉̓̔ͦ͊͛̋͋ͤ͊͂̈̔̚҉͏̻̼̱̞̲͡o̧̧͍̘̝̭̻̼͕̞̽͆̐̑̍ͬͮ̽͌͆ͬ̍̑̏̀̊̽͒͝ ̡͓̖̟̪̥̫̗̣̳͉͔̗̺̤̹̳̯ͮ͊͆͂͊͗͊ͣ͐̿̓ͩ̕͢͢͢f̖̰̪͇̫̗̲̼͍̗͋ͦ͌͆ͮͬ͡ ̡̨̛̲̤̭̭͓̠̪̏ͣ̾̍̏ͩ̂̏̈͑͋ͅ ̧̜̟͇̠͇̼̠̪̞̼̣̦͛ͪͤͬ̉͊̉̌̔̏ͤ͢ ̷͐̈́͗ͬ̅̋ͫͨ̏̿ͬ̂̾ͣͩͩ̄̚͟͏̞̤̙͓͓̪͇̗̣̣̬̬̤̜g͋ͫ̒ͯͦͭ̌̃͐̄̽ͤͨͬ҉̺̺̺͖̣̟̻̙̝̘͎̬̣͖͇͚ ͚͎̭̱̯͖͎̤̙̟̬̙͈̗͚͍̼͕͉ͨ̌ͦͮ͗̂̑ŗ̣̘̳̖̻͓̺̙̦̫͇͎̼̭̩͕̅̐́͋͒ͦ̕͢͞ ̓̀̒ͦ͒̾҉̜͇̙̥͍̤͔̼̻̥ ̢̤̫͎͖͉͛̎̈̉̑͂ͭͣͥ͆͊͘͝͡ȅ́̈̾͑̐́̄ͥ͛ͬͦ͊̉͒̿̎͒̚҉̥̩͕̝̥͇̘͔̞̹͍̥͘ͅ ̴̛̛̱̹̼̻͔̬̖̜̗̔̅̔ͪ̈́̒́ͬ̉̅ͯͦ̇ͧ͂ͯ͘͢a̛̱̠͇͚̣̭̰̠͖̘̦̯̤̝̯̺̖̰͆̄̒͌̎̅̈́̅̈̍͒ͦͦ̔ͤ̊ͩͨ͢͢ ̷̰̥̦̝̰̞̰̬̟̜̭̩̩̉̀̄͂ͨͪ̌ͪ̎͘t̑ͭͭ̎ͯ̆͗ͫͤ̽͋̚҉̵̛̬̣̳̦̺̻̹̮̫̻͍̩̣̹̘̤͠͞ ̨͋͌͌͋ͭ̊ͦ̈́̒̊͊̈ͬ̑̒̈́̚҉̢̮̻̯̪̥͍̖͎̤̲̯̺͔̦̠ ̶̛̛̫͕͙͚͈̳̳̩̗̓͊͆ͦ̕͜ ̶̢̦͉̳̤͉̣̜͙͎̫̰͖̜͎̠̝̟͛͛ͨͮ̀̊̒́͆ͧ̎ͣͦ̓̇ͪ̕͘p̵̛̹͈͔̙͖̮̬̭̹̺̣̦ͥ̀͋̏ ̸̨̢͎̯̙̠ͭ͊ͮ̏͋̋̃͗ͧ͂̔̆̌̓͐ͣͦ͛̎̕i͙̭͍ͬͯ̇͋̈ͪ̀̅͑̌ͪ̊ͨͥͤ̔͢͞͡͡ͅ ̡̛̛͕̮̭̦͉̬ͦ̐͋̔͒̓̑̄̏ͣͮ̿ͯ̅͛̒̉͑ͣ̕͡t̷̷̹̼̼̬̭͇̺̹̞̫̝̻ͩ̃ͯ̽ͪͤ̔ͣ̀ͩ̓̾̆̓̓ͧͧ̕ ̨ͩ̉͌̽ͧ̿̾̆ͩ̄̂̐̌͞͞͏͎̤̣̼͙̜̺͔͖͔͖̹̟͍̯̦̝͕h̡̙͚̹̥̗̩̰̪͕͕͙͙̮̬̠͕̫̫ͮ̀̾̈́̌͐̂͛̑̿̒͘ ̂̑ͦͭ̏̓́̇ͬ҉̷̷̺̯͙̰͢ ̶̶͕̩̠̠̆̈́̉̏ͯͤ ̷̭͎̖͓͉̹̮͚̘̞̹̜͔͎̜͚̠̈́̌̇̅͢͡a̝̺̟̤̬̭̩̟̙̟̬̺̺̟̼͎̥̒ͫ̂̒͂͊ͥ̐͐̾̓ ̜͇̳̩̮͍̻ͯ̓͒̐̂̀͊̔͡͡ǹ̵͓͉͎̤̲̹̞͎̠̹̗̝̭̗͍̖͈̩̤̓͛̑̅͒ͣ͂̊̔͗ͪ̊ͥͯ̚͟͠ ̵ͤ͐̈́͌͋̄̊ͮ̄ͮ̍̄̀̐̏̑̾ͩ͋҉͏̞̦̻̫̬͚̻͎̯͔̘̫͖̘̣̬͓͚d̶̶̨̈́͊ͬ͊͊̅̾͊ͬ͋̄͗ͬ͜҉͇̰̬̜̳͙ ̨̡̼̙̩͙͔̂ͧ̐̓̍̆̅ͭ͟ ̸ͮ̽̈̈́ͨ̇̅҉̞͕͍͖̩̝͚̼̗̘̻̞̼͚̬ ̧̨̣̘͚̥͚͇͍͙ͩ̔̏ͧ͘m̴̧̢̘̘̙̑̏̔̿̓ͪ̅ͦ͞ͅ ̠̬̲̙͆̃̽ͬ̇ͨ̀ͪͫ̃̉ͥ̃̃ͨ͋̓̅ͪ͘͝o̧̬͎͔͓̜̦͖̺̟̹̖̪̦̟̳̦͆ͣ̓̔ͬ̃ͯ̅͑̉̈͌ͧͩ̈ͣ͜͞͞ ̧̨̛̭̘̠͍̫̗̲̬͙͇̲̼̞͉͍̽̓̈ͫ̍͗͆ͬ͌̿͊̌̓͌ͯ̈͝m̧ͥ̇̽̄ͩ̃̎̽̿̚҉̶̵̬̼̜̥̝̲̳̱͇̦̱̳̳͉̥͇̜̫̕ ̢̩͙̫͔͉̺̲̓̓̈̎ͪ̎ͦͭ̐͋ͥ͢͞ȩ̨̨̭͖͔͈̳̩͎͔̝̈́̒ͥͯ̈́̈́ͪͮͫ̕͡ ̴̧̢̛͇͍̤̝̻̝̮̹̜̫̘͕͆̅̉̋̃͑ͭͪ̄̎͐ͭ͌ͫ̒̓n̸̟͍͍͙̭̖̥͖̼̓̑ͫ͛͆͛ͥ̾͑̐̒͋̈̏ͤ̄ͨ͘͡ ̵̵̘͙̭̝̪̺̱̺̦̖͗͒̎̒͗̍̔̈̿͑̒̎̚͠ͅţ̶̸͚͉͈͍̺̙͙͈̠̺̪̯̩̻̆̏ͮͩ̕ͅͅ ̛̛̲̝̳͈̼̈ͥ̉͐͒̔̏̉̈́̐̋͆ͫͩ̒͜ ̵̫̠̹̤̩̓́̃̿͊̏͌̏ͮͭ̀ͬͭ̉̍̇̔͌ͦ ̗̞̳̜͔̹͒̊ͭ̇̿͘͡͠w̵͎̭̦̦͍̺̼̦̼̣̩̜̏̂͗ͪ͜ ̶̝̱̜̣̝̻̈́̿̿ͬͩ̈̒͗͐̽͒̈ͬ̃͆͆̅͐̊͠i̢͖͓̻͉̙̮̹̮̟ͬ͗ͩ̎͋͛̑͜͞ ̸̻̥̯̖̹͈͇͉͓͎̝̤͉̞̣͔͈ͯ̔ͧͯ͂͘ͅt̡̙̮͇̗̳̝̫͎̦̬̣ͪͧ͑͒̃̋͆͆̀ͥ͋̀̌͐̃̚͜͡ ̴̈̂̿̃̏͐ͩ͗ͯ͡҉̡͕͕̠̪̝͖̭̥̖̦h̸̡͍̱̝͉̘̞͎̙̜̻̥̝͎̮ͤ̑̽͛̂ͮͨ̋́̔̚̕͡ ͊̂̋̋ͭ̔͗ͧ̍ͭ͜͏̵͙̘̹͓͉͙̠̣̖͈͍̭ ̵̰̹̘̙̪͉͍̺̠̫̘̩̞̓̍ͯ̿ͩ̑͒̑ͥ͗̔̊͂̾̈́ͨ͂̕ ̶̢̢̗̮̠̤̦̞̺̬͇̟͎̹̺̠ͫͪ͛̈ͩ̔́͗̉̐̓ͅt̢͖̞̠̪̮͙̯̼̜͇̗̱̗̗̫̖̙̘̞ͣ̌̉͊͌̑ͭ͌̒̊ͫ́̚͘͘͡ ̡͌̉̍ͭ͏̣͈̝̪͔͖ͅh̴̸͎͕̥̱̳̼͉͙͙̜͈̳̬̝̦̹́̇̾͋̑̾ͮ̋̓͆͋͋̅̕͢ͅ ̴̢̢͖̯̩̺̫̞̞̜͉̳̪ͯ̐̈ͣ͊̇̎͌̉́͝ỉ̢ͪ͗̑̔͑̿ͨ̓͊͛҉̡̪̥̜̝̥̥͙̻̲͍̩͈̗͕͉ ̴̱̱͚͖͚̫͖̻̭̻̞̪͚̹̓̽͛̈́̌̊̎̈͋͂ͬ̈ͦ̽̈̚͘ͅͅṣ̛̣̞̜̙͖͉̥͕͚̰̏̾̒̃͐ͮ̔ͪ̂̑̉̊͌ͪͅ ̓̐ͩ͂ͪ͂ͩ̎͟҉̸͏̟͔͚̮̥͍͔̺͙̯͕̫͉͉̟ ̸̧̡̎̿ͦ̓͂ͭͭ̍ͩ̐̚҉̣̝̱̯̼͚͔̳̮̩̱̩̙͇̳̟ ̝̟̣̦̜̈́ͭ̐̇ͩ͑͘͡ͅṙ̷̢̧̛̩̩̲͇̾̔ͯͥͤͪ̓ͯͭͩ̄̔ͨ́̅͂͛͜ ̶̨̜̤̤̟̹̘̲̠̙̘̘̒̎ͣ̓̾̉ͪ͂̔̊̅͋̎̋̽̂̚̚͘͝é̡̙̰͈͔̩̫̗͕̈́̎̊͆ͥͨ̍͜͝ ̡̋͒ͫͮ̒̑̇ͩ̏̍͐̿͐͗̾͏̴̫͖͈̗͔̠̩̼̺͚̞ͅģ̙̹̙͖̼͕̞̥̯̯͓͈̣̟ͪ̓ͣ̒̑̏̄̑̊͊͝͠ͅ ͧ̈́͂̊̒͂ͤͣͮ̋͐̾ͪ͒ͫͥͩ̎͏̸̛̼̹̼͉͎̗̞͙̝̕͢ȁ̛̯̣̫̬͕͋̆̃͒̌͒̐̓̎͒ͨ̍̈͜ ̡̝̲̪̻͕̜̱͈͖̜̥̙̞̩͕̙ͯ̒ͭͩͦͩ̈́̆̒ͦͪͥ͡͞ŗ̛̜̖̟͓̔̄͂ͭ̉ͬ̏ͪ͒͛͢ ̟͈̩͈͒̋̆̀ͣͬͤ̇̄̉̎ͩ͒͊̒̕͞d̡͂̎̊̄̓ͧ̆̐̂̾́͆͟͞҉̪͇̱̗̱̖͚̩̣͓̤̮͓̮͚̠͔ͅ ͇͉͉͇͕̠̲̞̞̰̭̬̳͍̳̩͐ͮ̐̀̔̓͜ͅ ̵̳͖͙̣̣̺͔̥̱̝͓̭̭̬̠̰̙̎͂̊͆̈͐ͯ̊̑̈ͬ̌͐͂͑ͭ͌͢͝ ̶̱̺̝̳̥̲̖̙̞̞̖̘̜̥̃͒̒̃̂ţ̌̽̓͒ͬ͐͏̗̤̜̹͔̱͖̪̦͇͡ ͙͎͔̤͕̙̥̱̩̀̅ͥ̃ͦͣͧ̒͒̈͌̚̕h̸̵̴̛͂̋̃͐ͩ̓̄̄͏̼̼̘ ̢̦͎͇̪͍̜͙̟̜̜ͮ̒̽̓ͭ̽͆e̦̬̼͈̺͇̘̠͇̙̼̲̲͎ͮ̔ͨ͑̏̊̅ͣ́͂ͮͥ̍͊ͥ̂̂̉̚͜͞ͅ ̴̵̯̪̝̫̜̘͙̗̙̺̥̯̝̼̻̰̝͙̊̃̽̎ͤ̍ͩ̑͊̋̿̀̊ͥ̋͆ͤ̓ͣ͘͢i̢̗̱̲̬̤̜͚̲̤̩̥̣̰͔̤̖̲̩ͩ̈́̾̑̑̀̐͜ ̶̵̛̮͉̝͙̮̳͖̜̮̏͛ͯͫͣ͟͝r̢̪͖͔̝̱̩̻̭̮̫̲̙̪̬ͫ͒̓ͨ̄͆̀͌̈́͌ͣ͐͝ͅ ̯̗̪͕̯̙̳̞̪̥̫̐͌̐̓̑ͪ̀ͤ̂̒͑̾ͣ̒͋͂͟͞ ̺͚̠͖̠͎̳̠̥̯̺̘̳̦͌́͛̅͐͢͝ ̸̘̠̯͉̗͓͕̲̱̹͍͎̥̮͓̿̈͐ͩ͗ͭ͛ͤͪ̂̾̊̎̄ͤͯ͂͒̕ͅç̴̶̢̟̲͓̭̟͇͙͕͚̖̖̞̯͇̘͂͗ͦͦͫ͌̍ͮ̐̂ͯ̃̔̽̔̃͘ ̪͎̮̳͒̈ͫ̄̎̀͛͛͂ͣ̾ͬͥ̅͢͞ȕ̷̺̜̰͓̤̫̳̼͚̮̻͓̃͒̏ͤ̒̀ͭ͆ͦͭ̐̽̒̔͌́̓̚̕ ̎̄͐ͮ͒͝҉̯͓̱̫̲̖̫̰̝͕͓̬ͅr̸̃̄ͥͦ͂̿ͥ̅ͬ̋̎͐̂ͫͥ̇ͬ͆͏͍͕̪̞̗͕͜͟ ̴̡̼̥̙̭̩̘͔̠ͦͪ͆̆̔ͣ̿̏͂͑rͩ̋͒͒ͩ̿͏̸̻̥͍͎̯̳̺̳̲̜̣̟͍̱͉͢ͅ ̴̛̯̰͎̲͙̣͉͉̥͕͕͎͙ͬ́̃̎̔̎̇ͨͫ͌̓̚̕͞͝ͅȩ̡̹̯͉̠̫̹̔ͧ͗̔͌ͪͤ̃̓̐͋̃̔̅̚͘͞͝ ̵̛̓͂ͯͮͧ̽̒ͫ҉͉̖͈͓̳̘̯͍̥̣̱̹͎̰͉̖̝̲n̶̛͕͇̰̪͈̹̮̝̙͉̹͓̠̓ͫͬͩ̽ͣ̒ͪ̄͝ ̶̢̼̲̖̪͎̜̫̳̗̊ͫͦ̓̃͑ͤ̾ͥͩ͢͡t̵̬̯͚̘̲̻͕̔ͧ͗ͭ̐̓͑̀̌͟͡ ͖̫͔͕̟̬̘̜͈͇͓̙͍̝̇̍ͪ̈ͥ̍̐̕s̶̵̢̯͎͇̹̳̯͍̠̀͂̀̾̏ͦ̃ͦ̈̋͗̃̈́̾ͮ͑̑ͅ ̴̷̧̛̰͖̦̥̏̄̄̅̽̉͆̈́̉ͫͫ͑ͥ͂͂ͨ̚̚̚ ̧̡̼̟̮̪̬̬͇̝̦̦̠̲͓̔̊ͧ̍̽͋̓̒̿ͮ̏̄ͬ̀̇̚͟ ̶͉̱̼̰̗͔͉̬͔̍̊̾ͯ́ͥ̒̏̔̚͡͞t͗͋̓͛̆҉̠̟͍͚̺̗̠͈͚͉̰̥̮̗̟̥͢u̸͍̘̥͇̱̟̦̫̯̇̍ͣ̉ͦ̉̑̏̈̌ͫͭ̆ͧ͌͜ ̯̭̫̟̥̼̭̭̲̦̂̓ͭ̇̏̎̓͊ͦ͌̏̏̋ͩ̂ͯ͒͢͡͡͞ͅ ̶̧̧̣̻̯͎̜͕̦̯̇̇̅͊͑͌ͭͩ̕r̶̸͕͖̼͎̰͓̺̜̤ͫ̐͂̀̕͜͟n̵̨̻̺͎͕͚͈̘̼͔̖͙͈͕̥̪̰̓ͬͯ̽̈ͫ͆ͩ́̈̌͊ͨ͘ͅ ̴̡͔̳̖̝̼̥̮͎̼̣̺̣̘̯͖̤̫͋̓̎ͧͬͯͤ̓̈́̈ͬ͘͡ ̛̑̿͂̎̆̒͛̇ͤ͆͌ͣͬ́ͣ̂͏̝͙̣̠̣̝̖̝͍̫͎̥͈̳̙̝̭̗͡ ̧̮̗̰̍̀̃͋ͥ̀͊ͣͣ̍̏͗̌ͬ́ͪ͛͟͠͠ ̛̻̥̲̱̳͕͎̭̺̀̉̒̓͐̆ͤͥ͂͑͢ą̢̳̲͓̣̝̭͕͚̈́̐̔ͭ̒̆ͣ͘͝w̓ͯ̇̇̈́̔ͨ͛ͧͩ҉̨̡̣̠͙͖̣̖͕̱̳̦͞͞ ̡̛̹̙̜̬͖͓̲̹̻̰̥͖̘̳̬ͩ̇͒̒̃̓ͤ̿ͤ͆̓̔̎̔̋͟ͅr̵̪̣̪͔̼̰̳̜̫̦̥̲͖̥ͧ̉̂ͥ̀ͬͫ̽͡ ̴̢̬̜͕̹̘̤͈͒̆ͫ̈́͛ͬ̄ͬ͐̎̆͛͑͊͐ͩ́̈͝͞ẙ̶̧ͫ͆̉ͬ́ͦͯ͢҉̵̼̟̺͙̹͔ ̉́̂͊̍̂̀̒̐̍̏ͬͬ͂̽͂̀҉̛̥͓̣̮͉̮̦̱,̵̛͕̭͇̘͔͓̳͈̻̰̺͖̑̈ͭͭ̏ͩ͋̂ͪ̾ͨͫ͂̚̚͟͡͡ͅͅ ̊̎̅̋̋̎́͢҉͎͓͉̻̼̞͕̯̮̩̘̕ ̶͈̥͉͍̳͂̑ͭ̑̒͠͝͞ͅ ̶̡͎̙̬̩̻͕̬͓̥̖̺̟̦͕͓͖ͥ̂̇ͦ̉ͬͥͭ̕͠ͅa̲̲͍͖̟̥̺̩̺̮̰̫͚ͯ̌̃̿̊͂̉͆̀̈́͛̏͆̔̋̿ͬ͘̕͜͡ ̸̸̲̟̱̳̜̣̞̻̪̻͉ͣ̄̄ͧͪ̈́ͧͮ̏ͭ̅̊ͮ̚n̶̸̷̛̠̣̻̫͇̥͕̳͚͔̗͍̰̋ͪͯͫ͂̅̉̂̅͊̽̓ͩ͟ ̴͓̠͍̮̟̹͇̖̞̩̪͖̹̎ͥ̋̾̊ͦ̓̌ͨ̚͜͜d̷̶̩̬̥̲̲͓͇̻̬̝̬͛̌́̾ͧ͌̅̀͒́ͣ͢͜ ̷̨̠̗͎͍̻̩̪͈͓̝͉̤͉̳̻̤ͣͫ̊̉ͮ͒̚͟͡ͅͅ ̧̭͎̟͇̲̼̰̮̣͈͍͔̮̯̙͔͓͗̎͑͒͌̆ͩͮ̍͢͞ͅͅ ̐̒̓ͧ̑̃͏̢̞̰̪͎̫͇̝̩̦͕͖̯l̩͇͖̱̗̤͕̯͈̠̯͍̤̗̣̪͍̔ͧ͋̐̋͛̑̆̋̓̽̋̆ͫ͋̌̎̔͢͟͜ ͌̓͆ͫͥͯ̒ͥͮ͑͗̒̔ͯ̈̚͠͏̰͚̪͓͍̺̲͓̫̩̰͚̣̻͚̭̰ͅo̴̡̨̬̩̘̫͖̺̘͖̓̉̆̀̀̈̿͌̊͞ ̳̫͎̱̘̼͕͙̳̻̙͈͈̘͊͐ͥ͑̆̃͋̃̉ͨ̊̑̾̽ͦ̚͢ͅͅs̴̷͇̟̮̭͚̬̻̭̺̝̭͔̪̫̓͋̀͌͆̑̋̿ͪ̆͐͟͠͡ ̸̢̪̬̹̼̮̭̪͙͍̘̠͈̘͈̿͋̌̀̆͗ͅȩ̨ͯͤ̈͋̔ͯ̍̈ͣ̎ͥ͂͏̲͍̻̳͇͓͍̖̥̹̦ͅ ̷̧̯̠͙̞͚̝̙̲̼̬͙̮̙̖̙͈́́̉͆ͩͫ̎͐͗̓ͥ̎̀̌̓͘̕ ̧̧̀ͥͬ͗ͣ̒͗̍ͮ̒̚̚҉̨͇̪̻̪̗̞͚ ̡̥̪͍̖̞̝̩͔ͯ͒̍̏̒ͦ̍̾̿ͣͩ̆͛͒̇̓͡t̴̿̐̓͋̈̆ͥ̎̑͢͢͡͏̙͉̗̥̻̗̣̖̟͕͚ ̵̛̼͚̣̹̺͂̌ͣͧͭ͡͡h̵̛͋̆̇͂ͩͭ̎͂̎̋̋҉͙̺̫̜͖̹̯̹̤̟̻̞͚̳̞ ͗̾̾̆̌̋͊ͨͨ͏͇̟̰̝e̸̬͍͉͕͈̖̒ͯ͛̓ͪ͌́ͮ͞ ̸̵̗͖͎͇̥͈̅͋̾̍ͯ̇͌̉̀͒̀̊́̎ͭͨ̏ ̧̪̬̭͔̖̪͇͖̟̤̪̯̬̲̥̼͍ͮͫͫͮ̊ͦ͂͝͠ ̵̢̧̗͎̲̺̹̮̯̹̹̙̦̗̤̌͗̒ͧ͒̔̉̆̏̿͒̐̾̐̓̈͜͜ͅͅn̨̽͑̿ͣ̏̏̅ͬ͌ͣ̂ͧ͏̵̢͈̞͙̟̲̝͎̺͍ ̸̛̙͉̱̘̣͇ͧ̄̂ͤ̓ͬ͆̓͗͗a̢͌̒ͣ̇͂̃̆̄̽͂̊͊̃̊҉̲̖̳͎͙͇̝̲̘̻̪̞ ̡̥͚̥̖̝̣̯̱ͤ͊̆͗͐́̓̎̈́̽̃̆̔̏ͩͬ͗̇̅̕m̛͓̫̺̞̥̦͒͌͆̄͊̄̍̓̅̇͆͞ ̡̜͙̪͇̹͔̋̏̂̏̅͑ͮ͋ͪͦ͌͐̂̍̄́͡e͒ͮ̄ͦ͂̽̊͊͢͞͠͏̮̜͍̯̩̰̹͎̻͚̠̝̤̘͓̭̰̖̻ ͥͬͤ͌͜͏̣͍̤͈̝̪̥̜͍̥̕͞͡ ̷̢̬̠͚̪̤͍̰͍͖͉̖͔͙̭̲͌̌ͣͧ̾ͩ̇͆̎̕͡ ̡͚̮͍̤̜̮̹̳̪̺̫̘̼̗ͮ̀̑̒͂͐ͧͮͥ̎̇̎ͯͩ̋ͤ͡o̶͓̰̞͍̜̱̮̼͚̘͙̜͋̽̒ͭͬͤ͝͝ ̓ͯͬ̾͐ͯ̆͒͛̆͑͆ͪ̎̚͏̢̝̣̳̖̲̺̝̲̱͈̦̟͜͡͠fͤ̆ͬ̀͋̊ͤ͌̎͛̓̈́͂ͣ̄̇͂ͯͮ͏͎͎͓ ̵̵̨͚͇̮̪̯̭̬̬̬̫̭̗͚͎̬ͭ̋̔͛͊́͘͢ ̅͐̑́̽͗̉̔ͧ̓̔ͩ̆͞͏̗̗̟̫̞ ̶̨̧͈͓͍̘̗̜͉̹̬̠͓̯ͫͦ͑ͧͪ̌́̈́ͅa͕͕͈̝̱̹̗̺̐̃̿͒̌̔̈́̒̅͑̓͛ͩ͒͐ͪ̕ ͮ̋̓͐̾̎̃̍̄̄ͥ̏͂̽̊҉̖͉̞̘̖̗̙͔̫̮̤̞̙̝̹̲͓͓̳͘͜͝c̤̦̼͈͓̐̂́̌ͩ̌̿͒̂̐̒̄ͦͥ͗̆͘͜ ̴̩͍̜͕̰̪̜̪̻͙̐̃̑ͭ̉ͮ̚͟͞͝ͅţ̶̧̡̭͉̹̳̪̩̫́ͫ̋ͫͧͫ̇ ̠̰͔̬̳̪̯͚̺͕̯̺͖̬̤̹̮̞͐̾͊̓ͮ͌̅͘͜͠͝ͅ ̢͍̝͓̘̠͇̖̹͉̯̲̺̯ͩ͆̓̿ͥ͐̂̑̿͌ͭ͑̚͢i̡͈̦̣̜̲̺͖̳̗͙͍̳̼͔̋̐̇ͩ ̨͓̝̮̞̗̹̯̟̖̙͐͆ͯͥ͗͌̆̇ͫ̓͂̓̎͊͘͢ó̢ͥͤͤ̈̉̇͆͆̂ͮ҉̩̥̦̻͈ ̲͖̘̮̬̺̘̣̤͗̏̃͗̚̕͟ͅn͐̊͒ͪ͠͏̶̗̗̼̭̮̰̞̫͟ ̢̧̝̮̹ͩ̌ͦ̌̉ͬ̔͘.̾̀͒̉̽́ͧͫ̂͆ͥͥͪ̊͋̚҉̴̝̼̜̺ͅ ̛ͪ͛̆ͯ̇͋̽͠҉͍͎̱͉̤͠

V̴̛̳̤͚̣͖̙̼̙̖̟̬͇͖̥̥̪̞́ͭͩ̃̏ͮͬ̓͛͡

̧̦̬͉͓͖̖̥̩͓̙̖̪̰̝̰͉͓̀ͦ̑͑͂̈́̅̋̀̇̎͐̓̑̽͊͆̚͜ Ơ͈̮͎̜̲̳͍̽͛̓̋̈ͭ̊͗ͯ̄͊͛̇͟͞

̧̟̝̦̹͂̾͌ͧ̌ͤ̆ͤ̈͘ Iͦ̽̂̅ͮ͑̌ͯͪ̂͒ͯ̑҉̴̴̙̩̙̥̼͇̻̬͎͈̤̕͜

̷̡̼̲̺̦̟̓̒̇ͯ͆̚ D̢̦̝͇̠̼̱̫̠͚ͤͦ͑̓ͮ̆͗̃ͮ̃̽͆͋̑̌̉͑͆͘͢

Y͌ͮͨ̑̿̈́̊̄ͧ́̂ͦ̓̌̄̇ͬ͡҉̵̡̺̺̘̦̯̞̞̤͙̙̳̰̖̘̤̘̘͠ͅ ̵̧̡̙͍̟̩̙̳͍̲̘͔̻̱̺͎̖̤ͦ̄̎̏ͣ͋̄͒̋̊ͧO̶̯͈͓͈̎̿͗̓ͧ ̶̷̪̺͈̠̬̳̬̙̞̗ͨ͗̒̽̎͑̅͐̅̂͐͆̈́ͮ͑̚͝Ù͚̟͇̦̬̦͎̋ͯ̇ͬ̾͗̉̔͂̇͘͠ ͆͐̿͑͊̍ͪ̒͆̇̚͏҉̫̘̩̭̟͍ ̗̻̻͓͎̯̳̝͉̝̞̫̯̹̹̯̈́̓͂̚͢͠ ̲̬̝̼̬̤͖͉̬̝͓̰͖̱̈̓ͯ̉ͣͮ̈̒ͬ̋̉ͯͩ͑̎̅͘͝ͅD̛͙̻̼̟ͦ̿̽̈ͯ͌̔̊̉͆̎͂̔ͯ ̙̩̣̪̱̬͕̤̤̘͉̩̭̪̫ͩͤ̈́͛͊͘͟͠͠Oͨ̅̽̾̀̄͋̏́̿͗͏̴̢҉̝͚͉̱̼̳̙͔͔̞͖͇̯̯͈ͅͅ ̷̶̵̧͍̭̘̳̟̜̹̏ͥͪ̐ͩ͒̿̒ͥ͛̔̈̐͐̌͊͗̕ ̴̸̨̛̮̦̬̦̖̜͖ͫͥ̃̍̚ͅ ̧̦̯̗̯̱̳̭̖͖̭̯̼̊ͬͩ͛̋ͯͮ͂͑͆̊͛͂̕̕ͅN̟̪̝̼̗͉̻̼̭̖͂̋͑ͥ̉ͯͤ͝ ̶̷̢̥̺͔̜̥̪͎̱̘͙̹̈́̃̌̋̽ͤͯ͊ͦͨͨ͆̂̓̎̓ͫ͠Oͨͣͨͯ̑̾ͯ͒҉̳̘̭̙̻͉̩͈̙̯̤̘͕͇̳̗ ̧ͬ͆ͫ̇́͗̓̉͐͂͌̄͏͖̗͔̲T͋̅ͩ͆҉̶̢̰̘͖̠̥̮̝̭̭̲̜͔͡ ̴̩̟̫͓̦̥̻͓̙̋̓̅̚͜͡ ̽́̎ͬ͐̍ͤ͊ͫ̋͋͒͐̔҉̥̱̥̮͖̪̜̜̻͍͙̪̯͜͟ ̴̧͔̹̹̞̞̭̬̹̫̦͕̝͌̂̀̑̑ͯ̄ͨ̾̋̇ͣ̑̚͢Ȩ̧̤̟̟̫̝ͬ͑ͧ̒ͩ̈̄ͨ̑ͦͩ̋ͣ̏͋͑̚͡ ̷̧̬̹̻̺̖̳̫̖̲̙̩̘̫͚̳͉ͩͬ̉͑̓͡ͅX̧ͭ̔̽̒́͊̀̑̇̎͒ͣ̐̅҉̛̪̖̻̗̞̮͍̣͔͇̣͈̝̙̗ͅ ̵̝͖̫̹̲͚̳͕̩̙͍̊ͧ̿ͤ͗̃̒I͋̌̾̂̊̅ͭ҉̢͈̗̭͚̗̟̦ ̭̲̟̤̻͈̝̄̔̓̐͑́͋̃̃͟S̡̹̖̲̱͙͉̱͉̰̙̘̮̹̫͖͙̗̤̓̾ͫͮ̀͘͢ ̢̛̭̼̬̘̬̗̜̩͍̝̖̤͎̲̘͉͒́̒̄ͤ̿͆ͦ̈̊͒̇ͤͭT̢̝̬̰̘̤̼͖̘̖̳̙̞̲̠̣ͭͥͪ̃͠

T̢̛̻̤̠̪̼̺̯ͭ͐̀̆ͮ̓͝ ̨̢̙̙̞̹̦̻̲̳̗̝ͫ̈̒̈́͊͞H̨͕̥͙̺͔̼̪̳ͩ̎̊ͣͭ̑̊̎̿͜ ̶̼̼̹͎̹͖͙͔̋̿ͪ͛ͩͤ̌̄͟͜͝͞Ė́͛̈ͨ̉̈̐̓ͯ̽͂̆̾҉̵̨̧̯̱̩͇̬̙̣̤͓̼̟͉̘̫͇̬͔ͅ ̷ͯ̏̆ͣͫͫͧ̀̈̏̔ͥ͑ͨ͆̆̑͏̴̢̮̲̥̹̼͇̠͚̼͙͚̥̲̞̝ͅ ͙̻͓͉̠̺̤̠̪̖̦̫͉͈̳̼̠̟ͭ̃̍͛͠ͅ ̷̢̼͙̮̤̬̘̓͑͊͒ͣ̄̽̓ͨ͆̕V̜̬̰̤͓̻͈̹̺͖ͥ̿ͨ̑́ͧ͆̃ͩ͊͜͞ ̶̡̦͚͙̼͉͖̹͇̹͙͖̯͍ͥ̃̔͂ͣ̋́̂͂̄͂͢ͅͅǪ̸̛̜͔͕̖͊͒̅͋ͤ̎̒̿̽ͬ̾̀̈́̈́͑̂͊͟͟ͅ ̸̺͍̰̼̳̦̪͉̟̘̟͇̼̣̭͇̐̔̎ͬͭ͑̋̎̇ͫ͐ͤͣ͘͡I̷̶̵̩̘̦͓͙̩ͯͤ̊͗ͧ͐̃̑ͥ͐͑̍ͣ͗̂̒̋͞͞ͅ ̴̷̵̧̖͍̹̱̬̣̞̹̝͉̞̠̘̝̲̖̩̮̣ͤͩ̄ͨ̔͊̑Ḑ͔̫̹͆ͩ̊̀̏ͨͫ̇͞͠ͅ ̸̞͓̖̺̠̈̿̾͆̑́͋͒̉̇ͫ̏͘ ̶̣̞̘̱̰͚͉̮̼͔̝̖̻͖̤̤͗͒̀̂̐͋ͣ̌̎̉͋́͘ ̡̖͓̩̹̯̮̝̼̠͖͔̤̹̜ͯ̈́̽̋͒͗ͥ̆ͨ͟͞͡I̸̦͓̲͖̣̟̬̣͖̫͐̾ͩͭ̕ͅ ̸̴͎͍̦̻̭͉̻͕̠̳͙̠̦ͩ̓̾ͪͥ̿ͨ͛ͪ̚̚ͅŞ̴̫̞͕͓̤̝̱̮̹͉̮͒̀̃ͨ͑͗͌̀ͪͦ̏ͥ̐͂̐ͣ̚͢ͅ ̵̨͈̜͖̦̺̟͔̥͖͓͉͕̟̑̄̔͐̂̒ͭ̅̂̇ͪ̆̐͐ͭ̍ͬ̉͝ ̸̠͉̼͎̫̦͔̫̬͓̯̭̞̖ͨ͆ͫ̊̊̄̏ͮ̄͂ͨ͟ ̴͉͍̘̪̦͉͕̮̼͔̜͇̘̑̃ͫ̔͗ͬ͊͢͞͡N̵̝̤̦̭̹̯̟̦̼̣̖͙ͣ̈͌͋̒ͤ̈́̈ͥ̔ ̶̸̧̭͈̭̖̠̥͙̠͍̳̋̊̅̎̽ͣ͂͆̅̾̿̒̾̓̐̚̕Ǫ̡̨̛͎̰̬͖̜̖̖̱̪͎̮̝̻̘͇̤͈̳̤̈ͮ̈͑̌̐̍̋̓̌͋ͤ̊̐͡ ̖͙̟̫̟͇͎̳̦̠ͯ̍̿ͧ̀̿̈̐̽̓ͦ̊͠T̪̼̺͚̩̝̫͕̱̋̎̏̉ͬͬ̿͡ ̢̛̱̜̩̝͎̟͗̏ͩ͛̒͜H̓͑̽͑̋͛ͮ͐̇̍͂̌̌ͨ͏̢̗̟̻̩̗̻̞̦ͅ ͍̼̫͉̘̝̜͚͇͈̼͕̖̆͑ͭ̂ͮ̏̀ͪ̐͗ͧͨͤͣͨ͌́̕͞ͅI̢̦͓̻͚̼̗ͥ̒̽̓̅ͣͨͮͪͯ̋͜͝͡ͅ ̧̘̭̘̗̻͚͖̺͎̮̥̓ͯ̒ͬͣ̓ͮ̓͊͆̉̍̔̈́͘͜͡N̩̤̦͕̣̹͙͉̘̜̊ͥͩ͒͒̆̋̐͜ ̶̨̲̟̫̙͔̭̰̩ͭ̾̓ͨ͌̔̎͐̎̿̋̄ͥͨ̊͘Ḡ̴̡̛͈͓̬̻̱̹̠̼̜̲̙̦͈̲͓͕̳ͬ͆ͯ̐̀͘͞ͅ ̶̢͈̞̪̪̤̞͙̯͇̰̅̾ͤ̆͌͑͗̓̄ͫ̉ͥͪ͢͠ ̃ͯ̾͊̄̓ͦͤ̉̅҉̻̰͉͓͙͓̦̮̖̟̲̫͕̜͝ ̴̨̨͕̱̻͍̖̭̥̊̒̇ͦ͛̽̍̅̄ͥ͂ͭ̄̈́ͤ͊̏̚͢H̸͍̜̥̩̟̖͉͓̠͕̠̄̓̔͞ ̶̶̶̠̤̺̣͎̭̠̫̠̗͓̺͕͎̙̙̖͈̈͆͗͋̓Ȧ̧͙̲̮̜̫̹̖̺̼͖͖̥̓͗̿ͣ̋͢͠ ̸̢͉̖̮̙̺̖͓̙̤̞̘̯̱̘̘͓̣͛̅ͧ̽ͩͥ̄͆̑ͫ̚̚̚͜ͅS̶̹̳͓̙͖̞̳̝͇͚̥͋̒͌͟ ̋ͧ̔̾ͦ̀ͨ͛͋ͥͨͥͩ͏̶̭̤̫͍̥̻̣̣̜͞ͅ ̶̷̞̭̠̘͙̭̻̘̰͛̇̒̐̇ͭͪͤ̋ͮ̓̚ͅ ̷̦̺̠̗̰͈͉̦̣̖̻̠̻̫ͥ̓̓̈́ͩ̃̅̽̉ͩͪ͑͂͗́̅ͮ͑Ņ̶͕͙̼͚̈͊̅ͬ͝ͅ ̨̹̦͇̘̰̖̠̤̭͓̝͖̣̫̱͕͚͉ͨ̋ͣͭ̾̓̀͋̽̊̈̍͌͑͜ͅỎ̢̼̰̰͖̭͉͍̻̝͉̯ͨ͆̐̇͘ ̨͔̫̘͔̫͎̻̖͍̘̼͙͍̮̽̏͌̐̎͊ͧͨ́̀ͫ̄ͩ̂ͨ͘T̼̥̜͕̮̞ͫ̃ͯͣ ̧̨͖͕͈̹̲̥̼̰̠̟͖̺͓̰̘̩̰̠͉͂̌̒̋̈́ͣͪ̓̈́ͯͫ͂ͯH̶ͪͥ͐̕͠͡͏̣͉͔͇͔̤͓̯͓̪ͅ ̸̢̛̞̤͔̼̤͇̱̹̳̈́̽̈́͒ͨͧͬͭ̇͐́̏̈́̒̇̿̓͂̉͢ͅĪ̺͈̟̬̪̙͎̭͈̲̩͍͙̔̄̔̾ͬ̽͞ͅ ̂͂̑ͤ̚҉̶̷̛̘̱̮̞̰̳̪͈̯̯̮ͅͅŅ̋̒̓̐̓ͩ̆ͭ̓ͯ҉̱̺͚͍̙ͅ ̢̧̨͔̤͇̘̦͙̦͙͉ͭͯ͂̈ͤͅG̴̴̠̬̙̼͉̝̲̭͙̟͕͖̦̼̥̣̟ͦ̅ͬ̃͐ͬ̃̑ͦ̉͗ͪ̚̕͞ ̛̙̹̲̰͇͔̏ͦ̔̊ͮ̐̇͒̃̃͡ͅͅ ̦̠̳͚̗̦̝̱̦̱̺͓͒̿̊̎̏̍̋͑̍̄ͬ͊͊̈́̓̽̄͝͝ͅ ̸̷̢̛̱̯͓̪̞̰͙̫͉ͫͭͬ̐ͥ̋̔ͫ̇̾͑͗͋ͭ͆̓Ŷ̴̸̠͍̝̯̬̤̼͚͚̟͂̈́ͩ͢ ̼̫̞̘̹̼̰̔̉͊͛͋̓ͫ̆̊̔͑ͨ̍ͫ̽ͫ̕̕͞͞ͅÒ̧̢̯̬̯̣͙̘̔̍̆̎͆͆͗̓͑ͬ̂̎͐̏͆ͨ͆͢ ̵̪̣̲̣̠̪͉͔́̎ͮͣͧ̒͌͐̌̉̐̇͢͡͞U͐ͯͭͩ̉̎͋̾ͤ͛ͬ̃̚͝͏̪̭̤̩͚̬̣͙̯̺͓͖̘̩̣͜ͅ ̓̆̂ͬ͆ͧ̽́̑̋̿̓͑͂ͨ҉̞͈͍̻̙̠͎̮͕͘ ̴̨͓͇̮͈̳̟̩̬̜̼̟̜͖̘͙̬ͨ̔̂̾̑̈ͪ̔̔̋̓̉̓̓̐̚̚͝ ̢̡̦͚͖̱̖̠̱̦̘̪̬͕̝̻̥̫̋ͥ̍͗͘͜Ā̸̻̣̩̭̖̝͎̟͒̌̃̒ͪ̌̄ͮ͑̎͆͑͒̾̃͒̚ ̠̩̳̠͈͎͓̘̜̗͉̳̻̿͒ͣ͑͊̉ͦͯ̍̆̉͒͑͜͝R̳͎̞͎̝̞͕̞͓͇̳͋͋ͩ̇̎͑͒͊̉͆͆̑̂ͤ̊̍̋͡͞ ̡̛̤̜̜̱̲̖̫͙̲̯͎͈̙̜̗͋͌ͦ͗ͬͨ̈́̈́̏ͪ͒̽ͮ̀̚̕͢E̡̛̒͛ͪ̃͆ͬ̽̋͛̃̚҉̸̸̬̺̣̗͖͍͕̭ ̵̶̨͎͈̹̲̹̖̘̹̰̙̪͙̅̒̏ͦ͂̔̏͆̈̉̀ͥͬ̄̊ͧͮ̉̕ ̢̻̭͇̣͕̖̻͍̤̘̗͔̎̅̃̂ͤͦͮ̊̐ͬ̚͜͡ ̢ͬ̂͆ͮ̅̾̎͂ͦ̄̓̔̿͝͠͏̻̜̼͖̤̤͚̫͇̯͓̠N̛̬̬̟̹͙͈̪͈͙̦͖͈̍͒̓ͯ͒͛ͨ͑̄͘͡ ̸̨͓̠̺̙̗̟͖͎̬̱̮̺̘̪̩̘̥̿̇ͣ͛ͤ̏̓̌͐͑̄̾͟Ơ̱̫̟̦̦̳̝͉̦̼̬̘̒ͮ̅ͫ̈́ͮ̈̓ͬ̃͗̒͘͝ ̸͎̱̦̬̳̃ͪ̽ͣ̽͑͒ͧ̿̉ͮͥ͜T̨̼̘̻̹̲͚͔̞̥̰̖̆̒́͂̉̿ͫ͊̓̓̔ͤ̌͑̐̍̆͆̕͠ ̢̼͍͙̜̼̭̘̲̱̱̹̲̞̪͙͉̬ͭ̆́̃ͯ̋̆̅̽̍ͫ͆̔H̛̤̘͉̳̯̘̠̤̩͕̘͇͇̗ͣ́̔̂ͭ̐͊̎͑͢ ̡̨͌̅̓ͨ̎͐ͨ̀̿ͬ҉͟҉͍̟͉̗Ĩ̶̦̲̥̺͕̘̲͙̩̹̫̹̰̯̘͔̆̌ͥ̉̿ͥ͂̐ͧͫ̔͡ ̸̫͈̻̠͉͔̣͖̾̓̍̆̐̒̀͘͜N͑ͬ̓ͫ͊͊ͪ̄̋͑̆̿͆͏͏̜͔͉͓̱̥̣̥̖̱̙̬͍ ̷͙͕̻̇́̿ͥ́̎̈́ͅG̷͖̲̬̦͔͍̱̥̣̜̭̖̘̩̬͐̀̆ͫͯͤͯ ̶̬̭̘̔̈́ͥ̒́̂̋ͦͩ̕͜ ̸̠͓͓̘̭̝̻̘̖͔̥̬͖̮̤ͧ͋ͬ͊̎ͬ͗̐̈͋̇̌ͧͧ͂͆̊͢ͅ

̵ͯͧ̒ͪ͗ͤ͐͘͏̪̠͎̪̭͚͎̖̼͙͕̘ ̵̝̗̖̪̪̯͈̞̠̯͚̮̅̈ͦ̏̽̋ͯͨͨ̊̾ͮ͊ͤ̃̒͟͢Yͬ̽̂͂̐̀̍ͦ̇ͨͩͮͨ̓͛͛́͟͏̗͎̗͔̝̦̤͙̱̫̘̥̮̗̗ ̢̥̟̩̳̗̯̼̖͕̺̻̗̳̣̩̓̍̓̓̈́ͪ̍͒ͭͭͤͩ̀̇̊̎ͦͧ͜Ơ̐͋̂̔ͥ̕҉̧̱̺̝̪͎͝ ̸̸̗̤̖͙̝̘͙̳̟̜͔ͦ̉̍͂ͮͪ̑́̽̽̎̃̈ͭͮ́̊ͯͭ͘U̧ͪͮ͌̎̀̓̾ͫͧͯ̈̂͝҉̤̰̬͕̤̦̤̮̪̬͖ ̧͙̪̘͓͍ͧ̇̀͊ͯ͆͗ͭ͆͡ ̵̷̛̯̘̠͓͍̝̉̄̃̅ͦͭ̄̋ͤ̂ͧ̂ͣ͋̃ͨ͡ͅ ̵̶̝̳̖̫̺̗̯̮̲̠͍̦̹̻̰͊́ͭ̍̋̕Ą̴̷̳̬̞̬̰̳̞̯͓̥͍̙̰̙̺͋̔͛͆̒̐̉̏̈́̅ͪ̊̋ͤͭ̈̚̕ ̸̡͈̺̩͎͈̹̖͉̤̖̫̼̬̱̙͎̂̔ͥ̈́́ͥ̂̌ͤͦ͊̀ͥ̄͛ͅͅR̵̶̹̙͍̭̯̟̲̆ͭ̇̊̄ͫ̔͋͑̔̒̈́ͣ̿̐ͧ̐̒͘ ͊ͧ̿̓ͯ͌̓ͨ̓̒̂͆ͨͭ̔̚҉͝͏̝̫̻̘̠̝̦̬̻̙̭͉̝͙̙̬̻E̶̻̦̳͎͙͍̠̦̮͇͙͖̜͌ͧ̎͌͢͢ ͋ͫͭ̐̃ͬ҉̴̨͖͖͎͓ ̵̧̛͙͕͓̞̖͈̲̙͍̼̣̩̺̗̥̭͕͐͋ͥͮ̏͐̆ͭ̚ͅ ͈͉̱̙̗̤͔̤͖̝̮̼͚̜̞̝̘̿̄̈́̄ͮ̓̆̎̍̅ͨ̑̓̈́ͧ̚͢ͅT̹͔͖̼͔̟̰̘͈̩̯̦ͤ̈́ͬ̕͜ ̛͍̱̫̱̱͖̼̪̲ͫͦ̇͐ͮ̈́̿̈́̚H̵͖̪̰͙̋̍̋͌ͩͦ̕͟ ̷̴͈̥̼̤̪̩͓͈͎͓̰̐͑̌ͯ͐ͧ̽͊ͨͣ͢͠ͅͅĘ̶̸̢̛̝̪̺͈͚̱̞̺̜̯̤̆̅ͮͥ ̷̬̣̝̣̽̄̑́̉̔̎̔͜͢͞ ̽̉͒̇͆̕҉̼͈͉̩̪͉͇͎ ̸̸̟̪̰̠̹̖̦̫̞ͣ̑̓ͩ̒̌̐̿ͨ͒͡͠A̡̡̝͈͖̺̫̞̘͉̤͇͎̤̗̺̬ͮ̍͗͆̈́ͤ̉ͣ͊ͦͫ̇ͥ͐ͩ͒ ̶̢̖̣͔̞̦̩͓͓͙̓̑͑̀ͫ́́̑ͦ̅̑̈͑ͣ͑͘͜B̸̛̻͍̭̗̜̲̤̟̦̘͙̮͍̤̱͈̋̀͑̏̃͊ͯ͆̈́͆̌ͣͅͅ ́͊ͨͧ͐̂̚͏̥͎̮̜̦̬͕̗̞̘̗̙͈̖̖͇̩̺̪͘S̡̒ͥ͂ͣ̔ͧͭ͂ͫ̈ͭͫͫ̌̾̔̋̅͞͏̛̘̯̗̹̯̻͙̺̼̠̹͙͙̣͜ͅ ̸̘̭̲̻͍̙͍̭̺͈͖̜̞̺̮̜̌̄̋ͦͮͦͮ̾̈͌͒͂͂ͦ̑͌̏̒̕͞ͅË͍̲͚̳̞́ͮ̆̽̆̂̈̔̑̚͝͠ ̷̨̪̟͈͔͔̹̬̯̓̈̍ͭ̃ͤ̔̍͆̽ͯͨ͋͋̈̃͑ͪͩN̨̖̘͚͓̣̥̫͓͔͈̠̥̫̠̱͉̭͆̎̋̄̐̑ͫͯ̽̿̀ͩ͊ͧ̃ͮ͐̾ͅ ̟̠̠̳͕̯̱̻̜̱̩̯̪͍̪̻̥̻͙̂͊̓̽ͩ̂ͦ̊̍ͨͭ̅͢C̽̂͗̐̑̆̚҉̬͔̜͙̯̫͙͖̥̮̗̬̖̠̼̱̭͘͘͢͡ ̨̼̱̙̩̼̋̂̐ͤ͗ͤͫ̇ͥ̒̆̚͠E̸̘̯͎̭̭̫̙̹̦ͭͩ̾ͥ̊͂ͪ͒̔ͬ̉̈́̑̈̑͟͡ͅ ̴̷̛̳̲͓̬̘̠̯̥̳̖͈̮̰̖͉͎͍ͥ̃̽̉̏̓̄̅͟ͅ ̵̧̧̥͕̻̮̝͉̺̟̗̰̜̣̭͔̦̹̅̀̋ͪͦ͂̌̃ͬ̍ͨ͒ͧͅ ̢̟̥̳͔͎̱̯͈̹̫͉̰̪̾̎ͭ̃̏̇̆͞T̴̴̩͖͍̹̯̮̭̟̮͇̭̦̖͇̤̻̟͂̓̈́ͤ͟ͅͅ ̈͂ͬ̐̽͋ͮ͠҉̯͇̲̼̱̰̤̪̜͎ͅͅḢ̵̗̻̤̫̱̩̮̬̈̓͗̚̚͜͢ ̈́ͤ̅̋͗̂ͮ̆͑̉ͣͥ͐̌́̚҉̴̮̙̭͈̠̼̪̺̞͚͉̙̪͍̺͍͚̟̕͜E̴̴̥̣̘̺̦̪̗̟͓̞͓̤ͪ̅ͪ̍͛͘ ̵̶͊̃̄̂͒ͪ͒ͫͫ͏̣̯̣̺̬̣̜ͅ ̵̷̛̲̠̥͇̠̤̬̜̹̣̟̯͇̣̬̻̾ͧ̈ͯ͋͑̏̏̐̌̏̚͟ ̦͓͕̝̝͎͔̮͙̘͖̺͋͋͑̎̌ͤͥ͗͆̎̈̔͐̀ͣ̚̚͜͢͟B̶̰̼͚͈̟̞̟̠̃̍̐ͫ̍̊̍̍ͥ̒ͧ͑̃̈́͠ ̵̶̴̶̙̜͎̮͎̞͈͓̺̩̫̳͚̳ͬ͐̆́ͥͤͥ͋̑ͬͭ̏͟L͙̹̞̼̟͇̙̘̰ͧ͋̓̀̂̓̑̇̍͝ ̦̻̠͎̱̖̤̗̦̮̪̙͔̫̜̳͒̉ͪ͆̓͗̊̽̾̉̏̌ͣ͛͟͟͠A̩̜̥̤̙͖ͮͬ̒̔̉̐̃̇ͩ ̴̛̓ͭͤͬ̌̂ͦ̀̿͌̌ͬ͑̔̇ͬ͟҉̫̗̹̙̯̱͕̫͖͔̗͇̟̻̟̩ͅC͆ͮͤ̍̽̑ͩͩ̀̔͐̿̔̐ͬ͏͠҉͔͇͖͍̜̱̥̬̱̗̹̲̣̳͕͓̻ͅ ̒̊̂ͥͥ͊̇͂͒̓҉̴͙͍̘͎͔̖̙͘͢Ķ̧̧̰͖̰̹̳͇̠̫̝̮͇̲̲͈̺̮͈̭̆̊ͮ̅̉͊̈ͯͪ͑̈́̅͊͢͡ ́̃ͪͬ̕͟҉͕̘͉̠̦̦ ̡̪̞͎͕̫͙͎͙̪̱̝͖̠̗̩̦̽̔̂ͭ̒̂ ̸ͭͤ͂ͭ͋̂̋ͪ̄̎ͫ̾̋͒̒ͮ͊̚̚͘͏̫̪̤̪͙̤̺̟͓̗̠͍̙̮̪H̷̵̛̻̤̞̬̪̻ͮ̎̽͋̅͂̽ͯ͂̌ͮͭͣͤ͡ ̧̳͉̹̪̞̼̟̺̒ͦ͆̏ͫͫ͆ͦ̆̔ͨͭ͋͠O̲̜̗̺̯̗̩͎͇̗̦̮̙̫̬̹̦̼̔ͧͨ͌ͬͤ̓͗͐͘͜ ͪ̌̍̄̈́ͯͧ̕͘҉̠͈̱̫͉͎̺̟̦͚͕L̛̞̣̫̹̩̹͈̝ͭ̊̆̒ͦ̀̂̐̓͗̓̕͢͜͝ͅ ̷͈͖̳̻̞͕̝͖̪̤̭̬̺̟̣̳͕̥̳̔ͨ͆ͬ̍̔͛ͤ̓̕͘E̞̻̦̪͈̪ͭͥ̽ͥ͞͞ ̴̶̡̘̰̬̣̱̝͎̠͎̪̻̹̞̜̱̫̀̆͒ͫͧ͘ͅͅͅ ̷̜̥͔̗͈̲̰͉̲̮̹̻̳͒ͩ̊ͫ̍̾̄̓̊͛̅͌ͬ͛͛ͦ͘͢ ͭͣ͊̐ͨ͘͞͞͏̶̗̭̠͇͎̫̻̤͇̺̯̞̥̥̱̥̦N̷̨̗̦͕̬͓̣̞̜̥͇͖̩͉̱̻̰̱̗̖ͭ̍̆̊͊̒ ̨̡̘͎̜͔̯̪͇͎̲̞̗͔̝͖̱͖̙ͪ̊͑̀̒̋͡O̶̧̭͇̩̣͔̪ͫ̓͐̓̉ͬ̈̆ͩ̒̍̋̏͟͡ ̨̧̱̜̫͚̻̟̙͚̳͉̓͆̿ͦͣ̂̍͒̈́͟Ț̜͍̩̣̻̻͎̘̮̣͉̋̄́ͨͩ̽̓̕͝ ̸̧͔̥̞̦͉͙͍͔̭̙̫͍ͨ̐͒͆̈ͣ̈́̍̈̆ͣ̑ͣ͗͐ͥ̿ͤ͛ ̵̧̗͍̤̹̪̄ͩ̊̂̾ͥ̃͋̚̚̕ ̶̴̛͖̭͚̥̬͍̙͔̟̹̺̹͉̦̠͎ͦͦ̉̏̉̑̆ͫͭ͊̚͟͡J̧̻̙̲̯̰̼̤͈̬̞͈͕̥͖̼̳͎̳̅ͨͪ̿̾͒ͫ̄͑ͧͤ͊͋̀ͦ̆͞ ̵̨͔̹͉̞͇̜͇͇̩͎̟̟̳̬̭̬̱ͯ̓̒͊ͧ͑͌́ͦͥ̾ͬ͂ͪ͟͜Ų̢̪̼̭̣̹̪͔̯̅͗̈ͦ̔ͤ̈ͨ͢ ͓̬̳̦̦̖̇̓̉̋̒̇̾̌ͧ̃ͯ̇̊ͤ̓ͤ̑͌͜S̵̢͔̳̺̮̲͈̝͎̣̙̜̺̮̟͙̥̎̐͌̿͌̈ͧ̓̌ͧͪ̚̕ ͊̑͌ͩ̈́̃̓ͫ̌҉̡̮̬̯̤̲̲͍̲̗̰̗̮̻̥̯̰T̡̨̢̬͍͈̘̝̠̦̬͐̈̐̌̈̓͢ ̡̒̄͆̀̈́̍̕҉̧͚̮͇̦̭̝̗̰̩̖ ̋̊̉̏̈̿ͧ̍ͪ҉̵̶͇͈̮̩̗͎͉͔͞ ̷̛̋̆̃ͣ̓̒̊̓̃̍̌̄̐͆̏̑͛͟͡҉͇̤͇̹A̷̷͍̲͖̺̻̜͑͑͐ͬ̓ ̴̍ͥͤ͋͛͆̉͘͟͏͉̭̜͞ ͣ͗̓͌̕҉̸͍̜͙͇͙̲

̨̧̮̹̟̮̦ͥ͒́͌̊͜ ͖̝̬̱̟̲̩ͦͩ̏̉͗͐͐ͬͮ̅̈́̐͞͠

N̴̸͔̖͉̮̠̦̫̦̥̣̪̘̫͎̙̫͌̋̂̿̾̂͐͋ͅ ͂͌͊̀ͭ͊͢͢҉͡҉̞̫̰̪͔O̴̷̵͍͙̺͚̙̩͙̰̖͍̥̘̬͒̇̄͒̎ͣ̕̕ ͭ͌̂ͩͮͧͩ̓͌ͭ̂̒ͮ̍ͯ̿͝҉̰̥̩̞T̴̶̺̙̦̩̫͇̹̬̯̙̻̪͎͈̙̥ͨ̇͋̑ͩ̽̃̈ͧ̊͆͑ͅ ̷͉͉̱͓̼̲̤̺̯̖̻̠̜̫̠̻̥̏̓ͭ͜͝Ḩ̵̟̮̣̺̥̥͎̭͕̻͓́ͭ̈́ͭ͝ ̷̢̦͉̲͕͙͕̯̔̾ͮ̈́̔̍̿̄Iͩͣ̎̂̉̾ͫ͗͂ͨ̿ͦ҉̨̭̳̜̱̱̭͉̥͕͟͝ ̨͔̫̭̼ͥ͌̉̽̇͛͊ͨ͆̓͛̎̋̍͝͝N̸̨͖̫̮̣̩ͮͣͣ̈́ͦ͟ ̵̯̟̲̪͓̱͔̳̇̓̿̍ͧͪͣ̀̑͋͜Ģ̴͊̀́̆̔̋ͬ͋ͧ̒̀̓ͭ̚҉̬̖̥̹̜̦̦̮̞̰̟ ̶̜̬̠̤͉͍̳̱͆ͧ̏̾ͨ̋̾͑͊ͧͥ̓ͮ̅ͮ͘ ̵̴̛̲̬̣̜̣̱̹̻̪̰̯̰̤̱͕ͧͭͯ͐̎͒͑ͮͤͫ͑ͪ͘͞ ̵̶͖̗̰̪̮͎̳̬̰͇̼̞̫̹ͤ̈́̂ͯB̵̻͉̹͈͉̹̣̪̞͚̤̩ͩ̇͊ͦ̏͋͗̾̾͌͌͌ͪ̍̋̍ͣ͢͡ͅ ̵̧̰͈͙̗͎̭͙̼̬̺̹̫͙̳̖̗̭̫͇̎̿̄̽͡Uͪ͐̉ͫ҉̝̺̞̪̙͈̮̩͙̼͕̗ ̛͕̘͙̦͙̤͛͒ͩ̅ͦ̍̽͑ͯͧ̚͞͠ͅŢ̣̙̗̦͈̫̲̝ͧ͂ͦ͋ͧͪ͐̍͆ͮ͊̈͒͗ͮͯͦ̌ͩ͢͢ ̸̈́ͪ̉̈̿̈́ͮ͛̌҉̷͏͕͖͔̖̩̖̰̬̖̠̘̞̳̜̱͖ ̢̪͓̜̖̟̬̆̄̆ͧͩ̂͠͝ ̱̦͙̻͈͋̎̒͋ͬ̂̊̏̂͢͝A̷̵̢̧̲̣̬̻̝͔̻̖͓͓̹̙̺̙̣͑͋ͫ͆̃̓̅̉͒̌̾ͪ͒̒́͂̋ͯ̕ͅ ͍̺̪͍͙̖͉̻͚͔̰̮̥ͦ̓͐ͩͣͮͭͭ ̶̖̼͚͔̣͈͍̞̘̰̖̟̠ͤ͗̾̅̊͠ ̴̀̽͐ͬ̓͌̅ͮ̃ͥ̔͞͝҉͉̭͙̜̻̺̻͔̫͝ͅN̷̢̥͖̘͙̼̲̦̰̭̥̞̠̜͎̯͋̽͊̓ͮ̑ͭ̇͋̒͟ ̧̹̫̯̺͉̩̗̞̫̺̹ͬͯͦ͛̃ͧ̍̿̾̀ͣ̆̀̄ͭ͑͑͡Ơ̲̞̻͇̰͙͚̰͛̃͋́̂͛̊͂͐͋͂͛ͯ̑̒͐̏͊̚͠ ̶̧̩͚̫̬̫̳̣͓͚̼̪͍͉̖̝̱̙̾ͨ͌̽̒̇ͫ̇ͯ̀́ͬ͗͟͢͞T̴̙͓̮̼͍͉͍̱̤ͧͥ͊̓͒ͨ̄̇ͥ͜͠ ̴̵̻͎̣͎͎̼̝̬̖͕͙̘̼̞̾̐ͩͦ͑͌̒ͦͦͨͨ̐̊͐̚͠ ̞̻̦̞̩̣͚̱̩͔̺̼̰̭͋͆̊͛͑̄̌͛̆͑̔̄̐̅ͤ͌̕͢͞ ̶̨͙͚̜͇̙̠͍͇̥̱̣̖͙̟͕͉̌ͩ̂͑͐ͪ͌ͮ̅̒͐̊͂̌̿̌͠͡A̔̄̎̓̄͑ͭͯ͑͒̍͘͠͏̞͕̬͍̭͚̼͚̲ͅ ̛̠̙͇̝͔̺̞ͦ͊̄̍͗̀̽͒̈͊̅͊̅ͬ͠ ̴ͫ̐̑̉͏̨̯̼̮̙̤̣ ̛͈̲̗͎̥͎͍͚̫͚͕̳͚ͭ̇ͪ͠T͔͓̜̩̝͎̭̫͉̩̙̲̥͉̩̥͋̑͛́̏͐̑ͭ͂ͥ̚͟͜ ̇̽̓̒̒ͭ͏̛̰͚̗̼̺̥̦̙̥̼̮͈̦̬̺̲̦͇E̶͈̻̞͓͖̗̭̟̱̟̘͈͚̦͕̱̝̽ͨͦͯ̎͑̅̽̚̕ ̢͋̀ͬ̌ͣͦ̏͒̋ͥ͏̡̗̥̺̗͕͕̦͈͓A̴̪̮̩̪̪̻̰̤̼̦̦̯̟̋͌̒̓ͦ̃ͥ̓ͩ͠ ̧̺͍͓̪͊͋̓̀ͣ̊R̨̰͇̣͕̩̰͎̣̤͇͎̒ͧͧ̇̎ͯ̔̐ͫͣ̐͂ͣ̿̾͋̎̈̾ ͙͓͙̱̦͇͙̱̤͉͚̲̩̪͖͊̏̃͌̐͑̈ͦ̈ ̷̢̢̛͙̪̰͖͓͖͎̬̱͎͚̤̹̱͔̮̓ͪ̇͌̊̐̚͢ ̵̧̖̜͓̗̘̲̫̈́͂ͦ͜͠Ī̛̻̬̬̰̺̼̮͉̜̤͉̳̭̫͔̯͖̪͍̽̓̓̈͆̅ͯ̇̏̽̊ͣ͘ ̶̢̨͕̳̩̰̗̫̥̼̪̮̹͇͇͇̖͉ͥͨ̑́͋͐̎̀̽͑ͥͪ̌̑͒̿̋͜N̴̨̟̣͕͕̗̊ͯ̀͑ͅ ̨̢̨̪̤͓̥͈̟̹̤͖̘̯̙̺̘̼̞͓̯̊̏̓̄͂́ͣͮ͐̒ͨͦ͋̍̋͘ ̶͒ͪ͗̂ͭͨ̈́ͬͥ͋̽̄̊ͮ̄̓̍͏̴͉̤̻̞̪͇̟̞̺̫̖͘ ͍͇̮͆ͦ̀̍͒̆͛́̊̾ͭ̒̓̉͐̓͋̈́͟͞͠E̅̓̓͌̿͒͊̈̂̈̆̃͘҉̖̪̻̪̯̯͖̼͖͕͚̗ͅ ̸̆̈́ͬ̍̓҉̛̳̲͈̱̣̜̲̪̰͕̪͝X̸̙̯̰̪̤̳̣͛͑̏̋ͬ̿̏̾̃͒͐͗ͭ͝͞ͅ ̵̡̛̺̞̘̻͓͚̟̼̗̩̯͚͎̲͚̝̘̿̊ͮ̍ͣ̒͌ͤͩ̚͡I̸̢̩̙͖̺̝̫͔͍ͭ̂̈ͥ̍ͦ̈ͯ͘̕ͅ ̵͇̞̬̱͙̜̹̬̠̠͇̩̱̙͇̙̘͇̔̇̿̏͛̾ͭ͌̽̏̑ͥ͋̇͞͡S̢̐̂̌̈ͬ͐̈̔͊ͥ͑͋҉̷̹͕̻̹͚̖͜ ̛͍̪̹̮̓ͦͥ̓͆͆͡T̛̙̺̫͓͉̞͚̥͍̗̻̮̳̘̮̼̝͚ͩͮ̇ͫ̾ͭ̆ͦ̇͌͑ͬ̽͜͜ ̑͆̅͋̇̍̅̓ͧ̓ͥ͋̇̊͏̸͖͇̤̲͙Ę͓̻̯̼͈͈̖̞̪̇ͮ̃̓ͭ̈́ͬͪ̀̈̓̾ͫ̒̀ͅ ̨̡͇̘̠̠͚͎̜͖̙͉̘̣͕ͥ͂̋̌̃͗ͨ͛ͥ͑ͦͤͯ͂N̶ͤ̏̿҉̲͙̱͖̬̞͓̼̥͓̳͓ͅ ̴̢̳̟̝̱͖̟̗̖̟̙̜̹̼̹͕ͫ̈̊ͮ͗̅ͤͭ͝ͅͅC̡̧̫̣̹̦̘̩̠͔̱͓̰̣̥̳ͤ̑ͥ̑͟͠͝ͅ ͒̇́ͫͬ̈ͦ͌͊ͦ̐ͫͣ͛̍҉̭̳̰̭̥̺̫̜͉͟͠͡͞E̞̻͍̩͎̻̗̱̤̻̖̘̣̼̲ͣͨͮ̅̃ͪ̃͑̏ͮ͛͗͑̅̄͊̾ͭ͜͡ͅͅͅ ̴̵͈̜̹̝̘̳ͨͩ̏̍̄͐̃̏ͥ͒̇̐ͤ͆̆̐ͭ͝ ̸̺͕͖̠͖̞̥̱͔͎͈̭̤̅ͬ̓͆͛̉ͤ̾ͪ̆̎̃ͧ̚ ̧͍͖̲̠̩̪̜̝͎̜̆͛ͩ͗̒ͬͯ̀̿͊̃̀́ͧ̋̇͞Ţ̡̤͍̘͉̰̦̻͎͙̦͕̓̂̽ͦ̉̿͘͢ ̨͎̲̘̰̿͐ͩ̃͛̄̆̈́̐̏͟ͅO̶̸̧̤̪̟̥̳̰͎͓͎̪͈̘̯̫ͫ͊̽͛̑͑̏ͣ̈́̾ͣͣͧ͝͠ͅ ̢̭̩͈̠͉͈̠̺͚̲̬̩̾̍̊̊ͯ̎̐̄̊ͦ̋͐̎͐̔͝ ̅͂ͩ̎ͨͦͥͪͨ̐̓͑͋̊̍̚̚̚͞͏͍̬̳̮̲̺̞̼̞͜ͅ ̵̡̖̠̤̣͓̫͖̥̣͎̲̻̹͋ͭ̌͛̄̑͂̋̚̕͞͠B͖͉̦͈̩̦̰̖̪͎͓̰̜̟͔̤̺͕̗̽̇̈ͪ͂̀̎̓͢ ̏̽͋́̽̆̿ͣ́͌́͑̃̓̿ͤ͏̛̳̣͎̰̱̮͟͞E̜̪̞̩̱͖̞̜̱̟̫̬̫̞͛ͩ͐̿̊̔ͬ͘ ̨͙̺̙̘̣̮͓͍̖̰̳̮̽̈̿̽͋͝ ̬̦̠̰̺̟͖̝̮̰̙̣̻̱͔̭̹̻ͥ̌͗̋ͪ̐ͮ̇͑͠ ͚̰̤͙͉̪͚̗̻̩̽̄ͤ̂ͣ͞ͅT̶̴̨ͭͬ͂ͨ̑ͮ͛̈́ͪ̀̄ͦ̾͋҉̖̪͎̞̙͙̹̭̮̼̙̭̤̹̯̻͈ͅ ̷̸̇̈́ͨͩͫͩ̍̍ͮ҉̹̲̜͓̘͕̝̦̺H̵̙̜͎̲̫̫̲̲̟̝̮̤̖͉̩̖̣̐͛̆̓̾̊͢͠ ́͂ͤ̆̏ͥ̌ͯ̽͏̷̧̡̼̝̮͇̝̮̘̯͇̗͈̺̠̩̰͖̞E̛̤̝̣͚̥̬̭̻̲̠̼̭̦͎̦̠̜̥̙͒͐̍͒ͥ̆͊ͨ͆̇̚͟ ̡̄̌̽̓̋͡͏͉̳̹̳̲̬͎͕ ̷̜̺̦̬̺̓̌̄ͪ̾̃ͤͮ̈̏̿̋̄͐ͬ̀̚̚͘

̧̰͍̻̬̬̱̼̼͍͕̗̹̤͔ͫ̇͆͌̍̿̾ͦ͗̑ͨͮ̎̊ͧ̔̚̕͘͢ ̆̑ͦͨ̽͗ͬ̌̓͋͌̔̾̐͂̽̓̆҉͏̨̖̱͖̻̯̹̤͈͙̟̝O̴̧̾ͨͮ̀̈́̾͌ͧ̇̉̆͏͉̳̝̟̩ ̴̨ͯͣ̃ͦ̈́̌ͬ͑̆̊͏̭̫̩̥̥̟̩̮̥͇̣̥̙̥̘̝͇̬P̴̯̠͈͇͇̮̭̔̽͋͂̎̑͋ͧͭ͂͊̊ͫ̒̎͑̂̊̓ ̨̡̩̗̠̼͖̩̮͖͎̻̫̳̙̥̮̯͍̖̅̌̌ͫ̂͟ͅP̷͚͇̺̪͇̪ͪ̋ͪ̿̾ͯ͐ͦ͂ͤ̒ͪͬ̓̋̄͢͟ ̷̧͆̓́ͭͧͪ͞҉̴̙̗̘̰͚͇̖͍O̗̼̱͖͔̭̱͔̦͙͖̮̝͉̹̐̍̈̑͜͞͞ͅ ̡͓̞͓̳̳͍͖͔̤͍̲͚͈͉̮̯̔̏̎ͤ̑ͪͭ̍̚͘S̡̜͇̥̻͓̣͈͖͐ͣ̓͗̑̐ͅ ̛͌͑ͫ̑ͪ̋̆͆̍ͪ̍͂̈́́ͦ͏̥̟̤̞Ḭ̷̶̳͓̼̯ͯ̔͛̽̈̆͌ͨͬ́̽̀̑̋͐͑͠͝ͅ ̉ͦ̆ͣ̉ͧ͛̓͏͔͔̳̙̞̙͇͍̘̦T̸̶̶̮͓͍͕̬̱̰͍͇͕̦ͫ̑̊ͨͥ̎͂ͦͩ̄̃ͩ̇͂̂͐́ ̉͌ͣ̑̾ͫͣ̓̉̏͑̐ͯ̑͏̺̩̞̦̞͉͇̝̬̰̟̙̟̲̥Ę̴̛̩̳̭̬̣̘̗̈͐ͥ͗̋̃͆̿ͅ

E̗̠̙̥̭̦͈̗͇ͫ̆ͩͦ̽̌͞ ̨̱͉͎̲̠̝̰̰̞̠͚͖̝͖͔̼̼̘ͧͣͬ̋ͧ͘ͅX̄̅̂̈ͧͥ̚҉̣͖̺͉̻̫̕ͅ ̴̶̨̻̟͈͎̘̲̝̙̯̣̞͍͒͒̑́̿̆̓ͤ̉ͪ̌̔C̸͍̩̭̳̭͎ͩ̅͂͆̓̄ͣ͑̂͢͠ ̡ͩ̅ͯ͂̈́͆ͦ̅̓͒̓̈̆ͦ̅̅҉̴̨̺͖̮͚͍͓͜Ȅ̛̹̹͍̙̮̜̩͇͇̲͉̒̀̊ͤ̅̏́̓̇̌̐ͮ̉̌̏ͥ͊͋̕ͅ ̫̤̣͎̖͇͈̲͚̟̭̱ͤ̿̂ͫͧ̌ͭͨ̓̎̈̓̕͜͟͝ͅP̴̫̥̝͎̼̮͉ͦͧͯ̊ ̶̧̘̭͇̞̣͙̭̭̬̺̬̱̺͉̦̃ͪ̾ͣ̇͋ͯ͊͌ͣT̴̡͖͕͚̱̥̟̼̦̫̳̖̜ͧ͊̇͐͐ͮ̔ͥͩ̑͡͞

N̴̩̝̯̥̳̬̱̦͎̳̳̗̟̫̼̜̤͒̌̄̑̎̀̈͢ͅ ̷̨̨̻͎̦͇̙̜̦̉ͣ̑ͧ͆ͥͯ̾̇͋̂̽ͫͮ̄̍̄̋͗͢O̴ͯͧ̐̉ͭ͌̆ͫ̀͐̓̋ͬ̊̀ͮ͌҉̘̳̩̘̟͉̹̼̙̙̲̕

R̷̡̨̛̻̻̜͖̤͓̰ͥ͊ͮ̾̎͒ͯͨͥ ̴̨͕̠̹̙̠̭̦̭͈̗̲̭̠ͭ͒̈́̈́̿̈ͩ͘͟͝ͅ

̢̰͈̮͙̲͂̄ͫͦͫ̉ͯ̈́̓̈́ͭ̒ͯ̔ͦ̑͐̇͟É̷̢̢̻̞̻̩̦͚͉̙̈̃ͩͮ͒̇ͨ͒͑̎̉̅͐̔͋ͦ͠ͅ ̛̛͕̘̦͇̞͚͎̟̫̙̟͇͓̻̤̫͎̒̂̓̐ͭ̆͆̌̈̉̾͋ͬ͆̂̚͠ͅ

͖͔͕̯̺̯͎̱̓ͣ͆̅̃ͮ͟͡ F͈̣̩͇̫̙̜͎͖̞̯̲̣̻͎͚͓̓ͪ͆̆̇̓̚͟͢ ͣ̊̓ͫ͑̔̿ͩ̊ͩ̚҉̶̖̣͍̟̮̹̰͈̬̤͚͠

̷̧̥͍̤͓̪̣̦̖̬̥̰͇͑̃͑ͬͧ͋͐͢Ư̵̵̭̲̭̥̜̺̜͈̘̗̳̏ͫͬ̉̊̋̌̓̓̓͂͊ ̉ͯ͋ͦ̉͢͝҉҉̧̫͉͎̫̠͙͉

̦̲͔̠̹͍̖̺̻̟̠͎̠̐̓͆ͭ͗ͮ̂̏̃͟͠ S̷̢͕̩̜̞͕͕͓͕̝̩̯̠̦̬̰͍̲̄ͭ͛́ͦͪ̋̐̚͢͟ͅ ̛̘̞͙̞͎̱̮͚̫̖̻̯̜̩͇̎̔̿͊͘͘͟ͅ

̶̢͕̩̩̩͕̘͙̙̱̠̪͚̹̥̅͒̈́͑͒̎̓ͯ̔ͮ͌̄̌̚̚ͅA̴̴̛͙͖̘̻̦̹̙̗̳̣̯̯̦̬̩̜̍̒̈́̋̍͢͝ ̸̡̧̢̣̜͔̗͔̩͇͕̯̤́ͩͯ̑ͯ̌́̏̄͑̀̔ͭ̑̑̓̊͑͐

̶̥̭̞̼̜̳͓̖͉͊̇̿̄͌ͫ̆ͣͬ̋ͣͮͩ̀͒̂ͭͨͧ͡L̩̰͕͉̼̰͔̼̝̠͎̘̝̺̊ͧ́̓ͨ̀̇̈̋ͮ̄̇̈̓̕͝

T̝̤̬̍ͦͤͦ ̞͉̬̩͕̥̼̟̳̃̔H̲͙̹͚ͫͥ̏ ̲̘̺͋̾ͬ̋ͧ̿̚Ä̼̠̤͕̌͛ͮ̔ͮ̃ ͓̤́̏͒̾T̘̳ͯ͋̓ͨ̏͒̋ ̬̹͖͖̜͔͉͕ͤ̋͌̆ͦ̆͆͗̐ͅ ̜̙͇̓̿ ̺̯͖͓̲̾̊ͮ̇́͊I͓̹̗̹̙̹̾̂͛̾ͣ ͖͖͔̼̪̰̻͈̏́ͣ̈͗S̻̭̭ͭ ̤͛͐ͣͤ̉͂͌̔ ͉̹̓ ̪̟̯͛ͨͭ͋̏́̽N̰̳̮͕͔͉̣̦̠ͣ̇͌͌͗͗ ̭̪̳͚̹̠̐̒̈́̈ͅO̰̥͙̹ͭͮ͛ ̬̜̣̃̃̊̐͋ͨ̿͗́T̯̃͋͗̑̆ ̜̣̽̊͑ͦͤ́ͤͨ ̜͕͍̜̻̲̩͖̐̄̈́ ̰ͬ̓ͣH̭̥̯̮̖̔̒͒̆̂̄͐͐ ̖͙̯̦̭̳̙͚̃ͣ̚O̙͖̘̠̦̞͇̍ͨ͗͗̊ͮ̅ ͉̙͕̲̲̯̥̊̇̓̓̈͒̎̊W̖̪͚̬̝͈̱̦͔ͯ̿͆̂̄̌ ͖̣̜̼̌ͭͬͧ͂̔̐͒ ̙͈ͮ̈͒ ̩͔̟͉͕̈́̎͋̽̑ͮ̔̍T̟͙͐ͪ̔́̿ͨ ͇̦͍̻͙̺̐͑̾͆̂ͭH̺͊͗ ͎͈̉͆͑͑I̳̠̤̤̠̤͓̯ͫͥ̋̓ͨ̂ ̼̰͚̜̺ͤ̾̇̌͌͒S̞͙̼̦̗̼̥̔̔͌͐ͬͯ̂ͅ ̲̳̮̘̫̻͉̘̘̍̉̂͋ͮ ͉͉͉̝̝̀͆ͅ ̺̮͊ͤ̾S̼̭̠ͭ͆͊ ̰̯̩͇͔̤͔ͦ̐͆͛͌͂̇ͧͅT̖̔ͪ ͍͔̠̳͈͖̣̘͐̆͌̽͂O̖̝̝͙̒̓͊ͮͣ ͚̟̖̭̲͂̾́ͩͦ͂ͤR̳̠̗͍͉̹̯͓ͪ͒̓ͣ̊͋̈́ ̙͉̲̗͖̲̬͇ͣ̓̐͂ͭͣỸ̖͓͕͍̰̥̮̯̂̋́̉̇ ͓̰͖͆̌̅̽̄̽ ̤͔̩͔̥̝͑̌̽ ̫͔͓̥ͥ̇͒̓̏ͧ̈G̟̭͙̟̙̃ ̣̥͈͋ͅŌ͓͇̿́̇ͧ̌͒ ̤͔͈̈́̔̿͌̑̐E͎͖ͫ̾ͤ̅̄̓̅ͩ ̱̹̞̖̦̦͉͈ͧͦ̂̿̉ͪͥ̚ͅS̝̗͚̗̿̋ͅ

* * *

You͏ ͜d͞o̸ n̛o͜t͜ ex̴i͏s͜t you̢ ̴do ̶not ͝ex̧is͘t you͏ ҉d͞o͢ n̸o͟t͢ ̸exist ͞yo̕u ͝do̕ n̸ơt̡ exi̶st ͞you ̵d̵o͜ ͢n̸ot e̷xist y̸ǫu͝ d͝o n̵ot ex̷is͞t

͡Y҉ou ̶d͡o ņot ęxi͏s̶t

Y͢ou̸ ̧d͟o͢ not̴ ̡e̕x͢is̡t̶ 

Y̶o̢u ̴do͞ ̴no͝t ̛exi͜s͟t

You̷ ̶ ̴d̸ǫ n͘o̡t͜ exis͘t 

Y҉ou҉ ͠do not e͏x͢is͘t̷

Y̶o͢u̶ ͜do ̴n̕o͜t̨ e͏xis̕t

͢Y̸ou ̵ do n͝ot͏ ͢ex̸ist 

͞You̧ d̷ơ ̶ ͠ not͘ ̧ ͢ex̸is͡t

̷Y̛ou͘ ̡ d̵o ͟ ̨ n͜o̧t ͏ ̸ ͜exist 

Yo̷u͏ ͝do̵ not ̷ ̡ex͢ist̸ 

d̡o̴ n͢ot ͘exi͡st͏ 

̷nơt͟ ͝e̡x̴i̵st 

E͞xis̨t̶ 

Ë̞̰́͒̑̍ͪ̀̑ͩ ̯̹͈̣̖͕͋ͫ̆̂̇X̣̦͔̟̰ͭ̑ͭͧ̽̚ ̳̟̯̙̩̊ͨͯͧĨ͍̱̼̠͎̻͎̞ͮͪ̍̌̔͒̑ ͙̦̩̮̬͒͐̎͆͊ͥ̃S̙̞̳̞̖̜̪̎̿̈́ͮ̈́͋ͥ͊̑ ̭͙͈̤̓ͯT̘̲͒̃͏

You ex̵̦͙̻i̭͍͚͕s̖̺t͚̪͇̤---

?

Do you want to e̱̤̳ͪ͆̅̏̎x̳̘ͯ̏̉́ȋ͕̞̺͔ͧ̉́̀́̚s͇͎͓̋̿ͬ͊ͩ͛̑t̩͍̦͕̠̬̟̊̽̄̿?

You are--

Y͞ou̡ ̸are ͡shąp̷e̕d͜

̸Y̨ou h̷av̛e̕ a f̡o̡rm҉

You are Not but you have been S̵̨̀ͬͮ̅̄̓̈́͠͝h̴̷̡̊ͦ́̐ͤ̀ͨ̅aͫ̂́̉̂͛̉̉͒͊̓̀ͤͧ҉̶p̌ͬ̋͛ͬ̇̀̇̈͒ͫ͝͡e̢̋ͩ̊́ͭ̈́́̒̈̾̃́ͫ͒̚͞d̢̋̓̋͐̚ ̢ͧ̓̄̐ͩ̀̔͑̈́͌ͩ̓̀̋͏̡̢͠you have a F̩̺̘ͫ̀ͤ͆͂͐ỏ̳̺̹̟̫̲̱ͨ͋͒̊r̜̙̩̭̈́̑m̂ͯ̈́̾̄̅?

You are you are you are you are

You are not a not you are a you you are something something someone

You you you you you

Y̛̞̭̯͊̄ͪ̍͂̌̔̚͢ǒ̻̝ͬ̾̌͝u̶̡̯͈͍ͥ̈́̋͆̃̚?

The v̵o̴id ̶has claimed you as its own.

N̛͜ơ͘t̛-̛Ȩx͠į̡͝s͜te͏͜͟n͡c̢͢͡e͏̶ ͏̧̧is naught but bitter dust. Cracks in reality calling you into the embrace of the cold.

No, not cold. The lack of heat. The lack of anything. Heat-inverse. The negative spaces, holes ripped and torn and consuming.

Pressure pressing in, pushing against the bland bitter boiling burning blinding blissful _blistering_

Nothing

To have a shape, to have thought and form is antithetical to the Not. To the void in which you not e̡͜͏͏͝ ̸̡͢͞-̶̶̡͟͢ ̧̛͟-͏҉ ̵̡͢x̸̢ ̵̕-̶̶͡͠ ͘-͏̢͘ ̶͞͠͝i͜͠͠͞ ̵͢҉̵̨-̶̧ ̛͏-̴ ̵̕͟͜s̴͏̶ ̶̵̢͝-̷̧̧ ͜͏҉͟͠-͏̴ ̨̛̛͠͝t̵̸̨

But but but

But--

There’s a thread, circling

Thread?

Circling? Circling what?

Form.

You were shaped, formed.

The--

The negative spaces within others lined up, the shape of a person. Person.

Person?

You were not always void.

You had a past, so far out of reach. Beyond this black hole of gravity where nothing escapes-- you have passed the event horizon torn yourself from the world in pain scream --needles tearing at your throat, at your lungs -- motes of dark searing your skin consuming you as you fell

You fell.

Burned in the night sky without stars, reality stripped from you.

But?

That shouldn’t have

Shouldn’t

It

Should not.

Have worked.

Because because--

You were you were you were

R̬̗͇̰͙͈͍̪̱̞̬͑͋͑̅̓ͦ̽̿ͨ͆̋̅̓̈̈́͊̑̏ͅ ͉̰͓̫̘͚͖̋̽̾̂̑̈̐̅ͥ̿ͪͮͅḕ̫͎̰̳̳͚̜̦̟̬̳͉̰̋ͯ ͚͚̳̣̖̦̮̮̟̺̮̉ͧ̒ͧ̽̄͂͑̀́ȃ͈̭̺̟̘̝̟̠̭͍̤̦͙̃ͧ ͉̤̳͔̺̯̝͚̮͎̖̝̖̜͙͗͗̇̓̿ͨ͊̍̅ͮl̖̻͓̹̩̂̏͗ͨ̋̊̿ͪͧ͐̍͒͗̾ͤ ͚͈̞̺̳̹̗̩̆̇ͣ̃͑̑ͮ̇̋ḯ̗͖̲͈͓͇͕̙͕̘̪͇͎̣ͩ͗̊ ͓͇̻̹̥̳͓̦̣̮̈͑̃ͯ̓̋͐̈ͤͥ̎̄ͪ͗ͩ̂ͪͅt̝̙̹͇̰̭͉̠̜͎̱̲̫͉̞͖ͤͩͤ̉̾̉̇̐ͪ͌ͅͅ ̘̣̘͎͕̗̬̫͎͓̭̫͈̺̱ͦͭ̿ͬ̆̂̒͂͋ͯ̉ͧ̄ͮ͆̀̉͛y̹̜͚̘̰͎̹̬̍̊̂ͤ̏ͤ̎͆ͦͦͦ̌ͯͬͩ͒̋

The void of a person

you once were

The void of a person who you once were _grasps_ that thread. Silken. Tasting of seasalt and anxiety, ozone crackling but not from him, near him. Him?

Them. Him. Either or.

More.

Warmth and bread and release echoing in the background. Thunderous boom and static jolting through this web.

Familiarity.

Grabs the thread

Tugs, pulls, grasps at it like the lifeline it is, humming with light and stars and the night of reality, not void and

You _want it_. Desperation claws at where you once had a throat. Where once was a chest pounds, yearns, calls out for the calling back. Answering the phone. Raw and bleeding and emotion ripping through you, through where would be ribs, demanding the release. The pain pain pain. Agony. Fire freezes your soul, smoke clings to you and roots you, vines chaining you down because because because

Because

**_ T̬͙͕̪̯͍̽ͧ ̖͐́̇̒H̫̙̬̳͙͍̦ͩ̅͂̓̎͑͊̑ ̝̜̳̺͓̟͇͓̣̇͋ͪ̚E̺̗̠̖͇ͥ̉̐ͬ̇͂̀̚ ̞̣̲̆̐̍̈ͯ̾̒̎̒ ͙͎̞͖̮͊̿̆̑̈́ ͉͙͎̗̰͍ͨV̺̝̪͈ͩ̑ ̟̠̆̔O̲͙̮̟̙̼̥ͬͯ͐̇ͅ ̝̝͋̄̊I͖̥̖ͫ ͈̪͉͖̞ͭ̿͆̽ͪ̉̏̈D͚̘̣̣ͮ̔ͨͩ͋̒̔̒͛ͅ ̯̟̲̭ͫ ̻̦̂̌́̓͌ ̳̼̩̲̗̏̒ͪ̃̌͛͂D̜̞͎̼͙̲̖̺͒͋̂̌̈́ͥ̀ͦ ͙̻̈̈́̆ͧŌ̘̖̱̘̪̄́ ̱͎̰̬͈̀͆ͬͅE͓͗̈̀̇ ̭͍̱̠ͦͧͫS̟͇̪̠̱̦͚͕͗̊̓̿͗ͮ̂̓ ͓͙̳͖̝̱͇͐ͬ͒ͭͭ ̯̼ͤ̇͛ͣ͒ ̠̞̪̥̳̖͇͈ͬN̩͈͚̪͉͎̒̔́ ̦̞̯̟̻͔̠̱̽O̗̫̟͚͇͖ͨ͊ͯͅ ̟̜͚̠̼̻̝̠͆ͣ͐̅Ṭ͍̟̪͙̦ͥ̇ ̱̦̞̦̫̓̓ ̬̫̞͊̈́ ͔͓̤͛͗ͅS̝̠͎̻̖̙̄̈́ͦ͑ͭ͒ͣ̍ͅ ̹͉̮̪̞͑̌ͥ̑͂͋O̩̺̺͓̜̙̐͂ͬ̈ͧ ̮̟̱̯͇̣̰̼ͦͦͫ̅͗͛̔ ͇̥͂̄̋͑ͬ͗ ͔̻̩̹̟͎͒ͣ͊̾͗̐̌ͨ̎E̱͚̲͈̺̥͈ͧ̒ͧ ̺͇̪̣͕̖̗̞͊A͓͙͎̙͈̪̟͇͆̑ ̱͓ͪͭ͛ͧ̂͐S̟̑ ̲͓͈̳̽̏͗̓ͦỊ̤͈̝̃͌̚ ͎͋͋̈L̳̯͉͗ͪ̄̓̿̓̓̿ ͙͔͕͓̯̹͓̓̂ͯͪẎ̲͍̮̞̘͂͒ ̟͕̠̯̥̫̝̥̓̓ͤ̑ ̦̲̗̓͋ ̦̜͙̟̈͂̀ͯ͗͛̈G̳̦̱̲̫̻͆̍̃̒ ̦̜̯͔͎͙̼̜̟ͭ̔ͭ͆̉ͪ̄̽́I̩̳̋͑̓ͨͣ ̻̜̃V͔̎ͪͣ ̤͓̦̻̯͓̙̗͖ͦ͑̾́ͬḖ̩̯̬̳͚̔ͣͪ̋ ̲̪͕̙̪̼̮ͫͭ͋ ̗̹̦̘̋̈̒ͩ̽ͧ̔ͮ ͈̥̣͚͖̥̆͑ͪU̘̙͕͍̺̔͊͋ͭ̏ ̫̪͉̺̣̬͐͌ͅP̗̩̤̳̦͖̤̈̓͂̏̏ ͙̟̳ͣͯͯͩ̂̚ ̟̳̲̙̌ ̠̰͚̟̄ͮ̋ͧ͌̌ͤW̭̳̊͗̚ ̟̟̻̘̹̩̽ͣ̃͊̆H̠̺̗̮̻̟̘̠̗͆͂̿̈̓͒ ̥̫̤̥͖̟͖͙͒̑̿͆ͭ̓A̳̳͖̦͓͓̾̀̈̓̿ͅ ̤͎͍̬̜͕̖̆̐̍̍̓̂̌T̺͎̳̰̘͛͂ͭ̒̓ͨͥ̿̚ ̥͎̝̰͙̲̊̋̾ͯ̏ ̮̤̙͚̃́ ̣̜̤̖̮͖̅̆ͤ͛͌̐̂H̟̜̺̹̙̝̟̠ͯͩ̽̆ ̺̖̤̦̜̗̤̋ͬͣ̋Ã̼̰̱͙͉̰̯ͭ̂ͣ͛ͯ̐̉ ̺̘ͦ̈̈̀ͭS͍̓̂̔ͧ ͔̙͍̳͙̟̳͐ͨ̋̂ ̦̰̹̬̗̋ͯ̎̾̓ͪ̓ͬ _ **

**_ ̪̬̗̂̀̈͋͋ ͚̪̩̯͖̞̇̋̔ͅB͙̟̺̈̌ͭ ̞̠̲̺̇͋̑̿̽ͬͩE̘̖͇̐ͣ̽͛̉ ̫̤͖ͯ̄̈́̈́Ċ̟̘̰̠͚ͨ̑ͨ̌͊ ̗̀ͮ̏O̰͕̰̻͍̿ͣͣͧ ̳̖̫̹̠̂͋ͦ̑̐Ḿ̯͇̜̗̗̙͐̋͗͑̚ͅͅ ͈̩̜͇͖̰͖̯̒̀Ě̩̼͚̻̩̣̳̠̰̈́̍̎͆̾̊ ̮̳̃ͫ̂ͯ̽̚̚ ̝̙̣͔̭͚͈͔̿̈́̀ ̠̘̮ͧ̉͂ͦI̳͎̩̫̙͚̫͇͐̄̎̓ ̺̲͕͎͚ͨ̄̈́͊̋̏̔̅̚T̗͉̺̲̖͒̽ ̤̟ͮͦ̊ͬ͂̈̽̇ͅͅS͙͎̦̼̣̠̻̬̿ ̣̲̞̼̼̳̖͂̽̾̚ ͍̘͉̺̌͋͂̂ͣ̓ ̻͖̥͇̭̬͇͉̯̊̀̍͆̔̋N̞̼͕̄̀͂͑ͩ̐ͅ ̙̹̲̦̬̽̇ͭ̅̏ͦ̄O͖̤̽ͤ̾ͮͩ̄̇ͤ ̲̬̓̐͑T̤̪̬̘͍͈̬̱͊̒ͮ͊̀̏ͦͤ ̳̠̤ͫ̈́̈̊ͅH̲̪̯̺̣̜̹̪̭ͧ̂ ̬̫̬̙̱͍̠ͯ̒ͩ͐I̹̜̦̝̙̙̦̹̻ͥͬ͂ ̩̜͌ͪ̔͑̒̌̆̔̽N̫̲̭͓̜̊͆̃̏ ͓͚̗̱̙̜̣͔͖ͭ͆̾̓G̥̰̑̆̃̒̑̇̚ ̪͈̮͈̲̖̖̌͊ͤ̔͛͂Ň̳̪͉͔̰̼̥̩̗̌ͦ ̭̟̩͐ͫE̙ͪ̑ͤ̆ ̳̪̠̳͖̘͔́S̳͇͕͇̯͗̄̊ͣ̿͐ͨ̄ ̻̤̙ͬ̈́͛͌̚S̼̩͒̌ _ **

It **_clings._**

Tar that drags drags drags you back down

Obsidian knives that cut at the threads being tossed, at the threads to which you so desperately pull close

**The scream you cannot form does not echo around where you are not**

It travels up the threads still surviving, the pieces that are **_real_**.

That which **_exists._**

You do not know the void.

You Not Know the Void.

You Not Know Void.

You Know Void

You Void.

Void.

You.

You know the Void in a way that it cannot be known. The Void does not know itself. Because the void is _NOT_. The Void cannot. But you have **_BEEN_** and you are. And you **_KNOW_**

And you are reality.

Truth.

Truth which echoed in the body you once had, burrowed deep into your bones, forming the basis of your marrow, the synapses of your brain define the axiom, the blood in your veins is fact.

The proverbs of the universe are written in your soul.

And the void has just written _itself_ into your soul.

You are being circled, but this is no carousel without an end. This agony cannot be all there is.

Every atom of your being _pulses_ as you dig your metaphorical heels in, as you coalesce into Something. You hold reality in your soul. Certainty drives you as you _force_ your magic into the strands, into the other side, weaving with the weaver, with the spider that knows how to _pull_.

You refuse to fall apart.

You have passed the event horizon, but you _refuse to vanish into the **nothingness**_.

** It has no claim on you. **

You know who you are. Who you are. It is carved into your skin, carved into the minds of those who cared enough for you to _rend the void in two_.

Your name is

Your name--

Is-

You--

Rin.

You are Rin.

Rin ~~Sasaki~~ Oshiro. Because you define who you are. And you choose to define yourself by those who care. Who _love_. Who would see a hole in reality and cast a line, cast a fishing net into it, in the hopes that it snags the one burned and torn from them.

There is still pain. Void eating at your soul. Desolation against your body.

 ** _But you have a body_**.

Your name is Rin, and you have a body, no matter how void-battered.

With a sharp inhale, with the taste of _air in your lungs_ , you open your eyes--empty holes still healing the wound that bleeds into the darkness from whence you were pulled.

You open your eyes, and find webs binding you tight. One hand clasped in--

In the embrace of ‘Lin’s. The Spider’s threads unfading as you are held in place with him, your name on his lips, eyes meeting yours. Connected to the others in the room--’Noka, ‘Pei, a few errant stands tied to Gakuto Gotake.

“Hey ‘Lin?” you croak, throat rusty from its unuse. “What. The **_fuck?_** ”

He laughs. Laughing at you. Unconcealed panic bubbling out and rolling off his tongue. Collapsing on top of you, and you almost panic, heart jumping in your chest because you no doubt have _wounds of void_ \-- but there’s a blanket--No. A cocoon of web, holding you together, closing those tears in reality. And you can’t let go of his hand yet, anyway.

And the weight of his body is real, and warm, and solid.

“I just played a game of chess with the universe, I think. And **_won_**.”

A huff from you, as the others draw close. “Leave that to me, I think you’re about to pass out for like, a week.”

“ _Fuck you_ ,” he breathes. “But yeah, uh, I think, I think I’m gonna pass out now.”

“Oh, big same.”

Laughter feels good, in your chest, instead of emptiness. Your family around you, arms and limbs more tangled than the strings woven together.

And you can let yourself sleep, because.

Because because because.

Because you’re safe.

‘Lin’s got you. ‘Noka’s got you. ‘Pei’s got you.

And none of them would ever let you be lost twice.

**Author's Note:**

> Finally, it's _my turn_ on the posting of a fic for the rp I GM!!!! This one is legal to post it doesn't have spoilers!!!!!
> 
> S/O to all of my wonderful friends for doing this RP with me I love you all!!!!


End file.
